MOVING FORWARD
by VoidHawk of The Phoenix Souls
Summary: Keitaro, after sadly realizing that his life needs to change, leaves HinataSou. On his journey, he meets someone that becomes truly especial. Can this woman help Keitaro find True Happiness? Reposting after Editing to comply with FFNet. standing rules.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** It has been said to no end, but here it is: Love Hina does not belong to me. Neither does Hellsing, Negima, Oh my Goddess, Onegai Teacher, Stargate SG1, Night's Dawn Trilogy,Vandread and a lot of other excellent shows, books and fanfics out there...Mineare the concept and plot.

**

* * *

Moving Forward.  
By VoidHawk

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

**Present - Kyoto Forests -**

It was raining. Dark and cold. And one lone young man tries to make his way through the elements and the dark. He is injured, that much is clear by the way he moves, and his mind is immerse in thoughts. Dark and sad thoughts.

_What have I done to them? Since the very first beginning, I just tried to help, to make friends, to be useful. And the only thing I got in my way is pain…whether physical or emotional. THEY DONT CARE! They only care about themselves and about dispensing their punishment. And punishment for what? For being clumsy? For their own doing a lot of times? And Naru…of all the girls! My only fault was to have loved her at one time. And what have I got now? even when I am ready to left her for good she came to a final display of caring and tenderness… Naru´s Train of Pain Style. What I did to her?Or Motoko? To earn such hatred and contempt. They wanted me out, didn't they? At least for the time being I was granting that! What else they want from me?_

As despair comes in high tides, he remembers the plans for that very night:

_I was going to meet Tsu Chan. Tonight I was going to know who she really is, and show her who I am. She was so sweet and deep. I don't even understand how lucky I was for meeting such a wonderful woman! After last night, it all seemed like a dream. And now, look where I am! She will be disappointed. I will not be there for her. Tsu Chan will think I have not gone on purpose. and after last night, I will have failed just the one woman I would like to see smiling now. Chances are I will not see her anymore…as she will also despise me! Like the girls do. She will not even actually have known me at all! _He tenses at those thoughts thus shedding more pain to his battered and tired body.

His dark thoughts go deeper, as deeper goes his despair.

_Will that be enough to appease your anger,** NARUSEGAWA?** Or as it seems, only my final demise will sate your anger. Yours and Motoko´s.  
_He winces in pain while thinking. He cannot feel his left eye anymore, but it hurt as hell when the last punch connected. He does not want to really dwell on what happened there. Wearing glasses while being punched is not a very good idea. He so much as know that his right arm is broken, and he cannot feel his right lower leg…it drags…slowing him down despite the urge to move…to be away from his assailants….His right foot stings.

_Ugh…this time my so overtaxed healing capability is really delaying to kick on…Gosh, I just would like to be able to see my way here…It is dark, and the rain is not helping either. She was angry this time, but what have I done? She was to blame this time! I did nothing. They barged upon me…To stop me. Stop me going after my own happiness…And now they are trying to kill me!_ He howls in pain. Both physical and emotional, and the darkness starts to become deeper around the young maimed man. It becomes something almost tangible, as if some foul thing made of despair and angst was stretching its talons, embracing him in its cold and vicious arms.

And the rain continues to fall.

He so much as heard distant, muffled voices. Whose? He does not know, but will not stay put to find out, as he knows what awaits him under his assailants' hands.  
_Cold…so cold…and wet…I am shivering. Hard to move._

Keitaro starts to loose full conscience, and the image of the woman he was going to meet this night, memories of his last dream night with her, her grace, warmth and her bright smile bring more pain to his soul, as he feels despair over the injustice of the events unfolding upon him.

**

* * *

**

Eight Days in the Past

**A Bar in Tokyo, late morning:**

"Ok, I may be a stupid ronin to you. But I will keep trying …You wait and see, Narusegawa!"

Keitaro and Narusegawa are seated on a bar, going there after checking their failure at the last Toudai Exam. For Keitaro that is not a new event, for he tried and failed before. But for the blondie girl with him, the situation was a shock! She had no doubts she would pass in flying colors those exams…as much as to really neglect her studies lately.

"Keitaro…it is your fault! I lost too much time nursing you, helping you…Baka! So much as to loose my own grasp atmy studiesstudies!"

"Hey, if those sessions were anything, they should have been helpful to you, as you were reviewing your own studies...I know they helped me a lot! Besides, you were the one who took off a lot of nights lately". The last statement done a bit glumly.

"Bah…nonsense! You are a stupid perverted one. You wasted more time looking at me and noticing what I am doing than studying properly! Now I know…I do not even know why I´m here with you".

"Maybe because we are friends? Maybe because I care for you?" Keitaro is a bit tipsy for he drank a bit of sake. And is a little more frank and daring here, for he usually keeps his own thoughts tightly wrapped up when dealing with Narusegawa Naru.

"Oh…Really?" Narusegawa was not drunk, and was reaching up her usual Violent Mode. She does not take well being contradicted or failing things.  
"And why I would care? I´m tired of helping you. And now I´m even a ronin as well. Enough!"

"But Naru! All I asked before was help. And see, I failed before but will keep going". Keitaro starts to get more emotional, sake wise.

People around started to notice the young couple.

"And don't you want to fulfill our promise? To be on Toudai together?" Now he blows it out. He remember the diary entry he saw, and Naru also got it straight after his statement. And it fuels her anger.

"Yeah…" she says. "I remember your ranting about that. Out of curiosity I spoke with mom over that, and you know what? It seems I was the one you met then". She is enraged now. Have been for a while since knowing their reprove, and now Keitaro is really going to receive the full brunt of her bad mood, as usual. "And you wanna know what I think about that?" She then lifts the glass of tea she is drinking, and throws it on Keitaro´s face. "I do not give a damm! I was a child then, and by chance I met you…Whatever I saw then I do not even understand! Thing is, I do not like you. I do not like your way. I do not like your presence. And I really **DON´T CARE ABOUT ANY CHILDISH PROMISE I MADE TO YOU!**"

She yells. "Get over!" You are pathetic, holding such promise. That's why you will NEVER get into Toudai. Especially with me, freak! "Besides..." She goes on. "Have you noticed or not, I´m already meeting someone, who is way cooler than you will ever be!" She stands up, and turns to leave, giving her back to a stunned and drenched Keitaro.

"But Naru..."

"But what? Scramm!" She turns at the door, rage on her eyes. Then storms out.

"What have I done to you…I just cared for you…so much…But it seems it was just a child's dream after all…" He whispers.

Keitaro´s mind is racing. What held him high all over these years was the promise. He was unlucky with girls, and so very shy. But he thought that this would change when he met his promised one; beautiful, tender and caring as she would surely be. At least in his mind. But when he finally found her (and she even confirmed the fact) she turns out to be a brute and short tempered young woman, who gives a damm to him. Oh he tried nonetheless, and sometimes it seems to work, for she shows from time to time some sort of consideration, and from time to time even affection. But suddenly, after just one failure, she dumps the responsibility on him, and rages like that. And confesses that is already dating someone else! And he was faithful to a dream for so long! His dreams were chattered like glass. Toudai, Promise Girl. All dumped, like the glass of tea Naru dumped in his face. He feels betrayed. Dumb folded. And lonely, oh so very lonely.

He had endured a lot lately. .Even thinking himself lucky to become kanrinning on a girl's dorm, and finding himself surrounded by beauties. But soon his luck turned into a curse. He is despised, abused, harassed and maimed constantly, and despite working like a robot and trying to study at the same time, no appreciation is ever displayed…never! He receives just the physical and moral bashings which seemed so common these days from the girls.Save Shinobu…But she is as a little girl, shy and collected, who would not be able to shed light to the others, such were their passion for fast judgements and action…Or in Kitsune´s case, for fun, as if it was really fun to be always set up on some bad misunderstanding which invariably results on physical assault. He just hoped Shinobu would not turn out like Naru …or Motoko, always slow to listen and understand, but oh so fast on passing judgments and punishments.

He was getting tired of it all! Tired of giving himself over the girls and receive a plain bucket of pain and disrespect!

And he was getting tired of being constantly beaten and offended by Naru! Of all the girls, he harbored a deep feeling for her. And after accidentally reading her diary, he found out that she was probably the girl he met so many years before.

His promised one, adding to her allure on him…But she was never really receptive, and yes, her aggressions were the worst! So many times he got really injured by her, and she never really cared about her actions.

As of late, nearing the exams, they were even starting to treat themselves a bit better, as her mood increased a little as of late, and Kei expressed his feeling and ideas during one of their study sessions:

"Hey Naru, about the diary…" She looks at him suspiciously.

"You know, perhaps you really remember a little promise here at these grounds?"  
She looks puzzled, and Keitaro explained his promise.

"Well, I was small then….But I did write a dream I had on that entry… But I doubt I made such promise to you then. Let's study"

That was all she said then.

And now, after the entrance failure, and her outburst. She was the one, she even checked with her mom! And even after confirming all this, she shovels those words over him! As if meant nothing to the young kanrinning.

_And she already has someone!_ Thinks Keitaro.

Keitaro breaks then. That was enough….He was not a punch bag for her, or anyone else's for that matter! Something just pops up and starts to die inside him. And he starts to think how Narusegawa really acts towards him. Well, he had a lot of scars as a more material proof of how she regards him really.

_Well, so much for promises, and for my being this way. I´m really weary of this! I need some time to think…And to try and see what is really happening to me…As of late I´m really feeling so lonely and without purpose. This dream of Toudai is really not fulfilling me anymore…What was I really trying to accomplish here? Trying to enter a place like that just to get a girlfriend is really pathetic…I am starting to get disgusted with myself! _His smile is a sad one, and with eyes filled with tears, he stands, still dripping, pays their bill and leaves the bar. Ashamed by the previous bath from Naru, and starting to feel shame for how he was acting in the last years of his life. He leaves the place under the stare of the customers at the place. Sadness hung upon him like a shroud…

_Better go home. I may not get solace there, but at least I will get a bath and warm clothes. This much I will get.Maybe I will go see Haruka…Yes that I will! A hot tea and good talk will improve my mood…a bit. _

Keitaro head back to Hinata sou, and an urge to get away from all that was troubling him starts to get hold on his thoughts. And he starts to plan upon that.

_Well, I´m at least feeling warmer._

After taking a hoth bath and putting on clean clothes, Keitaro goes to Haruka´s Tea Shop, and finds her really busy. But Haruka is never too busy to not talk with her nephew. Despite playing annoyance when he calls her -Aunt- she really does not mind that much. She has gotten really concerned recently, as Keitaro usually comes to talk with her about how the girls are treating him. He does not really complains, more like tells her his daily antics. But at heart she started to notice his empty smile. Despite her stoic countenance, she loves so much his own, heartfelt and warm smile…But something was devouring this away. He seems so sad and introspect nowadays. But his good manners and self contained feelings deceive all but the ones who really know and love him…like herself. It hurts to see him like that.

She does not understand what goes around those girls up on the dorm, but she was surely starting to get annoyed…Very annoyed indeed!

"Yoh Keitaro! What's up?" She asks, but sees how dead his eyes were.

"Greetings Haruka! Do you have a cup of tea to a weary ronin?" He enters the Tea House and finds himself a place to seat. He really seems thoughtful and concerned.

"Hey Kei, I heard about Toudai. Well, nothing new there, uh? But I also understand you were very near it this time…Next time I am sure you will get it. And who knows, you may even find your Promised Girl, uh?" She tries to cheer him up, but that stroke the wrong chord, as she was unaware of his previous talk with Narusegawa.

"You know Haruka, I am really rethinking a lot of things. And I am also finding out that childish promises are not the best fuel to propel someone's life." He states that in a monotonic voice, and the statement itself shocks her. That was the fuel for most of his life. That girl he found so many years ago. Many times she thought that as a cursed meeting, for since then he became an even more shy boy, so much as to make him totally jittery when dealing with girls. The boy was still alone after so many years. Not a single girlfriend, even being the so nice person to be around …and not bad looking. He reminded her about Seta…Definitely good by her standards (and not only hers, she thoughts). But his obsession over that girl blinded him to all others around. Granted, he was interested in girls a lot, but his promise made him clumsy and really not willing to give himself to a new girl. Always being faithful to his promise. On one side, it was something to be proud of, her nephew had character! On the other hand, it hindered him a lot on his personal life….But now, something happened.

"And what kind of talk is this?" Where is the ever stubborn Urashima Keitaro we all know?"

"I think he is still here…But this Keitaro is reviewing his own ways, and is finding himself needing changes…"

"And that means?"

" That means I want happiness! Happiness is not some distant goal, a far away dream…We can be happy if we really want it, and as it seems, I have put all my happiness on an empty dream…A dream shattered by the very person I had as my goal my whole life!"

Haruka´s eyes went wide and she sweat drops hearing that. Something really bad happened….But what?

"Ok, Kei….I do worry about you, specially after some of the things you told me recently, but now what is really happening? Is this something to do with Toudai? the Dorm? The girls? Or the promised girl?"

"Heh…a bit of all as it seems."

Keitaro tells Haruka about his talk with Narusegawa. Haruka is upset with the girl, very upset. But her will must be respected. On this much both Haruka and Keitaro agree. But Haruka is upset on how the blondie puts her mind out. Keitaro was opening his heart and she so much as trampled over it….Well, Naru was a complex one…But she was really annoying Haruka now.

"Well, Keitaro…I cannot say much, but I am worried about you. What you plan on doing right now?"

" I will take a leave from the dorm. Have not had any vacation for a long time anyway. I will travel a bit. Not very far for I do not have that much money to spare, but I do have saved enough to a nice month's travel. And will take this time to rethink my own ways. You see Haruka, I really wanna be happy, despite the way I let them abuse me up to this date…I am getting tired of this…and I think some changes must take place, or this hollow I am feeling now will grow. And I do not want this to happen".

"I will respect your will and even support you. But just keep in mind that, even if some of the girls up there have not noticed it, this place got much better after you arrived".

"I bet! They do not bother in the least with maintenance and cleaning, as I remember when I got the place."

"Haruka, I know it is a lot to ask, but would you take charge again of Hinata sou, while I am out? Despite all this, I do worry about them…" Keitaro knows it is a burden to Haruka, but he had no one else to ask.

"Don't worry. I will do it. Rest easy yourself about the place, it will be sound and good when you got back! _And some of the girls may find themselves into troubled waters after this…_ Thinks Haruka, grinning inside:_ Things gonna change. This much I know!_

"Hey, now let's cheer up! Drink your tea, this time it is on me, and after I may help you pack."

"Thank you…. I do not have that much to pack anyway. And I will not wait anyone to got back home. I am really tired, and wish to be gone as fast as possible. Please tell Shinobu I am sorry. She is the only one I regret leaving this way, but right now I really want to look for myself a bit. Keitaro states with dreary eyes…"  
Haruka leaves the Tea Shop with one of her helpers, and goes with Keitaro back to the dorm, to help him pack. _This time things went over the top. Jeez, the girls will not take this lightly, but I doubt they will ever concede on being worried about Kei. All but Shinobu and me of course .Oh Kei,I hope you find yourself what you are looking for. You really need…And deserve._

**

* * *

That night, at Hinata sou:**

"Well, minna san…as it seems, Keitaro has had enough." Haruka tells her audience, everybody seating at the living room, which seemed a bit cold suddenly.

"Enough of what! He failed again! And on top of that, he thinks that is an excuse to leave his responsibilities behind! What kind of child he is?" states a fazed and a bit annoyed Narusegawa Naru.

Haruka glares at her statement.

"Indeed…He should never neglect his responsibilities as kanrinning, or he should relinquish his position and leave this house". States an also unmoved Motoko, with a faint annoyance appearing in her eyes.

At these comments, a vein pops out on Haruka´s head, but she manages to keep calm and steady_ They will not unphase me…not yet! _Thinks Haruka.  
"Uh…Girls…But what we will do without our kanrinning to take care of things around here?" Says a slightly frowned Kitsune. _And he must be really down after this latest failure and the things Naru told me…_ She adds mentally, something starting to surface inside her.

"Oh, Sempai….Why?" Wails little Shinobu.

Looking at the young girl, Haruka says: "Listen Shinobu, he asked me personally to tell you to not worry. He will be back, and the last thing he wants is to see you saddened by anything he does. Cheer up. This will be good for him. And even regretting saying goodbye to you before leaving, he wanted me to tell you this".

At this statement she got a bit calmer, but she is still sad and worried about the well being of Keitaro...But she also got very happy for he thought about her so much as to leave this message with Haruka. _Sorry Sempai if I let you down…_ Thinks Shinobu.

Kaolla is like always. Things hardly get to her anyway. But deep down she got a bit concerned. Despite her way with him, she liked Keitaro a lot.

"The Baka now is even upsetting the little ones with his…" Naru just started her ranting when Haruka finally snapped. The room temperature dropped dramatically instantly! Moving in a blur, she slaps Narusegawa HARD in her face, making her fall from the couch, sprawling into the carpet. **" THAT´S ENOUGH MISSY!** He **IS **the kanrinning here, and besides, he is a human being, even though some of you seem to see it differently. YOU and Motoko do treat him in a hardly respectful way, and what he really did to you ALL to receive the kind of treatment you have given him lately? Naru...You do not NEED to like him at all, but at least be a little mindful. The boy opened his heart to you, and although you really do not need to abide to his dreams, and I personally would oppose to such now, you own him a little respect, for he cared about you all, and you Narusegawa (That came with venom to her tongue.) in particular, a lot! As it happens, he DOES have some one else to talk and confide besides you…Some one who would not trample over him! Otherwise he would be a very lonely person, by the way you treated him. And this someone will not hold back to act against senseless injustice here anymore!"

Narusegawa was speechless. Anger could be seen into her face, and shock for what just happened, her cheek stinging like hell.

Motoko saw for an instant something about Haruka she never really noticed before. She was extremely dangerous when provoked. Motoko was not as much good as her sisters on feeling someone's Ki, but Haruka for a brief moment shone blindly bright…and in that brief moment, she understood that if she was to face Haruka in combat (not likely though..) she would not last even 5 seconds…That was scary, specially noticing how upset the woman was right now. Only Tsuruko or Yumiko were so dangerous in combat, to her knowledge…And she remembered that Tsuruko knew Haruka personally. Do her sisters know how skilled and controlled the woman was? For she never showed that side before. But she would not ask. Her sisters unnerve her every time they talk.

"And Motoko…You, of all the girls, should know better!" At this moment Motoko froze…if she was going to receive the same as Naru, she would never notice it coming before way too late. And there was sadness on Haruka´s voice.

Haruka´s outburst spent itself fast, but those who really know the woman would be very aware…She was a springcoil, ready to bolt again. Her self control took over again, and she addresses everyone in the room.

"I promised** my nephew** I would take care of things while he is away, and that I will do! As I have my Tea Shop to tender as well, there will be rules and tasks to be met with, and I really **DO EXPECT** your full cooperation on this. Now I will leave you all to ponder a bit about the events . And I expect some changes in the future".

Haruka stands up, and start heading to the door, when she hears Naru "humpf" and start back to her room. The other girls were still seated, thinking about what just happened tonight.

_**YOU**, of all the girls, received his most attention and tenderness…I did not expect you to reciprocate equally, and now nor even want it, but at least I expected you to treat him like a friend, and not a punch bag and door mat…You many times seemed to care…to even worry about him…But at the end, you were probably just enjoying his attention…Who does not like to be the center of attentions of someone else. Especially someone so good to be around... But the way you utterly trampled over his heart, his dreams…Ah Naru…Really, you could have turned him down oh so many times without so much disdain. And even now I saw doubts on your eyes, I can feel it you noticing it or not…You are so immature…and the nerve to call him childish..._ She sighs._ Things gonna change, they like it, or not! _She finally thinks, while heading back to her Tea Shop.

That night the dorm tenants went to sleep early. Not much left to be said and done.  
Narusegawa Naru, feeling sad …and angry…closed herself fast to her room. Her left cheek stinging HARD._ Your fault…all your fault...Baka!_

Aoyama Motoko also angry, but not sure if with herself or with the kanrinning, also went to her room and to a troubled sleep._ I need to think…to ponder all this…I am feeling weird…Why? But Urashima is responsible for this mess…again! _

Once more Motoko goes to the fast and easy track.

Kaolla Su, strangely, did not follow Motoko, but instead went to her room, whispering "onii chan…gommen neh" in a very low voice.

Konno Mitsune, pensative and little ashamed ofherself, drank 2 glasses of sake and tried to relax enough to sleep. The feeling she cherished so much, of happiness and energy which usually permeates Hinata sou totally amiss tonight…and she thought about the oh so many times she abused of Keitaro´s good will, to get money for HER OWN needs, or tricked him into a situation where invariably he got beaten by Naru or Motoko._ Am I really that way? Uhh, I am not feeling good… Keitaro…_ The sake made no real relaxation, but she did not wish to drink more. She wanted to be sober and sleep straight that night, if at all possible.

Deep down Kitsune was a good girl…And she was thinking about the past events, and even the attitudes her best friend had lately.

Shinobu went to bed a bit sad for his Sempai, but with a clear conscience. She liked him a lot, and wished the best for him…If this time out was good for him, she would support him! And he wanted her to know he would be back! that much she knew from Haruka._Sleep well, Sempai, wherever you are now…I hope to see you soon, and well!_ Thinks Shinobu before fallen asleep.

Urashima Haruka went to bed still worried about Keitaro, but yet happy that he seemed to have started to wake up to himself._ Things will change aroundhere..! and I will be sure to enforce those changes!_

Maehara Shinobu and Urashima Haruka were the only ones that night that slept well, although concerned for Urashima Keitaro…

**End Chapter 1 **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - Just like the first chapter. Own nothing but my ideas**

**

* * *

Moving Forward  
By VoidHawk ****

* * *

**

Chapter II

**Present – Forest in Kyoto's outskirts**

Keitaro moves with great difficulty. He is tired, and his right leg just refuses to work properly. _My leg must be broken too…I'm too numb to feel it, can't move it properly. But I can't stop now either!_

He stumbles on a small rock, and feels fire burn up from his dragging right foot, making him howl in pain.

But he carries on …through the rain, dark and pain.

**

* * *

**

7 days in the past

**Mountains around Kyoto, Monday Morning:**

Located at Kyoto vicinity, in ancestral mountains and forests, there is a famous Martial Arts School, which is also known for housing very powerful Demon Hunters. The name of it is ShinMei Ryu Martial Arts School. On its grounds we can see very well tended ancient buildings and temples, were the students and masters house themselves, practice, lecture and pay respects to their God or Gods, depending on their own religion and culture. It is an eclectic school, accepting anyone who wishes to learn and understand its philosophy and to learn the martial arts expertise they teach there.

Of course the demon hunter activity is also very well known and yes, anyone who seeks the Dojo as they affectionately call ShinMei Ryu will be answered.

What is not really known to most people, whether in Kyoto, Japan or around the World in general, is the true size and scope of the activities performed by the institution called ShinMei Ryu.

The Dojo first created by the Aoyama Family has been, for hundreds of years, responsible for protecting Japan and its citizens from menaces coming from humans or demons alike. In the past it had an open connection with the Japanese government, but as the world evolved, and information was becoming an easy trading good, it was decided by the Council of Elders and the heads of the Dojo that their activities should become more secretive, in order to ensure safety for the Dojo and all students housed there, as well as to the warriors, scientists and Magis also members of ShinMei. Indeed, in time the powerful magic wielders also joined the ranks of the Dojo, and those were accepted as fine assets, as their power and knowledge were paramount in order to hunt demons.

Thus it happened that the Dojo created a secret branch, which was responsible for the activities that should be kept out of common knowledge. This branch felt necessary to build a physical expression of itself, and then the creation of the Great ShinMei Ryu Master Dojo was initiated. By excavating big tunnels and caverns in the mountains where the school was created, they build around the years a vast system of underground buildings, housing facilities, hangars, warehouses, labs and tech shops. As well as all the supporting facilities for such a big enterprise. At the beginning the construction was supported by the Government itself, but throughout the years a network of smart business was erected to finance the Dojo. Such was the case that at one point the Dojo disconnected itself from the Japanese government and vanished from public views, all but its more common known and ancient traditional School located in the forest area of Kyoto.

They were more powerful than even the Government originally intended them to be and nowadays deal with situations most people would think fairy tales, science fiction, or horror flicks.

And this mighty organization still recruited its members mostly from the students at the old, cherished School, and it is still run the same way as in its beginnings, hundreds of years ago: A Council of Elders, composed of members of the founding Aoyama family, warriors and Magis, and the Dojo Head Master, this being always someone from the Aoyama Family itself.

So we now focus on the Old School training facilities at 4:30am. Where 2 beautiful young women are found sparing, as they are used to do every day:

"So Yumiko, still up to a good sparring after a whole night of fun? Fu fu fu!" Asks the long thick raven haired one with her right hand covering her mouth. Tall (height: 5ft87in) but full bodied, she is the mirror image of her twin sister, although we can easily identify them, as the one named Yumiko has her hair at neck's length, with the front part slanting under her chin, and her sister has her hair cascading at the middle of her back, with two shorter bangs framing her beautiful face, her hair a bit unruly above her piercing eyes. Both have deep blue-black hair in color, contrasting with their ivory skin and dark, sparkling eyes.

"Humpf! Sure enough! And that was not that funny, as Akari was really distressed last night. Ohh, poor Antonio was tired from the last assignment but helped me all along." Answers Yumiko. "Hey Tsuruko! Need to remind you, you lost yesterday. Ha ha ha!" Adds Yumiko, her left hand to her mouth.

Glaring now, eyes sparkling, Tsuruko and Yumiko bow to each other, and then they start to spar; now in total silence, concentrating on their moves.

To someone not used to the Schools routines and the Masters teaching there, the sparring would be eerie to say the least, both women moving in blurring movements. Their traditional white gi and red hakama making slight sounds while flying around. They use bokkens for the sparring, but they could easily change to full katanas, or even more dangerous hand weapons when on the Great ShinMei Ryu Master Dojo training facilities, but when sparring on the Old School grounds they use their bokkens, as all students there. Their Ki attacks do not need any actual contact nor weapons, as some mistakenly think. Yes, when you are a novice, the weapon of choice serves as a focusing device, but given time and training, the weapon is unnecessary anymore, as the warrior is able to use his Ki at his own will. The two warrior women sparring do control a great amount of their own Ki, as it can be noted while they are sparring. Light and wind seem to be flaring and flying between both, as if the air itself was alive around them, dancing at their will.  
This ability was strong in the Aoyama Family, and that helped them in combat or even on their daily chores. As they were able to feel and see other people's own Ki after training. This ability led them to create the Dojo hundreds of years ago, but it was then found by the first Aoyamas that if well trained, in the right way, anyone can develop a certain amount of Ki control.

Their sparring never exceeds 30 min, and at this morning Tsuruko was victorious, albeit by a slight chance. Both were very nice women, very popular among all students, male and female alike due their personality and beauty, but were deadly warriors. Their somewhat easy way, especially Tsuruko, deceiving how dangerous they were if moved into action.

"Ahhh…Well…You were lucky this morning, sweet sister! Enjoy this small victory, as tomorrow will be a new day." Bows Yumiko to the ShinMei Ryu Head Master.

"You see, Yumiko-han, I am feeling very well this morning. So you had no real chance, fu fu fu!" Laughs Tsuruko, also bowing to her sister.

Both go the shower stalls and after a shower, they change into another set of Gi and Hakama they always bring with them when sparring, and then they head to the Mess Hall, were all students were having their breakfast. The day starts early at ShinMei Ryu grounds, as the first activities usually start right after breakfast, at 5:30am every day.

The Mess Hall is a big rectangular stone building, made to house 100 students and Masters on one single meal service. Walled by big windows on each longer side, it is set to maximize sun light during the day. They do give an explendid view from outside of the building, and the skies and well tended Dojo grounds.

All students stand up when both sisters entered the Mess Hall and bow in respect, then all made their thanks for the food and start digging in!

"Tsu-han. I must say this is a beautiful morning. Good omen for us all."

"Hu hum…I happen to agree, especially after our sparring." Says Aoyama Tsuruko, slightly smiling at her sister.

Actually, Tsuruko felt different this morning. Yesterday she was troubled, like she usually is recently despite no one but her most intimate friends notices it. Being a young woman, and with the responsibilities which lay upon her shoulders, she is starting to feel alone. And she was not a woman wishing to be alone. But when gifted with the abilities she possessed, like her sisters and all Aoyamas, you may find it rather difficult to relate more intimately with the other gender.

On top of this, she once was married. But fate and the activities of the Great Master Dojo came into play 5 years ago, and her husband lost his life, along with her parents, on a dark night. They were married for just a couple of months! His love was not forgotten.

Tsuruko was starting to feel lonely…so lonely.

She was happy for Yumiko, as she was married to a nice, fine, and brave man. Yes, it was difficult at the beginning for he was not even Japanese but they faced opposition bravely. And Tsuruko supported them along the way. Of course she worries for them, as he was a warrior as well, even coming from distant Mexico…but a warrior indeed. Yumiko and him met in one mission 3 years ago, and it was fire at the start, leading to their marriage and his full incorporation to The Dojo ranks. They were aware of the life they choose, and embraced it fully, even knowing, especially Yumiko, how dangerous some missions may turn out. But truth to be told, Antonio was an awesome opponent to be taken down…

They have a beautiful young daughter, and cherished every moment they can be all together.

And Tsuruko cannot help but feel a bit envious of her sister. She wanted someone as well.

She felt love once, and now she longs for its feeling of both heart and body, of loving and being loved. She also wants some day to have her own offspring. Such is starting to gnaw slowly at her, but today she woke up truly well and feeling good! Energized, as if something good was coming her way.

Their daily routine at the Dojo was simple. They wake up at 4:30am then they met at the training area at 4:45am and spar up to 5:15am. Then a quick shower and breakfast at 5:30am with all students.

After breakfast, both sisters went strolling through the School grounds. Aoyama Tsuruko, despite being only 25 years old, is already Head Master of the Dojo. Having proved herself extensively in the past. Aoyama Yumiko was Operations Director for The Great Master Dojo, giving her awesomely great responsibilities, as she is responsible for coordinating the extense array of operations the Dojo is currently engaged in.

As both loved to stroll in the mornings and also love to see how the students were faring, they start their daily activities during their strolling, PAD in hand connected to the Dojo mainframe deep down the mountains.

"So dear…What do we have for this beautiful day?"

"Humm…Let's see." She goes over her PAD, but she also knew in advance some of the subjects, as she verified them yesterday.

"First, Sir Integra Hellsing is asking us to accept another of her 'special collaborators' to learn our techniques. She says she is a fine young woman, name is Ceres Victoria, and she would learn greatly from our instructors, which would turn her into a very powerful asset to her Organization"

"Well, Alucard was a fine student by our own records, despite being an eerie man to be around, and he even helped our family get rid of a nasty vampire who was stalking Kyoto long ago…Fine. But advise the Housing Master we will need special accommodations, and we must tend to her 'diet' as well …Ah, and we will need to set up a new training schedule at the Great Dojo facilities."

"Right, that much I imagined, and already asked for details from Housing and the Masters. Will implement and set things up with Integra's Office about Ceres arrival." Yumiko deals with her PAD.

"Gen. Hammond from SG Headquarters sent his thanks for the invaluable help our personnel gave him on SG´s teams' last assignment. They were able to capture an intact H´Tak with no losses on teams SG1, 3 and 16…and he is asking if our people would join their operations in a more regular basis." And adds: " The Tok´ra also sent their compliments."

"Tell them we are glad to be of help". And looking straight to Yumiko "As for further joint actions, that is up to you, dear sister. The Gate at the Master Dojo is their gift to us, as they were the ones who gave us help on activating it after its uncovery, so I think we should collaborate as much as possible, but Operations is your ground. I know better than meddle in your territory." She smiles at this comment, taking her hand to cover a slight smile gracing her lips.

"All right. I will talk with the warriors assigned there, and will set up something. Antonio was on that last mission as well, and I got worried sick about him hopping on that contraption…But we all have our responsibilities…and anyway I advised him I would chop his head off if he got hurt there." Says Yumiko, pouting at this comment.

At this Tsuruko felt a bit concerned for the couple. Yes, they live a life of dangers being part of ShinMei Ryu, but they would never choose another life.

"Col. O'Neill and the SG1 team members will be here for lunch, as it was scheduled before."

"Nice…They are funny. And Teal´C is a very skilled warrior. He showed interest in visiting our training grounds at the Great Dojo. It may be instructive to our Masters as well."

The young women carry on their walk around. The sun shone brightly over them, energizing the two deeply.

Looking at her PAD, Yumiko continues. "There is a report from Mahora Academy about our student there, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Mahora´s Head Master and Takahata sensei wish to inform us that she is faring well, and shows to be a proudfull ShinMei Ryu student."

"I was worried for the kid before. She is proud and may be stubborn. She even reminds me of Motoko-han a bit. Good to know she is fine. And send my greetings to the Head of Mahora and Takahata sensei." Says Tsuruko, happy for the young Sakurazaki. Her heritage troubled the little one and should not, as she was a fine girl by her own. And a skilled one as well.

_Motoko_ Thinks Tsuruko. _After watching the deaths of both our parents and my dear Takami, and seeing my state after loosing him, she closed herself to a lot of emotions, and vouched never to have a man herself…I wonder if her time away from these grounds gave her some solace…But she will have to come back one day. I hope she has been able to get over her inner demons. It is more than time for her to start her final trainings, which must be held here at ShinMei._

Tsuruko and Yumiko both know how Motoko felt about them and ShinMei Ryu. She lives in a self-proclaimed Aoyama way…of ancient customs and behavior. They will need to talk with her more seriously soon. The child needs to grow and take over her responsibilities as a true Aoyama, and not live as she interprets it to be the Aoyama way. This time away was necessary, but she will have to get back eventually, and catch up with ShinMei Ryu true responsibilities.

At this moment, they can hear a loud blasting sound from one of the training fields, and a flying little girl can be seeing traveling through a high parabolic trajectory towards their direction…Falling down right between them.

"Ouch!" says the young student. "It seems I need to be more attentive." And as the young girl looks up, she greets both sisters. "Gommen nasai Tsuruko-sama, Yumiko-sama. I was a little distracted and he got me flying again." Pouts the little girl.

An amused Tsuruko helps the little Akiko to stand up. "No apologies needed little one, just pay attention, or your sensei may fall hard on you."

"And it seems he is already here for you." Adds Yumiko, smiling at the little one and then indicating the flustered Master coming their way.

"Gommen nasai Head Master-sama, Director-sama." Says the master, then addressing the little girl. "Are you all right? Akiko-kun, you need to pay attention to your moves, or you may get hurt." Tells the Master.

"Let's move back to the field." And turning to both Aoyamas. "With your excuses." Bows the master, and then heads back to their training.

"I love to see the young ones training…makes the day so much more bright and fun!" Comments a bemused Tsuruko, still smiling to Yumiko.

"Yes. And it is so rewarding to see how they apply themselves." Says Yumiko.  
Then they resume their walk, Yumiko peering at her PAD.

"Morisato Keiichi from Morisato Engineering called yesterday, stating that the specs for the All Terrain Vehicles we sent them are fine, but he wished to discuss some details personally, so he asked to set a schedule to have Skuld meeting our techs here. He also said that Urd is ready to make those improvements on our mainframe. She can come at any time we schedule."

Tsuruko frowns a bit, as she and Yumiko knew full well everyone of the said people and the recent Ascension, or Godhood as they put it, Morisato earned after his marriage. That makes him a bit disturbing to be around the students right now for his Ki would be like a Nova blowing out on the School's grounds. The young man needed to learn control, but that would take time for him. Well, he had a fine help, as his wife was the best one to teach him how to deal with his new life. But they do need to be careful around people able to sense other's Ki flow.

"Tell him to set a schedule with the Tech and Computing Teams, but see if Morisato himself will be coming too, for if that is the case, tell him that while in ShinMei Ryu, he will have to remain at the Master Dojo facilities. He would create havoc among the students in the School at this moment".

"Will do. I also thought that. In time he will learn. And time he has, plenty of it I would say." Says an amused Yumiko. She knew the man, and does not know if he is an incredibly lucky one, or a very bad lucky guy. Those entities are a handful, but now he was one of them and time will show him how to deal with his own new abilities and responsibilities. Time and his wife.

"And today's last issue is a request from Kazami Mizuho for a school class trip to visit the Old School grounds. As ShinMei is a national treasure, it would be a good teaching trip to her students she says."

"Oh… All right…Who knows, maybe we can find some new prospects among her students."

They also knew about the young woman. She quit her observation position here on Earth long ago, thus no problems to have her here. "Oh, and Yumiko…tell her to control that AI unit of hers…I don't want it popping out from thin air around the School."

"Will do."

"Well Tsuruko…That is it for today. I would say it is a calm day per si." Yumiko thinks about all the activities and all things known by them. People would be impressed by their stances about all things discussed here, but for them, it was a daily work. A calm one, for no demons or other threats were facing them…at least not yet.

"Let's cherish the moment." Says Tsuruko, always smiling.

Tsuruko was really feeling good today, and that made Yumiko happy as well. She hates to see her twin sad, as she was noticing lately.

"Hey Tsuruko." Says her sister, while looking at the bright blue sky. "There is a new restaurant in town, which is said to have good food, a dancing area, good music and a great view. What do you think about going out tonight? We are all together here, as Antonio does not have any assignments now and we are on a very calm period, Gods may bless us. What do you think about we go out and dine together? We eat, dance and have a little fun!"

"Indeed, It has been a long time since we last shared good family relations and longer yet that I last went to dance. So it's a deal. This will be a nice and calm day, so let's enjoy the opportunity!" Agrees Tsuruko, genuinely happy. _I may get a bit depressed for I will be the odd one then, but it has been long since we have shared good companionship...and Antonio is very funny to be around. I will enjoy this night indeed._

The day's schedule and activities overviewed, they continue the walk. After that, they would meet the Masters to address the Old School matters and meditate prior to going to the Master Dojo facilities prepare for lunch with their guests and perform their office duties.

They were very busy women, indeed.

**

* * *

And at that same morning, on a Hotel near the Forests at Kyoto: **

_Well, it seems that this will be a beautiful day!_ Thinks Urashima Keitaro, opening the window of his room.

_Yesterday I had time to come to this hotel only. No time for sightseeing or anything. And if I think about it, I was in no mood to do anything, truth to be told. But I will overcome this gloom…and Kyoto is a nice start to it. It's calm, it's full of temples (if I decide to visit them. Some spiritual soothing might help) and I may even start drawing again here. Time to earn back some of my favorite hobbies and of course, some photo stamps for my collection._

Keitaro does feel a bit better this morning. Yesterday events where tiring and heavy on the young man. And as he was heading to the train station, he was thinking back about all that he suddenly came to understand yesterday.  
_I was a fool all these years. I held to a promise made when I was just a little kid, expecting that the other part would keep it. Well, if you think about it that was really foolish. Who was I deceiving then? Maybe I was actually afraid of taking on relationships, and that is why. Or was I so focused on the promise itself that I never really thought much over it?_ He thinks while frowning. _All right, Narusegawa was never obliged to follow the promise. If she does not like me, fine, but why was she never really clear about this matter with me? Since I started to feel something about her (even before knowing she was the girl…and that was a first) I tried to show her my feelings. Ok, those stupid accidents were not helpful at all, but I was not doing them on purpose…And some were not even my fault, damn Kitsune!_ At this a bit of anger comes to his face but vanishes fast.  
_But I never had any clear answer from her. At least if I count out the violence she loves so much to lay upon me. Actually, she seemed sometimes happy at my side. So much as to give me hope that we could have something together. And she was even acting more tender…but I now see why._ At this moment his mood drops a bit.

_She was going out alone a lot lately. I would never ask, nor follow her. But I was curious, as she ditched even our study sessions at times. And now, I know why. She got a boyfriend._ He sighs while thinking. _Alright…She has the right to do so, but then why accept my attention? Why not tell me that she has someone? Granted, I would be sad, but at least she would have been honest with me. I just wanted this much. We could have been good friends._

As he feels his mood dropping, he stretches at the balcony he was in, at his room. _No, I will not fall into this now. Not time to think about this with an empty stomach! And the day is really beautiful. Let's start moving! Now breakfast, and then will see what to visit and to do while in Kyoto. Yes, that's what I'll do now._ He moves back to the room. _First of all, a quick shower. I was so lucky to get this hotel so cheap. I even have my own small kitchen and a bathroom! Let's start to see the bright side of things, and move on! _

So Keitaro starts his first day in Kyoto. He knows that the hurt inside him is deep and fresh, but he will overcome it. And then he will live his life in full. No more binding himself to a promise which revealed itself cold and empty, and to senseless violence.

He was actually beginning to feel energetic.

_Maybe being away from Hinata-sou will help a lot. I need time for myself. And who knows what may happen. Anyway, it's better than waiting for the moment I will be sent flying through a door, roof or wall. Or being slashed._ Grins Keitaro. _I just need to stay away from the Aoyama's Dojo. If they are all like Motoko, I need to be careful around them. But Kyoto is not that small, and I don't plan to visit it anyway._  
…

That was the beginning of the day on different parts of Kyoto.

**

* * *

Hinata-sou, same morning: **

Urashima Haruka, still annoyed with the girls at the dorm, woke up early today to set things with the tenants at the dorm. She would not be able to take care of both her Tea Shop and the Dorm itself, so she would make the girls work. And work they would, otherwise eviction was always an option, though she would prefer to wait for Keitaro before acting more strictly with the girls, she thinks while heading to Hinata sou.

_But I sincerely hope they are not up to test my patience. All of it was spent yesterday, and I am not feeling very forgiving with them. Well, at least with Narusegawa and Motoko._ Thinks Haruka while climbing the stairs to the dorm.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" She yells at the door. "Everybody down to the living room as I need a little word before the day starts."

As most of the girls had a troubled night, they were up early, and as soon as Haruka called, they were coming down.

Everyone waited attentively. Narusegawa and Motoko placed themselves a bit far from Haruka, something she did not failed to notice. _Feh, it seems they are wary about me. Better be so! Narusegawa knows what I think about her by now, and Motoko knows something after yesterday._

"As I told you all before, I have my own duties at my Tea House, and as Keitaro is on vacation." At this point Narusegawa moves a bit, but the glare Haruka gives her is enough to stop any unthinking outburst from the blondie one. Haruka carries on. "I will be setting duties to you all. As you all live here together, I don't think this will be especially difficult. But being difficult or not, I expect everything to be done in accordance to my saying. Am I clear?" All girls nod in accordance.

"As Shinobu already cooks and do the laundry, I will not set new duties for her.  
She is over the top with those already." She looks to little Shinobu nodding.

"Kitsune, Motoko, Kaolla and Narusegawa will organize yourselves to keep the building clean and in good shape. Keitaro reminded me on our last talk how badly kept this building was before he arrived. I do not want him to find it like that when he gets back"

Naru and Motoko start to complain.

"How badly kept?" Says Naru. "We were doing fine before his arrival! No one complained here."

"Each one kept their own room as best possible. Mine for instance changed little since his arrival." Says Motoko.

"Oh, all right. Now talk about your rooms... You sleep there and keep it clean, but the common areas were a disaster. And I had to call every 2 weeks a cleaning service to keep the Hot Spring going. That you do not remember, but I do. And if you were really that forgetful, every month I had to call a cleaning crew to the building itself. Overall maintenance was done every 6 months for that was really expensive. And during the year that Grandma Hina was out prior to Keitaro´s arrival, that was the routine here. I should know for I was the one responsible for that. Don't you really notice the kind of work necessary to keep a Dorm this size in good shape? Keitaro has been very diligent for I can see how better kept Hinata-sou is after his arrival".

Haruka looks at all girls.

"How you will split yourselves to perform the maintenance and cleaning is up to you girls. I just want it to be done. And I will be here every evening, after closing my Tea Shop, to inspect things. So please do not play dumb. That will be bad for you"

"But Haruka san, we do not know how to even start." Pleads Kitsune.

"Well, everything has a first time. When Keitaro first arrived here, he knew just his studies and little else. He learned his ways here fast, with the happy cheering of you all." The last statement made a bit coldly.

"So organize yourselves, and start working. At least you will be doing this together."

"And one little remark. Shinobu already has a lot to do here, as she already does ALL the laundry and ALL the cooking, so if you give her any task beyond those ones, there will be problems, understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone, including Shinobu, answers Haruka.

Haruka starts heading back to the door, when she turns and addresses Narusegawa directly.

"Narusegawa, you said nothing about carrying on studying to enter Toudai or not. I don't know your plans up to now. Don't even know if you are thinking about this, but if you carry on studying, that will not be an excuse to not perform your part of the duties here. First you do your part in this dorm, and AFTER you study, or anything else you might wish to do. You and Kitsune are out of school, so you both have more time than the others to perform any duties here. Keep that in mind. I do not think that is especially difficult, as we know Keitaro was doing exactly this while here, and still going to prep school. And doing it alone, by the way."

"And now he is a ronin once again." Spurt Naru, mostly to herself.

"Yeah…That is right. Maybe if he had thought more about himself and his studies he would be on Toudai now, I know." Comments Haruka opening the door.

"I will see you tonight…And hope everything will be nice and well. A nice day to you all." Says Haruka, closing the door behind her.

_Maybe they will learn. I sincerely hope so. Down deep they are ok, but gosh, sometimes they can be so selfish and careless._ Haruka goes to her Tea Shop to start her day.

…

"So, now we need to organize and start our duties." Says Motoko. She is not actually distressed. She is already used to discipline, so a bit of hard work and organization was even good for her.

"But I do not even know where to start!" Says Kitsune, distressed.

"If that Baka was able to do it, no doubts we can do it all in a breeze!"

At this statement from Naru, Kitsune and Shinobu look funny to her. But Haruka was not here, and so her tongue was free again.

"Start with breakfast!" Says Kaolla.

"That is right. Let's eat something, and then we will start assigning duties here. Performing chores at our house will be even good for us all." states Motoko, always calm and collected (when not dealing with Keitaro).

_I was planning to go out this afternoon. It is such a beautiful day…grrr…Baka! If he was performing his responsibilities this would not be happening._ Thinks Narusegawa while caressing her offended cheek from last night.

While rebelling against the situation, she would not go against Haruka, as she made clear she would not listen to Narusegawa pleas or 'reasoning'.

So everyone went to have their breakfast, and to start the first day without Keitaro around, and with a lot of things to perform.  
…

At breakfast, Shinobu by accident put Keitaro´s plate ready as well, when everyone was seated, they noticed it and got a bit sad, for wishing to acknowledge it or not, something was really amiss on that morning among all the girls.  
Even to Narusegawa…Be it the lack of constant attention the Kanrinnin gave her or his antics.

Motoko was not exactly happy as well. But she was not sure why, for she would hardly assume that she would be sad by Keitaro´s absence. _I am feeling something. A bit sad and also aware of something I cannot identify right now. I feel that something is coming our way. I just don't know what. Not something inherently bad or good, but something that will touch us all. But what? Urashima´s absence…No…Don't think so._

So that day started at another part of Japan.

Different people, different lives and situations, but they all had more in common than they could possibly imagine.

And indeed, a new time was coming to all their lives.

**End Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: As the first chapter states, still owning only my plot. Love Hina, Stargate SG1, Onegai Teacher, Mahou Sensei Negima, Oh My Goddess are not my property, being owned by their respective creators. This is a Fanfic Work only.**

**

* * *

Moving Forward  
By VoidHawk****

* * *

**

Chapter III

**Kyoto's Forest:**

The forests around Kyoto Mountains are old. They held ancient secrets and mysteries. For those who know about those secrets and mysteries, it would not be wise to be walking those ancient places unprotected on a night like this.

And sometimes, creatures of Old roam those forests. Some are harmless, even benefic.

But some others…

Despair, Pain, Fear and Hatred. Such emotions and feelings are like beacons, calling forth some of those old creatures to their soon to be victims.

They feed on them.

And on this rainy and dark night an old entity called by some a demon is awaken from its slumber by such pain and despair like it has not felt in a long, long time. It stirs its talons, hungry for it's pray. A feast it would not be denied to have!  
…

**

* * *

**

7 Days in the Past

**City of Kyoto – Morning:**

Urashima Keitaro, after a shower on his room's bathroom, (Lucky man, he got a room with a balcony, a small kitchen and table, and a bathroom. Courtesy from the Hotel which he choose to stay as he was the hundredth or something guest to sign on it) sat on the small kitchen's table and started roaming through the prospects he got from the front desk, trying to organize his day on the city.

_Well, well…I do have enough saved for a good trip thanks to my own foresight here. Good to have organized enough of Hinata-sou's finances to earn something to myself. Kitsune may be clever, but I learned something on the past year. It would be wise to organize myself, in order to get the most of what I do have saved. I may be away for a time, and Kyoto is just my first stop on this journey of mine!_ Thinks Keitaro, while peering over the prospects

He also decided to bring with him his drawing pad and pencils. He felt like drawing, something he has not done for quite a time now. _Jeez, I'm starting to notice that I have neglected a lot of my own hobbies and passions lately. All but Toudai…and Narusegawa. What a dreary life I have led these times…_ He sighs, _I have not had time even to watch my anime collection, something I do like a lot. I barely had time to perform my duties at Hinata-sou and study. No time for myself! I think it is more than time to start looking at my own self! Never again I will deny my own happiness in order to please others! This is a promise I will uphold, Haruka. And a promise you will not be sad to see me looking after!_

Keitaro then remembers the last time he saw Haruka, at Hinata-sou front steps yesterday:

…

* * *

"Hey Kei, don't let this get at you! Cheer up! I know it must be difficult to you right now, but you probably made a huge step to a brighter future. And about girls and all…See, if you look for yourself, and do not try to be anyone different from the Kei I deeply know, you will not be alone for too long. Especially now that you are not blind to your surroundings!" Haruka winks at him smiling. She seldom smiles, but it is a beautiful one she sports now. "And pay attention boy! If Seta does not make his mind in due time, who knows, I may go after you. I don't think it is good to spoil good hunting…hehehe!" She looks at him laughing, a heartfelt laugh and smile. "And you are not really that young anyway…" She says, hand scratching her chin, in a pensative stance.

Keitaro sweat drops.

"Ok…I promise you this: I will not fall down now. Will use this as a learning time, and will look for myself and for my happiness! And please, Seta would kill me! And I'm your nephew!" Keitaro pleads, scratching the back of his head, a shy smile on his face. Haruka gives him a hug and gave her farewells. "Don't worry about things here. Go in peace now…and do take care! I don't think you wanna see me angry with you, do you? And anyway, watch out, I may start after you soon…" She says, now serious looking and dismissing what he just said.

Keitaro departs Hinata-sou, slow moving as doubts where stillon his mind, but just a bit less sad.

Keitaro after deciding some places to visit during the day, he goes to the Hotel restaurant to a brief breakfast, and heads out to sightseeing Kyoto…And to start the search for him.

* * *

Kyoto is a beautiful city! Maybe a quiet one, but it is a place with rich history and lots of places for meditating and contemplating nature and beauties of Old Japan.

Keitaro himself is a man interested in things from the past, so he found himself quite enjoying his walk around. Good for his mind, body and soul. He is alsohappy with the location of his hotel. It was actually a small resort, made to house foreigners as well, and therefore with roomy accommodations, one of which ended being his present room. As the walk to and from the hotel was pleasant as well, he chooses to start walking his way to the city, not far anyway.

Along the way, beautiful gardens and lakes were to be found, and he saw a lot of people strolling around, smiling and enjoying their time. Most (if not all) were couples of various ages. Well, that was nice to see, but did bring him some not so bright thoughts.

_Well…As I can see, this is a city to be with someone. All I see are school trip groups and couples. Heheh, good for my humor right now._ As to enjoy the morning sun, and starting feeling up to draw, he sat on the grass along the pathway and started working on his drawing pad. The scenery was really helpful, and soon he was with a nice black&white rendition of the pathway he is threading in. Even depicting down some couples around. _Hah, it seems I still have the handle for it! Good, it has been so long._ He lay on the grass, looking at the blue sky. _Why have I left so many of my own things aside? Of course I like to tend the Dorm, but jeez…to be tied up like I was …Now I see how empty that life really was. Not that I will blame the girls entirely for it, as I actually let them drive me like a robot._

His face shows concern, as some thoughts start to surface.

_I am starting to think that I did most of the things I did due my wish to be accepted. I was a lonely boy most of my life. My best friend, from the female gender, was my own sister, but Kanako left long ago to join the more -aggressive- side of our family. I loved her so much, butlike manyolder sisters, she was over-protective sometimes and when she left, I had no girl friends. Only the promise in my mind…Fool! Even my male friends were scarce. I drove myself to the studies, and my only time out of them was when watching my animes and reading mangas. So much as leading me to learn drawing. Of course the incident with Kiho-chan also made me a bit concerned about being around girls…_

Keitaro remembers the incident when he was 10 years old. A friend of him, Kiho-chan, was playing with him, but started to act a bit bully. Children go a bit aggressive sometimes. And at a certain moment Keitaro tried to defend himself, and in doing so unwillingly almost broke an arm and leg from his friend. She was mad at him, and afraid. He was strong and skillful, as almost all Urashimas, but his tender heart took it hard, and he vouched to always avoid violence against those he deemed as friends, even if that meant hurting himself. As he lost his friend as well, for Kiho never talked with him again, he got even deeper on his resolve.

Kanako tried to goad him out of it, as others were starting to abuse of his kindness, but Keitaro was as stubborn as kindhearted, and the result was that he got a bit more introspect. Much to Kanako´s chagrin.

When Kanako departed, she said that she would always look after him, but she had to answer to her own calls now. She was 5 years older than Keitaro, and he admired her a lot. She liked that, as she loved her brother and his tender ways. She was not as tender herself, following the more warrior vein from the House Urashima, and tended to protect him as much as she could, without spoiling the boy. It was now more than 4 years that she departed. They do exchange e-mails sometimes, but in the last year their communication was scarce, as they both seemed to be engrossed into a lot of things. Last time he saw her was 2 years ago in a hospital, but as soon as she got better they parted ways again. They get in contact almost every week since he decided to leave home to fend for himself after the hospital incident, but after coming to Hinata-sou she was scarcer on her mails. She told him that she trusted he was in a good way tending to Hinata-sou, and she was happy for his accepting to tend the place.

If Kanako really knew what was happening.

Not even Haruka would cross Kanako if the girl was upset. They were equally skilled, but there was something with the girl that unnerved Haruka and turned klaxons on her head every time they met after her stay on a hospital, just before Keitaro decided to led his own life. They actually met 3 times after the incident, and it was weird to Haruka.

_Oof. The sun is high, and I do have a lot of things to see. Let's get going!_ Keitaro stands up, dust of his pants and shirt, and carry, stuff his pad inside his backpack and starts to go on.

Along the pathway, he notices a little girl crying, and approaches her, kneeling by her side to call her attention.

"Konnichiwa, chibi-chan! Daijoubu dessuka?" (Hello little one! Are you fine?)

"Watashi wa kowaii…Haha to Chichi wa…Doko ni iku no?" (I´m afraid…Mom and Daddy…Where are they?) Answers the little girl, between sobs.

Keitaro´s heart sunk. He wanted to help the little girl, so first he tried to make her feel better.

"Kore kore! Mitte!Boku wa anata tassukeru yoh…demo konno namida wa…dame neh?" (Here here...See...I will help you...But those tears...can't have them, can we?) He says, putting a finger on the girl's cheek.

Keitaro made a quick drawing from the little girl smiling, and gave it to her. She sported a nice smile, and calmed down. This done, Keitaro was able to talk with the little one.

"Now little one...namae wa? (what´s your name?)

"I'm Tanikawa Sachiko, 9 years old!" Says the little one, with her right arm up, proudly.

"Ok. I'm Urashima Keitaro, 20 years old!" mimics Keitaro, right arm up.

"So tell me, Sachiko-chan, where I can find your parents?"

"I…I don't know…We were walking around…They were talking and I saw a tiny squirrel. Went to see it. But when I tried to get back to mom and dad, they were not there no more…" Says Sachiko, tearing her eyes.

"Now, now this will not worry a brave little one like you! And bear with me, I will help you. Do not be afraid, ok?" He smiles reassuringly to little Sachiko, and it seems to calm her a lot.

"Ojii san wa totemo shinsetsu desu….Arigato!" (Uncle is very kind…Thank you!)

Standing up, Keitaro holds the little Sachiko in his arms after pulling his backpack on. He asks her the direction she came from, and heads to that direction.

"Ok…Now, What's Daddy's name?"

"Tanikawa Soichiro"

"...and Mom's?"

"Tanikawa Natsu"

"Ok…we will go the way you came, and from here top you will try to find them, ok." He lifts her to his shoulders, and asks her to look around. That way her parents would also be able to notice her easier.

They went strolling and talking nonsense. Keitaro loved children, and was happy to keep the young one distracted for the time being.

As he was crossing by a police booth, he called the officer there, and indeed there was a missing girl being searched now. The officer thanked him, and was about to take the girl when she said: "No no no!Ojii san will come! Want to show him my parents!" Said Sachiko, holding Keitaro´s hand firmly.

"Ok…I will meet your parents. Calm down. You will crush my hand…" Says Keitaro, smiling.

"Please sir, wait here. We are contacting the little one's parents. They will be here soon now." Says the officer.

Keitaro seats, and resume talking to the child.

After 20 min, a big sports car came, and out of it jumped a couple. They seemed very worried, and then relieved to see their child well, and smiling.

"Oh Sachiko! Sorry…so sorry. We lost you!" says the woman, embracing the girl.

"´Chiko-chan! So glad you safe!" Says the man, clearly relieved.

"Come, come! I want to present you my friend! Urashima Keitaro-kun!" Says Sachiko, pointing to Keitaro. "He found me and led me to search for you. He called the police, and soon you arrived. See see…He made a drawing of me!" Sachiko shows the drawing Keitaro gave her, jumping.

"I have no words to thank you, young one" Bows deeply the man and the woman.

"Oh, I could never turn my head to a young maiden in distress!" Tells Keitaro while scratching the back of his head, winking to the little Sachiko, earning a bright smile from her.

"You are very kind. Even Sachiko likes you. And she is very picky with unknown people." Says the woman.

"Young man, I would like to invite you to my clubhouse. I have recently opened a nightclub and restaurant here in Kyoto, The View, and would like to offer my hospitality to you there. Here is my own card. Just present this at the entry, and you will have full access. Expenses are on my account! And do not hold back!" Says the man, offering the card and bowing again. "And not to boast about it, but we are known to have the best cuisine and dance floor in the whole Japan!" winks the man to Keitaro. "It will be our honor to have you there, Urashima-san."

Keitaro smiles shyly, and accepts the card and the offering.

"Domo Arigato gozaimashita! It will be my honor." They said their farewells, Sachiko a bit sad while entering the car.

"BYE BYE KEI KUN! I PROMISE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Yells the little girl, with her head off the car's window, waving to him, a bit sad for leaving her newfound friend and savior.

Keitaro froze at this…

_Oh, common Urashima Keitaro! Not the time for sad thoughts here. It was really worth being able to make that little one smile! And at the end I even got a High Style invitation. Hehe, I would not have money to go to such a fancy place, but jeez, an invitation with all expenses included. Thank you!_ Although he did it for the pure desire of helping someone, he was happy with the outcome.

But he got a little distressed after hearing little Sachiko farewell. _Uhh…just hope that was not a bad omen. That cursed promise of old gave me nothing but pain, but I'm not a child anymore and that little one is nothing like MY old friend. Hope she will never turn out like her…_ This last thought bore a bit of resentment, but Keitaro dismissed it quickly, and carry on with his sightseeing.

He felt the wind on his face, and the sun high in the skies. _It may be a cold season, but I'm feeling really warm inside._ He fingers the card in his pocket. _And this night promises to be a little interesting!_

…

Keitaro does not know, but yes, that night promised new venues to our Ronin.

…

**

* * *

Great Master Dojo – Kyoto Mountains:**

"Thank you for your visit. This day was interesting." Says Tsuruko to Col. Jack O'Neill, at the Gate Room.

"My pleasure, ma'am…and thanks for the lunch and everything!" Says O'Neill, trying to perform a bow to both Tsuruko and Yumiko.

"Tell Gen. Hammond we will really consider the proposal, and as we still have 3 of our own people out there with you, we are actually already working together." Says Yumiko.

"Your warriors are fearsome, and do possess interesting powers. It was our honor to have them with us." Says Teal´C, bowing perfectly to both sisters.

"And sorry for Col. O'Neill's manners. That hastily made hamburger saved his lunch!" Says Samantha Carter to both sisters.

"Hey common guys…and it was very good!" says O'Neill.

Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson just look to the ground, nodding their heads. Teal'C twitches his left eyebrow, looking at his friends.

At this time, Antonio and a young beautiful girl with red hair (real deep red) and gold colored eyes enter the room, talking fast. Both are dressed in ShinMei Ryu colors.

"Ok, ok! Do not need to explain, but my dear, try to act a bit more restrained next time. You flustered our guest back there."

The girl nodded her head, but her eyes were not really showing much regret or concern…

At her sight, Dr. Daniel Jackson becomes a bit restless. Not really distressed, but a bit concerned.

"Hi guys! Wuai! Dr. Jackson! Nice to see you again!" Waves the girl, happily.

Antonio addresses O'Neill. "Kervona will go back with you now. She will meet Kanako at the Atlantis facilities with your teams responsible fortaking back that Goaul´d battle cruiser they seized. As she was most valuable on this joint mission of ours, and is already working fine with Kanako, she will be assigned with our people already with you. The girl is a skilled warrior. Just needs to learn a bit of restraint…**ARGH!**" Yells Antonio, jumping and looking back to were Kervona was, behind him. "You do need to behave! Poke me once more with that screeching blade of yours and you will be scrubbing the training grounds for a month!" He says, while massaging his offended butt.

Kervona Neo, unfazed, looks at Salamandrea. "Bad girl…He is a friend…was not badmouthing me no, no…" She grins at Antonio and everyone present, scratching her head. "Wuai…sorry…my Salamandrea is a bit protective. You know that!

Tsuruko laughs at Antonio, hand in mouth. Yumiko looks to the ceiling and Antonio is red…Flustered.

And O'Neill and his friends agree with the young warrior. They saw first hand what she was capable of. She and her weird screeching flame-sword.

"Well, farewell for now, hope to see you all soon again." Bows Tsuruko, still amused.

The Gate is activated, and the SG1 team and Kervona start the ramp to enter it. Kervona nears Dr. Jackson, and pinch him in his 'lower back parts'. "Good Doc! Will be together again…I kinda hoped so!" Says Kervona, to a beet red Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Bye guys!" Waves back Kervona, dipping in therippling bright fluid-looking Star Gate surface.

"Grrr…The nerve of the girl!" Comments Antonio whispering.

Yumiko whispers on his ear. "Better she has not damaged the material, or I WILL be upset." Moving to the doors.

Tsuruko addresses both: "Will finish my office's papers…and we leave at, say20:00hr?"

"Good to me…so we still have 3 hours. That reminds me, I have some final things with Antonio's briefing to revise with him and enough time to tend to his 'injury'. Antonio…time to work." Winks Yumiko to Antonio, calling him.

"Paper works humm…Gonna lov´that!" Comments Antonio. They leave the room together.

_Well, this was a funny day. And new beginnings for us here. Hope Kervona, Kanako, Takeshi and Kato are doing fine with this. But they were excited from the beginning anyway._ Tsuruko moves back to her own office, to finish things up and get ready for her night. _I'm actually excited for this night! Long time now that I don't have that kind of fun._

…_But those two would hardly need more fun…fufufu…_ Laughs Tsuruko, looking to were the two lovebirds have gone to. _Hope they do not get late though!_

…

**

* * *

The View – Around 21:00hr that night:**

_O my! This place is huge!_ Thinks an impressed Keitaro, at the club doors. _I would not come to a fancy place like this easily. I'm not even that well dressed, but here it goes._

Keitaro moves to the front door were a big guy is standing. "Good evening, mister. I have this card from Tanikawa-san, and I was invited to visit the club."

The man looks at the card, and immediately opened the doors to Keitaro. "Please sir. Tanikawa-san already alerted us about your visit. Please enjoy your stay. All services are already advised, so just ask for anything you want. Just need to present yourself when doing so. Have a wonderful night sir." Bows the big man, very courteously.

_Hey, it was not just words back then…_ Thinks Keitaro, remembering the previous encounter that morning.

The View was a big building. From the outside, you would see a big round building, with a dome-like roof on top of it. Around the upper part you see big windows, and jutting from the part over the big entry doors, there is a big, wide balcony, very well illuminated by the way. The whole dome actually was giving out swirling multicolored lights. By the location of the club, and the outside of the building, it really deserved the name 'The View' as it has a privileged view of Kyoto and it's surrounding mountains.

Keitaro enters the big doors, and after a flight of wide stairs, enters the main area of the place.

The inside was at a higher level (kitchens, storage and employee's areas where on the first floor, everything else on the upper level). The main hall was a big round area, topped by a glass-looking dome. On the dome he could see videos and animes being presented, the glass-looking material doubling as a screen. At one end of the hall there was a big dais, where the DJ and his crew controlled the show, with a big The View written in it. At the hall's right side there was a big bar with anime character-dressed bartenders serving people, and at the left side, on its opposite location, there was a more conventional bar. Both were bright and wide, sporting big LCD screens and well stocked. And all around there were large windows. Opposing to the dais, near the entry Keitaro was now, there were 3 wide steps, leading to 3 wide glass doors. Those doors lead to the outside jutting balcony. It was a very wide balcony, going halfway around the dome-shaped building. It was partly covered, and partly open to the skies. There you could have dinner on the many tables, or enjoy talking and sipping drinks. At this area entrance, siding one wall there was another bar, and from there you would be able to order your dinner, which came from the kitchens down below.

The place was big. It was full of color and good music.

It was animated, and full of people of various ages.

And to Keitaro's dismay…a lot of couples.

_Ouch…well, so much for thinking about a chance meeting tonight. Anyway bah, who am I deceiving here? I can't even talk straight with a girl. My previous experiences cannot count much…_ Frowns Keitaro. _Hah, but I like the music here and will appreciate the food. …And the place, Wow!_

Keitaro really felt like drawing this day, so he brought his pad with him. Not very usual, but he was not really interested on anyone's opinion right now.

_That balcony will give me a really good viewing area to draw upon the city._

Keitaro moves to the balcony, and looking at the front door, sees a big white and red Hummer stopping.

_Hey…that is a Hummer! Shiny new one at that. Kireii!_"(beautiful!)

Looking to the car, he then sees a couple and a woman debarking from it. The man is wearing a white shirt and blue pants, and is holding hands with a tall, shorthaired woman wearing a red Chinese dress…knee long. The other woman is a longhaired beauty, as tall as the shorthaired one, wearing a green Chinese dress, both dresses the same cut.

_Wow! Some hotshots probably. With that imported car, and as though as I am far from here, I gather that guy is a lucky one. Both seem to be very beautiful! Some men are really lucky!_ Sighs Keitaro.

Keitaro leave his drawing pad there, and head to the dance floor. _Time to drink and have fun! No time to start going down._

Keitaro's mood has been wild today. One time well, one time really down.

…

At the entry, Tsuruko looks at the building. "Nice place…and well located too. Must have a pretty view up there." She points to the balcony over them.

"Despite being relatively new, it is well known already. Sports a big viewing/chat/restaurant area and a well-conducted dance floor. Hope to spend a little energy there tonight." Says Yumiko.

"I wonder how you manage to know so much about so many things, and still keep your training sharp as you do, my dear" Says Antonio.

"Well, we Japanese women do strive for perfection." Shot back Yumiko, planting a kiss on him. "You should know that well, Anata." winking.

Antonio gets red instantly "Ouch…I deserve this…but do not spend ALL your energy, ok. You will need some later!" Smiles deviously Antonio.

Tsuruko smiles at them. "You both, stop that, or I will be forced to discipline you both." She chides them. "Lets get in. I can hear music from here and we came to dance. Shall we?" Says Tsuruko, moving to the door.

"Yeah, let's go!" Said both Yumiko and Antonio.

By the time they enter the dance floor, they immediately drawn attention. Being both tall and very beautiful, all men around had their attention drawn…Some women included…But Antonio's demeanor would discourage lingering too much on Yumiko. But Tsuruko was drawing attention as well. Not that she disliked it, but as some of those stares were pure voluptuous ones, she gets a bit annoyed. "So much for sensing Ki so well." Thinks Tsuruko, sighing.

"Well, I will drink a juice at the bar. Care to join?" Asks Tsuruko to the couple.

"Let's go. I like the music here…will dance…" Yumiko comments.

Among the ones staring at Tsuruko was our dear Ronin. Oh yeah, he was having thoughts, but understandable anyway. The longhaired woman drew him instantly.

_She kind of reminds me of Motoko…beautiful, tall and elegant. But her face is more relaxed, friendly…and man! Kireena no kao desu neh!_ (What a eautiful face!)

He stared at the woman a bit, and then went back to his table at the balcony. _This woman deserves to be rendered in more than my memory!._ He picks his pad, and starts to draw, asking for a soft drink to the waiter.

…

"Good that you invited me here, dear. It is really a nice spot. Very western like, but with taste. And I am really feeling like dancing." Tsuruko smiles at her sister.

"Hehe…Antonio loves to dance, and we have not had that much time together recently…And Akari-chan is demanding when we are together. But tonight I wanted to celebrate our last victory…and get the three of us together.

Antonio comes back from the DJ booth, and tells the girls. "I had some words with the DJ. The house is well stocked indeed. There will be good tunes soon." he says, sipping his glass. "And Tsu-Chan, look up the ceiling. Those animes you like are on the spot there." Points up Antonio.

Tsuruko looks up, to see clips from Vandread First Stage last episode. It blended well with the music on the dance floor. "Nice…I need to catch up with my collection soon."

At this moment, the DJ starts the tunes of 'Can't Get Over You' from Kasino, and that starts the three.

"Let's go girls! Let's show them your style!"

They move to the floor.

They start flowing with the music rhythm. All three in tandem, and very soon there is a space around them, to see them moving. Legs, arms, heads and hips…they knew how to move, and it was beautiful to watch.

Keitaro was there as well, and got impressed by their movements. His eyes glued to the tall, longhaired green dressed woman.

_Hey, are they pros? That's nice to watch!_

At this moment, engrossed in the music and seeing how Antonio and Yumiko were faring, she scans quickly the audience and felt drawn to a young man wearing glasses at her right side. She notices that he was looking at her. _Well, we might as well have some fun, my friend, and I like the shy ones, like I can sense you are._ Thinks her.

Keitaro noticed that she looked at him, and gets shy instantly. And avoiding her stare he did not noticed that while dancing, she crossed the space between them fast and held both his hands, looking at him: "Konnichiwa, tomodachi-san!" (Hello my friend!) She says, looking him in the eyes. "Care to join me here? I would like to have a partner on this. My sister and her husband are having the best over me as it is now!" She tells Keitaro, who is embarrassed, but follows her to the dance floor.

As if he could resist her…Her grip was strong!

"I'm not t-that g-good on this." Stammers Keitaro.

"Don't be afraid. Follow me." Tsuruko says, enfolding him on her Ki, what really helped Keitaro on the moving.

And so they start to move into the tunes...

_Hey, I am really dancing with HER! I must be dreaming! But it feels so good!_

Keitaro moves easily. He does not know, but his Ki blended perfectly with Tsuruko, even to her own amazement. Yumiko and Antonio saw that, and were impressed by their movements.

"Hey Miko-Chan…What am I seeing there? Tsu-Chan is having a very good time!"

"True, is it not? And who's the boy. Seems a nice guy by the way…"

"He may be short, but she never cared muchfor that!" Laughs Antonio.

They go tune after tune, moving like pros for the whole time. Tsuruko does not think anything while dancing. She was enjoying the sensation a lot. Of dancing, and of having a so well tuned partner with her. It was simply good! She felt entranced!

Keitaro did not understand much…but understanding was not required. He was having a** BLAST!** And with a very beautiful woman (Her dress was revealing a lot. And he thought that she was his type for sure. Long hair, beautiful face, long well lined legs…not thin despite her height…and she was taller than him! And a generous chest to boot).

But not that only. He was feeling well at her side. And her smell was intoxicating him!

_**Wow, wow, wow!** Must be a dream! Am I really dancing here? Nah…and with a Hot One like this womanwith me?_ Keitaro self-esteem was not high as of late, and it was taking its toll on him now.

The music selection, after a long succession of very dancing ones, went to some slow ones now, and they stop. Applauses erupt from the people around them.

Tsuruko stops, smiling to Yumiko and Antonio. But before she turns to talk with her partner, he disappears fast! "Gee…Where's my partner? I wanna talk to him!" Says a still dance-dizzy Tsuruko. _Ahhh, shy one…I will find you! This place is not that big!_ Frowns Tsuruko, a bit annoyed.

Antonio and Yumiko look at each other, grinning widely. "And who would think that Tsu-Chan would find a new friend so fast." Whispers Antonio to Yumiko, while she nods.

"Hey, I heard that! Don't underestimate me, my dear…" Looks back Tsuruko. Antonio looks up, faking innocence. So does Yumiko.

"Let's drink something. I'm thirsty. After that, lets see if we can find him. You both really made a good show there. I want to congratulate him!" Antonio then led Yumiko to the bar, beckoning Tsuruko.

_I will find you, shy one. That was good back there!_ Looks back Tsuruko while heading to the anime-fan bar, peering at the people on the dance floor.

…

Keitaro after their stop took the chance and flew from the dance floor.

_Wow that was** FANTASTIC!** But I better vanish. Will not risk being clumsy or dumb near that babe. It was good though, very good! I felt high!_ Thinks Keitaro, heading back to his table at the balcony area.

_She may remind me of Motoko, but she is the opposite after all! Fun, and always smiling…so beautiful and full of energy._ Thinks Keitaro. Feeling well, but sad at the same time.

He starts drawing again, totally absorbed by the act. He is drawing the tall woman now. Rendering her in different stances: A Warrior, much like Motoko, katana in hands. A dancing woman in the dress he saw her wearing back there; an anime character, with a futuristic uniform (Meia´s uniform from Vandread…a bit revealing).

He put both hands in the table, admiring the last one. All others neatly put on the table.

_I got hooked by her looks for sure here…UHH…_ Thinks Keitaro, and freezes instantly.

"Well, well…Mister Artist-san! It is not quite gallant to leave a damsel by herself after dancing with her without even a word, and on top of it drawing her without her knowledge!" He hears from right above him. "Although this one that you are finishing is quite interesting. I always thought Meia´s uniform was sexier than Dita´s one!" She says, obviously speaking about the Vandread-style rendering of herself.

He can see two arms on each side of him, hands over his now, and two deep-black bangs falling on each side of his field of vision. He can sense her face over him, peering at the drawings over the table…and the smell…He could recognize that smell now anywhere!

The sound of her voice was husky, but very nice….

_Oh Boy, I'm finished! She saw the drawings! Now she will think I'm some nutcase now. Will I be blown away, or bashed by words!_ Thinks Keitaro, really concerned, with Tsuruko hovering over him, his hands under hers…

**

* * *

Hinata-sou, 1900HR that same night:**

Narusegawa arrives at Hinata-sou, after spending the whole afternoon out.

"Hello Mina-san! Tadai ma!"

She seems high, and Kitsune does not fail to notice it. "Yoh Naru, what's up? And do not forget, you owe me for doing extra for you after that phone call of yours. The others are in the Hot Spring. Hey, what took you the whole day to solve anyway?"

"I will give you your sake, don't worry. And you helped me a lot!" Says Naru

"Remember that professor from Toudai I told you. Yeah, I was able to talk to him, and it seems there was an error on my test. He said he can fix things up for me, and so I will be in Toudai after all! I knew there was something wrong there!" Says Narusegawa, winking to Kitsune.

_Something wrong? But I thought they revised the test after it. So if that is true…_Kitsune´s eyes went wide. Her face displaying mixed emotions.

"Hey Naru, that means Keitaro also did it!" Yells Kitsune, as both tests came out very similar by what she knew.

"No, no, no! Do not mix things up Kitsune." Says Naru, nodding her head. "I am me, and he is he okay. Only my test was proven wrong. They revised all other ones and only mine came out faulty. That undeserving Baka is a Ronin, and that is that!"

"**MINNA SAN! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"** Yells Narusegawa, going to the Hot Spring.

Kitsune stands still, a perplexed expression stamped on her face. _Naru…what have you done! This is way too farfetched, and even you should know that. Keitaro revised with you all questions after seeing the results…now, how come you barge here yelling there was an error, but only on your own test!_

Kitsune frowns, a cold sensation running her spine…

Kitsune moves to her room, not so good thoughts running through her mind… _I need to talk to Haruka about this…I'm too confused right now…Oh Keitaro…Could it be? I know where he was…So much told us Haruka…But Naru…She told me she went to meet her boyfriend after leaving Keitaro. And yes, she said something about he being a professor or something…Up to that moment she had not even told me she** HAD** a boyfriend at all._ Kitsune thinks rapidly.

_She used Keitaro as a disguise, or play toy…deceiving him and everyone else. But why? This is senseless. That much I can see now, and that makes me angry a bit. I gave up going after Keitaro because of her! But what is happening now? Oh Naru…what are you really up to now?_

Kitsune goes to her room, not really wishing to see the girls now. She was debating with herself if she should talk to Haruka, or try her luck with Narusegawa first, as they were friends.

It was hard, because Kitsune was starting to change her views of some things around her…and starting to get worried about some conclusions she was getting at after the recent events at Hinata-sou.

She was growing, and in need to speak with a really grown up woman about the situation.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: The same as in previous Chapters. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a Fanfiction. An Alternate Universe story based mainly on Love Hina characters, which are not my property in any way.**

**

* * *

Moving Forward  
By VoidHawk****

* * *

**

Chapter IV

**Present**

At the Dojo facilities, a concerned young blonde British lady jerks her head upright, her long inhuman canines glinting, and her face full of concern.

_My Master instructed me on how to perceive this kind of feelings. Someone out there is in pain and anguish. And in true danger! I can perceive there is another one out there able to feel this pain as well. And it will surely lock on this poor soul out there! A so alluring pray would never go unnoticed!_

The young one runs to her room communicator, trying to reach her hosts, to alert them, and lend her services to help saving a human life, if possible at all!

Ceres Victoria may not be human anymore, but she will not allow a human suffer without deserving it.

And this soul she is feeling right now is not one that spreads pain and therefore deserving retribution.

This person she is feeling right now is rather one in the receiving end of too much suffering already.

…

**

* * *

**

7 Days in the Past

**The View, 10:00pm**

…

Tsuruko hovers over her young dancing partner, really interested on the drawings she can see right now.

_Humm, am I in such a good shape? I'm definitely flattered, young man!_ She thinks while grinning widely, her hair cascading over Keitaro's head.

But of course, Urashima Keitaro cannot see the woman's face or really know how she was reacting, and he enters in overdrive, readying himself for a sure beating.

He is already conditioned, after living with his sweet tenants for over a year now.

He glazes his eyes staring at the table, sweating.

Tsuruko slowly stands up, feeling a sudden change on the man's Ki. She found him easily, as he was like a beacon to her now. Especially while he was concentrating on his drawings.

He was a beacon of energy and vitality.

And there was something with his Ki that brought warmth and relief. It felt good!

But suddenly, his Ki turns into a tight bundle around him. Suppressed. Like trying to enfold him, as to protect the young man from his surroundings. It was almost nonexistent now.

_Strange! _She thought while looking at Keitaro.

Seeing his hands free, Keitaro lowers his head to the table covering himself, mumbling slowly: "Sorry, really sorry. Believe-me, I'm not a pervert! I was just making some memories to myself. Please don't take me wrong, don't hit me please!"

He rants in a low voice, expecting a kick, a slap or something to fall upon him. He was not expecting to be heard at all. His conditioning was sadly effective by now. The emotional and physical scars he bore were proof enough of that.

Tsuruko seats at the table by his side, and pokes his head lightly.

"Come now, Artist-san. Granted I may be annoyed by your sudden disappearance, but I would never commit aggression without a real reason. Especially against a so gifted artist and dance-partner!" Tsuruko smiles broadly to Kei, who raises his head to see her bright smile.

_Wow! I really thought I had it!_ Not thinking clearly yet, already used to constant and immediate aggression, Keitaro looks back to the woman talking to him.

"Now, I was looking for you! Why have you run so fast back there? Have I displeased you in any way?" Tsuruko tilts her head, looking at Keitaro, a questioning face directed to the young man.

"N-No…N-Not at all!" stammers Keitaro, hands in front of him, weaving. "It's not that…I, hum, well, I really had to do something fast…Sorry." Says Keitaro, looking flustered to a bemused Tsuruko.

"Well…I can see you were busy since you left us. And I am really flattered. I do like Vandread, and this rendition of me as Meia is quite remarkable. Though I am not sure if I'm that well proportioned, fufufu." Giggles her, making Keitaro redden a bit.

Keitaro, still a bit shaken, and yet confused a bit, looks at her, adjusting his glasses. _She LIKES Vandread! This woman watches anime! Wow!_

Remembering good manners, he stammers:

"M-my name is … mhmm?" Tsuruko quickly laid her index finger on his lips, quieting the young man.

"Shhhhh… See, I have a particular opinion about introductions. People tend to be clouded by name and tradition, especially in our culture. I personally think that this is wrong! If I know someone, I want to know that someone by what he or she is, and not by what his/her family is or does. Of course I respect tradition, culture and education, but first and foremost, I wanna know the person bearing this or that name." She smiles warmly to Keitaro, who is really out of his waters here.

_So feminine. Soft and cult. So unlike the ones I am used to have around…_ He thinks, still a bit shaken.

Tsuruko continues. " So lets start like this: You give your first name and I will give you mine. I really would like to know you a bit more…cute Artist-san" Says Tsuruko, leaning a bit over Keitaro. He becomes tomato red.

"O-ok! M-my name is Keitaro." Says Keitaro, bowing his head.

"Oh, now I know my partner's name!" says Tsuruko, clapping her hands. "Kei-kun!"

"My turn now. My name is Tsuruko, but please call me Tsu-chan, ok!" Bowing her head slightly.

She then put her head up, eyes directed at Keitaro, glinting.

"Now, let's drop the formalities here. Do tell me, do you like animes? I love them! Vandread is one of my favorite ones, and I really have to say, your drawing is so kawaii! May I ask you to draw one for me?" She says, with pleading eyes.

Keitaro is a bit overwhelmed by the beautiful young woman in front of him. He was really entranced by her, her voice, her perfume, her hair. _Is she really asking me to make a drawing for her?_ He seemed like dreaming, and he was really starting to like it.

"Yeah, I love animes! But I had not had much time to watch any recently." he says, a bit gloomily. "And I am not that good a drawer either. Just can't grasp a face like yours quite well! Too much for my abilities." He says, smiling at Tsuruko.

"Oh my! You are a gentleman, as well as an artist, Kei-kun!" Tsuruko smiles, with her right hand covering her mouth.

"No, no! I'm just stating a fact!" Looking at the table, scratching his head.

"Nonetheless, I do have a favor to ask you. Please make a drawing like this one for me. But with one difference though. Put yourself in there as well, ok?" Again with pleading eyes!

"Ah? Well. Ok. Just please do not expect much." He says scratching his had.

But Keitaro is rapidly gaining his easy way with pen and paper again. And to draw this woman here would be a challenge and a pleasure for him right now. And as he starts to feel more at ease, he finds himself quite enjoying the presence of Tsuruko.

"You do not seem like someone who watches anime." Says Keitaro looking at Tsuruko quizzically.

"And there is a specific look for someone to bear? I started watching them with my late husband, and got addicted very soon, though my own duties prevent me to watch as much as I would like. And I find it very nice that you like animes as well."

_She was married once! She is a real woman, experienced and with a history behind her!_ Thinks Keitaro.

"I do love watching and reading as well so I collect mangas too. I hope to catch up upon those now that I am trying to retake my own self." Keitaro says without thinking much, and rapidly regrets it. _What will she think about me if I start complaining about my past…Baka!" _Thinks Keitaro, on defense mode again.

_Curious…His Ki is wavering. It goes spreading out, then compacts itself again fast. But he is also strong. He would benefit much by training at ShinMei Ryu…" _Muses Tsuruko, concerned over the young man. _And he is so nice to be around. What troubles you my shy friend. What is it really with you, with this curious Ki reaction of yours?_ Thinks her, frowning a bit.

"Anything wrong?" Asks Keitaro, looking at her and noticing her concerned face.

"No, nothing at all!" Quickly answers Tsuruko. "I was just thinking. What a nice man like you is doing here alone. If I may ask, of course. I do not want to be rude."

"You, rude? Not even if you tried to!" Looking serious.

And he carries on. "I am traveling a bit. I just failed my entrance exam on Toudai, and I needed some time off…and I don't have anyone waiting for me, so I am by myself, as always." Says Keitaro with a serious face, gloom all over him again.

"Toudai? How old are you?" Asks Tsuruko, frowning a bit.

"I'm 20 years old. As you see I failed Toudai before. I think I'm not university material anyway…" Keitaro makes a sad face at this, fingering his drawings over the table.

_Oh…20! I'm glad! Not that much younger… Uh? What am I thinking here? Nonetheless I do feel relieved!_ Thinks Tsuruko, sweat dropping.

Noticing her newfound friend sad, she says in a soothing voice, weaving her left hand: "C'mon Kei-kun. That means nothing at all. I myself have never gone to the University, although my sister has. And that does not make me less than anyone. I may be a simple woman without higher formal education, but I am proud of who I am!"

"So, do not deem yourself less for not entering Toudai. I can see you are gifted with other qualities and talents. And you are a very nice person to be around as well!" Says Tsuruko, smiling straight at him.

Keitaro reddens immediately, and Tsuruko is victorious in her intent, as his mood lifted immediately.

_The girls, save Shinobu, were always demanding something from me. And yes, at the beginning, they only wanted me there due to their wrong assumption that I was a Toudai-sei.They demanded me to study, to finish my chores at the Dorm, or even requesting money. They were always demanding something from me. But this woman has just met me, and she is so tender. She seems so understanding too. She is not demanding anything or pre-judging me, but instead she wants to know who I am, and not what I am. Is it because she is a more mature woman? However, she is not that old! Well, actually, how old is she anyway?_

"Uhm, well, I'm curious…Please do not think I'm rude, but how old are you?" Curiosity winning over the young man.

"Me? I am 25. But I know, I do seem to be around 20…fu fu fu." Giggles Tsuruko, sly eyes upon Keitaro.

"I hope you appreciate more mature women, yes?" Her two hands now over the table leaning over Keitaro, looking straight into his eyes. Eyes turning into thin slits.

_25! She is not that older than me! But what am I thinking here?_

Keitaro moves his hands over his head, reddening and wide-eyed.

Tsuruko sees that. "Hey, what is happening? I hope that means you DO LIKE mature women!" Says Tsuruko, tilting her head and pouting.

"Uh! What? Hey, you are not even that older than me! Soon I will be 21! And your age would mean nothing, being the woman you are showing yourself to be!" Says Keitaro fast, not really thinking, just saying what was on his mind, hands weaving in front of him frantically.

At this Tsuruko smiles with her hand over her mouth, pleased. _Again so gallant, and yet so shy. I am starting to like you, Kei-kun! A lot!_

"Well, would you mind if I call my family here? My sister and her husband were curious to meet you as well. They really liked your participation on our dancing back there! And as we planned to go out together tonight, I think they will be rather upset if we spend the night by ourselves here." Says Tsuruko, while standing up. _Not that I would mind, though…_ Thinks Tsuruko to herself, smiling.

"By all means. Call them forth." Tells Keitaro smiling shyly. _Wow! I was a bit gloomy this morning…but who would say I would end up sharing a table with new found friends on a place like this? And with a Top-model on top of that? Thanks Sachiko-chan! Our meeting was not a bad omen after all!_ Thinks Keitaro, feeling really happy after what it seemed a long, long time, while watching her standing up.

"And do not vanish again, or this time I will get really upset!" Warns Tsuruko, squinting her eyes, both hands on her hips, leaning over Keitaro, her thick hair framing her face, leveling herself to look straight into Keitaro´s eyes.

"Uh? Promise! I will be here." Says Keitaro, scratching his head. "I do not want to upset you…I somewhat feel it would not be a wise movement."

Tsuruko nods her head in agreement, and then heads back to call Yumiko and Antonio. She feels good.

_When I picked you to dance, I was drawn by your Ki for sure, and it felt so good back there! But now I really want to know you more, Kei-kun. You seem to be a very nice man, and it is truly good to be around you. You have that kind of Ki that lifts other people around you, and that by itself is pretty remarkable. But yet there is something sad under your outer layer. Why? And what about this flaring Ki of yours. Now it is all out, but it shifts. And you are not an adept of Ki control, this much I can notice. You are a little mystery, but a cute, nice and interesting one! You picked my attention now._ Thinks Tsuruko, grinning to herself, while going back to call Yumiko and Antonio.

…

"Aha! It seems our dear Tsu-Chan found her partner again!" Says Yumiko watching Tsuruko coming back, a big smile gracing her lips.

"Well, well. We do know she is an obstinate woman. And being your sister, that boy had no chance of escaping being found now." Says Antonio, drinking his refreshment.

Tsuruko comes close fast, smiling.

"So dear sister how was your quest?" Asks Yumiko, sipping from the glass on her hand.

"Fruitful as I expected. I found Kei-kun outside in the balcony, drawing. And he is quite good at it!"

"And the boy seems to have picked your interest. You seem really happy." Comments Antonio, smiling. "Kei-kun, heh?" He adds.

"Yes, I have to admit he picked up my attention. Yumiko and you will understand when I introduce you to him. And he is very nice to talk to. He may be young, but has certain maturity grafted into him. I like him." Says Tsuruko, really happy.

"Whoever pleases you will please us as well, of that I am sure! You are a very picky one!" Looks Yumiko, a bit amused.

"Hey, that is not nice to say about your sister. Moreover, it is always nice to meet new friends, especially someone out of our circle at the Dojo. I like the normalcy this brings to our lives."

"I love to meet new friends, and Tsu-chan does need to relax a bit of all her responsibilities." Adds Antonio, grabbing his drink from the counter he is leaning in.

"Let's seat all together. He can show his drawings, and we can share a good dinner. I am a bit hungry now." Calls Tsuruko, heading back to the balcony area.

…

Antonio and Yumiko head towards Keitaro's table, led by Tsuruko to the end of the balcony. The view there was nice. Tsuruko explains her little name charade, and they agree. Culture in Japan does give attention to titles and sometimes this can be a hindrance.

Their Family was too well known in Kyoto, and that could really shy away Tsuruko's new friend.

As they approach the table, Keitaro stands up, bowing to both. "Nice to meet you. My name is Keitaro."

They both bow to him in answer: "Our pleasure!" Say them both.

"My name is Yumiko." Says the tall shorthaired woman. (shorthaired if compared to Tsuruko, as Yumiko's hair ran to her neck)

"And I am Antonio." Says the tall man he saw before.

_Wow! Are they clones? I would never tell them apart if not for their hair!_ Thinks Keitaro, looking at both sisters.

_And Yumiko´s husband is even taller than both sisters! I doubt anyone would even try to look longer to her_. Now looking at the tall gaijin.

"_My sister here told us you are an artist. Please show us your drawings."Asks Yumiko, while seating alongside her husband, at Keitaros's left. Tsuruko is at his right side. _

At this moment, a waiter comes to Keitaro, and bows respectfully.

"Sir, Tanikawa-san sends his greetings. To you and your friends. He wants to remind you that you may ask anything from the House, and tells me to advise about the Chief's Choice tonight. Very Exquisite. And the invitation is extended to your friends as well. He thanks for your presence, and says that he will be with you shortly."

The waiter bows again, and walks away.

"Humm, it seems that my Kei-kun is acquainted to Tanikawa-san, the owner of this Club." Says Tsuruko.

"Humm, you also know a lot outside your own duties, Tsu-chan" Humpfs Antonio.

"Both sisters smiling: "We Japanese women strive for perfection!" They say in unison.

"And you Kei-kun, is more than I thought, hum?" Looks Tsuruko to Keitaro.

"Oh, no, no. See, this afternoon I was walking near my hotel and I found his daughter lost. I just helped her, and he invited me as thanks for having found his daughter." Keitaro scratches his head, grinning.

"And I must add, that was a nice present, as I am able to be with you all here. This brightens my day for sure!" Adds Keitaro, a bit shyly, but honest.

"I can see why you liked him, Tsu-chan." Yumiko teases Tsuruko.

"Yeah. He is really ok!" Adds Antonio.

Tsuruko looks to her sister. "I thought you would appreciate my Kei-kun."

"Heh, and now it is – my Kei-kun - huh?" Laughs Yumiko, hand covering her mouth.

Keitaro looks at the table.

"My friend, congratulations! She is picky! And you seemed to have made a new friend on her." Says Antonio, under a staring Tsuruko.

"I am not that picky! And you are making Keitaro shy!" Says Tsuruko, pouting.

Actually, the whole exchange made Keitaro a bit shy.

Keitaro asks to a passing waiter some refreshments, after asking his table companions what they wished to drink. As they receive their drinks, he lifts his glass, and says:

"Well, I am really a happy man for having the opportunity of meeting people like you here. I thought I was going to spend this night alone, but suddenly we met. And due the graciosity of this Club owner, I am able to provide you a dinner! I am very happy to be here with you all!" He lifts his glass high, and toasts his companions. He started with a bit sad undertone, but ended up smiling broadly.

Again…His Ki suddenly dropped, and now flares like a beacon! Thinks Tsuruko.

Tsuruko looks back to Yumiko and Antonio. She can tell they noticed, but keep that for themselves for now. They toast back, basking now on Keitaro's Ki, which was over them all now.  
_  
I might get addicted to this._ thinks Tsuruko, really drinking on Kei´s presence. _So warm and nice…How come he said he does not have anyone! But that is Good…Uh? what am I thinking again?_ Wide-eyed. Lucky girl, no one was looking at her at that moment, or they would have noticed the dreamy face she was wearing then.

…

They all were admiring Keitaro´s drawings, while sipping liquors from the Chief's Choice.

"Hey, you have been around Kyoto my boy! I see a lot of places I know here." Comments Antonio.

"Yeah, I took the day to stroll a bit. Been here and there." Says Keitaro.

"Humm, and those drawings of Tsuruko are quite remarkable." Says Yumiko, winking to Tsuruko.

"I noticed that myself. And I already asked Keitaro to draw something for me!" Tsuruko smiles to Keitaro.

"Yes, I will do it. Just not used to draw my own figure though…" Scratching his head, reddening a bit.

At this moment, a waiter calls Keitaro, and after speaking at his ear, stands up behind him.

"Excuse me, but I need to go for a second. Will be back in no time." Bows Keitaro, following the waiter.

He is then led to the House office, to Tanikawa-san's room.

…

"Please seat Urashima-san. Gommen nasai for not going to your table earlier, but this is a rather busy night. I also do not wish to disturb you and your companions. I heard you all gave quite a show earlier." Says Tanikawa-san, smiling to Keitaro.

"I hope you are having fun. I also would like to thank you once more for helping my daughter this morning. She was quite happy to be with you, and for taking care of her me and my wife are in debit to you."

"Tanikawa-san, please. It was nothing that any other one would not do. And you have a quite brave young one there. But I do thank you for your nice invitation. This night has been wonderful!"

"I am quite happy to hear that. But I have a favor to ask, if that would not be too presumptuous of me."

"If I can do anything for you, please do ask." Keitaro thinks what would he do for a man like Tanikawa.

"You see, little Sachiko is quite introspect, but she really liked you. She has her afternoon free tomorrow, and I would like to know if you could take her for a walk. She spent the day talking about how you saved her, and she says she would like to see her friend again. I know this might seem strange, but you see, she has been so quiet and locked to herself, and suddenly she is speaking fondly about you. You seem to be a good young man, and she would be happy to see you again, at least once more. Of course you may refuse." An understanding face gracing Tanikawa-san.

"No, it is not presumptuous, and I would love to see little Sachiko again. I can be here after lunch, and take her for a little walk. I am here to sightseeing anyway. And thank you for your confidence" Bows Keitaro.

"You seem a very good person. I feel you to be a very trusty young man and I am just lucky that you found my little one. Thank you. She will be quite happy." Bows the man. "May I call her here at 02:00pm?"

"That is ok. I will be here."

Tanikawa-san stands up, finishing the conversation with a bow. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, and also for this little favor tomorrow. My child will be happy as well."

"Thank you for the night, and the suggestions there. My friends were quite pleased with the dinner. Good night, Tanikawa-san" Bows Keitaro and leaves the office.

I did check you my friend. After all we are talking about you taking out my dear Sachiko for a walk. But you came out ok. You even run an All Girls Dorm. That shows you to be quite trustful. Thinks Tanikawa-san, always a cautious man, looking Keitaro leave his office.

…

"Well, well Kei-kun. Business?" Asks Tsuruko, upon his arrival.

"Not really." Then Keitaro explained his conversation with Tanikawa-san.

They continued talking and telling jokes, and after a while they returned to the dance floor.

This time they were playing romantic songs, and Tsuruko invites Keitaro to dance with her.

"Hey, Kei-kun! You seem a bit tense. Anything wrong?" Asks Tsuruko, while embracing the young man firmly.

"Uhm. You see. I was thinking. Don't you mind that I'm shorter than you?" Keitaro asks.

"But why? I'm a tall woman, and that is that! I do not appreciate you by your stature, Kei-kun. I am pleased by who you are." Smiling warmly to him, looking into his eyes.

_Jeez…Her skin is smooth and silk-like. The perfume she uses is something! And oh my, her hair…Her body…Her breasts! Big…_ Keitaro tries to control his own hormones, as the blood pressure increases, causing involuntary and really not called for reactions. The scent from her hair is strong as it brushes against his face.

Tsuruko feeling his Ki, recognizes what is happening with her shy partner. _Fu, fu, fu…He is so cute! I can feel his Ki easily. Neither malice nor perversion here. Just plain and healthy lust! I like that! This flatters me even further, my Kei-kun! _She embraces him tighter, following the playing songs rhythm, and causing their bodies to get even closer.

_I'm not a pervert! I'm not a pervert…_ Thinks Keitaro furiously, remembering all the times he was hammered to a wall or sent flying to the skies for less than dancing tightly with a woman. His blood pressure increases even further, causing some uncalled for physical reactions to persist.

And that reflects on his Ki as well.

_Huh? Now it goes again! His Ki goes low, tightening itself around him. But why? Protection? Against what? Or who? Me?_

Little knew Tsuruko about Keitaro's conditioning, ingrained into him by a Hammer called Narusegawa and a Scythe called Motoko.

Tsuruko, using her own Ki and her superb control over it, nudges his Ki out, encouraging it, goading it out…Soothing it.

It does work, and they dance the whole time, embracing each other. And yes, lust was part of it as well. Tsuruko also feeling it, and embracing her own feelings and sensations fully. The dance was fantastic for both of them.

"Hey, Thony! Look there! They do seem to be enjoying themselves." Points Yumiko at them dancing.

"Nice man. Well, she met him tonight, but friendship may grow in time. Let's see. She is so alone as of late. I would like her at least to get more friends." Adds Antonio, concerned.

"The young man seems a bit concerned though. He seems to be holding back…even afraid."

"Well, considering that Tsuruko is overwhelming sometimes, I can understand him." Laughs Antonio. "But look! She has him nailed!" Adds Antonio, pointing at the couple dancing tightly.

"She better not hear you, or I will be patching you up the whole next week!" Laughs Yumiko.

…

"You are quite a dancer, Kei-kun" Says Tsuruko, a pleasant smile upon her lips.

"I just followed your lead. I am quite amazed myself. I am usually very clumsy, always stumbling or falling around. You gave me inspiration tonight, Tsu-chan."

But Keitaro´s face seems a bit sad now.

"Well, I think this is the time to say goodbye. It is late, and we must part ways, despite the night we had. It was wonderful, and I thank you all for your company." Keitaro says to his night companions, bowing.

"Hey, Kei-kun, you said you are visiting the town. Would you like us to give you a ride? Or you rented a car?" Says Tsuruko, looking to Antonio.

"Hey, you said you are at the Kitagawa Hotel & Resort. That is on our way anyway. And we can spend a bit more time together." Completes Antonio.

"I will gladly accept, as I did not rent any car. It is late, and I don't feel like walking at this time anyway. Thank you!" Says Keitaro, less sad this time. _And I can enjoy her presence a bit more!_ Adds Keitaro mentally, looking at Tsuruko.

"Done! So lets go together." Tsuruko says, literally dragging Keitaro outside the Club.

…

Well, here we are. Home free, Keitaro-kun!" Antonio says, parking the Hummer in front of Keitaro's Hotel.

Everybody goes out of the car for their farewells. While Antonio talks to Keitaro in front of the car, Tsuruko and Yumiko talk to each other at the opposite side before approaching them.

"Miko-chan, our scheduling this week is pretty calm. I think we have everything settled, and there is just Ceres Victoria arrival in 2 days, and Kazami-san school visit in 3 days, it is not so?"

"Hai, hai, Tsu-chan. And yes, I see where you are heading. It is all right. You have had almost no free time in over 4 years. I think you have the right to spend some quality time, especially with someone interesting, and the young man there quite fills the description. And that Ki of his is strange. I know you are curious as well."

"And he is so nice to be around. I really want to know more about him." Smiles Tsuruko, eyes glinting.

"Go for it. You can be reached anywhere if we need you. And there must be advantages on being Head of ShinMei Ryu after all."

Both ladies go meet the two guys talking.

"Kei-kun…I was thinking. You do not know Kyoto that well, and you are going to take a little girl to walk tomorrow. Would you mind having me as your company on your afternoon tomorrow?" She asks, serious looking. "I would like to see you again, and we could talk more. That would really please me!"

Keitaro, who was starting to get sad again, suddenly changed his mood immediately.

"SURE…Err, sure, sure. I would love to! I really am a newbie around here. And I would really like to see you again, if you so wish." He adds, shyly scratching his head. _Wow, wow, wow. She really wants to see me again tomorrow! I'm happy!_ He thinks, adjusting his glasses.

_Humm, his Ki is flaring again._ Notices Tsuruko.

"So it is a deal. And as you do not have a car here, I will pick you up at 01:30pm, ok? Then we pick Sachiko-chan up." Tsuruko says, and as fast as the wind, pecks Keitaro on his cheek, who goes beet red instantly.

"And that was for the wonderful night, Kei-kun. See you tomorrow. Sleep well!" She turns and enters the car.

"By pal. Nice to meet you. That was fun. We will repeat soon." Says Antonio, shaking Keitaro's hand.

_Ouch…He is strong!_

"It was a pleasure, Keitaro-kun. We shall meet again for sure. And do not forget the drawing my sister asked you. She is not one to be denied!" Smiles Yumiko, blinking to Kei.

"YUMIKO, I HEARD THAT!" Yells Tsuruko, from inside the car.

"Oops!" Says Yumiko, faking concern. "Have a nice sleep. And enjoy your day tomorrow!" Bows Yumiko, and also enters the car, which departs few moments after, leaving a grinning Keitaro to return to his room.

…

* * *

Keitaro enters his room, and despite being tired, he is feeling very well. He takes a bath, and before going to bed, he sits a bit, thinking about his day, and night.

_Who would say that after the day I had just yesterday, I would have a night like this one. They were wonderful people, and I felt so good there. I felt accepted, and a part of the group without demandings upon me, or constant reprove. Man, this felt good_. And he smiles widely. _And Tsu-chan was something else. Oh, I will not deceive myself…She is way too much for me. But I enjoyed the time we spent tonight. And tomorrow I will see her again. Just hope to not do any foolish thing, like the times I was with Narusegawa._That though brought a bit of sadness to Keitaro. _Why Narusegawa could not be like Tsu-chan! Nah…Impossible! And Tsu-chan is a real woman. I cannot compare them. Never!_

Actually for a time now, Keitaro began to see what kind of future his dream of Narusegawa really meant. But he was a romantic one, and still dreamed about his old promise. But Narusegawa destroyed what was left of that dream completely! But he loved her once, and it is hard to fathom some facts of life.

Before his mood starts to sink again, he stands and stretches, picking up his glasses, but before going to bed, he sees the shirt he was using tonight, and smells it. _Jeez, the girls would call me a pervert if they saw me now…Silly isn't it? But Tsu-chan´s smell is all over the shirt. We really danced a lot at the end, and oh so very tightly… _He inspires deeply, inhaling Tsuruko's scent on the shirt. _Gosh! It lingered on my clothing, and I love her smell. What a woman!  
_  
Keitaro goes to bed. Happy for the night he had. And a bit anxious about the day to come.

But before sleeping, and feeling really like it, he picked one of his Nadesico mangas, and reads a bit before sleeping, as he is still excited.

…

* * *

Tsuruko, at her room, later that night was also thinking about her night.  
_  
Kei-kun…You are an interesting young man. And it felt so good to be by your side. I loved this night. I have not had this kind of fun in ages! _Tsuruko, after her bath, looks to her image at the mirror in her bathroom, appreciating herself. _Well, I am not 20 years old anymore. But he does not seem the average 20 years old either. He has something behind those eyes of his. I felt him sad sometimes. But also happy. And I really want to know him more._ She smiles to her mirrored image. _I saw you are a shy man. And I do not know what I really want right now. But one thing I know, Kei-kun: I want to know you, and I really want to be at your side again. I am really looking forward to our afternoon tomorrow!  
_  
Tsuruko goes to bed happy, and feeling good. As good as she has not felt in a long time. And time would see to where the present events would lead to, but she was happy now, and she is well aware that great part of that happiness was due her new friend, the young, shy and a bit enigmatic Keitaro-kun.

_But before sleeping tonight…_Thought Tsuruko remembering something from her night, and addressing the Master Dojo AI Core, while lying on her bed.

"Omoikane!"

"-Yes, Tsuruko-sama?-" The AI Core representation, a birdlike creature with red and white bright feathers in a starry bright blue background appears on the LCD screen on the wall in front of Tsuruko´s bed.

"Access my personal video files. Vandread First Stage: episode 10. Display on my bedroom screen."

Tsuruko has not watched her own collection for a long time now. But tonight she wishes to watch it a bit.

"- Do you wish to reschedule your wake-up call? It is quite late and you will take at least more 30 min. to sleep if you are going to watch this file.-"

"No, keep as it is. I'm quite energized anyway. Just a couple of hours and I will be fine. Thanks Omoikane."

"- All right then. Done as requested, Tsuruko-sama. On display in 10 seconds. Enjoy!-"

…

**

* * *

Haruka´s Tea House, 10:00pm of that night:**

_The girls were all at the Hot Spring when I passed there. That is for the best now. I am still upset, and I wanna avoid confrontations right now. The House is well kept. But that I expected. Kei let it well tended before leaving._ At this thought, a bit of concern passes over her usually calm face. _I expect you to call me soon, Keitaro. Or your aunt WILL be upset. I worry for you after all this mess. Oh Seta, I also would like to have you here at this time. You and Kei were close together some time ago, and maybe, Keitaro would like to talk to a man about some of the things that are passing by his mind now. Well, Seta, after coming from Kyoto I WILL also have a serious talk with you._ She grins, remembering Seta. _But enough. I hope the girls are taking this time to think over what happened, although it is still recent. And I am considering calling Tsuruko at ShinMei Ryu. Tsuruko said Motoko needed this time out, but she is now needing some guidance as well. Her acts were not really considerate, and this thing with men must change. Or else she will declare herself homo and clarify things up, although that will never justify senseless violence against men! But I do not think she is homosexual at all. I noticed how she sometimes looked at Keitaro. And that unnerves me even more. Why attack him so many times then?  
_  
Haruka frowns while thinking over the girls, and start closing out things to take her bath and go to sleep, when she hears someone knocking at her door.

"Hai, hai…Dare dessuka?" The Tea House closes early and late visits are not common without early advise. Well, she really knew how to deal with any transgressor, if that was the case.

At the door, she looks out and sees nobody…And then hears a little "huhum!" That makes her look down.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan! What makes you pay me a visit at this time?" Asks Haruka, a little concerned. Not very usual to see little Shinobu coming at this time to talk to her.

"Ah, Haruka-san…Gommen nasai if I am disturbing you now." Says Shinobu. " I-I can come tomorrow if you do not wish to talk now." She says.

"No, no. No problems at all. It is just that you should be in your room now. You have classes tomorrow." Says Haruka.

"Yes, I know. But I really felt like needing to talk to you as soon as possible. I heard some news tonight, and I need to talk to you about it! It concerns Sempai!" Says Shinobu, both hands over her chest.

"About Keitaro? He phoned you there?" Asks Haruka. "But please, come inside. It is cold right now. Come!" Points Haruka to the inside of her Tea Chop, stepping aside to allow Shinobu passage.

"Arigato, Haruka-san."

After seating on one of the many empty tables, she looks at Shinobu. "So please tell me, Shinobu, what about Keitaro makes you come to talk to me here at this time?" Says Haruka, a bit concerned.

"Actually, it started with Naru-sempai" Starts Shinobu, and Haruka thinks _Now what the blonde bulldozer wants?_

_  
_"You see, she came tonight very happy, telling us that she was at Toudai this afternoon, and that she found out they did a mistake with her test, and that she made it to Toudai after all!"

Haruka´s eyes went wide open, her mouth hanging open. _What the Hell! But if that is true..._

"We all got really happy for her, but then it hit me that if they did such mistake with her test, it would be possible that the same happened with Sempai's test. But when I asked that to Naru-sempai, she got a bit annoyed, and said that Keitaro-sempai's test was not found mistaken. Only hers." Shinobu really did not tell Haruka the kind of names Narusegawa called Keitaro, nor that such behavior did annoyed Shinobu herself a lot.  
_  
Now what is really going on here? What kind of story is this? _Thinks Haruka, eyes glazing.

"Haruka-san, Onegai! Lets go to Toudai verify about that. Maybe they have not really looked into Sempai´s test. Maybe he also passed, and by some mistake was deemed as reproved! I know Naru-sempai would not go with me, and I don't know how to get there alone. But if there is a chance of a mistake on the correction of sempai's test, I need to try and verify it!" Says Shinobu, eyes watering, concern over Keitaro clearly stamped on her cute face.

"Now, now. Don't fret over this." Says Haruka, soothing the young girl. _You always cared about him, little one. For that, you gained my friendship!_ Thought Haruka, wile ruffling Shinobu's hair.

_But what is going on here! How come Narusegawa comes out now approved? I am sure they checked the results together! And Keitaro would be the first to notice any mistakes there. That would never slip by him unnoticed. Not after trying more than once to enter that place!_ Concern starts to spread through Haruka´s brain.

"Shinobu-chan, I really thank you for coming here to tell me this. Now, you have classes tomorrow. I do have my Tea House to run, but my people here can take care of things for a while, so lets do this. I will go to Toudai tomorrow talk to someone who can clarify this for us, ok. And whatever I found out there I will tell you. Do not worry. If there is a chance that they really did mistake Keitaro´s results as well, we will find out!"

"But Haruka-san, I wanna…"

"Shhh… see. I appreciate your concern and dedication, and I am sure so will Keitaro. But what he would think if you loose classes due something related to him? He would be sad to be troubling you. And he would be sad with me for letting you do that!" She looks at Shinobu, concern and gratitude for the little one showing off her eyes.

"Now Shinobu-chan, go to your room and sleep well. You helped a lot now, and I will tell this to Keitaro as soon as he calls me. And tomorrow I will be going to Tokyo U. to see things through." Haruka stands up, and so does Shinobu.

"Thank you once more, and good night."

"I do thank you to listen to me. Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai would not listen to me, and I have not found Kitsune. But now I am relieved. Please lets help Keitaro-sempai!" Finishes Shinobu, going back to Hinata-sou.

Haruka closes the door, her face darkening. _I don't know what YOU have done Narusegawa, but I will find out. For now, this may all be a mistake made by the examinators at Toudai, and for that you come out a lucky girl. But it all seems too farfetched to me. I am not Motoko or Shinobu…And I think you know better than pulling out any stunt like that here. Especially over such matter!_ Haruka goes to her bathroom, and prepares for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

…

* * *

Narusegawa was at her room, after her bath, preparing for bed.  
_  
Heheh, I really never thought that before. But dating a Toudai professor had some extra-advantages!_ Thinking about her dating with Professor Hirata Shigeru, a young literature teacher she met some months ago at their preparatory course.

_Of course I acted on impulse. But that is ok. I know I should have entered Toudai since the beginning. That was a horrible mistake, and I just acted to correct that_! She thinks, justifying her actions.  
_  
Shigeru was not really cooperating much, but a bit of persuasion is never too much to goad a man to help a girl in distress._

* * *

…**At that Afternoon… **

"Naru-chan, c'mon now. You know I can't do that. I do have access to the tests, but to do this!" Says Hirata to his young girlfriend.

"Oh, now how come you do not want to help your girlfriend? I thought you liked me? But as I can see, you are not willing to do much to help me on this. I was the top student nationwide, and you know that. This was a terrible mistake. I had bad luck, and for that I will pay the price of not entering Toudai now…" She says, pleading eyes turned to his boyfriend.

"I love you, but this would be wrong!" He pleads her.

"That is if anyone discovers it. But no one will ever discover it. Revisions are common, and we do make mistakes. My reprove was for just one point anyway. You would be righting things up…And making your girlfriend so happy!" Answers Narusegawa, the intent clear in her mind.

"Please, anata…For me!" Begs Narusegawa.

"Oh, all right! I saw your test. You were really near it. I will do it. For you! And I really hope no one will ever get curious about this!" Complies Hirata, falling to Narusegawa´s persuasion.  
…

_

* * *

Now I will be a Toudai-sei! Not a ronin, like the Baka!_

Narusegawa deep inside knew that what she was doing was wrong, and gets angry remembering Keitaro, for he would never agree to such a thing. He would try and try, but never use any advantages to get what he wants.

_That is why he is still a Ronin…And alone!_ She thinks, but she got angrier and angrier. Her pride took the better of her, and she even USED another person to get what she wanted. She was not really thinking much about what kind of person she was becoming. But she got the result her pride demanded, and that fueled her now.

_Bah, I will sleep now. Tomorrow I will not be able to slip away from Hinata-sou like today. But all right. Shigeru will have his day full as well._

She goes to sleep. But she had a troubled sleep that night. Something was being lost inside her. She changed a lot in the last years, so different from the little girl Keitaro knew when so young. And now the last of that small girl was being really thrown away. Discarded.

But what she would never assume is that Keitaro's presence was being missed already. Something he brought along with him was amiss at Hinata-sou. And probably would never return. She was sad and angry, but her pride and ego, big as a mountain, would never let her perceive that kind of feelings, which could redeem the girl. Now, that was finally lost, after an act of utter selfishness.

_We would never get along Keitaro…We are too different from each other. You should have seen this since the beginning._ Thought a drowsy Narusegawa, before sleeping.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**DUSCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate SG1, Tsukihime, Black Scars, Night's Dawn Trilogy or any other anime, TV series, Fanfic or book refeered here. I only own my plot and ideas. This is a Fanfiction work.**

**

* * *

Moving Forward**

**By VoidHawk**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V**

**NOTES ON:**

**Quantum Physics, Nature of Magic, Nanotechnology and Alchemy**

**(Asgardian Information Center – Asgard Homeworld)**

**QUANTUM INSEPARABILITY:**_ It is a Quantum characteristic, which translates into: Matter, once broken into pieces (no matter the size of those) will ALWAYS share the same experiences instantaneously. If you break something in two, or even if you rubbed two pieces of matter together, and put them into opposite sides of the whole Universe, if something happens with one piece, the other will have a reflection of that at exact the same time._

_Such is the basis for many Ancient Races communication and computation devices, the ability of Magis and Ascended ones to talk with each other or travel instantaneously to some places (those able of such feature), and it may possibly be the basis of that feeling we have when something is happening with someone intimate to us. Of course, normally an intelligent life form will not feel that without being a Magi…But Love is a kind of Magic!_

_**MAGIC:** Magic is (And evolved civilizations are aware of it) nothing more than the ability of dealing directly with the quantum realm, to control the Quantum Blocks of Reality. Of course, the Ascended ones do that…and so the Magis when a race happens to develop them._

_The ability to influence the Quantum Medium is known to earth quantum scientists since the 20th century, as the quantum physics researchers noted that they were able to actually influence the quantum research they were performing, minutely changing the quantum characteristics of the researched medium. The changes were very small, but enough to get the results expected at the beginning of the research. Human Willpower could affect Quantum characteristics enough to alter it as desired._

_On the Magis case, they have the natural ability of manipulating the Quantum Medium entirely, even themselves being part of a not Ascended race yet. It may be dangerous for a race to have Magis among them, as they have not evolved, as Ascended races have, after millions of years of natural evolution, but when they happen to work with real responsibility they are a gift, for they will ensure proper and faster evolution to their race in general._

_Magis use sometimes devices to focus their will, enabling them to alter reality:_

_**Third Grade Magis**: They use wands, staffs, crystals or any other material as a focusing device. Occultists call that psychotronic. Even a drawn on the sand would be enough to trigger the Magi's will. Another example of psychotronic is the use of potions to focus the mind-will. Alchemists are on such level._

_**Second Grade Magis:** They use spells…Thought word-strings, chants and key words are used to focus the mind-will._

_**First Grade Magis**: They do not use anything to focus their will. They are so adept and experienced that they just desire it, and by sheer will power, they alter reality creating their "Magic"._

_**Note on Psychotronic:** It may be a very powerful device. Once it allows a Magi or Ascended one to alter the quantum medium, it gathers powers of its own. Some seals can only be broken by the ones who made them as only the creators may access their main programs, as we can call the information stored when they are created and used._

_**NANOTECH**: Technology that deals with matter through manipulations in the nanonic scale (hundreds or thousand of times smaller than a millimeter. Nanobots, using quantum-computing capability would be able to reformat matter into whatever that is programmed into them. A block of rock can be transformed into diamonds through nanotech. Direct neural connections can also be attained using nanotech, so any life form would be able to interface directly with any computing device through nanonic technology. A ship with nanobots embedded into its hull could transform itself into any programmed form, and given the amount of nanobots used, such transformations would be instantaneous. Atomic level nanotechnology may be hard to obtain, but it is a goal worth achieving, for its possible uses and implications are staggering._

_( Examples would be the fusions displayed on Vandread, and the piloting capabilities of Aestivalis pilots on Nadesico. Of course, for a Vandread type of transformation, you will need Nanotech on atomic level, and for the kind displayed on Nadesico, nanotech would be cellular level only)_

_**ALCHEMY AND NANOTECH:** Nanonic transmutation follows a simple rule: You transform the base materials into anything, but that transmuted product will possess the same atomic mass as the prime source. You cannot create more matter from thin air. You may compact or dilute, but the resulting transmuted material will have the same atomic mass. Of course, with the right technology you can create matter from energy, and then use it on your transmutation (Some Magis do that through Quantum manipulation). The possibility of creating matter from energy was already known by 20th Century Earth Scientists._

_Different from Magis quantum manipulation, nanonic transmutation follows the existing laws of mass conservation. Alchemists thought the universe know this as Equivalent Exchange when dealing with matter transmutation, as alchemists are natural nanonic manipulators. Usually they use psychotronic to enable their nanonic manipulations, but if an alchemist is skilled and focused enough, he/she will be able to transmute matter without any focusing device. Their minds cannot deal with Quantum manipulations as a whole, but they are able to influence matter in the nanonic scale, being natural scanners and field manipulators, which enables an alchemist to perform all his transmutations using their natural field control to manipulate atoms._

_Magis do not follow the Equivalent Mass Exchange restraints, as they do manipulate the very nature of reality itself, being able to create matter from energy, though you still keep receiving as much matter as the energy you are converting it from. _

_Magic and alchemy (and nanonic transmutation) are highly advanced applied science and technology._

_Then again, for an unaware observer of a not highly evolved race, advanced Nanotech, Quantum Manipulation and Alchemy may seem to be the results of Supernatural forces._

_**Information Center – Asgard Homeworld : Milky Way Galaxy related material – Earth files.**_

_**Compiled and revised periodically by Thor**_

…

_**

* * *

**_

Present

**Four light Years Away from Earth…On the brim of a Solar System which will harbor in the future years Amaterasu – The Deep Space ShinMei Ryu/SG Joint Base of Operations – Sirius Star System, near Sirius B:**

At the brim of the Sirius Star System, a large spacecraft sails silently. At distance, it seems like a silver flattened sphere surrounded by bands of blue metal, giving out an overall disc-shape image to it. It is difficult to estimate size when without references, but its spherical part alone has a radius of 2625 ft. Total disc diameter being around 3281 ft. when putting the surrounding metal bands into account.

Inside this huge craft, a Scynthian War Vessel named Ariel, on its brightly illuminated hangar bays, a door opens, giving passage to four humans donning skin-tight white and gray uniforms. They come in together, approaching a high armor-clad figure and another human. The armor suit looked like a big squid or octopus. A head looking like a big turtle carapace, with three long legs and eight surrounding tentacles. One big blue eye-like piece coming from under the front of the carapace-like head.

The group approaches the Octopus armor suit and the human, looking at the hangar bay they were in. It was huge following the ships whole curvature, and at least 98 ft. high. Vehicles of every kind can be spotted on the innumerous niches and gantries inside the hangar. Many technicians are wandering around, all suited like the octopus-like figure ahead of them.

This vessel was a true carrier, sporting two big wrapping hangar bays, one up and the other below the flattened sphere's equator.

"Hey, Antonio…What's with the sun glasses?" Asks the girl among the pilots, looking to Antonio, whos is wearing big sunglasses, although they were inside a stellar vehicle.

The girl has dark hair swept back. One high antenna like strand jutting over her head. A question on her beautiful face, while cocking her head.

"What of it, Kanako? It's more fitting for a pilot. You should know that!" Explains seriously Antonio.

Urashima Kanako sweat drops at this comment.

"And what about these suits? They look like something from the animes my young brother watches!" She says, looking at herself.

Their suits were skin-tight, with a thicker neck and metal looking parts over their shoulders. They were nanonic enhanced as well, being able to sustain them in vacuum if necessary, and the thicker parts were raw material for their transmuting capabilities.

"Heheh. Nevertheless, you are fine on it. It does fit you well, my friend." Says Antonio, grinning.

Both Takeshi and Kato laugh behind her.

"Hey, you two! Beware. And you are donning the same as me anyway!" She says, looking serious to both young warriors. Eyes glaring menacingly at them.

Takeshi and Kato wave their hands, apologetically. "Hey, pay no attention to us, Urashima-san. We are just happy for this opportunity." Says Kato, a short and spiked haired young warrior. "And for the opportunity of seeing such a babe on this suit…" Completes Takeshi, a tall long-haired warrior, with smart looking eyes, to his friend's ears only.

"I will pretend I saw nothing here…And HEARD nothing either, Toyomi-san!" Says Kanako, smirking at her colleagues, half-eyed.

They both stand upright, sweating. They forgot how keen Kanako´s hearing was. Not a healthy move on their part.

They also knew how dangerous a warrior she was.

Kanako turns to the alien vessels captain, a half-smile on her face.

Antonio having fun during the whole exchange, thinks: _They are lucky she is teasing them only. When mad, she is unstoppable. And anyway it was a kind of compliment, heheh!_

The armor-clad figure sounds a kind of deep siren, and speaks through its armor-system: "Greetings ShinMei Ryu warriors. The Tok´Ra wing leader Tyr'El will lead this test-flight today. You all have been through simulators, and already flew fighters back at Atlantis. These VoidHawks work just like in the simulators, and it is our belief that you will have no problems handling them, as they are infinitely easier to handle than the fighters you are used to fly."

Antonio, who was the leader of their group since his arrival the day before, bows to the Scynthian captain, taking out his glasses. "We run all simulations back in Atlantis a month ago. If they perform like those simulations, this will be a very interesting test-flight, Captain Non!"

Urashima Kanako, Toyomi Takeshi and Tamyia Kato are just behind Antonio, and agree with him. "Of course we need to be sure of their capabilities. We saw how the Goaul´d fighters fly. We cannot go into assumptions here." Kanako is serious, as always, eyes glinting in the hangar lights. Her companions did notice her seriousness. They respect her and knew how skilled she was, even looking a helpless, beautiful young woman.

Looks deceiving completely on her case.

"Your attitude is wise, young warrior. And that is what we will be doing now, making sure of how these birds fly." Says Tyr'El.

His eyes go white bright, and his voice goes deep: "And verify their technological advances."

"My pilots are already on the fighters. Please familiarize yourselves now. We will be flying in 25 min." The Tok´Ra pilot goes to his own fighter.

The alien captain waves his tentacles to all of them. "Good luck. We will wait your results. Have a pleasant test-flight." Says Captain Non, moving to the nearest hangar door, to return to the bridge.

All eight fighters were aligned in the hangar. They look impressive, but not the classical sci-fi figure of a star-fighter. They were very flattened spheres, or fat discs, with two short and wide pylons over top and bottom parts. Those pylons connected to thick bands of metal forming a wide X frame coming out of the central part, sweeping from the pylons to back and front of the fighter, upper and lower frames connecting at their tips. The front framing thongs closer to each other than the back ones. The overall impression was of a wide-open framed disc. The surface of the sphere and its wings were covered with markings and drawings like cryptic, ancient writing. Actually, they were gravity and sensor devices, covering the whole of the craft, which was dark gray in color. The flattened spherical part was the cockpit, and was open on its side to allow entry. The central part was 16 ft. in diameter and 8.2 ft. high at its center. The whole fighter being over 49 ft. in radius and 9.8 ft. of height at its center.

"They do look impressive, although I was expecting something sleek and long, with wide wings." Says Kanako to Antonio, looking at the small star-crafts. They knew they were hyperspace capable. Astounding for such a small craft.

"Well, this is real life, though we are on an alien war vessel preparing to flight a nanonic enhanced star-fighter." Laughs Antonio, appreciating the vehicles.

"But they are a beauty to see." Completes Antonio, a big smile on his face. They all agree.

"Ok, minna-san lets go. We know the drill, and now it is for real!" Says Antonio, moving to his assigned fighter, already pointed by one of the hangar technicians, all clad in encounter-suit armors. They wave their tentacles to them, wishing good look.

Kanako, as all the others, moves to her fighter. The horseshoe control panel in front of the pilot seat, which was well padded, illuminated its cockpit and had two big armrests, one of those lifted to allow the pilot entry.

As soon as Kanako enters the cockpit and seats, putting down the armrest, the cockpit closes fast its lateral triangular entry, and immediately the whole cockpit becomes transparent, faint lines outlying the wings at its exterior. The control panel seems to float in front of Kanako, displaying innumerous readouts. From the outside, the hull is now seamless, as it has never being opened before.

As in the simulations, she rests her hands over the blue crystal spheres glowing on both armrests, which seemed to float in gentle light inside their niches. As soon as she rests her hands over the spheres, they turn electric blue. At this moment, she connects herself to the fighter systems, activating it.

-Pilot Urashima Kanako, all systems ready to initiate flight. Cabin secure, life-support systems on and all neural-links established. Half sensorial merging for present flight mode established. Gravitic power-core primed and nominal- Goes the fighter AI.

"Link to all pilots. Will wait release order from leader to initiate flight." Says Kanako, always serious and focused.

They spend the 25 min. familiarizing with the system. There was not much to familiarize with anyway, as they 'Felt' the fighter, more than noticed anything. Neural connections linking them with all systems neatly.

After that, Tyr'El calls on the commlink.

"All fighters, initiate navi-links. Captain Non, we are all ready to commence test-flight." Tyr'El says over the commlink, while seeing the green light on all fighters under his command. Info from them was being relayed straight to his console.

Now it is for real. Lets see if these babies work like the virtual ones. Thinks Antonio, happy for this opportunity.

"Release granted. Vacuum shielding set for one-way passage. Good luck to you all." The Scynthian captain says from his vessels command bridge.

All eight fighters starthumming lightly, hovering above the hangar floor. They all rotate in tandem, their front-parts now pointing to the exit, space doors now opened to space, fighters ready to shoot out.

These fighters were the top product of a very advanced concept using nanotech. On their present mode, they do not bore weapons. However, if they enter fighting-mode, they would create energy weapons and kinetic ordnance from its very substance. The piloting was done by neural link with the fighter itself, so the pilots actually became the fighters when piloting them. They were dangerous pieces of equipment indeed. And extremely maneuverable and strong. Depending on the pilot's choice, they were ground-fighting, space-fighting or underwater-fighting ready. They use gravity drives, being extremely fast-maneuvering birds. As particular to gravity driven ships, the pilots would not feel a thing flying them, as all atoms inside the craft's field would accelerate at the same time and direction. Movement was perceived by neural emulators to facilitate pilots to feel the ship. Energy cores being very small, most of the craft itself was raw material to be used on its transmutation capabilities. Millions of nanobots were on the crafts structure, programmed to create more nanobots, and change the star-fighter structure when needed.

"Initiate navi-mode! Prime gravity drives for space flight mode. Sensors on. Let's move out!"

Kanako, receiving the release command start ordering her fighter AI system. At this moment, her view is superimposed by vector trajectories and sensor data from her fighter. She just feels how to fly it out of the hangar bay, and maneuvers it on the laid trajectory, viewing the vectors like a tunnel of bright green lines. If she looked into the control panel itself, she would read the readouts there, but when piloting the fighter itself, she would just look to her path, and move as if she was the very fighter. Flying it was like walking. You do not do it consciously. You just do it. It was exhilarating.

"All responses are crisp and fast! This exceeds the simulators by far!" Antonio Says, over his link.

"Same here. All Red and Gold units, here is our coordinates. Scouting formation. Let's go." The leader passes over the commlink, sending everyone their vectors at the same time.

This is just fantastic! He would love all this… Thinks Kanako, joining the whole squadron. They shot out in unison from the hangar bay through its wide space-doors. They fly fast around the big mother vessel, veering and swooping around their mother ship fast, taking their distance, and then they engage hyper drives to follow their targeted destination.

…

Kanako looks to her surroundings, appreciating everything.

_Wow! Keitaro would really LOVE to see all this!_ She thinks, appreciating everything. Through the canopy, she could see millions of stars clearly, as if nothing was between her and the cold vacuum. Behind their flight path shone Sirius A, and ahead they could see a large asteroid approaching. She was cozily seated on her fighter's cockpit. Her hands resting over the neural spherical terminals, which seemed floating over holes on her armrests, which were filled with bluish light. The dashboard was a slanted surrounding band of multicolored light and displays, looking like a wide T in front of her. She was in half-sensorial merging mode, which means that flight was executed by neurolinkage, but data from the fighter sensors were being displayed in her cockpit screens. To her view, she was facing a floating wide-arm slanted T filled with light, with two arms coming from behind her seat. All floating in free space. Eerie, but giving a huge sensation of freedom.

"Red 1. You look fine from here!" Kanako says into thin air, commlink already opened to Antonio's fighter, he being her wing-mate. She looks at his position, above at her right side.

"Hah, these VoidHawks are quite amazing! And really nice to fly Red 2!" Says Antonio in response.

If Kanako looks into any part of her surroundings and wished to focus on anything, the desired spot would be enhanced immediately, giving her the desired view. And if called forth, virtual screens would pop up, like the one she is using now to communicate with her wing mate and friend, Antonio.

_We should have those back home. Quite fun to go around!_ Antonio smiles.

Kanako is maneuvering freely her fighter, testing all her abilities with the gravity-driven, nanonic-enhanced star-fighter. She rotates and corkscrews without deviating her flight path.

They were flying in scouting-mode. No weapons would be detected, as they do not exist on the fighters at this moment.

SG1 and the Tok´Ra were willing to adopt theVoidHawks as their prime fighting assets, but need to proof-test them…and as the ShinMei Ryu warriors needed space training, they were achieving both now with this exercise.

These fighters were a gift from the Scynthian, a race belonging to one of the Old Ones from the Milk Way. Not an Ancient Race, but quite advanced anyway. They were opposing the Goaul'd for a long time now, and where happy to find allies among the junior races of their Galaxy.

"Red 1 to 4, please commence high-velocity maneuvers…and get ready for fast fighting-mode change. Be ready to enter full sensorial merging mode at my command!" Enunciates the wing leader.

_Now starts the fun!_ Thinks Antonio, ready to fully merge his senses with his VoidHawk.

Kanako and the other two ShinMei Warriors were ready as well.

All fighters were flying in a spherical formation, to increase sensors effectiveness. That was known as a classical star-fighter flying formation, as explained by their Tok´Ra leader. They were flying into low orbit around a large deep space asteroid, in order to train high velocity maneuvering near a large mass.

The large asteroid mass, plus the gravitational disturbances thrown by Sirius B (A neutron star of huge mass, thus possessing an immense gravity gradient) making for a perfect environment to test their gravitic drives, and the responses of their VoidHawks.

Kanako observes her readouts attentively, waiting orders to go full sensory merging. Sirius A was shinning behind her, and she was the most forward on the present formation.

_Kei-chan, my little brother! One day I hope to be able to show you all this!_

Lately Kanako was thinking a lot about Keitaro. She has been too busy on the last year, she was even being relapse on her e-mails. That would change as soon as she finishes these trainings. She missed her brother, and wanted to see how he was faring. But she was quite sure he should be all right at Hinata-sou. In addition, there is an Aoyama living with him, and that eased her worries even further. She was very protective about him. She would ever be! But she trusted the Aoyamas a lot.

But when talking about Keitaro, Kanako was never really satisfied.

Beyond the fact that she has always loved her brother dearly, she also owed Keitaro her very own life, after the circumstances that eventually brought her to ShinMei Ryu, 2 years ago.

She shudders remembering everything about the night they spent at the hospital then: The night that Keitaro and his kindness were almost victims of a crazed, almost completely lost Kanako.

The night Keitaro freely offered his own life to save hers! She could still feel the sweet, and yet so bitter taste on her mouth when those memories came forth.

The taste of her young brother's own Blood!

And she remembers all his actions and feelings, his concern over her, and his selflessness when he almost gave his life to prevent her death and damnation that night! The night when she almost spilled his innocent blood and damned herself forever.

But Keitaro through his act saved her, and in so doing bestowed her with the abilities she now possesses.

And even at the very moment she was taking his life, consuming him, feeding on her pray, Keitaro felt no fear, anger or resentment towards his sister. Not even during all the pain and madness they both were going through…Only his concern was clearly emanating from him while completely helpless on her arms.

Her first victim.

Her own brother!

And she was feeling all he was passing through. Every thought…Every emotion…

His immense sadness upon seeing her like that. The pain of being unable to help his sister, but ready to die for her if that was necessary.

The rage!

Not against her, but against the fate of his beloved onee-san.

And his resolution of dying to prevent her death, even knowing what she was becoming. He would not be the one to see her death. Others could do it, not him. No matter what, she was his dear onee-san. Those were his last thoughts before going into oblivion on her arms, his blood running through her death kiss, mixing with his tears of sorrow for her destiny.

It tore through her very soul!

Ripped her apart!

And almost utterly destroyed her.

Ultimately he and his actions saved her from the clutches of the curse she was going through.

They went through it together. He saved her. His act bringing her out of her madness, in time to save them both…And bonding them forever. However, Keitaro mercifully forgot everything from that cursed night.

But Kanako would remember that night forever.

Keitaro was a brave and kind man, despite his fragile looking way. Kanako knew that as no one else. She cared immensely about him, and worried sick about his antics since he departed home, to live his own life. They were connected in a way no one would ever be. Not even a lover! And she would always protect him when possible.

And at moments of joy like now, she could not help but wish to share all that with him. She wanted nothing more than to share happiness with him, after the madness of that night two years ago…

"Red 1 to 4, increase orbital velocity. Virtual targets will appear bellow the present horizon. Now we will commence high-velocity maneuvering."

"OK!" All warriors say in unison over the commlink.

"At my command…Engage full sensorial merging! Fighting-mode now!" orders the wing-leader.

At this moment, all pilots engage in full merging with their fighters, actually becoming them. All fighters flash in tandem and in the next instant they were flying in their fighting mode. The fighters became all razor and angles around the disc section, deadly looking. Energy weapons primed and kinetic missiles already ready for deployment on their instantly formed pods. The fighters using their very substance to create their weapons. They were dark blue in hue now. The heat created by the transmutation dissipating fast, the flashing being a byproduct of the immense heat created by the nanobots at work.

Kanako as much as knew her status, as if feeling her own body. She sees herself as flying freely in deep space. Impossible as it was, a gentle breeze could be felt on her face. She was aware of all weapons she could deploy.

"Hey Red 1, I can see you!" She says to her right, looking at Antonio seemingly flying in space as herself, just a faint outline of his fighter surrounding him.

"These virtual emulators are astounding!" Says Kato over the comm.

"All Red units. Beware, as maneuvering near a great mass is tricky. Wing-mates are to fly in tandem. Virtual targets will be over us in…Oh!" And the leader stops abruptly.

At this moment, they all feel a sensation of something coming sunward, towards them from above. They should be blinded by the glare, but they felt something coming nonetheless, as their sensors feed them with information.

"Attention all units! Bogeys coming from behind and above us!" The leader says.

Kanako was receiving his sensor-data directly to her conscience. She knew they were matching known Goaul´d fighter scans.

"Incoming ships matching Goaul´d fighters. 8 of them, and coming fast!" The most rear fighter pilot, Tol´Lan, informs.

"Matches my own sensors." Says Kanako.

"Red 1 to 4, this is not a test anymore!" Tyr'El, over the commlink.

"These are untested birds. I do not want to engage enemy forces if possible. We will break formation and try to avoid contact. Speed up orbital velocity! All fighters, full fighting gear ready!"

They sped up over their present path. But luck was not on their side. Just rising over their visible horizon, they could spot on the surface the outlines of a Goaul´d pyramid base. Stationed at the base, four battle cruisers were docked.

"Damm! All units, this is Red 2. There is a big enemy base under our flight path!" She relays her own sensor-data, sharing the info.

"Break orbit! Break orbit! We fly up and away from Goaul´d wing!" The leader says. All VoidHawks veer sharp up, and speed fast to achieve distance from the asteroid mass, to plot a hyper jump.

"Enemy fighters already spotted us. Speeding up for interception!" Red 3 says, Takeshi, over the commlink.

"Prepare for engagement. When attained hyper jump distance, jump to pre-set coordinates." Says the leader to all fighters.

The Goaul´d fighters start firing. The VoidHawks shielding holding firm. Rear fighters rotating fast over their path to point their own weapons. Momentum and gravity drive speeding them. Kinetic missiles ready to launch. Plasma cannons and particle weapons firing back to the enemies' direction.

"Gold 2 to 4, fire missiles!" Tyr'El orders. "Red units, continue present flight path. Engage Hyper as soon as possible."

"Gold 1, we are ready to engage enemy!" Rages Antonio over the link.

"Right you are, but we are flying untested birds. I do not wish to engage enemy fighters with not fully tested fighters. We will try to leave without a fuss…And comeback with reinforcements. The Goaul´d must not have a foothold that near to your home system!"

And Tyr'El thinks: _This is a violation of the Asgardian treaty. What are these bastards thinking now? A whole base and four H'Taks!_

…

Kanako follows the exchange, and though she feels like Antonio, they both knew their leader was right. They were here to test these crafts, and not engaging real fighting.

_We will come back_! Kanako thinks, her enhanced senses absorbing all her surroundings.

But suddenly, she felt strange…Despair and pain washes over her…And suddenly the strong sweet, and yet bitter flavor she hates so much is strong on her mouth! Her eyes grow big and start glinting in a gold hue, pupils becoming thin vertical slits. She drops from full sensorial merging, curling in her cockpit, moaning in pain.

_My brother…Kei-chan_… "**KEITARO! Aaaaaaahrrg!"** She yells in despair and pain! Fully aware that something terrible was happening with her brother. And she was light years away from him.

Blurred images ran fast on her consciousness:

…A blondie girl is madly beating her. She feels her right eye on fire…

…A tall, dark haired girl came into her blurred view… A sword came out slashing…Cutting her flesh…She feels her right arm and leg bones cracking…A Ki attack!

Confusion…Betrayal…Sadness…

…Again the image of a tall, long raven haired woman…The same as before? Not sure. The woman fades out…That image came with so much longing and despair…

Kanako is in deep pain and all the time the cursed taste of blood is on her mouth.

_What's happening here…So much pain…Despair…**MY BROTHER!**_ Thinks Kanako, sure that something terrible was happening to Keitaro.

"**NOOOOO!"** She yells over the commlink, and starts crying silently, oblivious to her surroundings. Head covered under her arms, trembling.

-Systems into full protection mode. Pilot experiencing physical unexpected alterations. Emergency beacons on.- The AI says.

Her fighter flashes in mid-flight, and becomes a solid sphere, fully protecting the pilot inside, outer hull becoming a dark diamond compound. The AI does not know what is happening, but it sure knows the pilot is with problems and acts as it is instructed to, to save pilot and fighter if possible.

Her flight path becomes erratic, and her fighter starts to loose velocity. The outer surface now lacking the attitude controls and sensors, thus unable to sustain orbit. The asteroid was the size of Earth's Moon, and its gravity was taking its toll.

The half-moon shaped Goaul´d fighters were closing fast in her direction.

Antonio looks at his lower side, where Kanako´s fighter should be. He hears her yell through the commlink, and now he watches as her fighter becomes a solid dark sphere and starts to loose velocity, going down.

"Red 1! Do you hear me? Red 1 what is your status?" Tyr'El asks while watching her fighter lag behind.

Antonio does not think twice.

"Gold 1, Red 1 here. I'm going back to assist my wing mate. Engaging enemy now." Antonio states calmly, veering his fighter back and down to Kanako´s direction.

"You both are too far behind. We will go back to help you." Says the leader.

"Red 1, we are going with you!" States Kato.

"We will assist you both!" Adds Gold 3, Tarak.

"No time. We pull out safely, or we don't. Do not come back! I repeat do not come back!" Says Antonio, and goes after his wing-mate, banking his fighter fast!

The leader acknowledges and sees the truth of it. They were already far above Reds 1 and 2. Six enemy fighters were already upon them there. "Good luck, brave ones!" He says over the link. Against six these VoidHawks were able to pull out safely, as they were proving their worth.

And while looking at both fighters and Antonio's one ready to engage bogeys, he notices his sensors. And he sees 20 more fighters coming out of the sighted base, on a mad dash toward Red 1 and 2.

_Oh Shit!_ Thinks Tyr'El, and he starts issuing orders fast.

…

_Kanako…What is happening?_ Thinks Antonio, priming all his weapons, firing plasma cannons, particle emitters and kinetic missiles at once.

Kanako´s fighter is surrounded by enemy fire, but comes unscathed. Antonio dives fast over the six fighters engaging Kanako. He takes out two fast with his cannons, the missiles barrage he launched before downing two more while he passes over them fast, after their shielding was weakened by the particle beans showering from his fighters. The other two start flying in hot pursuit, away from Kanako´s fighter.

Kanako, at her cockpit, jerk his head up…Her eyes are glowing bright gold. Her face is set on rage.

Rage against whoever was attacking her brother.

And rage against these ones who now where trying to prevent her of going back.

And going after a friend as well.

On the first case she could do little now. But about the present condition. That was another story!

She seats straight on her couch and slaps the neural terminals, which were glowing red. They became electric blue again, and neural linkage was restored.

Kanako´s fighter flashes, and it is again on its fighting-mode. She flies back on her assailants, when four more fighters intercept both her and Antonio.

-Pilot in full flying condition. All systems restored to fighting-mode - Her AI states calmly.

Kanako and Antonio where fast, and going like predators over their assailants.

Veering, dipping, dodging, corkscrewing and looping around. Two against six…

They took whole sixty seconds to clear them all. None is left.

"Kanako, let's move out!" Says Antonio, concerned over his friend.

"Roger!"

At this moment, 20 more bogeys are detected coming from the base they spotted before. They had time to get at their position while the catfight was going on. They have no time to evade them.

"Oh, Jeez!" Antonio says to Kanako. "I think that will be way too much, even for these babies."

Kanako looks in dismay at the fighters coming for them. _No…I need to go back! This is not fair!_ She rages inside, eyes glowing bright gold.

These fighters were good, but not indestructible. They felt a few grazes during the previous engagement. Although the nanobots heal the VoidHawk fast, twenty fighters were way too much.

_I may go down…But will carry some with me!_ Smiles Antonio. A predator smile.

At this time, from above them, sunward, six bright points are coming fast, raining death on the incoming Goaul'd fighters.

"If you think we would loose the party, you are totally wrong!" Kato says over the link.

"No can do, boss! Fun is to be shared!" Takeshi says, sheering while diving with his fighter corkscrewing madly.

"Red and Gold unites, ramming mode. We will slice them while passing!" Orders Tyr'El.

The X frame turn diamond-hard at its tips, the whole frame spinning fast.

The six VoidHawks dive like giant shurikens over the Goaul´d wing, ramming fighters in their wake, and firing their weapons, wrecking havoc over the enemy formation.

They pass over them, reverting fast their dive and swooping back, continuously firing. Relentless on their attack.

The Goaul´d fighters loose their nerve fast, after loosing most of their contingent on the first mad dive of the VoidHawks, and start running. From the 20 initial ones, only four were flying back.

"Hey, it seems they have lost…Both warriors and the nerve to fight." Kato says over the link.

…

"Well, for a test-flight, that is a real good result." Says Tyr'El. " Are you both ok, Red 1 and 2? Nice piece of flying back there. But 20 at once would be too much even for you two." He adds, veering his fighter and flying past Antonio and Kanako.

Antonio perceives movement under him, at a distance, and start relaying his sensors to all the others.

"Yeah, I saw that, Red 1. The H'Taks are coming online. It seems they have become annoyed now." Tyr'El comments.

"Now let's go back. This test was a success after all, and this uncovered base must be reported back." He adds, giving out their flying vectors, and speeding up, away from the asteroid they were orbiting.

Kanako's and Antonio's fighters move up near each other and speed up to reach the others. Tested on a true battle, and coming out brightly well. They have not tested yet the other fighting-modes, but the space trial was a success.

"After this experience here, I think Neo-san is having a blast testing the ground-fighting mode of these fighters." Comments Takeshi.

"Yeah, I agree, but I hope she does not have surprises like ours here." Adds Antonio, and then he looks to Kanako's direction, at his right side.

"Kanako, what the hell happened back there? Your fighter is not working properly?" Asks Antonio, on a secure ship-to-ship channel, popping out a virtual-screen.

"No" Her image still boring rage, slitted eyes glowing gold. "I felt something back there, Antonio. I need to go back home! Fast! Something is happening to my brother! He is being hurt I do not know by whom, or why! I need to go back!" She is disturbed and worried sick. Whatever was happening, her brother was in danger, and in pain.

"Let's fly back, and see what's happening." Says Antonio, speeding his fighter, followed suit by Kanako.

_She yelled a name: Keitaro. Does her brother have the same name as Tsuruko´s new friend? I never asked her brother's name before._ This thought brings chills to Antonio. He feels something was about to explode just above their heads.

Antonio knew that Kanako was a mystery sometimes. Focused, serious and secretive. He knows about her abilities, and knew that she should be taken seriously. She may look fragile, but that would be a mortal mistake for anyone going against her.

She was as dangerous as she was beautiful. Nevertheless, an awesome warrior, and a caring woman and friend.

She reminds Tsuruko and Yumiko, though with a darker demeanor.

And he knew, from the times she talked about him, how deeply she cared about her younger brother.

_Whoever is going to be facing her…Better start praying! If anything happens with her brother, there will be hell to pay! _Thinks Antonio, flying right beside Kanako, looking at her image outlined by her fighter. Concern over his face.

Not even his wife or Tsuruko would be able to stop Kanako.

…

**

* * *

**

6 Days in the Past, Back on Earth

**Hinata-sou, early morning.**

Konno Mitsune went to bed thinking, and due the nature of her thoughts, she had a bad night. Unable to sleep and in no mood for drinking, what startled even herself, she ended up waking-up earlier than usual.

_Ow…I am really screwed up today. Not a good sleep and lotsa work to do here. Keitaro, I am really impressed with you. Doing all by yourself everyday, and not a single complain._ Thinks the blonde young lady, drinking a glass of milk, even for her own amazement.

_And today I'm gonna talk a bit with my dear friend. I may not be a smart woman, but that story from yesterday is really getting to me._

Kitsune frowns at her own thoughts. She usually would never doubt her long time friend. But things were going really weird lately. And Keitaro's leave was making Kitsune review some of the things she sees around her. And her part on them.

Kitsune was growing. She never really took life very seriously, but from sometime now she was starting to rethink her own ways. And with that she was starting to notice what people around her were doing. And some conclusions were not very happy.

_I would always support you Naru, but what the heck are you up to now? And why treat Kei the way you did. Granted, I may not be the one to criticize, I do have my own faults to atone for. But dammit girl! If you were already dating someone else, why not tell, and make it clear to him?_ At this thought, she frowns. _…And to me…_ Kitsune at one point got really interested on Keitaro. But for her friend, she kept away from him. That decision now seemed to have been wrong after all.

_Have you had told me you were not really interested in him but as a friend, I would have gone all guns on him…Now it is too late. We passed that a while ago. But we are friends, me and Keitaro, and friends do care for each other._

Kitsune knows that Narusegawa is an early bird, so she goes to her room, for an earlier chitchat about the latest events.

While climbing the stairs to her friend's room, she dreads what may come out of their talk. _Have you really done anything under cover over this, I really don't know what I should do…But my mind is racing, and sometimes running into conclusions may prove very sorry at the end. I saw one too many examples of that here with the girls_. Kitsune as from this moment on decided that some things need changing, at least on her part. She may like to have fun (who doesn't?) but from now on she would be more careful with people, and she decided to think about consequences as well. A dear friend may have got hurt just because of the abuse exacted upon him so many times, and she was aware of her own part on all that happened on Hinata-sou.

"Hey, Naru! May we chat a little?" Says Kitsune, at Naru's door.

"Sure, come in."

Kitsune enters Narusegawa's room, and she looks the same carefree girl as always, but her intent was not that carefree.

Kitsune seats by Narusegawa's window, and looks at her friend seating by her kotatsu.

"Naru, I am really happy for you, you know. For a long time you have prepared yourself for Toudai. That exam result was really unexpected to all of us. But at the end everything went all right. But you know what? Keitaro's own result was very sad."

Narusegawa listens carefully, but inside she was starting to worry. _Why bring this up this early? And why talk about Keitaro? I said only mine was found mistaken…_

"Now, what bugs me is, you and Keitaro have studied together for a long time. And you saw the results together. So how come only yours has come out mistaken. Is it not possible that they have done the same with his tests? That would be so nice! I really wanted to see you both entering Toudai!" Kitsune says with an eager face.

"Kitsune, my boyfriend contacted me telling about the mistake. And he said only mine was incorrectly verified. I asked about other tests. I didn't say anything about names. I didn't wish to force upon our relationship, being him a professor at Toudai. He said no other tests came out faulty. So I left the issue. Thing is, I made it, and he doesn't. And being him the issue, it is not that difficult to understand, giving his own past history at Toudai."

Narusegawa explains all that without a hint of remorse or second thought. Something left her inner self last night. The last of the little girl Keitaro knew was swept away and erased beyond recovery. The grown up Narusegawa Naru has come to stay. She could learn differently in time but the Promised Girl was no more. Part of a past not to be recovered anymore.

And she was aware that this conversation, if going on, could bring trouble. _Why MY friend asks about this? She should be happy for me, and not thinking about KEITARO!_

"Now Kitsune, it's early. I think breakfast will delay a bit, so I will go take a bath and after that I will go have something to eat. We do have the dorm to tend, thanks to the absence of The Manager." She says, the last bit a little annoyed.

"Naru…Keitaro has been our friend for over a year now. He did his best to keep this place running, and I see how difficult it may be. One day and I am spent. But of all here, I thought you would be the most affected by his failure. You were always together. I really thought you were going to get even closer." Kitsune races her speech. She never really dealt with this subject seriously with Narusegawa, and now, she wanted to blurt it out. "You know, I thought you would try to see if he could not have been victim of the same mistake. At least really try. You knew how important that was for him." Her voice was sad now.

"What you wanted me to do? Ask my boyfriend to shuffle things to see into that? Would that be fair? Taking advantage like this? And in the end, Keitaro wanted to enter Toudai to meet the Promised Girl. But you know what, after our talk I think that drive was not really present anymore. Maybe it is better for him to not get there. He needs to get over this Promise thing!" Narusegawa's voice was raising now, her temper flaring. _Dammit Kitsune! Are you my friend or not?_ She thinks, angering with the present conversation.

_What is happening here?_ Thinks Kitsune, concern starting to creep into her heart.

"Naru, your boyfriend, … what's his name? Could he have done something to favor you without your knowledge? Has he that kind of access on Toudai?"

That question snaps Narusegawa, and she went into rage-mode instantly. "What are you implying here, Konno Mitsune? That **MY BOYFRIEND** would need to do anything illegal for me to enter Toudai. Is that what you think of **HIM**? **And of ME?** You really think I need this kind of subterfuge to enter Toudai?" Narusegawa is yelling now, rage consuming her, for more than real outrage. She is actually enraged by the fact that Kitsune came so near the real truth. And that she had actually failed.

"I got it, Keitaro did not! That Baka knows nothing more than his basics, and is good to tend this dorm only! I tried to help him, and it almost drove me to loose my chance at Toudai. **I really DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!** And he went away, did he not? For failing one more time…and after seeing that he NEEDS TO GROW UP and forget childish promises and ways. If he was a real man, he should have left ages ago, after the very first month here!" Narusegawa is fuming, looking at Kitsune.

"Is that what you really think?" Asks Kitsune, piercing Narusegawa.

"I thought you were my friend! Now this…What is it that you want? If you care so much about the Baka, you should have claimed him for yourself. Maybe you could have made him see things more clearly. I know I have not!" Naru stands up from her couch, and moves to the door hastily.

"You know Naru…I once almost went after him. But as I really thought you were interested in him, and I could see he was beginning to notice you, I just backed up. Though he was one of the few guys that I knew who would treat me like a real girl, and not some slab of meat…But I let him go, for you!" She was saving this for much too long. And she was tired of Naru's attitude.

Narusegawa opens her eyes wide at this confession.

She stands up, and moves to the door, eyes open this time. "I consider you a true friend, and I am really worried about what you may be doing. Though you may not see it that way. Me and Keitaro, we are past this story already. The moment is over. But I still care about him. I may be at fault but I will try to make up for my acts when I have the chance to talk to him. I think it s really time to leave childish manners behind…And I don't think he is to blame for being childish…This much I know." She passes by Naru, looking ahead.

"Try to think, Naru. I just ask you this. Not to leave your boyfriend and go after Keitaro. Not meddling at Toudai to help a friend. Not to abuse of anyone. Just try to think about how actions may define a person. I will be there if you need a friend. Just try to not go over boundaries that may bring your own sadness". Kitsune leaves the room. "I'll see you at breakfast, Naru-chan."

Narusegawa still fumming closes the door. _Who does she think she is? If she was a real friend, she would be happy for me, and not go asking questions about anyone else!  
_She has never seen Kitsune so serious. And that revelation came unexpected. She always thought her flirts with Keitaro as jokes, and nothing else.

…

_I do not know what is happening, but my friend is changing. Oh Naru-chan, I just hope you are really ok. You seem so different. But so am I…We change over time. I just hope you do not loose yourself in the process._ Kitsune thinks, worried about Narusegawa. _I need to talk with someone, someone with a bit more experience than me. And that I will do!_ Kitsune goes to her room take her bathing tools, a worried face upon her beautiful countenance, and some decisions already set on her mind.  
…

Shinobu, awakened by the early disturbance, was already working on breakfast when Kitsune entered the kitchen. "Ohayo Kitsune-sempai." Says Shinobu to a pensative Kitsune. "Oh, ohayo Shinobu-chan. Woke up earlier today? Sorry if that was because of my chat with Naru." Apologetically looking at the young girl.

"N-no, it's ok. I do like to wake-up earlier to prepare breakfast. I know you all will be working hard today, so I wanted to do some reinforced meal."

"Ohayo Motoko-chan!" Looks Kitsune to Motoko, entering the Kitchen, looking smart, and a bit worried.

"Kitsune, I see you are starting to wake up earlier as well." Says Motoko, a look of inquiring over her face while looking at Kitsune.

"Well, people change. I'm changing. Think that will be good for me." Says the Fox, smiling at Motoko.

"Hello Minna-san! Shinobu, bananas?" Asks Kaolla, bouncing to greet the ones already in the kitchen.

"Ok, now everyone to the table, ok. I will take the breakfast to you there."

Narusegawa was the last to enter. She seats quietly, just observing her surroundings, like a haunted person.

"Are you all right, Naru-sempai?" Asks Motoko, noticing Naru's demeanor.

"Yeah. Just a bit of insomnia this night." Says Naru.

"Shinobu, will Keitaro come back soon? I hope he is not mad at me." Says Kaolla. She was a bit sad. She was missing Keitaro.

"I don't know, Kaolla. But I hope he is ok." Says Shinobu.

"The Kanrinnin should be back soon to his duties, but maybe a time out will be necessary after the Toudai exams." Says Motoko, still thinking about what Haruka told them all the night Keitaro left.

"The baka should stop whining and get back here, so we can resume our normal lives!" Growls Narusegawa, drinking some tea.

**BLAM!**

They all listen to Kitsune landing her right hand over the table, startling everyone.

"Narusegawa! I think that is enough! Keitaro is not here now, and has done nothing to you. Whatever you think about him, try and keep that to yourself!" Says an annoyed-looking Kitsune.

That took everyone by surprise. Shinobu though looks grateful to Kitsune.

"If you care so much, why don't you go after him!" Says Narusegawa, clenching her teeth.

"Should I do that, would be if I knew he was in trouble. As things are now, I think the man needs some breathing space, Naru-chan." Replies Kitsune._ That is it Naru. There is a time when we need to choose some positions. I think I am choosing mine._ Thinks Kitsune.

Motoko feels lost here. Her two friends were having a discussion, basically over a MAN. And that man happens to be Urashima Keitaro.

"Urashima disrupts this house even being absent." Comments her, mostly to herself.

"You know Motoko, we should learn to be more perceiving of things here. Disruptions are happening because he is out, and due the way he left." Says Kitsune, glaring at Motoko.

"I do not know what is happening here, but I am sure getting tired of this. I will start my duties." Sighs Narusegawa, standing up, and leaving the table. She turns back to Kitsune. "I hope you know what you are doing, my friend." She says, before leaving .

_I hope the same about you, Naru-chan._ Thinks Kitsune calmly staring at Narusegawa.

All girls got uneasy with the sudden exchange, and finish their meal in silence.

_Urashima, this is all your fault!_ Thinks Motoko, fast on finding fault in Keitaro.

…

"Shinobu, will Keitaro be away for much time?" Asks Kaolla to Shinobu, out of nowhere on their way to school.

"I really don't know, Kaolla. I hope not."

"Did I do anything wrong to him? That's why he left?" She asks, tentatively.

"No, no. Don't think that. He needed some resting. That is it. Too many things happening at the same time you know."

"Like what?"

"Toudai exams, tending the dorm. The likes…"

"Hey, when he comes back, we will help him! We are already doing work! This way he will not get so tired, and will stay with us!" Says Kaolla Su, with a big smile.

"Yeah, we will. Sempai will be happy with us!"

"Then maybe he will study better, and Naru will stop being mad at him. She's always mad at him." Kaolla adds, looking up.

"Uhuh." Answers Shinobu. _Naru-sempai is always mad at him, and calling him names. I thought they were going to be together…But she seems to really dislike him. Why? Why can't I be on her place? Sempai seemed to stand all that because he liked her…Oh sempai, I really wish you to be well._ Thinks Shinobu, still disturbed by the circumstances at the breakfast table.

_But Haruka said she would be going to Toudai to see the possibility of sempai's test being incorrectly verified as well. I will talk to her as soon as she gets back!_ She thinks, smiling at the opportunity of helping out her dear sempai.

"What are you smiling at? Anything good to eat?" Asks Kaolla, looking to Shinobu.

"No, just remembering something. Now lets hurry up, or we will miss classes!" She says, running up to their school.

…

Haruka wakes up early that day, set up her own things and left for Toudai.

_Thanks little Shinobu. I will see into this, and if Keitaro has a chance on being approved, I will hunt him down, wherever he is now._

Haruka gets on the train to Tokyo thinking over the latest events, about the present circumstances that are taking her to Toudai.

Although she is suspicious about the whole thing, she would not jump to conclusions. She would check things out before taking conclusions here.

She reads a newspaper while the train takes her to Tokyo, and to Toudai.

…

**

* * *

Kyoto, early that morining:**

Keitaro went to sleep late last night, still excited about his night. He read a bit, and the last thing he thought about was the request Tsu-chan made. He would do his best drawing ever!

But he had a restless night. After relaxing, and musing about his luck of finding so interesting new friends, he also remembered his old friends…And not so pleasant times of late.

By the morning, we found Keitaro restlessly moving while sleeping

…Dreaming…

…

* * *

"Keitaro! Keitaro can you her us!" He hears, while feeling a huge pressure putting him down.

"You can listen to your friends…And that is no good for anyone! You useless wimp. You are nothing but a total lump of useless meat!" He hears from somewhere in front of him, and he looks to his front. He is on a huge metallic room. There is a big chair in front of him, flanked by spiked metal forms. He remember this room from somewhere.

"Keitaro, don't listen! You are important to us, and our friend! **KIAHHH!**" He looks up to see Shinobus's face. But she is with long hair and using a Tiara. She seems inside a spacecraft cockpit, in agony, but still gently looking at him.

"You can listen, and do nothing. You are pathetic!" He can see the form on the chair. Narusegawa seats looking at him, a mocking expression on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells. The pressure increases. He can feel his muscles giving out. This was hurting a lot!

"Nothing. Just exacting justice over you. You have no right of running away, of doing anything but your job at Hinata-sou! I will punish you for disturbing me as well! What do you think you are doing now? I will take you back!"

"**NO**! I will not go, not now…I once loved you, why are you doing this?"

Another screen pops up above him. He can see Kitsune, wearing a red dress, also on a spacecraft cockpit, and also in distress.

"Keitaro, don't yield. You are better than this…Much better **AAARRGHHH!"** She yells, while the form of Narusegawa laughs.

"You may listen to their rant, but now you are under MY CONTROL, and you will do as I say!"

"No, you are wrong! I may have been under a childish illusion for a long time, but not anymore! It may hurt like hell, but I am over you, **OVER!"** Keitaro yells, trying to stand up under the terrible weight he feels oppressing him, tears blurring his vision.

"And what makes you so sure, looser! I'm stronger than you, smarter than you and I have lots of friends! What have you? A pitiful promise from the past? Dreams? What good are they to you now, huh? You will yield, and go back!" The form laughs madly.

Another screen pops up, and this time he sees Tsuruko, like in the drawing he made of her before.

_This is Vandread: Second Stage last ep…But different. And why Shinobu is Dita, and Kitsune is Jura?Aaaarrghh, but this feels terrible. It hurts!_ Thinks Keitaro in his dream…Or nightmare.

On his nightmare, he hears Tsuruko's voice as well.

"Kei-kun! Do not yield. You know your true value. And you also know that you are able to overcome anything that comes to you! Your perseverance alone is proof of that!" And Tsuruko image, as Meia, smiles warmly at him, while struggling to release her craft. "And be sure of one thing: Your true friends will be always by your side!"

"And I will be there as well, along with you Always remember that!" Her eyes firmly looking to Keitaro.

Keitaro feels a surge of power come to him. And he stands up, facing the image of Narusegawa. "I may have deceived myself for a long time. But it's never too late to stop, rethink and restart. I am over you. And though I do not regret being true to myself and my promise, the one I knew from the past is no more. You do not have hold of me anymore. And I will stand my ground, and fight for myself!" He shouts at Narusegawa.

"You think you won? That remains to be seen, you perverted baka! You think someone like her would be by your side?" And points to Tsuruko's image. "We shall see!" And she laughs in an evil way.

Everything flashes around him. The last thing he sees is Tsuruko's image, surrounded by fire.

"Don't worry, Kei-kun. At the end everything will be fine. And I will be there! Trust me, and trust on yourself!" And she flashes away. He feels fire around him, and yells in pain.

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

The pressure increases.

…

* * *

Keitaro wakes up drenched, and he can feel tears o his eyes.

_Wow, what was that? That was intense_. He thinks, standing from the bed, panting heavily.

_Narusegawa, even in my dreams you are plaguing me…What have I done to you? I just loved you, just loved you…so much._ He cleared his stained eyes with his hands, and looks at them, sadness upon him.

Keitaro's mood after his dream dropped. But one thing brought a little solace now, the memory of Tsuruko on his dream. _That may have been only a dream, but it was nice to see her anyway._

But Narusegawa's last words on his nightmare were running on his head:

… _**Do you really think someone like HER would be by your side? …**_

He looks at the clock by the bed, eyes bloodshot and stained in tears.

_8:30am? Ugh…Early. But I have no mood to stay in bed. Will take a bath and eat breakfast. I have time till 01:30pm. Will make good use of it!_ He thinks, and goes to bath, and to start his day.

_I will NOT let a dream ruim my day. As it is now, I already let dreams rule too much of my life!_ Thinks Keitaro, looking at his image reflected in the mirror, in the bathroom.

…

**

* * *

ShinMei Ryu - Early Morning:**

Tsuruko woke up really energetic, having slept fitfully. And after beating Yumiko on their daily match, they both eat breakfast at the ShinMei Ryu mess hall. Antonio is with them as well.

"Hum, Tsu-chan seems still very energetic, even having slept so little." Says Antonio.

Yumiko, seating between Tsuruko and Antonio, agrees with him.

"Yes. And she was very keen today again. I need to practice more. The practicing I am having lately will not help me with the sword…" She adds, a bit to herself, eyes lost for a moment, her index finger over her lips… eyes looking to nothing, dreaming.

"Hey, don't blame me upon that ok?" Says Antonio, defensively, sweat dropping.

"Practicing with a staff is not the same as with a sword, my dear. And the staff is your specialty." Says Yumiko to Antonio, on a low voice.

"Yumiko!" Antonio sweats, blushing at her comment.

"What? What have I said? But that is your preferred weapon on hand-combat. You silly." Says Yumiko innocently.

"Fu fu fu…You both are unredeemable. But I like that. And yes, I am really feeling well. After some wandering through the Dojo this morning, I expect to be able to have more time to enjoy myself." Ads Tsuruko, right hand over her mouth, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. As we talked yesterday, everything is fine. I have some reports to see before handling them to you, but nothing we can't do while at the Dojo. And you deserve some free time." Says Yumiko. "Besides, Antonio can help me with matters here. Enjoy the opportunity. I may feel less compliant after too many losses at your hands, sister dear." Laughs Yumiko. She is happy to see Tsuruko in this mood, after some time now of seeing her really down.

"So I may be forced to ask Thony to increase his trainings with you!" Adds Tsuruko, deviously looking to Antonio, who innocently carries on eating his breakfast.

"That will be my pleasure, my dear sister-in-law" He adds, behind a glass of tea, looking to Yumiko.

Yumiko turns just a bit red, and looks half-eyed to Antonio.

"Hey, after all our little time together was worth it, huh Tsu-chan?" Says Antonio, really happy, changing the subject fast.

"Yeah, we need to repeat that more. And I hope Kei-kun will be with us as well." She adds.

"If depending on you, I'm sure he will." Says Antonio, while chewing his fish.

Yumiko just nods, smiling broadly.

Tsuruko feels excited about her afternoon meeting with her new young friend. And she is also feeling really happy inside.

_I think I will have a really interesting day!_ Thinks Tsuruko, eating her breakfast, smile on her face.

They ate their meal with light talk, and an overall happy mood, before going through their daily routines, accompanied by Antonio this morning.

And the whole time Tsuruko was really excited about her upcoming afternoon.

…

**END CHAPTER 5 **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The same as before, since Chapter 1. I own nothing but my own ideas and plot. This is just a Fanfiction, to be taken as such.

**

* * *

Moving Forward  
By  
VoidHawk****

* * *

**

Chapter VI

**Present**

**Hinata Tea Shop**

Haruka is tending some guests at her Tea Shop but her mind is away, with a certain nephew of hers in Kyoto.

_Keitaro…What are you going to do with this mess Narusegawa has created. Even though she keeps saying that story, I can hardly buy it, even after my trip to Toudai and her feeble explanations. Everything was way too farfetched and fishy. That professor did not convinced me a bit. But oh Kei, I sure know this is an old dream of yours…but one of the main reasons is no more, it is not so?_

She thinks, frowning a bit.

_And by what Seta told me, you are really enjoying your time out there in Kyoto…not fair to come up with problems like these now! _

_Ah, life was easier for you before your coming to Hinata-sou…but you have grown so much here as well. I know you will deal with all this properly. You have the Heart…and the Will to succeed!_

Haruka is holding a glass, when it suddenly slips from her hands. She tries to hold it, but it breaks while she attempts to avoid its fall, cutting her right palm. Outside is raining, and the Cofee Shop is suddenly lit by a lightning, bringing a chill from the cold, rainy night.

_Ouch…. Huh, why am I feeling a bit distressed now?_ She looks at her bleeding injured hand, quizzically._ Blood…I have to tend this._ She asks one of her helpers to take over, and goes back to tend her wound…a concerned face stamped on her features.

Dread upon her heart.

…

**

* * *

**

5 Days in the Past.

**Kyoto - Aoyama House – ShinMei Ryu Grounds.**

Tsuruko is at her house's office, finishing some paperwork before getting ready for her 'date', when her sister enters the office.

"Hey, Tsu-Chan, may we chat a bit?" asks Yumiko, while taking the coach at the office.

"Sure Miko dear." Smiles Tsuruko, her mood really high, though she would not confess that such was due her impending meeting. At least not yet.

"See, I was thinking about the nice man we met yesterday." Starts Yumiko, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, Miko dear, you are already married, and I would not advise any reckless adventure." Says slyly Tsuruko, a hint of territorial warning underlying her words, even though not even Tsuruko herself would have admitted it.

"Heheh, Worry not, besides loving my husband dearly, I would NEVER cross your way. Too dangerous." A half smile crossing her face.

"Hey, do not jump to conclusions as well, sheesh…" Pouts Tsuruko. "But please, tell me why you bring Kei-Kun up now?"

Yumiko smiles at the way her sister refers to Keitaro. _Her Kei Kun…indeed_

"You see, I was thinking about his fluctuating Ki…he seems to possess sometimes a very strong Ki, the kind we find on healers and even on charismatic leaders, as it does have an attracting trait to it. But that reaction, when he sometimes seems to have no Ki at all…that intrigues me. But aside that, the sensation I felt near him…I think I felt that before, but not sure where nor when." Frowns Yumiko, eyes lost in thought.

"Huh, I am also intrigued by it. It felt great when I was near him, and I surely enjoyed our teamwork at the dance floor. But there were some moments when he seemed to suck all his energy back. His Ki was like a suit of armor around him. Not even on trained warriors I have seen such." Says Tsuruko, looking to Yumiko, left hand on her chin.

"But I have no idea what that means. He is not adept of any martial school, it seems. He appears to be a gentle soul, and that may explain the well feeling when near him. I will inquiry him about that eventually. But not now. We are still knowing each other." Says Tsuruko, adjusting her hair.

"Yes. And will you present yourself to him today? I mean, who you are?"

"Not sure yet. I still want to know him better before telling him I am an Aoyama. Truly there are other Aoyamas out there, but being in Kyoto, well, I really want us to know each other better before putting Family names between us. We seem to shy away people sometimes. Family History and all. He could shy away just for knowing who I am."

"Due our Family name, or due your own attitude,_ Neesan?"_ Says Yumiko, looking into Tsuruko's eyes, a lopsided grin gracing her face.

"Fu fu fu…that was low Miko-Chan…. Very mean!" Laughs Tsuruko at her sister's joke, a half smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Well!" Stands Yumiko, straightening her Hakama and Gi. "Hope you have a nice afternoon. He seemed a very nice young man. Try not to scare him too much, ok!" And runs out of the room, before being victim of Tsuruko's wrath.

"Humpf! As if I was so scary…frankly!" Yells Tsuruko at her retreating sister.

"Send him my and my husband's greetings. Hope we can repeat last night's fun! Jah ne, Neesan!" Weaves Yumiko, happy with Tsuruko's mood._ But I still think I felt that kind of Ki, or some very similar one before…Just can't remember where…_ Thinks Yumiko, while leaving.

Tsuruko goes back to her papers, in order to finish them and prepare for the rest of her day.

After finishing her paperworks and verifying Great Master Dojo recent logs, Tsuruko addresses the ShinMei Ryu AI: "Omoikane, please advise the House Tender that I need my V-Rod ready, with a sidecar attached to it. It is to be ready at 01:00pm." And Tsuruko then smiles to herself while thinking about a little detail. "Oh, and ask him to prepare the small sidecar, the one fit for a child only, ok."

- Will do Tsuruko-_Sama._ It will be ready as requested. But are you sure about that sidecar? It does hold only a child and small packages. The clamps for the V-Rod are the same as the big one, but the sidecar itself does not hold much… You never used it on your Motorcycle before. –

Omoikane was a very smart AI.

"I know Omoikane. No problem. That will be enough for my needs today. Thank you." She stands from her table, and hastily moves to her own bedroom.

_Now, a bath, and some new clothing. Will not go out on a motorcycle with my ShinMei clothing. Not very comfortable._

While she is undressing, Omoikane asks through her bedroom screen: - Tsuruko-_Sama_, do you need any arrangements for your lunch? As you are preparing to leave, I am unsure if you will have lunch here at ShinMei Ryu. –

"No, thanks, Omoikane. I am not hungry anyway."

While undressing, Tsuruko thinks about 'her' Kei-_Kun._

_He seems so shy at times…but also so determined when drawing, or while we were dancing…True, I was almost drowning him on my own Ki then. I could not prevent myself right then…His own Ki was just asking for it, gulping mine, and then working together…Heh, though such would not be unexpected, the way he had it going is so different. Interesting. I liked that. Sure some lust was present (Aww, c'mon, a lot actually. I felt it!) but not in a really gross or offensive way. He was surely being very gentle then. But what is it with that fluctuating Kei of his?_

She bathes with her last night's dancing in mind, even singing some of the songs she danced with Keitaro.

While drying her long raven hair in front of her bathroom mirror, she thinks about Kei:_ Does he like long hair? Pinned? Or he does not like raven at all? Blondes maybe? Huhh, what am I thinking here! Fu fu fu…I am feeling like a teen on a first date. I am going to see a friend I just met yesterday!_ She laughs, putting her long, silky hair on a high ponytail, bangs loose framing her face. Eyes bright and alert.

Not even Tsuruko really notices what is going on inside her heart at this moment, but even being so brief, last nights encounter has really affected her.

She finishes her hair and light makeup (actually just a pink lip gloss) and after changing into fresh (and nice) underwear and putting on the outfit she choose to use on her date, she goes to the House Kitchen.

_Funny how a nice underwear can make a girl confident sometimes._ Muses Tsuruko, while going to the Kitchen.

Unbeknownst to her own conscious self she was willing to prepare something for her date with her own hands, to care, to tender the ones she was going to meet. Tsuruko may be a very skilled and an oh so dangerous warrior, but she was also a caring and loving woman, and a lately solitaire one as well. This was a chance to spill out some of that caring side of her, she was happy for the opportunity, even if not really fully aware of it.

She rummages through the kitchen shelves and stores, and while preparing some sandwiches and also some tea (hot and iced) to drink, she smiles.

Antonio enters the kitchen at this time to grab some snacks, and finds Tsuruko working her way in the kitchen.

He tries to grab one of the sandwiches Tsuruko is preparing, and a hand flies like a flying predator, slapping his hand.

"_Ouch!_ Hey Tsu-Chan, that hurts!" He says, weaving his offended hand. "It stung like Hell!" A hurt look etched in his features.

"This is a light snack I am preparing to take with me. If you want some, ask and I will make one for you!" She says, pouting.

"Heheh, I imagine these ones are the real good ones!" He says in a murmur, looking at the tasty, neatly wrapped sandwiches he can see on the cooler bag she is preparing. "…Knowing to whom they are being prepared for…" He adds, slyly.

"Huh? Hey, I heard that!" She startles.

"I better look for Yumiko…. Jah ne, Neesan!" Antonio says, retreating fast…. Smiling broadly, weaving his right hand.

_Humpf! He is learning from Miko-Chan and Kervona-Dono as well!_ Thinks Tsuruko, crossing her arms, looking serious.

Tsuruko put the sandwiches in the cooler bag (she prepares enough for three, as little Sachiko will be there as well) with some cakes as well and the beverages, and heads to the House Parking, where her Harley-Davidson V-Rod was ready, with the small sidecar attached to it. She opens the sidecar storage bin, puts the lunch bag in and verifies the extra helmets, and mounts her motorcycle. She smiles while mounting in it, happy with her afternoon, and with her arrangements.

The sound of the V-Rod is loud inside the parking shed, and she speeds up to go get Kei-_Kun_ and to get the little girl they were taking for a ride.

Inside the House, Yumiko and Antonio, hand in hand, observe Tsuruko leaving.

"Hey, Miko-Chan, Tsuruko seems really happy, it is not so?" Says Antonio, smiling at his wife.

"Yeah. Who knows what may come from this. Maybe nothing, as they just met. But remembering last night, the way they were looking at each other and how well they blended there, well, it is possible that my dear Tsu-Chan has finally met someone interesting…it has been already 5 years…. _Enough for her to be alone."_ Muses Yumiko, eyes lost for a bit, thinking.

_This reminds me, long enough for dear Motoko as well. We need to talk with our young sister…it has been 5 years after that night…Time for healing has already passed…for all of us._

"Lucky she met a seemingly nice man. Young but interesting. Sometimes these kind of chance meetings can be very rewarding." Says Antonio, remembering when he met Yumiko, on a ShinMei expedition on South America. They started differently, but it was by chance that they met, and one thing led to another, and they were married very fast.

"Yeah, _Anata._ Who knows what can come out of this? I will not make any judgments now, but I cheer for my sister." Completes Yumiko, both leaving the window, going back to tend to their daughter, and then go back to their duties. Even being who she was, she took her time to tend to her dear ones. Antonio always loving the time he could spend with his family.

…

* * *

Keitaro, after spending some time walking around near the hotel to steam off some tension after his nightmare, goes back to his room, to bath and change.

_Huh, well. That nightmare was creepy, but hey, I am better now. It is a very bright day out there. Just a bit cold, but the sky is so blue. That inspires! And the cold is expected at this period of the year anyway._

Keitaro greets the front desk attendant, and goes straight to his room.

_Hey, it's 12:00pm yet. Plenty of time and I am not hungry now. I am overdue on phoning Haruka. I will call her, then will bath and put something nice. Heheh, do not want to look bad when going out with a gorgeous lady. Actually two!_

Keitaro wants to share his good mood with his aunt. He even wanted to talk with his sister, but on her last mail she said she would be going far for a time, but expected to come back in two months. That was already 4 months ago, and the last mail he received from Kanako just told him that she would stay abroad for a little while.

_She says not to worry, but I miss Kanako. Talking to her always dispels some of my bad mood. Hope you are well, dear Oneesan!_

As Haruka was concerned about him as well, he should not let her without news. Also not healthy to upset her, and that Keitaro knew well.

While the phone rang in the other side, Keitaro thought:_ Hey, Haruka would have got impressed with my dancing yesterday…Not even one stumble. And with a woman like Tsu-Chan…_ He blushes a bit on that thought. _Well, better not get too worked on this._

_Moshi moshi_, Hinata Tea Shop _Dessu._ An eager voice answers the phone.

"_Moshi moshi!_ Urashima Haruka please!"

Oh, Urashima-_san_ left the Tea Shop early this morning, as some business in Tokyo called her attention. She should be back later today.

"Oh…ok. I will call her later. Please tell her that Keitaro called, and that everything is just fine!"

Will do, sir.

"Thank you."

_Lucky me, she is usually there this day of the week. Well, I will call her later._

Kei goes to take his bath, and thinks about his meeting.

_Hey, I wonder why Tsu-Chan offered to accompany us today. I am happy that little Sachiko wanted to see me. But a babe like Tsuruko? I am impressed! Just hope to not spoil anything doing something stupid. I am so apt on doing such!_

After his year on Hinata-sou, the never-ending moral pounding and the relentless beatings had its toll on Keitaro's mind-set, and he is always afraid of doing something wrong near other people now. Especially (adult, beautiful) women. The pervert title was beginning to sink on him. By sheer brute force.

_But I am in a real good mood after yesterday, despite the nightmare this morning. I will keep that way, and enjoy my day. Who knows when will I be able to spend a day again with a woman like Tsuruko? Maybe never…_ As gloominess nears itself Keitaro hastily goes to other thoughts to avoid going into depression. It was way too easy to enter into those lately, especially trying so hard to conceal his true feelings. That was beginning to happen frequently when he was on Hinata-sou, but he managed to hide it there at the cost of his own peace. No one was at his side, when he cried his sleep some nights. A pillow makes a very good sound buffer.

He finishes his bath, and looks for something to dress. It may be cold, but the day was beautiful and sunny, so the sun was really warming. Perfect for a nice walk.

He ends his dressing, and as it was a bit early yet, starts reading the news…He is a bit nervous, even not wishing to admit it. Tsuruko had a strong effect on him, and that was scaring Keitaro a bit.

_Well, she is beautiful, intelligent, seems from a wealthy and important family and is very well humored. Hardly a woman to be ignored and she must know tons of interesting men. So any thoughts about her should have that in mind…Her part on my dream was nice, but I must stop daydreaming…what chances would I have? When not even a college girl wants me! What to say about a true woman. Heheh, I better divert my thoughts here, otherwise I will get myself into more grief…_

Keitaro used to be a very cheerful guy, but lately this kind of self-loathing was being hammered into him…By Narusegawa and Motoko. They were so effective on their shock treatment that Keitaro was starting to think they were right. He was worthless, perverted and dumb. And that was transforming him into a sad man.

He lays on the coach on his room, looking to the ceiling…Thinking.

But Keitaro is in turmoil. His true nature is fighting against such changes, and his mood is floating like a boat in a tempest. This is a tiring way of carrying your day…and that was one of the reasons he wanted to leave Hinata-sou for a while. He needed to learn again how to like himself. And after realizing some truths about himself and his old Promise, this time out was deeply needed.

He was becoming a bit nervous each passing minute, and resolved to wait Tsuruko downstairs. He still had 25 min, but Keitaro sometimes was a really impatient guy.

…

Sachiko was happy with his upcoming afternoon. Daddy and Mommy where nice granting her this little request.

"Papa, are you sure Kei-_Kun_ will be coming?" She asks her father, while going to The Club.

"He promised me, and he seems to be a man of his word. I hope you have a very fun day!" He says, looking outside their car. The family driver carrying them to their destination.

They arrive at the Club, where Keitaro would be coming to get little Sachiko.

…

* * *

As the time nears itself, Keitaro grows even more impatient, due his own doubts:_ Heh, it might be possible that she forgot completely about this meeting. She must be a busy woman. She got caught in the moment yesterday. Yeah. If so I need to be careful about time. Do not want to leave little Sachiko waiting._ Keitaro self-denying is strong. He fidgets at the Resort Front door. He is trying hard to conceal the truth: If Tsuruko decided not come he would be really disappointed.

He surveys his surroundings. The main entrance of his Resort Hotel had a large porch, with coaches and comfortable chairs. He was sitting there, observing the people coming and going from the Hotel. Most were, as he noticed before, couples enjoying their time. Many were holding hands and talking happily to each other.

Keitaro also thought once he would be able to do that one day, with his Promised Girl. The curse of such thoughts! His interior in turmoil, he fights to not get sad.

He stands up, and goes to the Sun, to soak on its warm light.

Looking at the Sun high above, he thinks about himself.

_Heh, I left Hinata-sou to look for myself, and look where I am now. Going to take care of a little girl after helping her yesterday. I also wanted some time alone after so many problems with the girls, and now I am here waiting for yet another woman. Hey, but to be fair Sachiko was a nice little one, I was really happy to have helped her. And Tsuruko is a woman orders of magnitude different from my dear Tenants."_ Keitaro is a gentle soul, but he is human, even though Narusegawa and Motoko think otherwise, and the events up to now where really starting to sink on him, and driving him to some conclusions about continuing his position as Kanrinin of Hinata-sou.

_You know, I am not a masochist, even if some would think that of me. I want to be happy and to have some tenderness directed to me…as a man as much as a human being._ Keitaro frowns while those thoughts carry on inside his mind, hands on his pockets.

While he waits Tsuruko his thoughts are wandering, going from happy ones, like remembering his previous day, to gloomy ones thinking about when he would be back to Hinata-sou. He walks the gardens in front of the main entrance, awaiting Tsuruko.

He looks at his watch, unsure of how things will work out, Not even sure if his 'date' would really come.

While thinking, he got distracted and the sudden sound of a motorcycle entering the Hotel Parking startles him.

He looks to the sound source, and sees a big, very modern and powerful motorcycle and its pilot parking. It has a small sidecar attached. Not that common on a motorcycle like that.

The rider stops the bike and jumps out expertly, and Keitaro notices that the rider is a woman. She is wearing a very nice looking jeans and boots, a nice looking jacket and a white shirt. She is tall, and he suddenly feels butterflies on his stomach for some unknown reason. He could not see her face, but she sure was impressive. Tall and well endowed.

_**Hot!**_

She waves at him.

_Huh?_

She lowers her head, reaching her helmet, and pulling it out. On one sweeping movement she swings up her head, making her high ponytail fly freely while doing so. Her raven bangs framing her beautiful face, bright eyes looking at Keitaro, smiling.

"Kei-_Kun!_ I hope you have not waited here too much. Got some traffic reaching here, but I am still right on time!"

She approaches Keitaro, who is a bit mesmerized by her coming. He was expecting her to come on some classy auto, after their previous meeting. Instead she comes all sporty…and on a motorbike. And man, his memory of her was really at fault. She was a piece! If she was a beauty in the classy dress last night, now she was totally hot on this more sportive outfit.

"Keitaro? Anything wrong? I hope you are happy to see me again?" Tsuruko feels his Ki, normal and vibrating now…and looks at his face, which is bright red now.

"Huh,_ oh!_ Nothing wrong. And yeah, Tsuruko-_san_, I am really happy to see you again!" Stammers Keitaro.

"Aw, c'mon, remember what I said about formalities. Call me Tsu-_Chan_, please!" She says, pleading eyes piercing Keitaro.

"Gomennasai, Tsu-Chan! I was actually thinking that you might no want to stick to your words from yesterday. I understand it must be boring to you, spending your day nursing an outsider and a little girl." And he secretly thinks:_ And to spend a day with a man you barely know…a man like me…_

"No no, you are wrong! You see, this is a chance to get off a bit from Family Business, and to help a charming friend at the same time!" She says, happily. "Hey, do you think I am a woman that does not stick to her words?" She looks with slited eyes to Keitaro, hands on her hips.

Keitaro sweatdrops a bit. "N-no, not at all!" He waves his hands, apologetically.

"I also like my little bike here, and this is a chance to ride it as well!" She says, pointing to the bike at her back.

Keitaro thought he had almost upset her, but she was actually joking, kidding with him. He was relieved.

"I gather by what you told me about the little one we are supposed to get, that she will fit on my side-car." She adds, looking at the sidecar. "It is fit for small children." She adds calmly.

Keitaro looks at the bike and nods.

And then he realizes that the side-car was small, fit for a child only…that meant…

_Huhh…Oh!_ Sweat drops Keitaro.

_Oh, how am I supposed to ride…here? Oh!_ Keitaro's expression becomes a bit concerned…actually worried. He looks at Tsuruko, who seems quite content with the situation. Hands on her back, looking at him, tilting a bit her head to her right side, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Kei-Kun, we better get going, as we need to pick up your little friend. I was thinking about where to take her, and as you do not know Kyoto, I do have an idea for us all." She smiles broadly.

_C'mon now, I will ride this motorcycle…with her!_ Not that the prospect was really a bad one for Keitaro. Actually he was really enjoying the thought. And that was worrying him the most. _Pervert _was hovering on his thoughts.

Tsuruko opens a small bin in the back of the sidecar and hands out a helmet to Keitaro. "Don't want to see you hurt." And she blinks to him gleefully.

Tsuruko gather her ponytail up, puts on her helmet and beckons to Keitaro, while expertly climbing her big motorcycle. "Let's go? You do not need to do anything. Just climb back here, and held onto me, ok?" Inwardly Tsuruko is pleased with the situation. The motorcycle itself was chosen for that. She found herself enjoying close contact with Keitaro. And she also thought how cute his shy way is. She could sense his nervousness. _How cute, my young friend. Charming! And dspite big, my V-Rd is not exactly roomy for two, fufufu!_

Keitaro was not really displeased, but yet he was a bit nervous._ I have been spanked for much less…Bah, I am not at Hinata-sou now…and I am not doing anything wrong here! Granted, I will be clinging to her back. So what? We will be riding a motorcycle!_ But a side of him, already conditioned, was telling him that this was wrong, and at anytime now someone would come and hit him. Hard. As always. As he deserved.

He hesitantly climbs up behind Tsuruko, and tries to hold to something under his own seat, trying also to avoid contact with Tsuruko 'back parts'…He was failing miserably of course, as a motorcycle is not exactly a roomy vehicle to hop up with someone.

"Kei-Kun." Tsuruko tells him after 2 minutes of noticing the struggling behind her. "See, the easier way is for you to hold me, leaning on me. I need that to have control here as well. And that will be safer, and much more comfortable!_ For we both!"_ She says and thinks, a hidden smile crossing her face._ I can feel you like the idea. And that is the way to ride anyway, fu fu fu…_

Keitaro is sweating a bit, but encircles Tsuruko's waist, and holds tight. The sensation is good, but he cannot help himself about being a bit concerned. _Wow…This is surely good. And there is nothing wrong. I am not doing anything wrong._ He is afraid of doing anything clumsy and thus offend Tsuruko.

"Ok, now lets go. Hold tight, ok!" Tsuruko turns on the motorcycle, which turns on with a deep, powerful roar. A tamed beast, but a strong one indeed. Tsuruko maneuvers it out of the parking lot and gains the street, heading to The Club where little Sachiko would be waiting for them.

As she speeds up, Keitaro holds tighter in order to not loose his balance behind Tsuruko.

_This sensation…Am I a pervert really? Her smell, just like I remember. So good. And I am holding her in my arms…_ Just for a bit he lets himself enjoy the present time, drinking on the older woman's presence.

Tsuruko feels a bit of his anxiety waning, and tells him. "Hold tight, Kei. If I speed up just hold tight, ok?" And she thinks: _He seems afraid sometimes, not only shy. Why? But as yesterday on the dance floor, his proximity makes me feel so good. His embrace is nice. I'm going to enjoy this ride, for sure!_ Thinks Tsuruko, ready to take the longest way to their destination.

Tsuruko speeds up to The Club, Keitaro enjoying the ride, and her presence, after his first initial concern.

Tsuruko feels his Ki spreading. It is good, and so welcoming. She spreads hers as well, like the previous night.

As they sped through Kyoto, going to The Club, they enjoy the moment.

Tsuruko enjoying Keitaro's embrace, and the ride itself for she really liked to ride her bike.

Keitaro enjoying the presence of the woman on his arms, at least for the time of their ridding.

He was becoming, bit by bit, entranced by her ways, her looks and her personality.

…

* * *

Sachiko, waiting in front of The Club, hears the Tsuruko's V-Rod approaching. She is waiting by The Club's front door with her father and one tall man.

Tsuruko and Keitaro stop in front of the gates. As they disembark and pull out their helmets, Sachiko runs to Kei, greeting her friend and savior.

"Konnichiwa Kei-Kun! I am happy to see you again!" She says, jumping in front of him.

Keitaro lowers and hugs the little girl, happy to see her display. "Konnichiwa my lady! I am happy to be able to be with you again!" He says, while hugging her.

He notices the little child looking to Tsuruko, and he presents her. "Sachiko, this is Tsu-Chan, a friend of mine!" Keitaro points his right arm to Tsuruko.

"Nice to meet you, Tsu-Chan! I am…mhmm" And Tsuruko closes gently her mouth with her right hand, while bending to the little girls height. "Shsh…Me and Kei have a little thing between us. Before fully presenting ourselves, we want to know each other better. So please just tell me your first name, my little friend." She tells the little one, smiling.

"Heh, unfair, I already presented myself to Kei-kun!" She pouts, smiling at the same time, agreeing with their play. Happy to be part of it.

Her father approaches the couple. "Nice to meet you again, young one. I heard that. Unusual but very interesting. Anyway a friend of this young man is a friend to me as well. I entrust my little girl to you for a while. I will be waiting your return here." And turning to Sachiko, he lowers himself and addresses his child. "Sachiko dear, hold the Cell carefully. If you want to call me, just press 1 and the phone will call me straight away, Ok?"

The man at the door with him saw the bike, and noticed the Crest engraved at the sidecar lateral. He frowns a bit, but says nothing.

"Hey Sachiko-Chan, do you like motorcycles? This sidecar has a strap, so put it on." Tsuruko helps the little girl climb up the sidecar and then straps young Sachiko in place, also giving her the extra helmet she brought.

"Hey, cool! I never rode on one of those!" Says the little child.

Tsuruko addresses her father. "I will be very careful with your child, sir." She bows to the man.

"I am sure of that." And looks to Keitaro. "Nice to see you are going with a friend. I am glad! Have you all a nice afternoon. I will be here the whole day, so when you feel up to it, just call me and I will receive my child back here.

"Ok! Lets go then." Tsuruko tells Keitaro and the young girl, hopping back to her bike, calling Keitaro.

While our dear couple and their little guest prepare to depart, the man beside Sachiko's father tells Tanikawa-san, to his ears only. "That crest may be small, but I would recognize it anywhere. It is from ShinMei Ryu Dojo. The Aoyama Family crest, sir"

That startles Tanikawa. _Hum, you do seem to be more than meets the eye, Urashima-san. Someone from the Aoyama Family. You are not just a ronin and a landlord. Not with such acquaintances!_

Such information puts Tanikawa Soichiro well at ease. His daughter was in very good hands indeed! _Was she one of the fabled sisters? Or one of the Masters from ShinMei? She seems someone used to power. You do have interesting friends, my young friend._

…

* * *

The ride was fun for both Sachiko and Keitaro as well.

Keitaro was really enjoying the sensation of riding the V-Rod, especially the way he was riding it.

Sachiko was enjoying the sensation of the wind on her face while riding in the sidecar.

…

After a while they finally arrive at the place Tsuruko has planned to go with them.

As Tsuruko was aware they were going to take a little child for a walk, what a better place than a Park? The Kyoto Neverland was the Kyoto branch of the famous Kanagawa Neverland, and being relatively new, it was equipped with the latest on Rides and Attractions. It also had a very known park inside its grounds. A perfect place for a small picnic, as she saw it.

She parks the V-Rod at the Parking lot, and explains her idea to Keitaro and Sachiko, while getting off the bike:

"Well! Here we are. I am sure you both will like this. Kyoto Neverland opened just 3 months ago. And they say it sports a very nice park and attractions. I am sure we can have a lot of fun here!" She says brightly. "They even have Hot Springs inside the park, or so I have heard!" She adds.

"I surely would not know the place myself." Says Keitaro, looking at the big gates ahead of them. "And it sure looks great, it is not so Sachiko-Chan…. Oh, but you must know it already. You are from Kyoto!" Keitaro says, scratching his head, feeling shame for his own lack of perception.

"No, no. Daddy has not had much time to go play. I wanna know the park with Kei-Kun!" She says, jumping happy.

"So it seems I made the right choice! I told you I would be of help, Kei-kun!" Tsuruko elbows him lightly, leaning on Kei a bit.

_Wow…I thought I was dreaming yesterday…the dream carries on!_ Thinks Keitaro, grinning without even realizing it.

"Now, lets go get our tickets!" Calls Tsuruko. "But before going…" She goes to the sidecar bin, opening it, and retrieving a big red cooler bag with her. "Just some treats for later." She lifts the bag, triumphantly.

"Please, let me carry that." Offers Kei immediately, picking the bag from Tsuruko's hands.

"Thanks, Kei-kun." She says, blushing a bit._ He is so gentle. And I can feel he is happy now. His Ki shows that easily._

They move to the ticket booths. The Gate Area was big. It was easily 20 meters long, with booth after booth selling tickets.

They all get to the nearest one, navigating the couples and families visiting the Park.

Keitaro addresses the girl inside the booth "Konnichiwa! I would like 3 tickets, please." He fishes for his wallet. _This may dig into my budget. But yeah, it is well worth it!_

"Konnichiwa, Lucky one! Today we are with an especial offer: Family does pay only one ticket. As I can see you came with your lovely wife and daughter, you only pay yours, and the whole family have fun!" Says the smiling girl inside the booth.

Keitaro goes overdrive. He expects Tsuruko to smack him for such statement (even though he said nothing…but he was used to beatings over things out of his control anyway. Narusegawa's Conditioning Training making sure he was always at fault, just for being present), but what came upon him was out of his expectations entirely.

Tsuruko encircles him affectionately within her arms, pulling Sachiko together and leaning a bit on Keitaro, putting her cheek to Kei's, she says gingerly: "Oh,_ Anata! _You knew that, it is not true? What a surprise!" And smacks him with…a kiss on the cheek!

_She KISSED me…on the cheek…but a kiss nonetheless…_Keitaro's eyes are large as saucers.

_Wife? Daughter? Huhhh?_ The words from the girl at the booth sinking on him.

Keitaro blushes violently, and on auto-drive pays the ticket, and collects the 3 passes, moving to the gates with Sachiko in tow, which was grinning widely.

_That was something unexpected. Not even I knew about that, fu fu fu…_Thinks Tsuruko, a warm feeling rising inside her. She liked the situation. A lot! _A Family_ Tsuruko's eyes glazed for a moment.

"Mam, please!" The girl from the booth called her. Keitaro was still a bit dazed, going to the gates.

"Kei, Sachiko, just a minute, ok!" She says releasing Keitaro's arm, and comes back to talk with the girl.

"Ma'am, gomennasai…I almost forgot. With the Family Pass today, we also have this Onsen ticket, to be used by couples on the Hot Springs we have at the park. A must if I may say. I think you and your husband will enjoy it dearly! You both won it as well!" Says the girl, giving the Onsen Ticket to a startled Tsuruko.

"And if you have forgotten your swimsuits, don't worry! We have excellent shops at the Onsen Area. You will love the items we have there!" Completes the girl, smiling broadly, bowing and leaving back to her booth.

Tsuruko looks at the ticket on her hand, dumb folded and very pleased. _Hah! These may come oh so handy! My my, am I lucky or what?_ She puts the ticket on her jacket, and runs to the waiting Keitaro and Sachiko. Ponytail waving while she runs.

Keitaro snaps out of his reverie, and addresses Tsuruko. "Anything wrong?" He feared the girl discovered the mistake she did back there.

"No. She just remembered another promotion." A gingerly tone to her voice.

"I will tell you after, Kei-Kun. Lets go!" She pulls them both with her, all vitality and smiles._ Fu fu fu, let me surprise you, my Kei-kun! Later._ She thinks, a sly smile on her face while pulling her companions to the park.

…

**End Chapter 6**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Hina or any of the Anime characters portrayed in this story. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a Fanfiction Work, to be taken as such!

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

I ask apologies for my delay.

**

* * *

AND ESPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**PockyGirl-2002, Seraphim7 and Havenoname:** My All Time ProofReaders!

**Demonic Dragon Knight:** My dear friend! Our talkings are helping me a lot here! Hope you enjoy!

**And to All My Readers:** Thanks for the Patience Minna San! Hope you Enjoy. I may delay, but part of it is due the fact that I really wish to convey the best possible story!

**

* * *

Moving Forward  
By  
VoidHawk **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Present**

**Kyoto Forests – City Outskirts at Night, under heavy rain:**

Keitaro wounds are hurting, but not as much as the hurting inside his very soul. The violence, from people he once considered friends, and even from someone he once loved poisoning his kind heart. His brain is not processing things right anymore. Something was clouding his very thoughts. And the despair and sadness was shrouding him like a cloak…He could feel its fabric enveloping him.

_If they find me, they will kill me. They almost succeeded back there._

Keitaro advances with increasing difficulty, as the mud and his wounds are making him slower down, minute-by-minute.

_My God, it is really hurting now! _

His advance is slow and painful. His wounds are deep, body and soul. But as he can hear voices calling him out, he does not dare to stop. There is no respite, there is no retreat or rest.

_They are relentless…they have never stopped…never listened! They think I am indestructible, or they just do not care. Can't they see I am only human! They are always hurting me for nothing...always ready to blame! Always punching, slashing, kicking…and now that I thought I was escaping this inferno… _

He breaths with difficulty, trying to keep moving.

_They came to claim their share once more! I am so confused…and so tired...I wish I could rest a bit. Just for a little while._

The rain fell heavily over the battered body of Urashima Keitaro, his nightmare seemingly unending while he slowly advances to nowhere, feeling loneliness and utter despair, while leaving a trail of blood behind him.

His shaking body slowing him increasingly, minute by painful minute.

And the voices...the voices were still calling him out. Claiming him.

And one of the voices seemed to be from Tsuruko.

Distant…

Calling for him.

Keitaro's senses are haywhire...his mind swhirling.

He holds firm a piece of paper on his hands. He does not have much strenght left, but he would use his last remaining forces to hold that piece of paper.

Ragged, thorn, bloodied. Almost destroyed.

A last anchor to a time almost magical, precious and so distant now. The reality of his situation trying to drown his memories of happines, light and love, strongly pulling him, and that piece on his hand was the last string keeping him sane.

The piece of paper on his hand...the only proof that the memories he had from the last week were real, not some of his old dreams.

The proof that he was happy, albeit for a brief time.

_Tsu-chan, was last night real? Did it all really happened? I-I'm not sure anymore..._He sighs and shudders.

He stops, looking at his hand._ I just fervently hope it was all real!_

Keitaro looks up, letting the rain fall over his battered face. The rain mixing with his tears, rolling down his tired, hurt and saddened face.

Not tears of pain.

Tears of longing.

Tears of love.

Tears of despair over something immensely precious that was being so violently and senselessly taken away from him.

Tears of rebellion against the reality crushing him now.

…

**

* * *

**

**5 days in the Past**

**Kyoto Neverland – Kyoto, in the Afternoon:**

Keitaro never imagined that after starting his journey, he would end up spending a day like this.

_Hey hey hey…That girl at the ticket booth thought we were married! Oh, I really thought Tsuruko would get royally angry by that. If I was with Motoko or Narusegawa, I bet I would be flying right now…Phew!_ He smiles at this thought, to his own amazement.

He walks arm-in-arm with Tsuruko. The feeling was very warming!

They enter together the gates, arm in arm, after Tsu-Chan sauntered back from the ticket booth. Sachiko is really happy, for it was her first time on the Kyoto Neverland.

Tsuruko was really happy to be there with Keitaro. To have him in her arms.

Keitaro would not recognize why he was happy. But he was happy in a way he almost forgot he could. A true warm feeling was swelling from his heart.

Something he was not used to lately. A true, heartfelt smile on his face.

"Now that we are here, what do the two damsels want to do? I am at your services." Says Keitaro, happy within.

"Hum, I could think about some things here." Says Tsuruko, right hand's index finger on her lips, looking up, thinking.

Keitaro smiles, scratching his head.

They go strolling together, checking the rides available and enjoying the sightseeing around the Park. The place was huge. And the parkland it sported was very beautiful indeed.

Keitaro, without noticing, was little by little easing himself. Letting go his pent up frustration and gloominess. He was little by little accepting that he was there, that he was enjoying it greatly, and that he was in company of a nice, good humored, intelligent and very, very beautiful woman, in addition to his very nice little friend Sachiko.

To him, after his time at Hinata-Sou, beautiful women were equal to trouble and physical pain. And Tsuruko was gourgeous.

_Heh, this morning, I was all worked up after looking at couples coming and going from my own hotel. Now, I can see families, and I am not sad at all! I better not dwell upon this feeling much though. I will enjoy what I have now. That is why I first started this trip. To find myself again!_ Kei smiles inwardly, but Tsuruko could not avoid feeling the energy emanating from him.

_Humm, I hope you are like this because of me, my Kei kun_ She thinks, a sly smile gracing her features, tightening her grasp of Keitaro's arm.

Without really noticing it, they carried on walking arm-in-arm since leaving the gate area.

After walking for 30 min. enjoying each other and also Sachiko, who was really happy with them, they stopped to decide what to do first.

"So Chibi-chan, which one will be? You choose the first ride we are going to take." Says Keitaro to little Sachiko, bowing to see her eyes.

"To the roller-coasters! I wanna go to the roller-coasters!" Says Sachiko, jumping.

"Well, we could try some of those. What you think Tsu-Chan?" Asks Keitaro, looking at Tsuruko.

"Ok with me. I love fast rides anyway!" Tsu Chan answers smiling, clapping her hands.

_His Ki is all out now, blowing and shinning! I LOVE this…So good…He seems happy and calm as well._ Thinks Tsuruko, enjoying the sensation of being at Keitaro's side.

_My dear Kei-kun…There is something within you. Something that causes you to withdraw completely sometimes. It does seem like some kind of self-defense. But now, somehow, you are feeling well. You shine brightly to my eyes now. That surely makes me happy, I do have to admit it. Being with you is different, and so good! _

Tsuruko muses to herself, enjoying the presence of her newfound friend, just like the night before. Drinking from a sensation she also has buried within herself, but not aware of such until this moment. Tsuruko was slowly rediscovering the woman under the dangerous and powerful Head Master of ShinMei Ryu. A lonely woman…A caring and lovely lonely young woman.

"Well, lets move to the Roller Coasters. I hope to avoid lines. After all we want to make the most of our time." Keitaro playfully motions them to come with him.

_Hey, if I think about it, I am having a date here…Heheh, with Tsuruko! Sheesh. Better keep my feet on the ground, Heheh._ But Keitaro is smiling now. The gloominess from this morning forgotten while enjoying his afternoon.

…

After some fast-rides, Keitaro, Tsuruko and Sachiko are walking to the parkland inside the Theme Park. Tsuruko and Sachiko truly enjoyed their time.

Keitaro, well, we could say that he enjoyed the company…and that was that!

_Wow…Those rides were scary!_ Keitaro is a bit shaky, but holding bravely.

"Hey Kei-kun! That last ride was FUN! 5 loops in a row!" Teases Tsuruko, remembering how he grabbed her on the last ride.

Sachiko enjoyed every minute, and was still hyper from the roller coasters.

As they have enjoyed some action, now the view from the parkland was a very soothing one. Well-tended grasslands, a big lake surrounded by a not very thick forest. The perfect place for a picnic.

Tsuruko was very happy. She brought her bag, the one on Keitaro's care, and they could enjoy a little calm time together.

_Heh…I have not noticed before, but I crave for this normalcy. This feeling of having someone precious at my side. And yes, I will have to start admitting it. Kei Kun is someone especial. Especial for me!_ But Tsuruko feels a bit uncertain about something, frowning a bit.

_What does he think about me? Oh, I felt attraction…_ She blushes a bit, feeling warm inside. _But would he want something with an older woman he just met?_ Tsuruko feels a bit insecure, that coming from the fact that she barely knows Keitaro, but what she already knew was enough to enrapt her. And being adept of Ki control, she knew that Keitaro was especial, and a very kind, and lively man.

But Tsuruko has her own fears and defenses to deal with.

_It has been so long since the last time I felt a man as being especial to me…I think I tried to avoid such to a certain degree._ Thinks Tsuruko.

Keitaro notices her mood, and worries about his newfound friend. "Tsu-chan? Is anything wrong?" He looks at her, and she looks back, piercing him with her glare…She was about to say something when Sachiko burst into a run, towards an Ice Cream Cart ahead on their path, yelling: "Ice Cream! I love Ice Cream!"

Keitaro runs after the little Sachiko, apologizing to Tsuruko, who smiles back at him. "Go get her…I do understand. I also like Ice Cream, Heheh" Laughs warmly Tsuruko, shooing Keitaro, who starts running after Sachiko.

"Whait Chiko-Chan! Matte yoh!" Calls Keitaro while running, bag in hands.

_He sure likes children. He has a way with them. It is so nice to see them here. _Tsuruko looks upwards thinking about something she has dreamed years back…Family. Children. A husband to love, and be loved by. Her eyes glazing a bit, watching the clouds hovering above them. She stands there, seemingly soaking at the Sun. Dreaming and also remembering how she felt years back, before life shattered her dreams.

Meanwhile, Keitaro reaches Sachiko. "Phew Sachiko! Please do not run like that…" Pants Keitaro, looking worried, holding his knees.

"Gommenasai Kei-kun…Are you mad at me?" She looks pleading to Keitaro.

"No, no. Just worried. Do not want to see you lost." Says the young man, scratching his head.

"Can I have Ice Cream?" Pleads Sachiko. "Daddy gave me money…see." She says, showing Keitaro a wad of notes.

"Sure! Which one you like?" Asks Kei. "And save your money, Chibi-Chan. It is on me." He says bowing to little Sachiko, to her delight.

"Chocolate!" Says the little girl, clapping her hands. "Can I have chocolate ice cream?"

"Ok. Now, lets get a chocolate for you!" Calls Kei the little girl, happily.

As they approach the cart, Keitaro remembers Tsuruko's comment about ice cream. "Humm, she likes it, but has not asked. I do not know her preferences on it, but I bet chocolate will be a good call. I will get her one!" Decides Keitaro, a decisive face stamped on him.

"Konnichiwa, Ojii-san! May I have three chocolate ice creams, on a cone, please."

"Oh, sorry son. I only have for two chocolate ones. All my ice cream is sold out." Says the man in white, apologetically.

"No problem. Two is what I need!" _Oh, I like it also, but if there are for my girls there, I am satisfied!_ Thinks Keitaro, without really realizing what he had just thought.

Keitaro pays the ice creams, and receive the cones.

"Here it is, Sachiko-chan. Your chocolate." And Keitaro gives the little girl her cone, and she grins broadly.

"You bought one for you?" Asks her, looking at the other cone on Keitaro's hand.

"No, this is for my friend there. She said she likes ice cream. Hope she likes chocolate though." Says Keitaro, holding the other cone while they head back to Tsuruko.

"She will love it! Everybody likes chocolate!" Says Sachiko, jumping.

"Heheh, little one. Take care or your cone will topple down" Smiles Keitaro to his little friend.

"Okies." Says Sachiko, stepping to Keitaro's side, enjoying her ice cream.

_Energetic you are, little one. Good to see you smiling!_

And they head back to Tsuruko.

As she has spaced out for a bit, just looking up to nowhere, Tsuruko startles when Keitaro calls her. "Tsu-Chan? Tsu-Chan!" he calls.

She snaps out of her reverie, smiling at the very reason of her spacing out.

And she notices the other cone on his hand.

"Here. This is for you, a small gift. I hope you like chocolate. The gentleman back there was out of everything else. But I was able to get you this!" Says Keitaro, a bit shy nonetheless._ Huh, hope she likes chocolate. I should have asked before._

Tsuruko makes an unreadable face, and slowly approaches him.

_Aw…She seems to not have liked it much…_Thinks Keitaro. He is a very insecure man.

And Tsuruko thinks._ I see only one on his hands. And he bought it for me, after I just commented I like ice cream. So Charming…Awww I think I am going to get very attached to you, Kei Kun! This is turning out to be the best afternoon I have had in ages!_

She approaches Kei, who is now a bit afraid that she will not accept his little gift. As she gets near, she blushes a bit, and opens a broad smile, receiving the cone from Keitaro's hand.

"How do you know chocolate is my favorite?" She asks, looking him straight in his eyes.

"I guessed. You are so sweet, I thought chocolate fits you perfectly!" Says Keitaro _Oh, what have I said!_ Keitaro sweats drop fast, wide eyed after his own comment.

Tsuruko embraces him warmly. "Thank you very much, my charming friend. You know how to spoil a woman!" She says while enfolding Keitaro in her arms, who gets beet red fast.

"J-just wish to thank you for your time with us." He stammers, within her embrace.

Tsuruko then looks at her cone. "But this will not do!" She says. "Where is yours? No more you said? So we share!" She says to Keitaro, nodding her head while smiling broadly.

"What? No, no need really!" He says, weaving his hands.

"I do not accept that! We share! I give the first bite, and then you will have it as well. Or I will refuse it!" She says, pouting.

Keitaro does not respond to that, and just looks at her. Tsuruko then takes a little bite from it.

"Humm! Delicious!" And she looks at the cone, as if analyzing it.

"It is melting… I better do something about it before it melts out of the cone!" She looks at Keitaro, blinking mischievously.

And then she goes over the whole ice cream on one long, sweeping movement.

Keitaro observes, a bit uneasy. _Oh, ok…I will have a bite from it…and she is going over it now…the whole of it…awww, why am I feeling a bit hot now? The sun is gentle, it is not hot…awww._ Thinks Keitaro, feeling really hot.

"Now your time!" Says Tsuruko, eyes glinting, tilting her head a bit while extending her cone to Keitaro, who avidly bits a little portion of it.

"Good! The best I ever tasted!" He says, blushing a bit. Actually both are blushing right now.

Tsuruko grabs his left arm again, and start to walk side-by-side, while they are having their ice cream.

"Now, we could find a spot to have our little snack! I did prepare some simple sandwiches for us to have now." She says, while walking, searching the lakeside area they are heading into.

"Great. I want to know how tasty your food is!" Says Keitaro, happy.

"And so you will!" Answers Tsuruko, warmly.

"So what you think Sachiko-Chan, lets stop for a snack?" Asks Tsuruko to the young girl at their side.

"Hai" Says Sachiko, face full of chocolate.

"Heheh, good I brought napkins with me." Tsuruko says looking to Keitaro.

So they go by the lake. There they found a big Sakura tree, and under it they found a perfect spot to lie down and enjoy their little snack.

…

After setting up their little picnic, Tsuruko, Keitaro and Sachiko sat, to enjoy the sandwiches and stuff Tsuruko brought for them.

"Hope you find it all of your licking. I am not that used to prepare these." Says Tsuruko, a bit concerned.

"But it is delicious! No kidding!" Says Keitaro, chewing a big chunk of sandwich.

"Hai hai!" Adds Sachiko, also wolfing into the sandwiches.

"I am happy!" Tsuruko claps her hands happily. "So glad you are enjoying it!"_ I made those with gusto, of that I am sure! _Thinks the young woman.

_I would never change the life I am leading now…but I surely miss this kind of feeling I am sensing now. I really need to admit that!_ Thinks her, glazing her eyes for a moment.

"I made plenty! Have as much as you like!" Says Tsuruko snapping out of her reverie.

And she really stuffed well her little snack bag. Not knowing how hungry they would be, she prepared for the worst.

For Keitaro and Sachiko, wolfing through the bag's contents, it was pure bliss.

_Wow…if she cooks like this, a lucky guy will be whoever she chooses to be at her side! _Thinks Keitaro while drinking a cup of iced tea she provided as well, looking at her. _Huh, why do I feel a bit uneasy…a little ache inside…oh my…_

Keitaro sighs inwardly, but for a brief moment. Not even Tsuruko felt his little emotional slip. He was enjoying his time, and would not fall in any depression here and now.

They enjoy their meal, the sight around them, the gentle sun and the very presence of each other.

…

Sachiko, after eating, feels the earlier excitement taking its toll, and becomes very sleepy. As Tsuruko, always ready, brought a light mantle to use as a picnic mat, she improvises with it a mantle and mat, and with her jacket makes a pillow, and Sachiko lays on the makeshift futon, in order to rest a bit.

"I gather she had a full day. She seemed to be enjoying a lot!" Says Keitaro, looking at the little girl taking a nap at their side, under the Sakura tree.

_So am I, Kei Kun, so am I…_ Thinks Tsuruko, smiling at Keitaro, without even noticing it.

Keitaro starts to feel a bit uncomfortable, being the shy one.

Tsuruko feeling his state puts her hand over his at her side, and starts talking to him.

"You know, this has been a very nice day for me. A time out of family business and responsibilities is nice from time to time. I am so lucky to have met you yesterday! And that piece of action at The Club was very nice. I want to repeat it!" She says, looking to the lake in front of them.

"I should be saying that, Tsu-Chan. I was all gloomy yesterday morning. Then I came across this little one here…" And he ruffles Sachiko's hair, sleeping at his side. "And after being able to help her, I was invited to that club, and met you all there. I guess I can say I am a very lucky guy!" Says Keitaro, looking at his hand under Tsuruko's warm one.

"But please, Kei-Kun. Tell me more about you. You told me you were traveling after failing at the Toudai Exams. Well, so what you do for living. Are you only a student then?" Asks her, turning her head and looking at Keitaro.

At this, Keitaro feels a bit of his mood going down. "No, I also manage a Dorm. Well, I try to, but sometimes it gets a bit over my head…" He says, looking up. "Being male and managing an All Girls Dorm is not that easy, as some may think." He adds.

_An All Girls Dorm…like the one Motoko is living now_. Thinks Tsuruko, and then she senses the sudden shift on his Ki. Not a grea,t one but a shifting nonetheless.

"But I do not have that much to tell. I manage a Dorm, and study in what little time I have left to myself, trying to enter Toudai. But it seems my studies are at fault, as I was not able again to get into Toudai." And Keitaro looks at Tsuruko, now resting her head on his right shoulder, while he is with his back on the Sakura's slightly slanted trunk.

"But please, do tell me about you, Tsu-Chan. Whereas my life is a bit dull, I bet yours is full of interesting things! You and your family seemed to be very nice, and do know a lot about many things." Keitaro remembers their talking on The Club. They all seemed so classy and intelligent. But happy and good humored as well.

"My life? Well, I have not been into University or the likes. I was tutored at home, but my parents were very picky about my formation. My sister has a degree in Economics from Toudai itself. But we all ended up working with our Family. Heritage and custom dictate so, though I am very happy with all my activities. I just wanted to have more moments like yesterday, and now…" Sighs Tsuruko. _On such I include you, my Kei Kun!_ She mentally adds.

"So you work with family. And may I ask, what do you do?"

"I am Headmaster of our Family's Dojo. I am Master in Kendo, Tae Kwon Do, Jiu-Jitsu and also Kenjutsu." Says Tsuruko, matter of factly.

"I took over the Dojo 5 years ago, after my parents and my husband found untimely death…" At this comment, Tsuruko's mood dropped a bit. Whenever she recalls that night 5 years ago, when she lost both her parents and her husband as well, she gets a bit sad indeed.

Keitaro felt her mood dropping, but before saying anything he freezes, the meaning of her words finally getting through him. _Headmaster of a Martial Arts Dojo…Master…Kenjutsu…Oh my god! _His eyes went wide. _If I slip in any way I may end dead. She must be light years better than Motoko! _

Keitaro's mood changes from easy happiness to awareness. He was afraid of making any stupid movement, or that his natural clumsiness makes itself present. Motoko was the only one he knew as a Martial Arts student. Here by his side was a woman, and a Master. If Motoko was by any means average, any wrong doing perceived by Tsuruko would mean big trouble.

Tsuruko feels this sudden change. _Oh, tightening….his Ki is tightening. Why? We are just talking here…and I thought he was slowly easing down. I was happy after perceiving this! But now again he goes on a seemingly defensive mode… _

Tsuruko lifts her head to look into Kei's face, but suddenly a couple having a discussion near them calls their attention:

"You are a complete moron! Why I keep going out with you is a mystery!" Says a red haired young girl, to her companion.

"But Chisame! I just wanted you to have some fun!" Says the young man, pleading.

"Hah you always choose the wrong places! Why not a boat, or a shopping. It has to be going to a Playground!"

"But this place is beautiful. And see this park. Don't you think it is beautiful?"

"Nah, maybe for you. I am going home!" She says and turns, leaving the boy behind. As he tries to get her, he stumbles and falls, taking the girl down with him and unintentionally grabbing her 'back area.'

"**PERVERT!"** And she stands up, and beat the guy on his face, making him go down again.

_Always! There are always those who do not see things as they really are! This is so sad. _Thinks Keitaro, seeing all that.

Tsuruko, hating any kind of injustice cannot hold herself back. She stands up fast, going in a flash towards the couple.

Keitaro seeing this thinks. _Oh no! The girl accused him of being a pervert._ He looks at Tsuruko with pained eyes_. And she is a Martial Arts Master…_ Keitaro stands fast, shaking a bit, not really knowing what to do but tired of his own treatment by the girls, and now expecting Tsuruko to act harshly on the male side of the discussion.

But to his surprise, that does not happen.

The girl was going to hit the boy again, when the tall woman just pops up in front of her, holding her arm on a vise grip with her right hand!

"Young lady, you should be more mindfull of your manners! Don't you see this boy is already hurt?" She inquires, piercing the redhaired girl.

"But he grabbed me! This pervert!" She stammers in fury.

"No, he did not!" Her eyes were in flame, her face displaying how annoyed she was. "He just stumbled and you happened to be on his way down. Have you waited long enough to hear his explanation, you would have understood this easily." Says Tsuruko, holding her firmly.

"And who are you to defend this pervert?" She carries her ranting.

"My name is Tsuruko. And as for defending him... I just dislike wrong doings as much as any one. But what I see here is a very impolite girl exacting aggression against an innocent boy. At least right now, nothing wrong was done. You are too quick to judge and too harsh on acting. I advise you that such path will eventually lead you into trouble." And Tsuruko increases her grip just a little bit, making the girl wince, while pointing her statement.

"Now I advise you to go without any further aggression. Talk as much as you like, but do not incur on senseless violence." And Tsuruko releases the girl, which is still fuming while turning back and speeding out of the parkland.

The boy stands, and thanks Tsuruko, bowing deeply. "Thanks Ma'am. She is a nice girl deep inside. She is just a bit hotheaded. I will talk to her. Sayonara!" And the boy goes after the girl, more cautiously this time.

"Do take care!" Tsuruko humpfs, and heads back to Kei, who is impressed with the whole exchange.

In the middle of her way back, she stopped as if remembering something, bringing her right hand index finger to her mouth, looking up.

_Huh, I just forgot to verify the operating times of the Onsen!_ She turns her back to where Keitaro and Sachiko were, fishing her pant's pocket for the ticket. _Hopefully it will have the time written in it._

She looks at the ticket on her hand and searches for the info she wanted.

_Ah, here it is…from 7:30am up to 11:30pm. Niiiiiiice! _A big smile plastered on her features.

Tsuruko was concerned about the time, as she could perceive the afternoon was closing to its end. She puts the ticket back on her pocket, and turns back to her party, smiling inwardly.

_Fufufu…not ending soon, my day…no no._

While Tsuruko approaches them, Keitaro is recovering from his sudden nervousness.

_If Motoko or Narusegawa were here, I think the boy would have met some real problem…But Tsuruko, even being a Martial Arts Master, she is fair and level…So different to witness such behavior…I am really surprised!_ Thinks Keitaro, seating again, resting on the Sakura tree trunk. He is a bit shaken, not sure why.

_I need to rethink some of my positioning, of that I am sure now. _Thinks Keitaro, closing his eyes, feeling a bit tired.

Tsuruko approaches Kei and Sachiko, who kept sleeping during the whole exchange near them._ I profoundly dislike such fast judgments and fast unnecessary violent action! Dishonorable and stupid! _Thinks a slightly annoyed Tsuruko.

_And now you, my Kei Kun…why the shifting Ki again?_ Tsuruko stands in front of Kei, both hands on her hips, the sun just behind her. Keitaro opens his eyes briefly, and cannot see her eyes, as her face is shadowed by her positioning, the sun reflecting its rays behind her, framing her silhouette, contrasting with her raven hair, now untied and flowing along her face and back.

The edges of her figure flaming with the Sun behind her.

_Like a dream…unreal. So beautiful. _Thinks Keitaro, a bit drowsy. The lack of real sleep taking its toll after the previous night.

Tsuruko smiles, and kneels in front of Kei._ It seems that after the snacks, we are all in need of a little rest_. She smiles looking at his face.

_I will take the opportunity as well, fufufu. _She lays down, resting her head on Keitaro's lap._ Humm, this feels good….The sun is relaxing now…_

As Tsuruko also slept little, and woke up early, this opportunity feels right and good. And they all rest a bit, under the Sakura tree they choose for their little picnic, the Sun spraying its late afternoon rays over them.

Tsuruko is fast asleep.

Keitaro, still drowsy wakes up minutes later, and notices that Tsuruko is sleeping without any jacket, as little Sachiko, using the mantle Tsuruko produced before, is using hers as a pillow.

_Hum, she will be cold soon._ Thinks Keitaro. As such thought crosses his mind, he carefully takes out his own jacket, and covers Tsuruko with it. _Better now…_ He thinks, combing her silky hair while closing his drowsy eyes once more.

_Hum, nice feel to it…silky…_

Thus they take a little nap, under the Sakura tree, while the late afternoon Sun sprays them with its fading warmth.

…

After an hour, Tsuruko feels something over her, covering her upper body. _Kimochii!_ (Feels nice) She thinks, noticing though that the Sun was going into its sunset soon, the orange rays bathing her surroundings in a beautiful yet longing light.

She feels Keitaro's hand over her head, and looks up.

Keitaro at her movement stirs and wakes up. He looks at her and smiles: "Hey, you both needed a rest, huh? Are you feeling well? You were fast asleep."

"So where you, Kei Kun."

Keitaro shivers a bit, and Tsuruko wakes up fully, noticing their state. Touching Keitaro's jacket over her.

_Uh, Oh! He must be cold_.

She notices his jacket over her upper torso, as she was clinging to it now, and her eyes shot wide open.

_The wind…and he was sleeping!_ Tsuruko stands up, beckoning Keitaro, and scolding him.

"Aww Kei Kun, you must be freezing! Why you gave me your jacket!" She says, looking at him shaking.

"Do not worry yourself, I am ok…and besides, you were without a Jacket as well! That would not do!" He says firmly.

She embraces him enfolding him in her arms, imparting her warmth. He blushes violently at this.

She releases him reluctantly and hands him back his jacket.

"Now get your jacket back. Lets wake up little Sachiko. It is getting late!" She says, while kneeling beside Sachiko.

_He is so tender…caring_. She hides her face, not sure why, from Kei. She is red faced and grinning. Something very especial was growing steadily inside her soul.

_And I have the Onsen to visit!_ Thinks Tsuruko, mind on the ticket inside her pocket.

"Yeah, the day is running out…" Says Kei, not that happy with the prospect, looking at the sun steadily dimming its light now.

But he also remembered that the woman at his side was a Martial Arts Master…That thought unnerved him a bit.

"Lets go Chibi-Chan…" Tsuruko calls Sachiko, who wakes up fast.

"Time to more play!" She says.

"We need to get going, Sachiko-Chan, it s getting late." Says Keitaro.

At this moment, Sachiko's cell phone in her small purse rings.

She picks it fast, and answer: "Moshi moshi?"

"…"

"Daddy!"

Then she listens, and her face goes a bit annoyed…

"But Daddy, I wanna play more!"

"…"

"Hai hai…"

And she extends the Cell to Keitaro.

"Moshi moshi"

-Hello Urashima-san. My wife has ended her meeting earlier, and is very near the Park. As it is late, she said she will pick up Sachiko-chan there with you, thus avoiding the necessity of you to bring her back. I want to thank you for the time you spent with her. –

"It was our pleasure! But if you want we can take her home."

-There is not real necessity, as my wife is almost there. But thank you anyway. She will be at the gate area in 20 min.-

"Ok, we will be heading to the gates."

-Once more thank you for your time.-

Keitaro turns off the cell, giving it back to Sachiko.

"So little one, it is time to go. The sun will set soon, so we would be going anyway." Smiles Keitaro, reassuring the little girl. Änd you do not want to make your mother wait, right?"

"Ok!" Says a little sad Sachiko.

"So lets set off camping, and start heading for the gates." Says Tsuruko, picking up the mantle and the picnic bag. _Humm, Kei and me…alone. _Looking now to Keitaro, thinking about the tickets on her pocket.

Aoyama Tsuruko is easily one of the most powerful and dangerous women walking the planet…but at that very moment she was feeling like a college girl, going out on a first date.

She loved this very feeling!

And they set forth to the gates while the afternoon was ending behind them, the sun's fading rays imparting a real longing feeling to the lake and its surrounding Parkland.

_There were some things I almost forgot…this kind of feeling…this sensation I am feeling now. Gosh, I really do not know exactly what to do, but I will surely not shy away from this…_

Tsuruko bites her lower lips, while thinking.

_Many things happened to me in the last 5 years, but I surely missed this feeling I can perceive is starting to rise inside me again…_

Tsuruko thinks, looking at the lake while going arm-in-arm with Keitaro.

She holds his arm a bit firmer. _I really do not know where this may go. But maybe it is time to let the past go, and starting moving forward. Life is so beautiful. And yes, there are beautiful people to meet and share our time as well!_

She smiles broadly, looking back at Keitaro, and leans herself a bit closer to the shorter man at her side, tilting her head to Keitaro. Coming closer to him. Drinking on his presence.

_I will not be afraid. The past is precious, and sometimes scary, but the present and future are mine to live!_ She feels her inner core growing warm, old sorrows and fears fading slowly. Keitaro's presence and his very nature, his Ki, and his persona soaking Tsuruko, making her notice that life was full of more than what she was having from it up to this moment. And making her notice that she was indeed missing some very precious aspects of her own life, as a person and as a woman.

_This may scare me a bit…Feh, but I am an Aoyama! To fight, and to claim my own life in full! _

She would not bring herself to fully acknowledge it yet, but the young man at her side was bringing back love to her life. Making her whole again.

But soon Aoyama Tsuruko would perceive her feelings in full. Her fears, dating back from a terrible night 5 years ago, now being slowly demolished bit by bit.

She stands erect, and emanates power, a power fuelled by her present feelings. A power she has not embodied for over 5 years now! Her own persona becoming full again, slowly healing from the past, and ready to face her future as a whole person!

Keitaro could notice the sudden change on his companion. _Wow, suddenly she feels warmer, stronger…yet caring and reassuring. _

_Oh Tsu-Chan! How could I have found a so interesting woman, so suddenly after leaving Hinata-Sou?_

Keitaro also has his fears. But for this very moment, walking under the fading sunset light with this woman, he is letting go of his fears, and he just enjoys this feeling.

_I may have had just this afternoon with you…but I will remember how you made me feel, and how a really honored, beautiful and caring woman is. I think I will not meet again someone just like you, but at least I know you exist. And who knows, I can find someone for me at least a bit similar to the woman you are! This lifts me, though I may feel sad when we part ways. But for now, Tsu-Chan, I will enjoy whatever I can at your side!_

Keitaro smiles. His true smile was missing from his face for a long time now, but it was slowly coming back this last two days.

His soul lifting from the dark mood it came to, after having more than one dream shattered.

After being hammered down for a long time now, Keitaro was slowly rediscovering how true enjoyment felt.

The three walk slowly to their destination.

And the couple is emanating warmth and happiness while strolling together.

…

* * *

**Earlier that same day, in Tokyo – Toudai Administration Building: **

Haruka was upset.

The clerk in front of her seemed to be really dense…or was speaking the truth, in which case a certain blonde bulldozer was going to become a very sorry lady indeed after meeting a very short tempered Urashima Haruka.

"Ok, let me see if I get you right: You are telling me that the last entrance exams results are already recorded, and once this happens there is no way to request a revision at this moment? And that such revisions would only be made in a week or so, after a board meeting to consider verifying the requests made?" Haruka was really upset. How come this man was telling her such things, if Narusegawa yelled for all to hear that her test was found mistaken in its correction, almost right after the results were released.

"Yes ma'am. Any complaints and revision requests must be filled during this week. After this week, the Board will consider the filled requests, and not before. And anyway such requests are rarely found really valid. The corrections are taken seriously here." The clerk was very assured of what he was saying, that was clear to Haruka.

"But if a test is found faulty right away, would you from Toudai contact the candidate to inform about the error?"

"I have never heard of such a circumstance. I suppose it can be possible. But not very likely." The man seems very sure that such a circumstance was very unlikely to happen.

"You could of course contact the man responsible for the correction team. He could explain the whole process much easier and clearer than I am able to, ma'am."

The man could see that the woman in front of him was very intent on going as far as possible to have the answers she was looking for.

"I can see to it if Professor Hirata is able to speak to you, Urashima-San. Allow me a minute to consult his office." The man stands up, going through a door right behind his desk.

Ever since Urashima Haruka arrived at Toudai, seeking to help her nephew, she was very skeptical about the whole thing.

She knew how hard Keitaro was trying to enter the place. To oversee something as a faulty correction was very unlikely.

_But actually he was so upset with the whole thing with Narusegawa…he could have really let that pass!_ This thought came with a scowl to her face.

_The brat not even once tried to understand, or at least respect Keitaro. Not even once! And when she found out about this misunderstanding, she never even thought about trying to help Keitaro? How could we all have been so mistaken about Narusegawa…How?_

Haruka was really immerse in her thoughts, and waited while the clerk was trying to put her in contact with someone who might be able to help her now.

…

While this was happening, Hirata Shigeru was at his office, mulling about his last deeds.

_I can't say I am very proud of what I did. But Naru was so near on her results, I can't deny that! _Thought Hirata, thinking fondly of his young girlfriend.

_But if this goes out, I am done. But then again, why someone would mess with the situation anyway._

Hirata was feeling a bit easier about the whole situation, when his phone starts ringing, startling him out of his reverie, picking up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Hirata desu!"

-Professor Hirata, there is a lady here, Urashima Haruka, at the Academic Center information desk, making some questions regarding possible mistakes on the last entrance exams corrections... – His secretary goes a bit longer, but he is not listening anymore.

Hirata starts to feel uneasy and nervous. _This must be some coincidence. Bad timing and a bad joke at that…_

"Ask her why she needs the info, and I will see if I can receive her here." He answers, trying to sort out his own mind.

-Oh, sorry, I did not tell you. Her nephew, name is Urashima Keitaro, has been reproved on the last exams. As it seems, she got info that someone has already been contacted by Toudai about errors on the Exam's correction, and after a review of the said test this person has been approved. I told the clerk that such is very unlikely to happen, but if that was true you would be informed for sure, as you are the head of the correction team.-

Hirata starts to sweat profusely. _Oh my! I told her this might happen! Now what do I do? If they caught what I have done, I am done for…And who is this Urashima Haruka? I NEED to get more time!_

"Explain Urashima-san that right now I can't talk with her. Ask her to come back after 1:00PM, and I will be able to talk to her. Send my apologies, but my schedule is really tight this week."

-Ok. I will tell the clerk to pass the info. If she still wants to talk, I will ask her to come back later.-

"Thanks Shizue. Please do not pass any calls to my office from now on. I need to solve some problems here."

-Done Professor.-

He hangs down the receiver, and lowers his head, holding it with both hands.

_Now what will I do? If this Urashima heard about Naru…_ He feels a hollow in his stomach. Things were starting to crumble somehow…and at the back of his mind he was scolding himself. He KNEW such could happen.

He picks up the phone again, and pushes the button for outside calls, and dials the phone to Hinata-sou. She would be there now. He needed to know if she knew this Urashima woman.

* * *

At Hinata-Sou, Narusegawa was busy trying to mop up the upper common areas. They have a lot of work to do now that Keitaro was out. 

_Now this will be day-in day-out! How can we do any other thing if we get stuck here!_ She was disheveled and tired._ Hum, it seems I really didn't give him enough credit…Wow, this is tiresome! Baka! He should be here doing his job!_

_But again, wow! How he managed to do all this, and still study?_

Narusegawa alternates into feeling anger and missing Keitaro.

Actually, she was missing the attention as well, even though she would never admit to such feelings.

_Have I been acting wrong towards him? Nah, he was always upsetting me, and that 'Promise' thing was creepy…Though I promised Seta Sensei to enter Toudai. _She flexes her body, tired of mopping, and scratches her head._ But THAT was different! I was already aware of things I wanted, and not a silly young child! Besides, I never said or even hinted I would accept him as anything more than a friend!_

_And I would NEVER date a looser like Keitaro! He is too clumsy, too naïve! Always doing whatever someone asks him… _Narusegawa is thinking a lot about Keitaro suddenly. After her last actions, and the morning incident with Kitsune, she was in turmoil. Her emotions were on a roller coaster. She was confused, and it reflected on her inner self.

_Kitsune should have told me before about any feelings for Keitaro! But he was always after ME. She would have got nowhere with him. And now, because he left she is angry with me! She should be angry with him instead!_

_Aha, and see if I would ever choose to be dividing someone in any case. He was always giving his attention to everyone! And anyway what would he offer me? Ahhh, why am I even thinking this!_

She ruffles her hair madly, worsening its already sorry situation.

_That jerk is better off on some childish quest out there! I don't care! I was smart and courageous enough to act and get my wish granted. Sure Seta is of no concern anymore, but I still get my entry in Toudai due to my smart move! And I am dating someone who can give me something, a future, and not some half-witted boy always following foolish dreams…_

But Naru closes her eyes for a minute. _Though we had good moments sometimes…and he was very attentious…that I can tell._

She snaps her eyes open. _Enough! Because of him I failed my exams, and had to resort to a subterfuge to right the wrong thing that happened to me!_

And she smirks at this thought.

_And that was really neat! Lucky me my boyfriend is a Toudai professor, and responsible for its correction team._ She laughs at herself. _And that was a coincidence. Maybe I am a very lucky girl after all! _She proceeds her mopping, eager to finish it all fast.

_Maybe I can finish it all soon enough. Then some rest, a good bath and a possible fun night._

She goes forth, content with herself for her fast thinking on the latest events, and eager for a time out of the present hard work.

_I will be none too happy when HE comes back. He can take this job back! Then we can go back to the way we used to live…_

That thought, somehow brought her a bit of sorrow, somewhere deep within her. But that sorrow was being pushed back, purged from her. Narusegawa was slowly setting into a person different from the one their friends used to know. She was doing her choices, according to what she believed was good for her.

Or she was actually finally accepting herself, the way she really was. Part of her rage came from her continuous inner battling.

Her inner fears were being squashed as well by taking a path she at one time would not consider to take some years back. Her insecurities and doubts were turning her into a very self-centered girl; calculist and ready to take any action to secure her own self.

The very reason for being so aggressive sometimes, her fears and doubts, making her choose this seemingly safe path. A path where she valued her own well being above all.

Thus despising even more someone like Keitaro, always ready to put others welfare before his own.

…

"NARU! There is a guy calling you on the phone! Come down!" Yells Kitsune. She was working the first floor.

"Coming!"

Narusegawa goes to the first floor, and as she picks the phone, just looking at her surroundings, as to verify if she was alone. Kitsune was weird today, and she did not want her sneaking upon any call she receives now.

"Moshi moshi."

She listens carefully for a bit, then yells: "WHO?"

"…"

"Of course I know her, she is the aunt of the manager here. He did the entrance exams with me!"

"…"

"But why should I have told you that? He went away right after the exams. I do not even know where he is!"

"…"

"But Anata! I would never have asked anything if I knew anything wrong would happen! It was a risk anyway! You should know that!"

She was becoming angry fast. Her actions were starting to seem not so well planned after all.

_And how come Haruka was at Toudai asking questions anyway!_

"Can't you send her away? Tell her you are too busy…we can talk later."

"…"

"But…."

"…"

"Ok, ok…I am listening."

She listens for 5 minutes, and after that she is a bit scared.

"But if you say something like this…"

"…"

"Yeah, he is not here, but I do not know if she knows where he is. She told nothing to us."

"…"

"Yeah, another risky action, all right." She sighs. "If by chance he phone here, I will try to talk with him first. Thanks for advising me. I think she might want to talk to me soon…."

The prospect of Haruka coming to talk was not very fond to Narusegawa. She takes her hand to touch her cheek, where she was slapped 2 days ago.

"Bye Anata, I'll wait you calling back."

"…"

"Kissu."

She puts the receiver back in its position, and looks around her.

_Now what is happening? Even absent the Baka still doesn't leave me alone! I hate you Keitaro! You are making my best friend go away due to your fleeing, and now Haruka is prying in what she should not, just because you failed, made me fail along and then ran like a coward!_

Her anger was increasing. Any vestige of tenderness and care for Keitaro vanished in a red vortex of anger and frustration.

She stomps fast upstairs, to finish her tasks as soon as possible.

Kitsune, entering again the main hall heard only the last final exchange, but got curious at Narusegawa's reaction.

_There is something fishy here! _She thinks, looking to where Narusegawa went, stomping her feet on her way.

_Very fishy indeed._ Thinks Mitsune, while going back to finish her tasks.

_My mind is in a swirl lately…too many things happening. And Haruka is out. I really need to have a chat with her today. _Mitsune, on her way to maturity, is going to have some surprises. Some will not be happy, but she was growing, and ultimately she would become a very interesting and caring woman.

* * *

At his office, Prof. Hirata explained his idea to Narusegawa and, after calling her off, knowing he would not be able to delay further the situation, calls his secretary: "Shizue-San, please contact the Information Desk, and ask the clerk to direct the lady Urashima to my office as soon as she is back. I will talk with her then." 

-Ok, prof. Will do. –

Hirata prepares himself. He will have to deceive the person who was going to pass through his door soon. He never thought he would have to do this kind of thing before. _Yeah, they say the path to the wrong doing is easy to walk, and hard to leave once choosen. Ah, and I find myself now on it. I really thought only to help my girlfriend. But I knew this was wrong…even so I started it. Now I am not brave enough to back from it…What am I doing now? Cementing my own downfall…I should have been more objective on this…but now it is too late._

Hirata is nervous, but conceals any doubt and proceeds with his idea. He was plunging further into something he could regret, but right now he was set on his course of action.

_At which point I choose this path? And why?_ He is troubled, but in his emotional rebuttal, he was not doing anything to solve the problem. On the contrary, he was worsening it.

Time passes, and he used the time to prepare himself for his act.

Eventually the time came upon him, and he hears a knock in his door. "Please, come in!"

As the door opens, a beautiful, yet serious looking woman enters his room. He feels intimidated by her presence, but he carried on with his plan. "Urashima Haruka, yes? Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! Have a seat please."

He points to the chair in front of his desk, and seats to talk with the woman.

"May I offer you a cup of tea or coffee? Water perhaps?" He sounds a bit strange, but as the woman does not know him, he dismissed this.

"Thank you, Professor. I would just like to talk about something that is happening regarding my nephew. I believe you have been already appraised about the subject?" Haruka goes straight to the point. The waiting already annoyed her, though it did not take all that long anyway. But she was feeling annoyed anyway, and the first talk with the clerk at the information desk did not dispel her annoyance. Actually managed to get her even further aggrieved.

"Yes, I am. You are inquiring about the tests, and the possibility of any error on its corrections before the lists were issued. Well, as it happens, we had only one case this year. A young girl did ask for an instant revision. As this was done at the day the lists were posted, 3 days ago, her request was granted immediately. The error on her correction was found and the result amended. But that was a unique situation, I am afraid to say. There were no other requests about revisions." Hirata seats back on his chair. The first lie was laid down…now he was following the flow of it. Sadly, it was becoming easier, and he was feeling ever more confident.

"But my nephew did the tests and verified the results along with this girl, Narusegawa Naru. By what I know, they did score almost the same. All right, he may have failed by a slim margin, but if that is the case, I really would like to request a review on his test as well." Haruka says, worry on her face. _How come Narusegawa did not say anything about requesting a review? I recall Shinobu telling me she was advised by this error…_ And it dawned on her. _She could have advised Keitaro then…why she has not?_ Haruka was getting angry again at Narusegawa.

"As it happens," Says Hirata, supporting his hands over the table. "We cannot pull out any tests anymore without a formal request by the applicant himself. The results were filed and for any action to be taken to change them, the applicant should do a revision request in the next 6 days, otherwise the time limit for any revisions is gone, and the results are filed for good." He says, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Ok then, can I fill out such a request? I am the applicant's aunt, and would like to see this solved on his behalf." Haruka is really concerned, but wanted to try anything on this matter.

"Sorry, really sorry but the applicant himself must fill the request. If your nephew does it within the said time limit, I will personally see to it. Otherwise we cannot do anything here at my office." He says remorselessly._ If the boy appears, I still can control things. But as it is now, I think he will be out for good. So this will be hopefully over within 6 days! After this I will have more attention on where I am heading myself. Never more will I expose myself to this kind of thing! _Thinks Hirata, perceiving the worry on the woman's face.

"But he is not in town! He left and I can't contact him at this moment! Can't you help on such a situation? It does mean a lot to him!" Haruka is not used to plead, but she was not holding back on this. She was already blaming herself a lot for not having helped Keitaro before things went this far in her nephew's life. _Kei Kun, have I taken a stance before, maybe you would not have gone so far into the sadness I saw in your eyes lately. Sorry_! Haruka usually seems to have a hard and stoic stance, but she was a caring woman, and just tried to help her nephew grow. But she perceived now many things he had held from her knowledge. And the abuse he suffered was more frequent than she ever thought.

_No more putting myself distant! I will act from now on. Whether the damage is too deep or not, I will help him heal, and will start to take sides on this matter. No more putting myself aside. The girls were my friends but this kind of attitude lately is so wrong! I expect them to see the truth, especially knowing how Kei is and acts. But it seems I was expecting too much, and left things unchecked for much too long!_

Hirata could sense the turmoil the woman was in, but he could not back up now. He was going to the end on this. He felt dirty, but could not muster enough courage to back from it now. And deep inside he also feared he was dealing with fire here._ I better end this soon!_

"Sorry Urashima-San. I really cannot bend the University rules, as much willing to help as I am, I can only thread through the right path." His guts were in turmoil now._ What am I saying? This is disgusting!_

"If your nephew comes and fill out the request, I will try to help. But if that does not happen I am with my hands tied up. Really sorry on this." Hirata stands up, as to say that the meeting was over. He was feeling bad, and wanted to end this all immediately.

"Now I apologize, but I need to tend to other things now. It was a pleasure. Sorry for not being able to help more." Hirata looks at the seemingly defeated woman in front of him.

Haruka is not well. She expected to find a way to help her nephew. The story Narusegawa told was fishy. But it seemed that it checked. The one responsible teacher at Toudai confirmed her case, and also the situation over Keitaro's case. _How can I help him now? I need to talk to him! Oh Keitaro, you should have left a phone number, some way to reach you! This is so unfair! _Feeling sad, but unable to do anything right now, she stands up and shakes the hand of the professor in front of her.

_But Narusegawa! Could you not have told Keitaro about this at that moment? How much you really dislike the boy?_ Haruka's feelings were dark against Narusegawa.

"Sorry to trouble you over this, Hirata-Sensei. I just wanted to help my nephew." She says, eyes heavy with a mix of sadness and anger.

"I understand and sympathize. I hope he can get to fill out the revision in time. Who knows it could prove another test wrong corrected. Not good in a way, but at least he would be in a better situation." Hirata goes with Haruka to the door and says his farewell relieved this was ending. _Phew…Never…More!_

"So long Haruka-San, I expect you to have a good day, despite all this."

"Thanks. Have a good day, sir." Says Haruka dispirited, leaving the office.

She goes automatically through her way out of these offices in the Administration Building. She was expecting more…and she was not used to feel useless, helpless like this. Guilt was also playing its part here. Guilt for leaving things happened around her for so long.

_Have I acted before, I may have been able to change things over. Or not… But at least I would have tried… _She goes over the campus she once threaded. She remembered her time in this place. So many things happened here. This was the place where she met Seta Sensei so many years ago (well, not that many…but Haruka was rather sensitive over the passage of time).

_Heh, I was more careless then…_ She goes, looking at her surroundings, troubled eyes darting around.

She strolled over the campus, not wanting to head back yet. She was trying to dispel her inner feelings now. Trying to light up her mood. She was a woman of action and feeling down was only good to slow her down. She wanted a clear head to try and act on something positive over the latest events happening to them all.

She also new that if she got back now, she could regret a possible meeting with Narusegawa.

While she was strolling, she bumped in to an old man, who was with his attention on a wad of papers in his hand. "Ouch!" Says the man, letting the wad of papers fall.

"Oh, gommen nasai! I should be more careful!" Says Haruka, looking apologetically to the old man…and suddenly recognizing an old professor of hers.

"Kobayashi-Sensei! Are you fine? Really sorry. It's me, Urashima Haruka, do you remember me?" She asks the professor, remembering how fond of his History Classes. Kobayashi and Seta were her preferred professors. Though she ended up closer to Archaeology, following Seta Sensei guiding and friendship.

"Oh hoho! I sure do now, though you became a beautiful woman now, istead of a cute but very volatile young girl!" Says the professor, shaking Haruka's hand with a big smile on his face. "How could I forget you! If not by your looks then, I would surely remember a member of the Urashima Family! You and Yumiko-Chan were the University sensation back then." Laughed the man, heartily. "Urashima and Aoyama in the same University, heheh. And you were her Sempai, no less! Those History classes were fun!"

Haruka remembered her times then, on her last year's assignment, working with Seta sensei and monitoring the second year students. Yumiko was her Kohai then, one of the students under her supervision, and they both ended up friends in the University.

_Ah, me and Seta…we went a long way since then… _She remembers, smiling. Seta was then the youngest Teacher ever to lecture on Toudai. His ideas were very innovative, and his dashing ways were also very popular. Not saying about his romantic activity: Archaeology and Ancient Languages. He was a very young Sensei (He was only 4 years older than Haruka herself. A veritable genius on his chosen area.)

And her assignment with him made them friends. He was a very interesting character and somewhat solitaire, as his wife was deceased very recently when they first met.

She remembered how impressed young Narusegawa was back when she first met him as well. _Well, he was, and still is, a very interesting ma, I got to say._ She smiles, with her memories flooding her mind.

"And what makes you visit this old place?" asks the man, putting away his papers, stowing them on the valise he was carrying, calling her attention to the present.

"I was at the Admin. Building. I came to try and help my nephew. He failed his last test for Toudai. But as it seems, a common friend has her test wrongly corrected and now she is approved. As they studied together, and even corrected the tests themselves alongside each other, coming out almost to the same score, I imagined I could find his test wrong as well. But it seems I can't make any request for revisions in his name…" She says, the last statement in a sad voice.

"Now, now, do not sound dispirited my dear. There is always something that we can do to help dear ones. And can't he come and fill the request? I quite not know the right procedures for those, but I gather he has some time…It is not very common though to have a revision finding a test really mistaken…" He adds, mostly to himself by the end.

"Actually he left right after the results publication…And I really wanted to help him. But he has not left any contact …I will have to wait his call."

"So my dear, part of the situation is already set. If you could find a way to contact him, that would be fine. But as you cannot right now, be at peace that you tried to help. Who knows he may contact you before long. Either way you did your part!" He says matter of factly. And as he was really right on that, Haruka was beginning to feel a bit better. Guilty is an ugly thing to deal with.

"Thanks Kobayashi-San. I was really down due to this, but you are right. Better keep my head clear, thus being able to do things objectively!"

"And now, would you like to accompany an old man for lunch? I would be honored to have lunch with an old student of mine, and someone from the Urashima Clan, no less!" He says, grinning.

"That will be my honor. But I am not an Old Student…Sheesh!" Mocking annoyance. She was happy to reencounter a dear teacher as Kobayashi Sensei.

Both go to one of the many cafeterias on the campus, chatting about past times. It is a good respite for Haruka. And it also helps clearing out her own mind as well.

* * *

Kitsune was awaiting Haruka's return. 

She went to the Tea Shop earlier, but the attendants there said Haruka had left that morning, and was out since then.

_Interesting…Haruka usually leaves for Tokyo on Wednesdays. And she seldom stays out for more than 4 or 5 hours…Why is it that she is delaying so much? Ack! And I need to talk to her! _Kitsune was a bit annoyed. She wanted to share her mind with someone. Someone who could offer some help on the matters at hand. She was worried about her friend, but also very annoyed about her actions, and her attitude. And at this moment, also very worried about Keitaro and how some of the things happening here would affect him, if added to the recent events.

_I am no one to make judgments here, but all this mess could have been avoided so long ago…and the present situation is enough to make us rethink our own responsibilities over how we acted towards Keitaro up to this moment. At least that is what I think…No more Miss Irresponsible over such. Keitaro is my friend after all, and my part on this was less than commendable if I analyze it._ Kitsune never wanted to harm anyone. She was a prankster…and would always be a joyful woman. But she was coming to the conclusion that she needed to weight some kind of jokes. She may have helped to hurt a friend with her lack of forethought on the results of her plays.

_Sometimes we end up doing just the opposite, right? I am always willing to enjoy and have fun on everything I do…but as things are now, I am just sad. I hope to be able to help set things into a better situation. And I will be more mindful of the results of my fun from now on.I _

_Kitsune, having already finished her daily duties, was just watching TV now. She saw Shinobu entering the hall, and called the young bluenette._

_II think that among us all, she is the one that got it harder…but you, little one, at least doesn't have your conscience in mud…be happy for that._

Shinobu seats with Kitsune, her face showing some kind of concern. She seemed a bit anxious.

"Heya, Shinobu-Chan, is there anything bothering you right now?" Kitsune asks, looking her in the face.

"Ah, no…err...actually I am just a bit swamped with homework. Lots of things this week, you know." She says, giving out a weak smile.

Shinobu was anxious about her talk with Haruka. When she got from school she checked at the Tea Shop, but Haruka was out. Probably still at Toudai.

_Oh, Haruka-San, sorry for disturbing you, but I just wanted to help Sempai! And I do not know if I can tell Kitsune what is going on…no one seemed to care about Sempai anymore…though Kitsune said startling things this morning. That I do remember._

Shinobu was surprised this morning, but still Kitsune was known for her way of dealing with things around her. And her own actions in the past warrant some awareness when concerning Keitaro.

"You know Kitsune, it would be so fantastic if Keitaro-Sempai was also in Toudai." She says, looking at the TV Set. "He dreamed for so long about it…I-I wished to be of more help to him…maybe then he would have stayed with us…" Shinobu says, lowering her head. She liked him a lot. Maybe that was not love, for she even wished him to get along with Narusegawa, if that was his will. But she wished him to be happy! And his leaving, and the way it happened, made her terribly sad.

_Sempai, sorry if was not able to help you before…even on all those times you were treated the way you were here. Awww…sometimes even due my own reactions….sorry. _Shinobu was worried, and sad. But if Haruka could do something about the test situation, she would feel a bit better.

Kitsune saw the mood on the little girl, and got worried as well. Shinobu was sometimes an introspect girl. She improved a lot after Keitaro's arrival. And this mess surely would be affecting her deeply. _Damn, are we so dumb in the end? It took hurting a friend real badly for us all to understand our mistakes? Oh, granted! Naru and Motoko are like always. Actually Narusegawa is even more aggressive when talking about Keitaro. Guilt? Conscience? Do not know, but she is changing indeed. _And Kitsune looks at Shinobu._ And you little one…you are growing fast as well. And really like Keitaro. We all saw this long ago, but we always took it as a childish crush…and that is disrespect with your feelings in the end as well. Be it what it may, your heart feels it, and we should respect you, as our friend and as a person too…though that is exactly where we failed with Keitaro…_

Kitsune's own mood was not exactly the best one, but she would act soon. Maybe she would even be able to help Shinobu in the process.

"Ah, Kitsune, I will be outside. I like to see the sunset. Clears my head…I will have to study a bit more this week. Excuse me. See you at dinner." Shinobu stands up, and moves to the door. _I will go to the Tea Shop again…at this time Haruka must be long back from her trip to Toudai. I could not check before finishing laundry, and the dinner prep. But now time to check on her again!_ She brightens a bit with the prospect. She was confident Haruka would be able to do something about the test.

Kitsune saw the mood change, and got a bit happier._ I hope to see you smiling more my friend. I know I saw it a lot more after Keitaro's coming to this place…_

…

* * *

Haruka was tired, but happy somewhat. 

She was not able to really set things as she wanted, but she had a nice talk with a dear person from her university days. Granted, some of what her old History Sensei said put some disturbing thoughts on her…but actually those thoughts were already threatening to come out anyway since this whole correction matter surfaced.

_Kobayashi-san said it was possible…but he never heard of a correction error being found right after the results publishing…Normally this was a matter called up by the ones aggrieved, through formal requests to the Correction Board…like that Hirata one told me… _Haruka had a thoughtful expression on her face while arriving at her Tea Shop.

She spent her whole afternoon in Tokyo. Talking to Kobashi-san first, then strolling a bit through Toudai Campus, to cool down a bit and organize her thoughts. Kobayashi comment on the fact she told him, over the Narusegawa's test put her on some kind of alert.

_I am not going to assume anything. The person responsible for the whole process even explained to me what happened. But then again, people can be mislead. But I cannot believe Narusegawa would do such a thing for simply entering Toudai. That would be too extreme…to ….aww….forget it. I just need to find a way to contact Keitaro. Damn the boy! I will break his neck, after asking apolog_

_ies for letting things go this far! _She bites her cigar, severing it. She was still feeling guilty, but that feeling was lessening…She did what she thought was best, and the boy needed to learn to overcome all that by himself. But of one thing she was sure! No more aggressions on her watch! And Narusegawa better stay away from Keitaro…enough emotional toying already.

_He may even dislike it, but sheesh! That is enough. This promise thing always hindering him must end. Kanako was right after all. The woman will be furious when she knows what is happening with Keitaro…that is a dreadful thought_! Haruka expression went worried immediately. She knew how much Keitaro's older sister was protective. And she tried to steer Keitaro away from that promise so many times, saying how harmful it was becoming to him.

And the details of it all. If she was angry with Narusegawa, Kanako would go berserk.

And she remembered Keitaro's older sister.

_I remember some set ups she did with girls she knew, some of her friends. Ah, some were nice actually, like that Neo Kervona one…_ Haruka remembered that time, right before Keitaro coming to Hinata Sou, almost 2 years ago, a bit after Kanako's hospitalization._ Heh, that girl was fun! And she liked Keitaro. But it did not work…as I expected, and Kanako dreaded. The boy was even more obsessed with the promise then. I do remember how Kanako got angry and sad then…_

Haruka somewhat feared what would happen if his sister becomes aware of everything happening there. She would or would not blame Haruka herself, but the woman unnerved Haruka a bit…and she feared what she would do after knowing the details over the girls and Keitaro…and after knowing that Narusegawa is (almost surely) the promised girl.

_If I'm angered now…Kanako would be…aw…better steer away from this now as well. Enough is already on my mind!_

Haruka approaches her Tea Shop, when she hears someone calling her name. When she looks up, she notices Shinobu flapping her arms and running the stairway connecting the Inn with the Tea Shop.

_Now…Shinobu will not be happy with the news…and if I cannot contact Keitaro before a week passes…but all right. Shinobu deserves my respect, therefore the truth._ Haruka stares at the Inn, up the stairway, sighing. _More than anyone else up there actually._

And Haruka deviates from her Tea Shop direction, going to meet Shinobu by the stairway, her heart constricted as she knew how much the little girl liked Keitaro.

…

* * *

Narusegawa Naru, a worried look stamped on her features, looks outside her window, to the stairway leading out the Inn. Her thoughts were not on the little bluenette going down the stairs, but elsewhere, to the man she considers her boyfriend. 

_He was worried…and now I don't even know what happened there with Haruka! He has not phoned me back! Who does he think he is to treat me like this!_ She is angry, as the confusion over her thoughts are growing increasingly, after the phone call from Hirata.

_And it is all your fault, URASHIMA KEITARO! _She trows the Liddo Kun doll she was holding, angrily smirking at it. As if the toy was guilty of some vile act._ Why is this happening now? It was so simple…Just correcting a major mistake, something that should never have happened to me! And it was a simple matter of telling it was a mistake…and that is what it was! I should be there! I have not devoted the last years for nothing! So many nights studying…not going out with my friends…not enjoying myself!_

Narusegawa's temper was flaring. She was worried by what was happening, but that was translating into anger, instead of remorse for her previous actions. She goes out of her room, fuming, and does not notices Kaolla Su, who was running fast down the hall, towards the stairway. Both collide with force, and went down sprawling to the floor.

"OUCH! Kaolla-Chan! You need to be careful about running here!" Says Narusegawa, still feeling her temper high.

"Gommen ne, Naru! I was going to tell Shinobu. I had an idea! I will build a Keitaro Detector! Heheh, I may find him easily with it! Sensei tells me I am good on building things! I may try to find Keitaro!" Tells an excited Kaolla. She was indeed good on constructing things…but still learning science. One day she might be devoted to science or engineering. But now she was a very bright kid, still learning her way through things. But she was also a good hearted, hyper-energetic girl, feeling a bit guilty over Keitaro's absence and willing to help.

And she noticed how sad Shinobu was over this entire problem.

Narusegawa once hearing this looses it. She yells at the little girl: "WHAT THE HELL DO WE WANT WITH THAT BAKA AGAIN? Better to be rid of him for good! If I never see him again, I will be that much more happy!"

She stomps out, going to the roof. She wanted fresh air. She wanted a solution for it all. She wanted things to be carefree as they were before.

Kaolla looks at her quizzically. She was hurt for being yelled at, and also did not understand why Narusegawa was yelling at her._ I just want to help Keitaro and Shinobu as well…I never wished him to leave us…never!_

Kaolla goes back to her room. She was confused and sad. She wanted to help. And she thought Narusegawa was one of the first ones to want Keitaro back. Narusegawa's reaction hurt her.

…

* * *

Motoko was up in the roof. She was practicing hard, and was not very well concentrated. She was distracted, but unsure why. 

_Since this mess began, I am so distracted! Why? _Motoko Aoyama, on top of her pride, would never admit that she was worried for Keitaro. She would rather think she was worried because of him, but NEVER for him.

_That inconsequent man should be here preparing to try again, and not go out traveling by himself! Inconsequent!_

As Motoko was training, Narusegawa went up to the roof. She finds Motoko, and as Motoko sees Narusegawa's face, she gets worried about her friend. Something seemed very wrong with her.

_Naru-Sempai should be ok now. After that message from Toudai, she should be really happy. Why does she seem upset?_ Motoko looks at her friend, and dropping the practice for now, approaches Narusegawa. A question on her face.

"Naru-Sempai, you seem upset. Is there anything wrong?" Motoko was not usually that forward, but she was actually upset herself, though she was good on keeping it hidden. And thus she was acting not on her usually collected self.

"Nothing wrong, Motoko. I'm just tired. That is all…" _I bet she would judge me wrong on this…But Motoko seems to be the only one not affected by the Baka's absence, therefore someone I could be around without having to be reminded of him!_

"If there is anything that you need, or help on your own duties, please tell me. I can try to help you. It is even a good exercise on my own part. I need to step up my own discipline on work and organization." Actually such offer would almost be a bit offensive to Narusegawa, as it could imply that she, Narusegawa, was lacking organization. But neither of them were really aware of such details at this moment.

Narusegawa leans on the handrail, and stares at the horizon, eyes lost for a moment. "You know Motoko, there was a time that I was only worried about entering Toudai. But life sometimes gets complicated so fast…" Her last words diminishing in sound…as if she was retreating to herself.

Motoko, feeling a kindred feeling herself, thought: _Yes, sometimes we think our lives are simple and well planed…but sometimes it does go out of our own control…ACK, why am I thinking such thoughts? Why am I so easily distracted nowadays? _Motoko stands upright, eyes glinting in the sun setting light.

_I came here to find a place where I could pursue the True Way of the Sword…but lately it has been increasingly difficult to follow my own resolution…Why? Maybe the presence of a male in this place is upsetting me…I am always at my guard, expecting another of his perverted acts…ARRGH, why is this perverted male in my thoughts now?_ Motoko holds the handrail with so much force that her knuckles go white.

Narusegawa feels Motoko changing her mood fast, but she really does not care much. Not right now.

_I will not be affect by this now…I will talk with Hirata! Probably he already solved all this mess, and I am worrying for nothing. He would have called me by now if things had really gone wrong!_ Narusegawa was worrying sick about all this…what would the girls think about her acts. _Probably they would not understand that I am just righting the wrong they did to me…it is more easy to blame, than to understand._

The irony of such thought was missed on her. She was only thinking about herself right now.

Both girls were immersed on their own internal grief, upset by different things, but upset they were indeed.

"Motoko, was life less complicated before Keitaro came here?" This question took Motoko by surprise, and made her thoughts plunge into that notion. She wanted to find a reason for her present state. Something to blame. And Narusegawa just gave her such something. That this was per si not a very honorable way of thinking escaped Motoko entirely. She wanted an escape goat. And she has just found one.

"Indeed Naru-Sempai. It was less distractful, and much more calmer then. Urashima brought a lot of problems to our daily lives." She said such without really thinking much. That they were living in a more tidy, well-kept place never entered their minds. That Keitaro did almost anything they ask. That he was always ready to help. The girls gave little thought about all the times he was sent to pain and hurt by their own hands. That he never even tried to answer back never came to their minds.

He was a coward, a pervert and a ronin. These were the labels they put on him. This is what they were thinking at this very moment. Though Motoko was being actually compelled by this in her quest to an easy answer to her own inner doubts.

"Ah, well. I think we both are the sanest persons here. Now suddenly every one of the other girls are feeling compelled to defend the Baka somehow. I find this quite annoying!" Says suddenly Narusegawa, still looking away.

"I would not cross Haruka though…she can be quite persuasive on her opinions." Says Motoko, remembering the night where she saw how unwise it would be to cross Haruka. And Keitaro was a sensitive matter with her now.

"I will remember that, of such I am very well aware!" Says Narusegawa, touching her check, where Haruka slapped her.

"You know Motoko-Chan, I should have listened to you better when he first came here. I should have pressed to his leave."

"But why this now, Naru-Sempai? Is something happening regarding Urashima? I have not heard anything new about him since he went away, leaving us." Asks Motoko quizzically.

"Oh, no no. Actually I was just remembering the latest episodes regarding him here. Nothing more than worries and problems. Now Kitsune decided all of a sudden to defend him! And Shinobu and Kaolla are also disturbed. This is not a situation I like." Says Narusegawa, really hiding the true thoughts about why talking over Keitaro now. Her anger at him, being it deserved or not.

"Sorry to disturb you Motoko. I was just here for fresh air…and maybe someone to talk, as it seems that on some matters my opinion is not very well received lately." Narusegawa says her goodbyes, and moves to the stairs, going down, leaving Motoko with her thoughts, alone once more. She was pondering Narusegawa's last words.

_Indeed, since he came to this place, even if I do agree that housekeeping is better, the disturbances on our daily lives are quite notable. Even I have been affected, by my own lacking of development on my trainings._ And Motoko angers at her thoughts now. _And even the little ones are being affected. Not considering the display with Haruka two nights ago, and Kitsune's attitude toward her closest friend, Naru-sempai! How more disturbing could he be!_

Narusegawa's comments set Motoko on a path, which was leading her to get very angry with Keitaro. And the said young man was not even present to defend himself. Not that his sayings would do much now.

…

* * *

From her room Kitsune notices Haruka arriving at a distance, and goes down to meet the woman. 

On her way, Kitsune notices that Shinobu, who was just sitting at the stairs in front of the Inn, was running to Haruka

Kitsune was observing at a distance, a bit hidden actually albeit not intentionally at first, whileShinobu reaches Haruka. Both greet each other, and Shinobu seems excited while talking to Haruka.

Kitsune notices something happening there, and remains hidden for the time being, observing them talking, though not being able to listen the actual conversation.

Haruka listens to Shinobu, and slowly lowers herself to the young girl's height, looking her in the eyes. Haruka had a grave pose stamped on her face while talking.

Kitsune seems to notice apprehension here._ Damn, wish I could hear what they are talking about!_

At distance, the play carries on, as Haruka seems to be explaining something to Shinobu, who listens attentively. After Haruka ends, Shinobu seems like deflating, lowering her head to her both hands, seeming starting to cry. She was not frantically crying, like her usual when distressed. She seemed just extremely sad. Her shoulders trembling oh so softly.

Kitsune startles at this: _Uh oh…what is happening there?_

Haruka stands up, and embraces Shinobu, who is clearly crying hard now. Haruka lets her go for a while, head low as well. Then she lowers again to Shinobu's eye-level, and calls her attention, saying something. Shinobu listens again, and embraces Haruka, crying more at the same time.

Haruka seems sad while standing again, but pats Shinobu-Chan's head, as for reassuring the little one. Shinobu is with her head low, sobbing a bit.

Shinobu listens to her and, after Haruka says something more, pats Shinobu on the head again, mopping away her tears. Shinobu looks at Haruka, and after nodding, goes back to the staircase, to Hinata Sou. She seems sad and tired.

Haruka looks at the retreating Shinobu, gives a notable sigh, looking up, and then turns back, heading to her Tea House. She also seemed sad, but in the middle of the way she stops, straighten herself and goes forth.

_Heck! Whatever happened there, I am sure it has something to do with Keitaro, by Shinobu's reaction. Awww…and I need to talk with Haruka. Hope she will talk to me after whatever happened out there. And I would like to make sure she knows where I stand regarding her nephew! _Thinks Kitsune, after watching the scene between Shinobu and Haruka.

Kitsune moves out of her observing place, and moves to the Tea House direction.

…

* * *

Shinobu goes up the stairs, still crying…but by the time she reaches the doors, she wiped them out, and enters the house… 

She feels dispirited and tired. She was expecting something good, some news that would ultimately help her sempai, as it always seemed to happen. But instead, she was now worried that Keitaro would not contact them in time…and that was not even any assurance, as they need to go over his test.

_Why, Sempai? If you where here now, we could go to Toudai and at least try! I am confident that a mistake would be found on your test as well! At least we would try! But as you are away, neither this we can try…_ She tries to steady herself. Haruka told her that what could be done was already done. They needed now for Keitaro to be back or at least contact them. And if that happened, Haruka would tell her at once.

Shinobu leaves a note at the kitchen. For once she would not be at dinner with everybody. She had done it, and now the others could take care of the rest. She was not up to do anything now. _Oh, sorry Kaolla…but there are a lot of bananas here…and you are the only one who likes them. As for the girls…they know how to fix things up. Dinner is ready anyway._

While going to her room, Shinobu passes by Narusegawa, who happens to be coming from her talk with Motoko. As soon as Shinobu sees Narusegawa, her eyes went teary again, remembering when Narusegawa told them so happily about her own luck with the Admission Test, and what Haruka told her._ Keitaro Sempai should be happy now as well. Why haven't you told him at least about a possible revision? Why!_

She also remembered how she reacted when Keitaro was mentioned.

Shinobu runs to her room, crying again.

_What the heck is happening now?_ Thinks Narusegawa, startled by Shinobu's reaction. She nods her head, and goes to the first floor, and kitchen.

…

* * *

Haruka closes the door behind her, sad about Shinobu. _Ah, little one. You are always worried, and concerned over Keitaro. I hope we can help him after all. But it is not on our hands now. I just hope you remember to give us a call, silly boy! Now you got two girls here really concerned over this Toudai situation!_

Haruka goes talking with her staff, as the night was just beginning. She had been out the whole day, and she had yet some hours left before calling that day off.

As she was beginning to talk with Chidori about the day, she hears a known voice calling her.

"Yoh, Haruka! I need to talk to you…err, if you have the time." Says Kitsune, a hint of concern on her normally playful voice, while entering the shop.

_Oh, great! Now what? I just need some time to sort myself here. Hope she will not complain over the duties over there! After today, I am in no mood to listen to any complaints from the girls. _"Ok Kitsune. Actually I do have some time. I just hope you are not wishing to shy away from your work at the dorm." Haruka was blunt, but her mood was not really up to niceties right now.

"No…never! After all, we are kinda responsible for what is happening now." Kitsune's voice was a bit subdued on this small statement, and Haruka noticed it, mellowing her mood a bit. _Do I feel a bit of conscience on the Fox? Interesting…_

"But what brings you here then?" Haruka asks, motioning both of them to a table. The Tea House was not full at this time anyway, and Haruka's staff was taking good care of the place.

"Huh, before that, would you tell me, do you have any news over Keitaro?" Kitsune's question was direct and honestly concerned.

Haruka feels the weight of the day again on her shoulders, and sighs. "No, no news over him. It is just that I tried to see if Toudai personnel responsible for the tests corrections would review Keitaro's test. As it happened that Narusegawa's one was mistaken, there is a definite possibility that his one was also mistaken on its correction as well." Haruka sighs again, but this time her eyes were a bit angry. "As it is now, no revision will be taken before a week. This is the time Keitaro has to file a Revision Request for his test. If he does not file that himself within a week, the chance is forfeit. I tried to do it myself, but to no avail! He must do it himself. So told me Hirata-Sensei, the one responsible for the Correction Team."

Haruka looks at the table, eyes sparkling. "This is a big mess indeed. He was hurt, and left to sort himself out. And Narusegawa comes with that error thing…I do believe there would be a chance that Kei's one was in error as well, but up to this moment only THAT test was found in error."

Haruka looks at Kitsune. "I wonder, has Narusegawa asked about Keitaro's test at the moment she was contacted, would they review it? Would they try to see if that one was mistaken too? And why she has not said anything to Keitaro himself?" Kitsune feels herself cringe, thinking what she would have done in such a circumstance.

Haruka goes on. "But that is fine! The girl does not really care anyway, that much I gather now. I just hope Keitaro contacts me before this week ends. I did what I could today." She finishes, sighing.

After listening Haruka, something strikes Kitsune, something that sent chills over her spine. _Hirata-Sensei….but that name…Oh…what am I entering into now? Responsible for the Correction Team…_ Kitsune goes cold. She saw what Haruka was capable of if angered. _Why the name of this guy is the same one as Narusegawa's boyfriend? This has a weird feeling to it…_

Kitsune suddenly feels very uncomfortable at all this, and afraid to turn things into a deeper mess by saying the wrong thing. She was smart enough to connect things…and this was becoming weird to Kitsune. _Narusegawa's reaction this morning was strange, and now this…I fear this may turn into an ugly mess!_

Kitsune, used to pranks and fun, finds herself in troubled waters. She was confused. And unsure of herself. She does not want to provoke the wrong ideas, or more confusion.

As she wants to actually help her friends, all of them, she tries to sort out her thoughts, and to talk with Haruka. She would not say her doubts right now, but she wanted to make sure Haruka understands that on matters concerning Keitaro, she wanted to help and to make sure her stance was clear over that. She may be confused about Narusegawa and this latest news, but she was sure to wish to correct past wrongs on her own part concerning Keitaro. She may be loosing a friend (and that was on her mind since that morning) but she was not going to loose two, if that could be helped.

"Ah, Haruka! I feel sorry for this. Such mess, and I want one thing to be clear. Concerning Keitaro, I know I had my share on some of the things that may have come to weight on his departing now." And Kitsune looks Haruka in the eyes. She was speaking the truth, and her heart now. "But for what good it may be, I tell you I am really thinking about all this, and willing to make amends to my friend. I do have Keitaro as my friend, and even if my jokes and pranks did bring grief for him, I will make sure to change my way, at least to avoid friends to be stuck into confusion and misunderstandings."

Kitsune let her pent up stress on what was happening now flow, telling Haruka at least what she felt over Keitaro's departure, and the circumstances that led him into this. "I want you to be also sure that I have Keitaro as a dear person to me, and whatever you need, if I can help him, just tell me, ok? I just wanted this sorted out, and solved. Our days here seemed like a neverending roller coaster, joyful and happy...but as it seems now, some of the fun may have been over the well being of someone we care, whether the other girls admit it or not!"

Kitsune felt that way indeed, and as she was telling this to Haruka and the concerns over the rest of what she heard washed over her, her expression became concerned, and pained. Haruka noticed it, and not knowing Kitsune's worries about Narusegawa, interprets it as concern over Keitaro.

"Kitsune, I really thank you over this. Indeed at least you, me and Shinobu are concerned over him. Kei is strong, as the time with you all must have proved already. He will get over this. Of course things will change, but some of these changes will be for better." Haruka extends her right hand, holding Kitsune's left hand, over the table. "And he will be happy to know at least some of you are really worried over him, of that I am sure."

She smiles at Kitsune.

"If, and when, he chooses to return, I will make sure he knows about some of you girls. And also what I think about attitudes around here. I do not know if he will talk to me before the time-limit goes off, but aside that, he will eventually contact me. And I will assure him he does have a place to come back!"

Haruka then looks Kitsune in the eyes. "But enough! Now tell me, you said you wish to talk to me. Then how can I help you?"

Kitsune knows that now she could not talk about Narusegawa. Haruka would connect things fast. Recipe for chaos. "Oh, that was it! I wanted to know if you had any news on Keitaro. And also make sure my position over this all. I want to see Keitaro back." Answers Kitsune. _I cant ask any advice over this, not before trying to sort this out with Naru herself._

Kitsune stands up, and thanks Haruka. "Thank you for your time. And lets hope K man calls soon!"

Haruka seemed surprised with this, but also happy. Maybe some sense was being brought up at Hinata Sou. _Heh, Keitaro. You may not be able to go into Toudai right now…but I know people around here will change towards you. That is fine with me. More than fine!_

Kitsune motions to the exit, biding farewell to Haruka.

"Ah, Kitsune, please tell the girls I will not be coming over tonight. Will check things tomorrow." And she narrows her eyes. "But that no one thinks about slacking off…I will know if that happens!" And Haruka gives out a cold smile, one that could freeze volcanoes.

"Worry not. I will pass the message. See ya!" And moves to the door, sweating a bit.

After leaving the Tea Shop, Kitsune feels heavy, and worried.

_Phew...that was close. How can I ask anything about how to deal with Naru? Especially over matters concerning Keitaro now? I will have to work my way on this by myself._

Kitsune goes back to Hinata Sou…thinking on how to even start talking about all this with her friend. Especially as she seems to be acting so differently form the Narusegawa she knew…or thought to know.

_Aww…I will not do anything today…too many things on my mind. I will sleep over this, and see what to do. A good night sleep may clear my mind a bit. _Kitsune looks up, to the starry night over her now. The sun was gone, and a beautiful night sky was presenting itself. _Oh, I just hope Keitaro is able to contact Haruka before that time limit goes kaput._ Thinks Kitsune, while resuming her way back to Hinata Sou. _If not, this may worsen easily…_

Kitsune, still thoughtful after her meeting with Haruka enters Hinata Sou, and on her way to her room, she meets Narusegawa, who was going to the kitchen looking for a snack. Shinobu was not there, so it seems tonight's dinner would be someone else's job.

Kitsune has an idea, and looks at Narusegawa. "Hey Naru-Chan, are you going out with Hirata-kun tonight?" She asks, just to see if she got the name really right.

Narusegawa looks at Kitsune, a small smile over her features. "Ah, what an improvement since this morning! You do remember his name now."

_Is this really an improvement?_ Thinks Kitsune, her heart sinking a bit. _But it still may end up being a coincidence…how many Hiratas do live in Tokyo anyway?_

Kitsune was too confused yet, but she wanted to clear things out, to help her friends.

"Naru, about this morning…" Narusegawa, who raised her both hands as to halt Kitsune, stopped her shortly. She looks into the Fox's eyes.

"Kitsune, if you will carry on talking anything related to the Baka, you better think twice!" She warns, seriously.

_Always ready to offend him…why haven't I noticed it before?_ Thinks Kitsune.

The Fox angers at this. She was with a lot of things on her mind already, and Narusegawa's constant belligerence was finally getting on her nerves.

"Fine! Forget it Naru! Do as you please… isn't that your motto lately anyway?" Kitsune sighs, her anger already subsiding. She was not used to anger, and it was now being substituted by worry about her friends. Both Narusegawa and Keitaro.

_I better be gone now…I'm not ready for any talking now. _She motions to her room.

"And about your question…" Goes Narusegawa, at her back. "No, I'm not going to meet Hirata tonight. He is stuck with his work at Toudai. After the exams he gets way too busy." She completes to the receding Kitsune.

The Fox flinches inwardly at this, but does not display any reaction. "Ok then." She says, looking back for an instant. _Oh, now I think I will have a headache… _Thinks Kitsune, wishing only her futon right now.

"Naru, please tell Shinobu that I will not eat anything. I am really tired, and will rest now. If I'm hungry later I can grab something to eat." Kitsune now goes to her room, leaving Narusegawa to muse about what was happening lately in Hinata Sou.

_Weird…but Kitsune is acting strange towards me anyway. After that talk today, at least. _Narusegawa shrugs, and goes to the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

She did not need to advise Shinobu about Kitsune. As it seems, Shinobu herself was not feeling quite well, and asked for someone else to take care of dinner, as she would rest in her room for a bit. She left a little note on the kitchen table about it.

_Weird…_ Thinks Narusegawa, and after eating her snack she goes to her room._ Not much left to do tonight. Might go over some of my books…soon my classes will start at Toudai._

…

* * *

Motoko overheard some of the conversation between Narusegawa and Kitsune. It was not very honorable on her part, but she could not avoid it as she was going to the kitchen herself. 

But after listening to it, and the way Kitsune spoke to Narusegawa, she receded to her room, and tried to meditate a bit over the mood she was finding in Hinata Sou now.

_All this, everyone seemed worried or somewhat sad…and this situation arising between two good friends, Naru-sempai and Kitsune…Why?_ Motoko, as smart and good warrior as she was training to be, was not really observant of emotions, even her own ones. And that makes her prey for fast and easy judgments.

_Urashima…Naru-Sempai is correct. After his coming a lot changed at the dorm…His antics always proving how despicable and perverted he is…but I was always being relapse on outing him. Why? Even I was affected by him! This must stop! Good riddance, but then again, we are falling apart here._

But deep inside her own heart, Motoko was confused and unsure. But she was too stubborn to acknowledge the small pain deep inside her. And therefore her confusion persisted…and fuelled her anger towards their favorite scapegoat: Urashima Keitaro.

…

* * *

Haruka sits back, observing the customers around her, but not really seeing them. Her mind was elsewhere. _That was totally unexpected! Kitsune with thoughts of conscience. I must add it is a nice surprise indeed! The girl is becoming a woman! _Haruka fumbles with the cigar she was holding, not ready to light it yet. 

_But then again, was it necessary for things to come to the present condition for any good things to happen?_ But Haruka decided to change her own mood. If she wanted to help anyone, she had to keep cool over things around her now.

/II did what I could…now it is not up to me. /I Haruka goes over some notes her helpers left to her, and one caught her attention. A note stating that Keitaro had phoned the Tea Shop today!

"Chidori! Please who received this phone call?" She asks her senior helper, weaving the little paper note.

"Ah, I did! He asked for you, but as you were not here, he just said he would call later." Chidori answers promptly.

_Awww, GREAT! I need to talk to him and he tried to contact me at my own Tea Shop! Talk about ironies now._

"Anything wrong, Haruka-san?" Asks Chidori after seeing Haruka's face.

"No, everything is fine. I will finish this and come back to help you all." Says Haruka, a serious face on her features.

_Now I only hope he calls back, and soon!_

Haruka goes over her duties, but concern still high on her mind over everything happening around her.

…

* * *

The night follows its course on the Hinata grounds. 

Things were happening fast at Hinata Sou…And some of these things were not very happy ones.

**End Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

**This is it for now. **

**Chapter 8 halfway done. I really hope to not delay that much again.**

**Once more sorry.**

**See you all soon Minna San! And hope you are ejoying up to now!**

**VoidHawk out**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I ask apologies for my delay.

* * *

**MY ESPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Knightwolf, Twilightzekk and PockyGirl-2002 - **My ProofReaders and Fellow Phoenix Souls!

**Greywolf **- Your help with OOCs added a lot to my story!

* * *

**All My Readers:** Thanks for the Patience Minna San! Hope you Enjoy. I may delay, but part of it is due the fact that I really wish to convey the best possible story!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Hina or any of the Anime characters portrayed in this story. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a Fanfiction Work, to be taken as such!

* * *

**MOVING FORWARD **

**By **

**VoidHawk

* * *

**

**CHAPTER VIII**

**Syrius Star System – Deep Space.**

The Voidhawk wing was flying fast through hyperspace. They were still in battle configuration, as protocol demanded. However, they were flying in half-merging mode.

…

Antonio was deeply concerned for Kanako, but there was little he could do, especially now. They were aware of the present situation…and it was not a nice one.

_I thought this would be just a practice run…and now we are in a real fighting situation! _

And he remembers Kanako back on the asteroid orbit.

_And what is happening with you, my dear friend? _

He is concerned and rightly so.

For Kanako was not well, by far…

…

Kanako, piloting her fighter, was afraid. Not of fighting, but of what she saw and felt concerning her younger brother.

And she was sick to her core. She has denied herself for so long. But it was hard now…she knew that if she embraced her full abilities, she would be able to accomplish a lot…and back at the asteroid she did it a little…but when she got aware of it, she held herself again, terror in her own glowing eyes.

_I AM NOT A MONSTER…I WILL NOT GIVE IN!!! _

She was afraid.

She was sweating. The emotions she felt for Keitaro were heavy on her.

_Otooto anata….what is happening? Why all that so suddenly? Somehow I know it was all true…but what is happening? Dammit! And I am light years away from you! _

She struck the seat arm with her fist. She was feeling helpless and hated it.

_I will get back to you in no time, Kei Chan! _.

She was cold and sweating.

She had to get back to Earth and fast. To hell with the Goaul'd! Her little brother takes precedence.

_As soon as we get back to Ariel, I am heading home! _

…

They were near the jump point, and the Voidhawks prepare for Einsteinian Space Inception.

They all jump to the preset coordinates

And found themselves into the middle of Hell itself...

At the moment they incept into normal space, their alarms went off. Their fighters respond fast, but they cannot act instantaneously.

Antonio sees a Voidhawk above his position explode, as it was hit by multiple death gliders which were right in its flight path.

_Oh my God! _

It was one of his men and fellow ShinMei warrior! Gone in seconds!

- ATTENTION ALL FIGHTERS! FULL MERGE NOW! – The command link blares.

But it was already too late to save Takeshi.

They merged with their fighters completely, and could see at least 40 fighters in their flight path. At a distance, two H'Taks were visible…pounding away at Ariel, which was trying to hold its position…though the Scynthian vessel was clearly outgunned.

Death gliders were everywhere, like angry bees.

"ATTENTION ALL INCOMING FIGHTERS. HEAVY ATTACK BY GOAUL'D FORCES. RETREAT AND ADVISE CENTRAL COMMAND. ALL FTL COMM LINES ARE JAMMED…REPEAT…" It was an automated message dispersed by radio, as the tachyon lines were being jammed by the H'Taks, disabling all Faster Than Light communications.

The Ariel was taking on a lot of fire.

- "We can assist Ariel!" - Antonio listens to his Wing Commander speaking over the comm.

In the Command Fighter, Tyr'El notices that all remaining fighters except one are in full merging mode. Pilot-status readings showed weird data from this lone unmerged fighter pilot.  
_What?_

"Red 2! What is your status? You show as not merged. Pull out if your bird is not working properly! I repeat, pull out!"

…

Antonio listens to the exchange, wide eyed.

Then he notices the Voidhawk below him…it darted ahead…and it was taking a lot of fire. Far too much! Antonio also notices that this Voidhawk was accelerating but not answering fire.

Red 2: Urashima Kanako's fighter.

"NOOO!!!! KANAKO!!!" He yells at the commlink, watching in horror as her fighter starts to corkscrew uncontrolled. Her defenses were overwhelmed by too much kinetic energy fire. The hull was breached…and flashed suddenly, blotting his screens.

_My God…NO!!! _

…

Antonio, trying to get closer, trusts his fighter ahead, but the death gliders were everywhere, like a wall, making him maneuver madly to avoid enemy fire.

Kanako's was the first to face a veritable execution squadron. Now a ball of light on his sensors.

Antonio and the rest of the Voidhawk wing are now fighting for their very own lives, and the death toll was going up.

…

As soon as Kanako's fighter reenters normal space, the alarms goes off .

And in the moment she reenters normal space she is assaulted again by imagery.

She bites hard her lips, tasting blood again, her mind full of assaulting fuzzy images and sensations:

Cold…pain…

Something important…

Again a tall, raven haired woman…hope…

Something Kei wants to say…

A sword is drawn…

Surprise…confusion…sadness…despair…betrail of his hopes…

The sword swoops high…

Utter despair…nothing matters anymore…nothing!

Oblivion

…

Within seconds, all those feelings and imagery came into her mind, along with the impact of the death of someone close to her.  
_Takeshi! _

A friend and fellow warrior had met a sudden and violent death. As soon as they entered normal space, no less.

Kanako snapped, feeling a void inside her heart. It all came at once: her brother light years away, and a friend lost who was laughing with her mere hours before.

_Kei Chan…Takechi Kun… _

She feels a loss in both of them.

The taste of blood was still in her mouth. Strong

She doesn't care anymore. The holding back was over. She's had far too much.

Without noticing it, she pushes her fighter to dart ahead.

At this moment, her fighter's AI blurts,  
ALERT – kinetic energy detected - incoming fire overwhelming primary defenses – hull integrity compromised - hull breach unavoidable –

She is like in a dream. It all seemed like a nightmare.

Her entire body was throbbing. Her eyes were glowing a bright golden hue, her pupils thin vertical slits, sharp fangs bared.

…

The cockpit erupts in front of her, pieces of metal flying at high speed…her suit armor not enough to stop all the pieces.

She looks at her waist: A piece of crystal is jutting from her body…blood pouring out.

_Be it as it must be… _

Kanako closes her eyes. Her conscious mind giving up quickly as the cabin nanobots around her try desesperately to cope with the damage, her fighter barely holding its integrity.

_Kei Chan…gommen ne…_

As she closes her eyes, she feels her fighter giving in. Her bodily injuries visualized very clearly in her mind.

The last defenses against her old fears fall down as she embraces fully what she has denied for so long…

Strangely, she feels somewhat relieved in the maelstrom of emotions inside her…as her long internal battle was finally over.

…

**Earth **

**6 Days in the Past**

**Kyoto Neverland Theme Park – Sunset.**

Keitaro, Tsuruko and Sachiko are moving to the gate area.

It was quite a walk. The park was such a big place, and a place nice to experience at sunset. Keitaro and Tsuruko are walking arm-in-arm as Sachiko circles around them. The little girl enjoyed her day a lot, and was now feeling a mixture of happiness and sadness.

She does wants to see her mother, but she does not want to leave her new friends…especially Keitaro.

Sachiko suddenly stops, and steps in front of Keitaro, effectively blocking their way, causing him and Tsuruko to stop. She opens her arms to Kei with pleading eyes.  
"Kei Kun, please! Can you carry me the way you did yesterday?" She says, looking to him.

Keitaro looks to Tsuruko with a smile as he scratches his head. Then he bends down on one knee and looks at Sachiko, showing her a bright smile.

"Sure, anything for my young mistress!" He takes her into his arms. Sachiko was quite light, so he easily lifted her to his shoulders.

"Heheh, Sachiko Chan, looks like you really do like dangerous rides!" Jokes Keitaro, while holding her high on his shoulders.  
"I'm so clumsy…could fall at any moment…" he adds.

Tsuruko observes the two,noticing the care and tenderness that Keitaro emanated. He only met the child yesterday, and they became well attached to each other. The whole time she could sense Keitaro's Ki, emanating slowly from his persona. His Ki was calm, energetic and warm. And it was steady now, surrounding them all.

_He is quite an enigma, my Kei Kun! And his Ki…cannot identify it quite yet, but he feels so near to being a healer…though it is hard to believe he would not be aware of it. And even though he seems completely unaware and untrained, he is strong…at least he is strong at this very moment. _

She looks watches them, quietly smiling to herself.

_I can tell he likes children and knows how to handle them. Charming._

And she raises her hand to cover her lips.

_Fufufu…does he know how to deal with a woman who may happen to want him at her side? Oh, silly girl! Behave! But what would be his reaction if he even realizes that soon I will be inviting him to take a bath with me at the Park's Onsen? Ffufufu._

She laughs quietly while looking at Kei and Sachiko. Keitaro soon notices this.

_Well, at least I make her laugh…and she is quite charming when doing so!_

Keitaro is aware that his time with Tsuruko was ending, and as the thought crossed his mind, he remembers that this may be the last time they see each other.

_Ah, should I ask her out? Just the two of us? Heh, fat chance would be of her accepting such invitation…_

His self-esteem as low as it's been lately was really bringing him down, but as he was with Sachiko now, he did not want to harbor such thoughts and steers away from the idea on his mind. He holds on to the feeling he was having the whole day after they met.

Despite the Park episode, and the shocking realization that Tsuruko was a Martial Arts Master, his day was full of fun and joy. And such was giving him more energy than he had felt in quite a while.

Sachiko, who was riding quietly on Keitaro's shoulders, holds firmly to him, expressing how happy she is.

They neared the Gate Area when the sun was almost disappeared over the horizon, and the red light shed by the setting Sun did gave a little melancholy to the moment for Keitaro, as it meant the time for parting ways was nearing.

Keitaro sees Sachiko's Mother, remembering her from the previous day. She was young and now displayed a happy face, a different one from yesterday, when she was worried about her little daughter.

Both Keitaro and Tsuruko gave a bow as Sachiko embraced her mother.

"Konnichiwa Tanikawa San! I hope not to have disturbed you, making you stop here now. We were going to take little Sachiko here back to you soon." Says Keitaro to the woman, while Sachiko is in her arms.

" It's never a bother to come for my little one! Besides, it is my way home." She sets Sachiko down and stands up, bowing to both Keitaro and Tsuruko.

"I give my thanks to you both for taking care of my daughter here" She said as she ruffles Sachiko's hair. "I hope she was not difficult to handle" Said Ms. Tanikawa to both.

"No! Not at all! She was quite a charming little girl!" Says Tsuruko, smiling to little Sachiko.

Sachiko leaves her mother's side and approaches Keitaro. He lowers himself to her eye-level as she motions him to come down.

"Kei Kun, may I ask you something?" Says Sachiko, looking into his eyes.

"Sure, Sachiko Kun" Says Keitaro, reassuringly.

"Kei Kun, can you be my Onii Chan? I don't have a brother…and you are the brother I've always wished to have" Says Sachiko, bright eyes looking pleadingly to Keitaro, who blushes greatly at her heartfelt request.

Sachiko's mother and Tsuruko just look upon the two now, while Keitaro smiles broadly to the little girl.

Ms. Tanikawa approaches Tsuruko, whispering at her ear: "She does feel alone…we noticed this before, and she misses having a brother or a sister to play with. We encourage her to invite her school friends and such, but she is always so timid. Your boyfriend here must be someone especial, my dear" She says happily to Tsuruko, who blushes at her comment.

"Indeed, he is special!" She says to Ms. Tanikawa, looking at Keitaro.

_And I am becoming very aware of that, my Kei Kun…very aware indeed._

She thought, nodding her head.

"Ok, Imouto Chan!!! From now on I have an older and an younger sister!" Says Keitaro, nodding to Sachiko, who embraces him warmly!

"Onii Chan!!! Keitaro Onii Chan!!!" She says, happiness showing clearly in her eyes. "Now don't you forget me! I want to see my Onii Chan more!" She says, jumping.

"Now now, Sachiko. Let's go. You do not want to be a bother to your Onii Chan, right?" Says her mother smiling.

Sachiko says her farewells to Keitaro, then she looks to Tsuruko, runs to her and asks her to come closer in order to whisper into her ear.

"Nee san…please take care of my Onii Chan! I saw how you acted towards him today. So I ask you to take good care of him, as you are his girlfriend!" And Sachiko bowed to Tsuruko.

Tsuruko bowed in return, blushing slightly.

_Uh…oh… was I so giving up of my own thoughts? But I was not on guard today…I have not felt this way in a long time actually!_ It suddenly dawned on her the whole of Sachiko's words.

_Oh! Girlfriend_)

Her eyes went wide for a brief instant. She then grabs little Sachiko, embracing the little girl, and whispering into her ear.

"Shinpai shinai, my little friend. Your Onii Chan is a special person, and I really do care for him."  
_And maybe I am discovering that I may care even more than I even thought. _

Tsuruko releases Sachiko, and stands up, looking up to Keitaro, who is looking at both with a quizzical look. He was not able to listen to what they were saying.

"Sayonara, Tsuruko Nee san!" Bows Sachiko, now going to Keitaro.

"Sayonara, Onii Chan! Please, let's do this again!!!" Says Sachiko, hugging Keitaro once more.

"Sure my dear Imouto Chan!!! If your parents agree, we will do this again!"

Keitaro looks to Ms. Tanikawa.

"It was a pleasure to spend this day with Sachiko here." Says Keitaro.

"So I see…and I am very happy she now has a loving Onii Chan to spend time with." Bows Ms. Tanikawa, who then turned to her waiting car.

"Lets go, Sachiko dear! I promise you will see Keitaro San here again…is that not so, Keitaro San?" She says, looking to Keitaro.

"It's true! I will see you all again soon!" He says, scratching his head.

"Oho, don't leave me out so easily!" Says Tsuruko, coming to Keitaro's side, pouting.

"I expect to be with you all as well!" She says while looking at Keitaro, who gets a bit embarassed at this, waving his hands in front of her.

"Heheh, worry not! I would never let you out!"

He is actually happy to hear such a statement from Tsuruko.

The Tanikawas enter their car and Sachiko waves to them both, her eyes still bright and energetic after her fun filled day.

"Sayonara, Onii Chan! Sayonara, Onee san!" From the Park Gates, Keitaro and Tsuruko watch the car as it drives away.

_Onii Chan…_

Thinks Keitaro, watching the car as it goes off into the distance.

_What would you have thought of that, Nee San? _

And he gives a side-look at Tsuruko, who is also watching the car. Her silky, raven hair waving with the light wind, which blows against them both.

_Spending a day with such a babe! You probably would be trying to hook me up with her, I bet! _

Keitaro's eyes fill up with tears, remembering his Nee San. He loved Kanako and missed his talks with her. For a long time, she was the only girl he was actually able to talk to. She may have put him into awkward situations in the past but she always did it with his happiness in mind. _Kanako…wherever you are, hope you are well…I miss you._

Tsuruko, her Ki surrounding them both, perceives Keitaro. She does not sense sadness as before but a more tender emotion filling up the young man at her side. _You are a kind person…full of emotions…and that is really charming._

Keitaro then dries his eyes and straightens himself, arms up.

"Hummm…" and he turns to Tsuruko.

"Well, it was a very lovely day!" He said looking upward to the night sky, the stars twinkling above them.

"But it has come to its end…regrettably." He adds, even to his own surprise.

Tsuruko looks to his eyes, grinning.

"Oh, but why? Do you intend to leave now? Am I that boring?" She says, tilting her head, pouting a bit.

"N-No, not at all!" Keitaro says, apologetically.

"I just thought you would wish to leave now. Sachiko Chan is gone…so I thought you might want to leave and rest." He says, eyes wide.

_Is she willing to stay a bit longer? Yosh!!! _

Keitaro smiles without even noticing it. But Tsuruko does and she likes it.

"Ah, you see. I do not have that much free time usually…so I do like to make the most of such opportunities when they happen. And if the company is nice, even more so!" She says, wrapping her arm around his.

"Lets head back. I heard the park at night is really nice! We can walk for a bit and I actually have something to show you there as well…if you are willing to accompany me, that is…" she says at his side, already pulling him back to the park.

"But surely. I have never been to Kyoto, remember? So this is sightseeing as well." Keitaro is blushing now

"This night is nice, so let us enjoy it!" She says, looking at the stars and the moonlit clouds above them.

_So many worries and duties…and an interlude like this is so sweet and rare…_

She looks back to Keitaro, who is by her side.

_So strange how good it feels to be by your side, young man. I have kept myself from close contact with men in general aside people from ShinMei, and now you happen to appear, out of the blue…and catch my undivided attention. I've failed to realize the needs of my own heart._ Tsuruko sighs inwardly.

_You have appeared before my eyes and now I cannot look away, my dear young man._.

She smiles to herself, while those thoughts swirl in her mind.

_But this feeling is good, and I will not let go of it so quickly! I want to know you more. And surely this Onsen ticket in my pocket shouldn't go to waste, fufufu._ She smiles broadly, and looks to Keitaro.

"But first lets go to my motorcycle, to stow this bag there" She says, playfully showing him the bag.

"Oh! Hai!" Nods Keitaro, smiling.

Tsuruko's mood was as great as she could ever remember as of late, as was Keitaro's.

…

Now having returned to the Park, Tsuruko and Keitaro are enjoying the Attractions, which were many, with fireworks, lightshows and such, and after enjoying themselves for a bit, Keitaro sees an Anime Theme Coffee Shop, which drew his attention due the cosplay waitresses.

"Hey Tsu Chan, would you like to have a coffee or a tea with me now?" He asks. "That place seems nice, and you like anime as well, right?" He asks, remembering the previous night.

"Sure! And yes, that Coffee Shop seems very nice! Let's go there!" and she also thought. _And I can ask directions there…so after this little break…Fun!_

They walked into the brightly lit Shop and found a table easily. It being a weekday, there were not many people in the park to start with.

"Tsuruko, I have to say, you live in a fine city. So many different things to see. This park included. And also very interesting people to get around as well! Thinks Keitaro, happy.

"Well, it's just a small city. Though I do love it a lot!" She says, observing the activity around them.

When the waitress took their order, Keitaro asked for a coffee, while Tsuruko asked for Earl Grey Tea. For a bit, they talked about inanities. But Keitaro was curious about some of Tsuruko's actions on that day. He was relaxed now and he wanted to talk about his experiences with her so far.

As they continued to talk, a waitress walked up and set their orders in front of them.

…

"You know, Tsu Chan, you impressed me in more than one way…" Says Keitaro, looking at her smiling face, while sipping from his coffee.

"Oh, I hope I've been a good company so far." She says, mocking a worried face, eyes intent on Keitaro's , placing her cup on the table.

"Heheh, you certainly have been!" He adds, scratching his head. "You see…you told me yesterday you like anime. That alone was a surprise. But then again I also like anime, so that is something we share." He says, and continues. "And then, you offer to accompany me on this day with Sachiko, even though you must have a very busy agenda yourself."

Keitaro looks to the people passing by the Coffee Shop.

"But your revelation today, that you are a Martial Arts Master took me completely by surprise." He then turned his eyes back to her. "You see, I imagined that Martial Art's Masters were all stern and serious people, with neither the time nor interest to spend a day like the one we had today."

Keitaro's eyes glazed for a moment, his Ki darkening a bit to Tsuruko's perceptions.

"I also thought that on a situation like we witnessed today at the lakeside, you would surely go after the guy, not even waiting for a possible excuse…" Keitaro's thoughts went over the many times Motoko used her abilities to lecture him. Both Motoko and Narusegawa left a lot of impressions of their lessons. Physically speaking.

"But why would you think such things, Kei Kun?" She inquires, displaying a curious look.

"Oh, let's just say that my experience with Martial Artists thus far have lead me to such preconceptions." He says, his mood showing his internal confusion over her actions that day.

_Interesting…what kind of experiences is he referring to?_ She thought, interlocking her fingers to support her head while looking into Keitaro's eyes.

"When you did what you did today…I was really impressed." _And relieved!_ He adds mentally to his words.

"But a Martial Arts Master does have the responsibility of acting level headed and fairly, especially when situations like that present themselves." As she is reminded of the incident. "And that kind of behavior is unacceptable!" She adds, her face darkening a bit at that memory.

"But it was a surprise! Such a great surprise, Tsu Chan!" He says, smiling at her.

"Oh, fufufu." She brings her right hand to her mouth, laughing softly. "You flatter me, Kei Kun!"

"Just speaking the truth." He adds.

"Well, whomever you met that made you expect such behavior, I hope this person learns the correct ways of a warrior…or this person may find himself meeting me one of these days. I really dislike those who run from their responsibilities." She adds, looking seriously at Keitaro.

"Oh! The person I'm referring to is not a Master yet…but she is skillful, though a bit harsh on her judgments…which she is also too quick to make and that sometimes leads her to the wrong conclusions." He adds. "Though I can see she is a very kind soul, and will learn eventually. But your own way is so different from hers…I really appreciate your position on that incident." Adds Keitaro, thinking of Motoko.

_Will you ever learn to act like this woman in front of me, Motoko Chan? I hope so, for she has the grace and bearing of a very sophisticated woman, yet with the power and bearing of a Master Warrior._

"I did nothing more than what any real Master would do. Harsh actions against someone innocent is unacceptable, and we have a responsibility in such situations."  
She looks at him, quizzically.

"Oh, but I have not scared you, I hope." She says, looking into his eyes. "I just could not stand there watching that happen." She adds, eyes fixed on Keitaro's.

"No no….I am impressed, just that!" And he adds. "Well, very impressed, I must add!" He says to reassure Tsuruko.

"Ah, I am happy to hear that." She says, reclining back on her seat.

"Well, let's go? There is one more place I want to show you." Her eyes looked to Keitaro with a certain bright enthusiasm. "…but before we leave, could you please excuse me for an instant, I need to go to the washroom. I shall return shortly." She says, while standing up.

"I'll be waiting here, heheh…don't worry!"

Tsuruko walked to the back of the Coffee Shop, under Keitaro's observing eyes.

_So graceful, yet as I saw her in action today I also know another side to her. She can be very frightening if provoked. But wow, what a woman! _

Keitaro remembered his days at Hinata Sou.

_Then again, Motoko and Narusegawa are quite graceful when they wish to be...but they ARE scary and violent more often. Tsuruko is different from them. As a noble Master, she does know how to listen, and to observe. _

Keitaro was happy to be able to know someone quite like this Master Warrior.

On her way to the restroom, Tsuruko stops at the Coffee Shop Counter, to ask directions.

"Sumimasen sir. The Onsen, how do I get there? I happen to have tickets for it, but do not know where it is located." She asks the gentleman behind the counter.

"Oh, it's easy…go to your left when leaving here. Then go 3 blocks down. You will see a big stone-paved way, under a high arch. That is the Onsen area. Ah, this is a very good night for a dip, if I may add, young one." He says, looking at her.

"Hai…I do agree. Thank you very much!" She says, and goes to the bathroom.

And the man adds: "The Onsen must be quiet tonight…not so many people in the park today."

…

While Tsuruko washes her hands, she observes herself at the big mirror in the bathroom. _Wow…I really feel like a schoolgirl on a date. Hihihi…the whole day Sachiko was with us, and now we can really enjoy ourselves…though I have grown fond of the little one._

Tsuruko looks at her image, becoming aware of her appearance at that moment.

_Oh, of all times. This is not the time to be critical of my own figure. Hahah, this is so funny! Am I even interested in him? I'm really not sure, but I do feel very good whenever I'm near him. And for now, that is what really matters._

She looks in the mirror, her face now forming a serious expression.

_There is that Ki fluctuation and intensity in him…that really intrigues me. But this I can figure out as we begin to know each other better. For the time being I'm happy, and that is what counts! And he seems to be happy as well._

She straightens her hair, and smiles at her reflection.

_And this Onsen gift may come in very handy…maybe I can get him to be more relaxed with me there…he seems a bit nervous sometimes…and shy, that I can tell! _

Tsuruko may be young and beautiful. Even more, a very skilled and confident warrior, but she is still human. She has her own insecurities like anyone else. And those insecurities are plaguing her at this moment.

_Ah, well! He seems more mature than his age…as I know he is 5 years younger than me…but then again, that is not that much of a difference, now is it? Fufufu…we are only just getting to know each other…get a grip girl! _

She looks at her image with a look of embarrassment.

She sighs, drying her hands and then straightening her blouse and pants. When she was finished, she slowly walked toward the exit.

…_but he is so nice to be around…I would not mind knowing him more deeply…that I would not mind at all…_ She thought with a sigh.

She pulls the ticket from her pocket, looking at it once more, remembering the directions given to her. She gives one last look to her reflection in the mirror.

_Hey you there…hasn't it been so long since you felt this good around a man? _

She smiles at herself, nodding.

_Maybe it is time to give yourself a chance at something more than ShinMei Ryu… _

Tsuruko then happily headed back to Keitaro.

…

While Tsuruko was out, Keitaro thought about his elegant companion.

_Oh crap! I am such a dork! I'm with a woman like that and I can't even come up with something to impress her! _

He is happy to be with Tsuruko now, but also worried…he doesn't want to be a boring, uninteresting person to be around.

_Narusegawa always tells me how boring I am, stressing it out vehemently…_

He scratches his head, worrying about his behavior around his companion.

_Oh, what am I getting into anyway? We are just enjoying the park and some time away from her routine…she did say she wanted some time off her duties…I better not make too much of all this…or I may get into trouble._

Keitaro, ever weary due his own past experiences, does not want to mess up this chance. He wants to make something special of this situation. He suddenly has an idea. After remembering seeing anime collectibles at the Coffee Shop entrance, he calls a waitress over to his table, a cute girl dressed in a classic Cat Girl cosplay costume.

"Excuse me…how much are those collectible figures up front? That little EVA one I saw, from Ikari Shinji, is very cute." He asks, remembering that Tsuruko likes anime, and expressed her admiration over Neon Genesis Evangelion, the original series and the recent Movie released with huge success.

He saw a very accurate cast of Shinji inside a plug-pod. Very detailed, clearly from the live-action movie version. He asks about that specific one to the waitress.

"Ah, that is very cute indeed…and not expensive either! I can add that to the Coffee bill, if you want, Sir!" And she smiles a bright smile to him.

Keitaro calls her near him, and when she bends a bit to listen to him, he tells her in a low voice… "Please, can you wrap it as a gift? Please close our bill and wrap it for me…I would like to give it to my friend." He says, also wishing to hurry up, before Tsuruko comes back.

The waitress smiles at him.

"Sure sir, I will do it right away! And she will not even notice it comin….eh.?" The girl seems to look to a point right behind Keitaro, and she freezes, sweating…she stands fast, bowing to Kei.

"It will be done as you requested sir…if you will excuse me!"

She bows again, and turns fast, vanishing.

_What the heck?_

He suddenly feels a hand over his shoulder… "Have I kept you waiting too long, Kei Kun?"

…

After pondering about her present situation,Tsuruko leaves the restroom. Setting aside her insecurities, she goes back to their table.

As she enters the main floor, she sees a Cat Girl waitress speaking to Keitaro, speaking close to his ear as if whispering some kind of secret.

She stares, frowning.

_What's this? Oh! I am with the young man, missy!_ She pouts, squinting her eyes.

_I leave for five minutes, and now there is some girl talking to him! Gosh!_

She hurries to the table, annoyed though not sure why. At least not recognizing it entirely.

As she approaches the table, and stands behind Keitaro, she glares at the young waitress. Tsuruko's stare could freeze a Supernova. The dark pools of her eyes shrank to dim points focusing on the waitress, who does not fail to notice Tsuruko's menacing stare. The girl stands fast, bows to Keitaro and made her exit quickly.

Tsuruko puts her hand on Keitaro's shoulder.

"Have I kept you waiting too long, Kei Kun?" She says in a purring voice.

He turns, to see a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Tsu Chan! No, not at all!" Keitaro is happy with his little stunt, as he can see the waitress picking up one of the collectibles, and putting it into a box.

_I hope she likes it!_

Tsuruko sits down, leans back, and looks at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Have you ordered anything else?" She asks.

_Ack…blunt, am I not…sheesh_. For a moment, she regrets her impulsiveness, but Keitaro answers her with a bright, warm smile, shinning outward happiness with his Ki.

_Oh, this is good! Indeed!_

"Well, I have already requested to close our bill…and yes, the extra-order will be here along with it." He says, still with a smile.

This made her feel very warm inside. So much so that she forgets the earlier incident.

_Ah, I was overreacting…and he does not seem a guy that would cheat on anyone…eh?_

She laughs at herself.

_And hey, are we even dating? _

Tsuruko questions herself at this, perceiving that they were not actually formally dating…yet.

The Cat Girl comes back, holding a beautifully wrapped box, and gives it to Keitaro, along with the bill. Tsuruko looks at it, baffled.

_Oh, was I wrong, at least concerning the waitress here? _

She frowns, looking at the box.

Keitaro pays the bill, takes the box from the waitress and stands up.

"Thank you very much!" He says to the waitress, who bows and then returns to her duties.

As Tsuruko stands up, Keitaro stands in front of her and holds the box out in front of her while bowing his head. He then spoke in a hurried voice:

"Please Tsuruko San, do accept this little gift from me! I know it is not much, but it is a token to repay your kindness as you took your time to spend this day with me and little Sachiko!" He then adds. "I know I must be a boring company to such an elegant lady like you, but please allow me to at least show my gratitude! Thank you very much." He bows his head, arms extended, offering the box, after saying it all almost without breathing.

Tsuruko looks at the box, and at Keitaro. She feels strange inside. Warm…happy. Very happy.

_It has been so long since a charming and interesting man has given me a gift for the pure wish of gratitude or a pleasant surprise…_

She looks at the package in his hands.

_It's been five years since I've even let someone get this close to me, let alone surprise me…_

Keitaro, his usual shy self, sees the expression on her face, causing him to worry a bit. _Uh, will she misinterpret this? Awww she'll refuse it, I just know it._

He feels like panicking, sweat drops form on his forehead.

But Tsuruko wraps her hands on his, and accepts the box, happily!

"Thank you, my most kind friend! But your thanks are unnecessary! I am the one who should thank you for this nice day we have spent together so far!"

She gently takes the box, and opens it in front of Keitaro, who is expectant to see her reaction.

"Hope you like it." He says to her, while she is unwrapping the box.

As she opens it, her smile grows big, and she embraces Keitaro, who was not expecting such a reaction.

_Wow… I think I'm really becoming attracted to her _

While embracing him, Tsuruko's mood goes up a notch or two in terms of happiness.

_Ah, my Kei Kun! This is so charming!_ She releases Keitaro and looks at her present. She looks at the collectible item in her hand and thinks.

_I told him yesterday that I like this series...and here he goes and buys this little figure for me. Attentiveness to detail is something that does attract me…it surely does!_

"I just love it!" She picks up the box and puts the figure back inside it. She then holds Keitaro's hand, pulling him with her.

"Now it's my turn to give you a little surprise…perfect to complete this day! Come, let's go, Kei Kun!" She says, excited, pulling him along.

_Heheh. Wow. She's quite energetic…so different from a certain stoic Martial Arts apprentice I know…It's so refreshing to see such liveliness!_ Thinks Keitaro, being pulled by her from the Coffee Shop and into the street. On towards their destination they went, which was still unknown to him.

_She reminds me a bit my dear Kanako Neesan…Kana is also very energetic._ Smiles Keitaro looking at Tsuruko while being pulled by her…but also remembering what his sister would do if she were there; _By now I would be running with a wedding tuxedo…surely, heheh. She would DEMAND that I marry Tsuruko…not that such an idea would be bad._ He thought, blushing a bit.

He wanted to introduce Tsuruko to Kanako. He was sure they would go along greatly.

Tsuruk, practically dragging him, could feel his mood and the warm envelope she was in now, emanating from Keitaro. Her Ki sense perceiving the waves of warmth emanating from her young companion now.

She was happy…and in a way she had not allowed herself to be in the last five years of her life.

Not since the night she lost her parents and her newly wed husband.

The night when her life was shattered into pieces.

…

Keitaro was letting himself enjoy the moment. For the time being, his own expectations over the many things that were being thrown at him had changed .

He was in need of changes and that was clear to him.

He needed to redeem himself. After wasting so much time over empty dreams, this was something he was sure of.

Granted, he only met the Promised Girl this last year…but he projected his entire life on this person for so long after that fateful meeting in his tender days, that it cost him many things concerning his own interaction with the opposite sex.

He has intentionally halted himself on such matters…and that very thought scared him deeply when he realized his own situation.

The process was gradual. Narusegawa Naru slowly killed his old dreams…culminating on that scene on the bar, just 2 days ago. But now he has no option but to accept the truth and the fear of not even being suitable to even date a woman.

They were so bent on labeling him a worthless pervert.

They always judged him…used him.

To be honest however, Shinobu never did that. She emanated a childish innocence that always cheered him up. She is sweet and caring, but Keitaro was craving for more…and only now his pent up inner feelings were really beginning to surface.

He had started to believe for a time now that he could ever meet a woman without grave consequences to him.

But then, on his first day out of Hinata Sou, life had its way. He met interesting people, and a mesmerizing wonderful woman.

And this woman, at his side, was having an strong effect on him. While he might have his doubts concerning women after his time at Hinata Sou, he also knew that all people are different. And that while the girls he knows and interacted with were kind of odd, he could not generalize women.

Tsuruko was interesting. And Fun to be with.

She has not judged him. She has not labeled him. And they were laughing together!

This was all new to Urashima Keitaro. New and exciting.

But at the same time, he was starting to fear. Fear that soon they would part ways. And he did not wish that.

…

"Hey, Tsu-Chan…heheh….Ok, ok….I will follow you...but running like this with you will make me trip and fall." Keitaro laughs, while Tsuruko drags him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She stops, also laughing. But she did not let go of him. She locks her arm with his then, walking side by side.

They were both having fun and enjoying their time together.

"Now, would you please tell me where we're going to?" Keitaro asks her.

_Not that I care much, as long as we can keep being together for a while longer…_ He thinks, smiling.

She stops and looks at him with a lopsided smile gracing her lips. "Just a little surprise. I hope you like it." Her smile was heartfelt and warming.

_Then I can become more familiar with your Ki, my Kei kun…it is so good to experience!_ She thinks.

"I trust your judgment…" He says, a bit shyly, scratching his head.

"Soon we will be there!" She adds, conscious that the directions given to her were easy to follow and that they were getting close to their destination. They would soon be reaching their objective. Not that Keitaro knew what it was yet.

_Fufufu…I will surely enjoy this as I hope Kei will as well!_

She looks at the sky.

_It has been so long…not that I have noticed it yet, to have a man at my side, one that I truly enjoy being around…so long…_

Tsuruko sighs.

_Have I been afraid all this time? Possibly. I was so hurt that time…_ Tsuruko notices her own thoughts, wandering about personal taboos, set aside for a long time now by her own will.

She looks to the young man at her side.

_You, your simple and direct ways, are affecting me greatly, for me not to be afraid of dwelling into these memories now…maybe the time has come to let the past rest, and really start living for my present and future_.

Her eyes were shinning.

_Maybe it is time to choose something else for me…_

Tsuruko, holding her own feelings and emotions over relationships to herself, was starting to feel lonely. But never before these last 2 days has she really thought about it. The weight of her past memories has been too strong as of late. But now, at Keitaro's side, she was slowly letting herself relax and enjoy. Her own defenses eroded by the simple presence of his kind and sincere soul.

_Of course, I wanna know more about you…there is something more to you, of that I am aware now. But ah, it is so good to enjoy this! And if I can help you, that I will, for I sense some kind of pain here…sometimes. Along that Ki effect, there were echoes of such…_ Tsuruko is really wishing to spend as much time as possible with Keitaro.

…

The night was crystal clear. The Moon was high…only some clouds hovering high above in the sky, their surroundings lit by the soft lunar glow.

_Ahh…now. Why haven't we met before?_ Goes Tsuruko.

She looks ahead, conscious of Keitaro staring at her.

_Feh…I have not noticed before how I longed for times like these. _

Little did she know that Keitaro's thoughts were along the same path at that very moment.

_Would I have thought such a thing could happen, 4 days back? Hah…life can be really surprising sometimes._ Keitaro looks down the path they walk, enjoying the fresh air, the scenery of the trees framing the sidewalk, and the warmth of the tall woman holding his arm. He remembers what he saw a block back, snapping his head.

"Hmm, do you want a Cotton Candy? I saw a cart back there." He asks Tsuruko, pointing back, towards the way they came from.

"I would love it!" She answers."

"OK! Please wait me here for a bit. I will be back in no time!" Keitaro says playfully, pointing to a bench near them.

"Hai! But do not take too long!" Says Tsuruko, sitting to wait Kaitaro, her present on her lap.

"Ok…I will be as fast as the wind!" Keitaro says, walking backwards while talking to Tsuruko, and turning fast to bolt to the cart. He was feeling energetic and happy. Tsuruko could feel the energy flowing from him in big waves.

_Strange…I am usually afraid of being around women…for reasons of being clumsy or just looking dumb…but at her side I feel good…different. I like this. But then…well, I will enjoy now…and think of other things later._

He goes assuring himself, just wishing this time could last forever.

He smiles broadly and just wishes to please this woman whom he has grown so fond of. But as he turns, he does not notice a tall, muscular guy walking with another guy, a skinny and tall one.

They crash violently, falling to the ground.

"OUCH!" Yells the big one, looking to Keitaro. His visage was not nice at this moment.

"HEY YOU MORON! CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU ARE GOING?" The big guy yells to Keitaro, as he gets up from the ground.

Tsuruko, sensing aggression, bolts up from her seat on the bench and comes to Keitaro's aid.

"Gommennasai! I should have paid more attention." Says Keitaro, bowing to the man.

"I don't care about your excuses, you moron!" The big one says, bolting upright, looking evily to Keitaro…a full head and a half taller than him.

"Hey Yushiro…gotta show him how to respect his betters…this was a wastefull day anyway! We might as well have fun now!" Says the skinny one, looking with an evil grin to Keitaro.

"Now, I really do not think this is necessary!" Says Tsuruko, trying to defuse the situation. _I dislike this kind of attitude! Kei Kun did nothing to this man intentionally!_

The big guy turns to Tsuruko, smiling another kind of smile.

"Hey, and what do we have here…what's a babe like you doing alone here at a time like this?" The big one, Yushiro, says to Tsuruko, while staring at her.

Tsuruko's eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure. She sensed the man's Ki as he showed his intentions with his stare.  
_Disgusting…and rude!_

"I am not alone, as you perhaps might have noticed." Says Tsuruko, her eyes cold with disgust. Her patience was wearing thin. She was already upset with the man for treating Keitaro so disrespectfully. Not to mention the disrespect he's shown towards her.

Keitaro, behind the tall guy, says: "She's with me!"

_This guy could break me in two without a serious sweat._ Keitaro thinks. _But he should act more respectfully! It was an accident! And the way he just spoke to Tsuruko..._

Keitaro shows a serious face.

_I will not have it!_

Yushiro just ignores Keitaro as his friend positions himself behind him.

"Are you serious! Common babe, drop the four-eyed moron! I gotta show you what a man is!" He just points back, not even looking at Keitaro.

"I already apologized for knocking you down…" Says Keitaro, while the tall guy closes his eyes, seemingly to get irritated. "So please accept my apologies and …OOFF!"

Keitaro looses his breath and goes violently to the ground, holding his stomach, after receiving a mighty back-kick from the guy. His glasses fly from his face, falling to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect! Besides, ain't talkin' to you!" Says the man, without even looking at Keitaro. "Izumo, hold this vermin down while I talk with the babe here."

Keitaro was trying to stand up again when the skinny one shoves him back to the ground, face down, pinning his arms while doing so. "Be quiet, punk!"

"Let me go! What are you thinking?!" And Keitaro looks at the big guy talking to Tsuruko. " HEY Leave her ALONE!!!" He yells unable to get free.

Izumo was skinny compared to Yushiro, but he was still taller than Keitaro, and was using his weight to pin him to the ground.

Tsuruko's eyes went wide open, seeing Keitaro on the ground. "KEI!"

As she moves toward Keitaro, the big guy extends his hand, blocking her. While doing that, he grabs one of her breasts, feeling her up.

"Hey babe, we haven't finished yet. Ain't that right, Izumo?" He says looking at his skinny friend while having his way with his hand.

Feeling the man's hand on her body, groping her delicate and private area, Tsuruko snaps.

She was seething with fiery anger. A roseate tone starting to shine on her eyes.

Little did the man realize that Aoyama Tsuruko was not someone to mess with.

She may seem nice and joyful, but to take her lightly may prove very unwise, and deadly.

She was one of the deadliest warriors ShinMei Ryu ever produced. She focused her Ki, which has no match but Yumiko, and even then Tsuruko was usually considered the more violent of the two.

She was not invincible, but to face her one would have to be an awesome warrior. If not, they would pay a very high price.

She was never shy of giving in to violence if such was necessary. Anyone not aware of this could end up in a hospital bed, fast.

And by witnessing what was happening here, something else inside her also came forth…

Old memories, of not being able to help a very dear one…of feeling helpless for such inability, came into her mind now.

_Kei is being held down against his will! Disrespected! My Kei Kun…he stood against a clearly stronger man…for me. _

She saw Kei fall after the violent kick he received. Breathless, his face not showing fear but pain.

And that thought enraged her completely!

Her eyes became pools of eerie red light…her face turned into a frightfull one. Her Ki flow was at full strength. It was almost an automated reflex for her in such a situation. She was ablaze, poised to act…her Ki already enhancing her own natural strength and imparting the red glow to her eyes…a side effect that many have learned to fear.

The idiot's hand trespassing upon her body was the final trigger.

All conscious thought in her stopped as her body began to go into pure instinctual mode.

As the man, Yushiro, finished speaking with his friend, while enjoying touching Tsuruko, he felt something like an iron clamp grappling his wrist. He had no time to even turn, as he felt a sudden pain, and a violent jolt in his arm, as if it was being wrenched out of its socket. He noticed a tree trunk rushing into his face.

A flash…pain, total disorientation, he is on his knees as he faces the bark of the tree he had been thrown to. Dizzy. His left arm throbbing, going numb.

He could feel blood running from the bite he made to himself, when colliding with the tree trunk.

Tsuruko, using her left hand, grabbed his arm and wrenched the man's body up into the tree behind her.

The moron was not even a martial artist. Just a bully.

"HEY…what are you doing?!" The skinny one holding Keitaro was wide-eyed. He never saw his friend put out of action so quickly…and by a woman!

_Oh…what was that? I am dizzy…AH…what…what is happening…it hurts!_ Yushiro thinks, feeling like his neck is in some wild animal's jaw when he was trying to move his arm.

He was being lifted by his neck now.

Tsuruko's rage was palpable. She was cold, and her voice was like daggers of ice, whispering into the man's ear, while holding him by his neck. He was lucky to not being able to see her face now.

"What is wrong? You are so quiet now….I thought you said something about keeping me company." Her sneer was frightening.

She tightens a bit her grip on him.

"Perhaps you are not pleased with my company?" She holds his face against the tree. Her rage was not subsiding.

"Leggo…" He says feebly, dizziness still strong after being thrown to the tree. His arm was in fire now, after being almost wrenched out of its socket by Tsuruko.

"Ah, but did you not want to feel me? To feel my body? Touch me? Violate me?!" She says, her voice cold as the Antarctic yet molten with fiery fury.

Keitaro watched all this with wide eyes. He was used to the feeling of violence from Narusegawa's hands. And in an age where telekinetics, Ki and such were widely accepted (He knew that Narusegawa's own punches were somewhat powered by such…some had it without really having full control, whereas Motoko had a great control, though she needed to use her katana to focus her energy) he knew how Tsuruko could be doing what he was witnessing.

…_And the guy touched her breast!_ He also remembered, with anger along such thought.

_Her reaction... She moved like a tiger!_

_A true Master…_ He thinks, still trying to get free from Izumo's grip. _That's what it means to be a true Master?_ He wonders.

He did not know then that most of the anger he could see on her face, and the violence she was demonstrating, was due the simple fact that he had been wronged.

"Hey, you! Let him go or your friend may get hurt!" The skinny one says, pulling Keitaro's arm further back.

"Ah, stop!" Keitaro says, still unable to get free.

_Jeez…how pathetic! Tsuruko bodily throws a guy bigger than her into a tree after his rudeness towards her, and I am here unable to even move! _Keitaro tries harder to get free, angering the guy holding him.

"Be quiet, or I'll break your arm!" He says, hissing.

Keitaro paid no attention, trying to get free, to no avail. He was tired of being treated like this, but the problem was that the man holding him was stronger, and had already immobilized him for good.

Tsuruko, still emanating pure rage, feels Keitaro even across the distance they were (about 3 meters...a mere jump for her at her present state…).

_Kei Kun! Please stop! He will hurt you!_

She looks at the skinny guy and at Keitaro, and her eyes became slits of red light.

She holds Yushiro's head near.

"…please…leggo…it hurts…please!" The guy says, now pleading in a ragged voice. His arm was useless, and his neck was on fire as well now, her grip like an iron talon holding his head.

"Endure it like a man, you pathetic wretch!" Her face was reflecting her anger, eyes on red fire, voice cold. "Haven't you said you were one? The man being held down by your lacky is more a man than you could EVER expect to be! Besides…" She says, while pulling his head back, looking at the skinny one over Keitaro while doing so. "…I have not finished with you yet!"

Yushiro feels a fast motion.

_Oh please….make this stop! It's a frigging nightmare… _thinks the man, unable to escape her grip, cold sweat running through his back.

Then the big bully sees a flash of white light, as Tsuruko sends him to oblivion by banging his head to the tree, letting him fall to his knees again.

She did it without even looking at the bully she sent to oblivion, her eyes focused on the skinny man. "Let him go now…" Her eyes were conveying a cold message, a promise of violence, to the man, who starts to sweat.

She was like a predator going for its pray.

"Keep away! I mean it!" Pulling Keitaro's arm a notch up, making him wince.

She says nothing, just moves fast, jumping.

She kicks the man's head back, making him release Keitaro instantly, literally flying out of Kei's body. On the same movement she spreads her legs, stopping over Keitaro, who was sprawled to the ground, flexing her knees a bit, lowering herself, a light touch on Keitaro's back with her left hand while the right arm was pointing back, like it was holding a katana.

Her body instinctively positioning itself to protect a downed fellow warrior. She could then protect him, be it with her Ki field or with a katana.

_Lucky you, moron, that you are not holding a weapon…or I would crush you where you are now! _Thinks Tsuruko, feeling her Ki flowing, ready to be used.

These were bullies. Whereas she would increase her physical strength with her Ki, she would not overdo it. It would be shameful to do so. The temptation was there, but she kept her control.

Keitaro, suddenly feels his arms being released, and the weight over his body being taken away, at the same time as a light touch on his lower back was being applied.

_What now? _He pulls his arms to stand up, and feels his hands touching leather, on both his sides.

He opens his eyes, and feels a presence over him. He looks at his right side, and sees Tsuruko's boot.

_Huh…OH…00…!_

He looks up back, and sees her, towering over him, legs spread and a bit flexed, looking to the other guy now sprawled on the ground 2 meters away.

She was almost crouching over him, supporting herself with her left arm.

She perceives Keitaro looking at her, after touching her legs. Her position over him not being the most gracious for a woman.

She bows her head to look back between her legs, to see Keitaro's face, her hair falling down while doing so. Her eyes were still on fire while looking at him, the impression accentuated by the darker shade her hair was giving to her face now.

But she then says with the warm tone he was getting used to.

"Heh, lucky me I'm not wearing a skirt neh? "

She winks at him, smiling mischievously; her comment contrasting with her raging and menacing Ki red glowing eyes.

Keitaro blushes at this.

Tsuruko then jumps again high, turning fast in mid-air and landing a meter near the bruised man, who is trying to stand up after being thrown back by her kick.

"What are you?!" Fear in his eyes and a bruise easily noted on his forehead.

"Just an upset woman…and not a very forgiving one at this very moment!" Moving over him step by little step.

He bolts up, running away.

"Humpf!" Tsuruko huffed as she watched the coward run. She then runs back to Keitaro, who is trying to stand up. She could see he was not injured…but his Ki was again knotted around him. Yet he seemed in pain

_That kick, it was mighty strong…he could be more hurt than it seems!_ She thinks, worried. _He should have seen the guy was much stronger than him!_

She stops next to him, kneeling at his side, while he leans back holding his stomach.

_Huh…that kick did hurt_! He thinks, while he perceives Tsuruko at his side, kneeling and holding his left arm.

"Kei kun? Are you ok?" She asks, helping him up, a worried tone on her voice.

"Ah…yes." He stands up, straightening his clothing. He moves to get his glasses from the ground, putting them back after checking if they were ok.

"Heh, you see? I'm used to being tossed around…what would it be to gain a scratch or too more? I'm ok." He says, his mind reeling.

His dream coming to his mind again: _…you think a woman like that would be with you?_ Those words echoing in his mind now from his nightmare that morning.

Tsuruko grabs his arms, looking him straight in the eyes…her own still with the eerie Ki red glow.

"KEITARO NO BAKA! That moron could have hurt you seriously…haven't you seen his apparent strength?!" She was upset….not with him, but with the possibility of him getting hurt.

Keitaro looks her in the eyes. They were brightly red… _Wow…she is upset…but different from moments ago…yet she can be very frightening. _

_Heh…it seems a consensus among girls, me upsetting them. _

His smile was not happy.

"I just wanted to help you…and I couldn't just let that guy treat you like that! But in the end you were the one who helped me…gommen ne." He adds, without much life.

Tsuruko feels his change of mood, and looks at the bully, now holding the tree trunk…still unable to move.

She regrets her outburst in Kei's presence. But she got worried with the possibility of seeing him hurt.

_You! _She thinks, seething once more. _Why have you crossed our path here? Why?! _She clenches her hands after letting Kei go, her eyes glowing deep red again.

She motions to the man's direction, but Keitaro holds her arm. _She is angry again…I can sense it! My, she could seriously hurt that guy there! _

"Tsuruko San, please. Let him go. I think you already taught him some useful lessons." His eyes somewhat sad and with some fear as well. _if she thinks I am out of my way trying to stop her here I am finished…but she can get into trouble if she hurts that man! Not worth it, Tsu chan! _

She looks at him, pools of crimson fire piercing Keitaro.

_You could wish revenge…but you choose not to. You stand up for me, even knowing you have no physical chance against that moron…_ She thinks, looking at him, and also not failing to notice him calling her Tsuruko San again.

_I will NOT let this spoil our night!_ She sets her face on a serious look, nodding to Keitaro, consciously letting go of her building Ki.  
"Ok…but only if you stop calling me Tsuruko San!" She smiles at him. "It is the second time today…it makes me sad to hear you addressing me so formally…" She adds, pouting.

She saw he was ok. Just a bit of dirt on his clothing, but no injuries. But his Ki was too revealing for her.

She looks at the big bully, holding the tree trunk where she left him. _You are a lucky moron…if he was injured I might not have held back so much here…_

_But yet…some wounds are not easily seen, and not always physical. _She looks to Keitaro, wishing these latest events could be erased completely.

"Kei Kun…you said something about Cotton Candy…may I still have one?" She asks, looking him in the eyes again, the Ki effect gone now. "Please forgive my words and actions just now…it is just that I do not wish to see you hurt." She adds, a soft tone to her voice.

Keitaro looks at her. "I am the one to ask apologies, as I was not able to stand up for you…" Then he adds, masking smile on his features. "I will get the Cotton Candy…that I can do now." His smile was beautiful to Tsuruko, but she was too much aware of him already _You hide it well, my Kei kun…but I am not easily fooled _He turns and leaves to fetch the Candy.

She watches him go to the point just around the corner they came from, where the cart was.

_Nor will I give up easily! Not with you now at least! _

As he turns the alley, she sighs and turns, approaching the bully again.

_Oh, nonono…please…just let me go…_ He was shaking, cold sweat covering his whole body.

"Please…enough…" The guy says meekly, whimpering, not looking at her.

"You better pray that my night, and his night, is unspoiled…or you better vanish from this town."

Her tone and eyes were cold. "Now stand up and get away from here!" Then she adds frostily: "And be very thankful HE asked me to stop…"

She bends to his ears, making his shaking worsen.

She adds in a low, cold voice, her eyes taking a rosy shade: "Because I was NOT finished with you yet."

She stands straight, hands on her hips: "NOW GO!"

He staggers, and after tentatively standing up, moves slowly away, not even looking back. He was scared, very scared.

Tsuruko goes to the bench she was before, and sits to wait Keitaro. She picks up the box containing her present, as she left it at the bench when the mess started, holding it to her chest.

_Sorry Kei Kun…for not being fast enough…but I am now even more intent on having a good time with you!_ Tsuruko is sad with the incident, but is ready to make up for it.

She has always been the stubborn one.

…

Keitaro turns the corner, and stops, leaning to the wall, in order to collect himself.

_What was all that now…why?_ Keitaro was frustrated with all that happened. He holds his stomach.

_I was all happy…and enjoying the moment. And after this, she must think I am some nice piece of nothing!_ He sighs, but straightening himself, he sets a more firm face. _Well, I am not even a student of martial arts…though Kanako Neesan did try to teach me a bit._

_I wish I could have been able to stand up for her back there._ He looks at his hands, clenching his fists. _But I ended up pinned to the ground. Useless!_

He carries to the cart. The park is really empty, devoid of people at this time. Just scattered visitors could be seen.

_Lucky me to find this!_ The smiles to the cart he sees up ahead.

_I wanted to impress her. But for what? We just met. It's been wonderful today, at least up to now. But this simple incident brings to my attention our positions here_ He keeps on.

…_Maybe Narusegawa and Motoko are right. But one day I will be ready to meet someone like Tsuruko._ Keitaro's steps become slow, his head down.

_But it aches…to think about her now…why? I can't be interested in her. Just…can't!_ He tries to reason his feelings out now. But sometimes, time is not required to make someone fall for another one.

Keitaro was becoming, little by little, more enrapt by the woman at his side.

_But I can't forget what I already know…besides, why a woman like her, a Martial Arts Master, older than me and with such beauty, would want me? Heh, I should just enjoy what I am having now! I must keep this in mind!_

He looks up, raising his right fist to himself. _I promised Haruka I would be fine! So I will be!_

He firms his steps, and goes to the cart, to get back to Tsuruko as fast as possible. _Whatever she may think of me, I will try to be a good company for her till the end of our night here. She already did a lot today! _

Keitaro sets a serious look, trying to dodge the ache starting to grow inside his heart. He remembers how the girls at Hinata Sou, at least two of them, treated him since the very first day they set eyes upon him. How they continuously point that they thought of him as a slacker, a lecher and a useless man.

Whereas this was not helping his own mood, he was set to prove that, if he was not a fighter, he was at least a polite person.

…

**End Chapter VIII

* * *

**

_**Soon now Chapter 9 - Look into my profile for more info over this and my upcoming Original**_


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Hina or any of the Anime characters portrayed in this story. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a Fanfiction Work, to be taken as such! **

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I ask apologies for my delay..again.

**

* * *

MY ESPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**Demonic Dragon Knight** – Thanks Otooto Chan for allowing me to use your poem on the Onsen Scene! It added a lot of the necessary feelings I want Keitaro to display!!! Arigatou!!!  
**Knightwolf, Twilightzekk and PockyGirl-2002** - My ProofReaders and Fellow Phoenix Souls!  
**Greywolf **- Your help with OOCs added a lot to my story!

**

* * *

And to All My Readers:** Thanks for the Patience Minna San! Hope you Enjoy. I may delay, but part of it is due the fact that I really wish to convey the best possible story! **

* * *

**

**MOVING FORWARD  
By  
VoidHawk**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER IX

**The Present**

**Syrius Star System – Deep Inside Syrius A **

The Keeper

It has been waiting for a long time…

Its simple mind suited to its prime task: Observe and Alert.

It was programmed with a set of rules and parameters, and if those were met during its observations, it would alert its Control Unit, and from then on things would be out of its scope of actions.

…

Its observation never gave any true alert till now, even though it could sense faint resemblances of what it was supposed to find, on the Masters own home planet, but those were out of its area of action, and the echoes were not really according to its pre-set parameters. The planet itself was near its Control Unit location, being near much more advanced Keepers.

In essence it was looking for a positive sign of the return of its creators. If such would ever really happen.

And it keep performing its task, relentless.

…

A battle was raging in the Keeper's area of observation.

The contenders were known. A race that swarmed the Master's Home Planet once, and another one which was on its data base, a race that was advancing fast by the time the Masters were still on Home Planet. Actually more than two species were on the warring ships, as it could detect at least 5 different life signatures, albeit in lesser numbers.

Its Alert went out, as one of the ships was carrying a sign its simple mind recognized instantly: The Enemy. Within one of the attacking ships! One signal only, but the Enemy notheless!

It sends its Alert to its Control Unit, as such was not expected.

The Enemy was on another Galaxy, and has never been detected on the Milky Way. Even though it did not suit its original parameters, it could not ignore such situation. The Enemy was a threat it could never ignore, as their presence in the Milky Way could never be allowed.

It observes. The ship carrying the other 3 life-signatures was outgunned, and probably would be destroyed. It could not interfere, but within its simple mind it felt sad for them, as they were carrying life-signs from the present Home Planet inhabitants, descendants of the Creators.

…

Suddenly, after a hyperjump detection, something else happened: deep within itself its original parameters were finally met! The signature it has been waiting for finally came! But as soon as it was detected, and it trailed all its sensors on it, its emergency alert was engaged.

The ship where the Master was in is in danger! It was an advanced nanotech enhanced craft, but it was damaged to the point of near collapse.

The Keeper has only nanoseconds to decide a course of action. True it was not allowed to interfere, but the Master was in danger. It could not ignore it, and its long wait demanded it to act before the Master was dead.

It would cost its existence, as the overriding of its programming would be lethal to its integrity, but its mission was accomplished. It even alerted its Control Unit about the Enemy presence.

Analyzing within nanoseconds the situation, and the crafts design, it saw that with a fast reprogramming of the nanobots of the craft, it could save this Master ship and the one inside it. The ship was advanced enough to receive this reprogramming. It prepared the necessary subroutines and sent the highly condensed packet through its hyper sensor suites. The packages were like a virus, invading the crafts systems which were unable to stop its advancing, as the systems were fully trying to cope with the damage the craft had sustained.

It needed to be fast, as the life-signs of the Master inside it were fluctuating, unsteady.

Done!

The reprogramming of the nanobots was instantaneous, as the package hit the whole system in one shot. The crafts systems were easily accepting the new routines, as they were not really that far of the crafts original specs. It reconfigured its templates, furiously working to save its occupant and to reconfigure itself to its new standards. The Keeper was happy, as it ran its reprogramming of the crafts nanobots in time to save its occupant.

The Keeper sensed the craft flashing, as the nanobots ran their work.

…

It could feel its own systems frying…it sent an apology to its Control Unit, and also sent the signal it was preprogrammed to send.

It was not ashamed of its interference. It saved a Master! That was something its simple mind recognized and was immensely happy for.

And the Control Unit was now aware of two things, due its work:

The Enemy presence was discovered in the Milky Way.

And…

The Masters were back!

…

**

* * *

**

6 Days in the Past

**Earth – ShinMei Ryu – **

Inside the Star Gate Room on the Master Dojo Complex, the activation sequence starts, calling the attention of the Gate Operators on duty now.

"Gate sequence activated. ID signal incoming" The man says, to his other two companions, while observing the screen on the control panel he was operating.

While this was the gate operating room, it resembles nothing like the one on the American installation. The controls were the original ones…built long ago by the so-called Ancients, controls they were not entirely sure how to operate yet.

But the ID sequences and the Gate security ones where clearly understood, thanks to the US teams who helped activating these controls, some time back.

"ID confirmed as being Aoyama Kura!"

He pushes some screen controls displayed in the board surface of the board he was manning.

"Shield deactivated. Accepting incoming traveller."

The big Stargate Ring illuminates with its characteristic blue glow, connecting the Stargate to wherever this wormhole was originating from.

As the Stargate surface stabilizes, only one person emerges from it: She is a tall, short haired woman. Her eyes dart around the room, accessing the area in an instant, following instinctive reflexes.

She is wearing a business suit, with a somewhat short skirt. She looks at the crew operating the room, complimenting them with a short bow.

"Good evening." She sighs, looking back at the Wormhole glowing surface behind her, while the gate disconnects itself.

_I still need to get used to this… _She turns to the Gate Operator's direction.

"Please inform Ops Director that Aoyama Kura is back." And she walks to the room big doors, keeping her serious demeanor.

_Well, Yumiko will ultimately dislike some of the news I have…but first lets enjoy each other for a while. It is good to be back!_

…

Antonio and Yumiko where talking about Tsuruko's whereabouts when Omoikane calls their attention, informing them of Kura's arrival.

Antonio frowns a bit.

"Hmm…Anata. Not that I dislike seeing Kura now…but she was scheduled to remain with SG Command, with meetings till the end of this week. I wonder why this sudden return." He says, looking at his wife.

Yumiko, very aware about what he was worried about, just nods at him.

" Well, she was setting the upcoming joint maneuvers and tests with those new fighters you told me about…I wonder what is going on right now." She says, aware that whatever it may be, it will be affecting Antonio directly, as he is the Wing Leader of the warriors who would be part of these maneuvers.

"Well, lets enjoy her company for now…and if this is urgent she will undoubtly say it right away." Antonio says, knowing how Kura usually acts.

"Ah, and hey…she will be delighted to know about Tsuruko!" Says Yumiko.

Life in ShinMei was never dull…that was sure. But breaking of routine sometimes meant trouble…of that both were very aware.

…

Aoyama Kura. Tsuruko and Yumiko's older cousin. Extremely able tactician and Special Ops Agent, as well as a very serious woman when it comes to her work. She was also a very good humored person, adding an edge to her abilities as a warrior.

She could defeat an opponent, or even kill, without upsetting her features.

She was the one who tutored Yumiko and Tsuruko on some of their skills, though she preferred the field action, leaving the "administrative duties" to Yumiko and Tsuruko.

She resembled, physically, the Aoyama sisters. In that sense, she was like a taller, older version of Motoko in her features, though she preferred her hair no longer than her nape. She identified herself in more ways to the younger Aoyama sister in her external behavior…though she was more like Tsuruko in spirit.

As she arrives at the big House, she enters the Main Hall, being received there by Antonio and Yumiko, already advised by Omoikane that Kura was disembarking in the transport terminal annex, under the Residence.

"Oi oi…I hope I am on time for dinner…I really miss some home stuff, you know." She says, smiling to the couple ahead of her.

"Ah, always in good timing. We were going to eat in a few minutes actually." Says Antonio, greeting Kura warmly.

"Good! Then please allow this humble swordswoman to bath and change into more comfortable clothing…and then we can talk and enjoy our time together!" She says, embracing Yumiko and Antonio.

"By all means, Kura sempai!" says Yumiko.

Kura looks at Yumiko, frowning.

"Common…Sheesh….Sempai…and you are the Director here!" Kura says, smiling over their play over age mostly. Kura was older than Yumiko by 5 years…and was a bit sensitive about it.

_Hihihih…she reminds me of my old friend Urashima Haruka acting like this…so sensitive about age…_ "Hai hai…sempai "

" Awww...ok...I will bath, and be back in a bit! Don't start without me!" And she looks around. "Hey, where is Tsu Chan?"

"Long story, Kura Chan! We'll explain during dinner." Says Antonio, smiling.

"Heh, ok!" Says Kura, speeding to her own House Room.

_Ah, it is so good to be back home…but then again, things may come out really hectic for us all very soon…gommen ne Miko han…Tony han…but the life we lead is just like this…_ She thinks while going to refresh herself and dress to join the couple for dinner, in a somewhat serious face.

…

"Ah, that was really good!" Says Kura, resting her hashi over her plate.

"I really love this! Not that the food over at the Americas is bad…but I just love the dinner at our home!" She adds, smiling broadly.

"Well, Kura chan, I am happy that you like it…I had ordered something simple for dinner tonight…nothing special as I was not aware of your arrival, though I am happy to see you back." But Yumiko also has concern in her eyes. "Though I imagine you may possibly have something more to tell us soon…" Yumiko was a very direct woman…and that earned Kura's respect for a long time now.

"Now, Miko dear…let me first get home and get acquainted with all news around here. You know I have been wandering to The God's Know Where for over a month now…" _Actually, nothing really happening yet…but then again I came at the end of their little time out for now…wish it was not like this though._

Kura stands from their table and moves to the living room, to seat and talk with Yumiko and Antonio.

"Now please, let's talk more of news from home. You both promised some interesting news about Tsu Han…and I can see she is not among us now. I imagine she is taking part in more than her usual affairs…at least I know she is not at the Master Dojo, or else she would have called me the moment I passed through the Gate." She says, while seating on a comfortable looking chair, sipping from her green tea cup.

"Well, it is like this…" Starts Yumiko, while Antonio is at her side, remembering the previous night.

…

"Ah! And you do not know the state of affairs up to this moment?!" Asks Kura, eyes wide to both Antonio and Yumiko.

"Oh well. She was out the whole day and as she has not come home yet we think she´s having a good time." Says Antonio, smiling.

"Indeed, as this young man seems a really nice person." She adds with a mischievous glint in her eyes, something both twins had in common besides their appearance.

"Besides knowing Tsuruko, she must be really enjoying it, to spend the whole day out like this…unless she is at the gates right now." Yumiko finished, reclining back in the couch she is sharing with her husband.

Kura frowns, her eyes thin slits over Yumiko and Antonio.

"Now this is unforgivable! I would expect you to gather more Intel about this by now!" Says Kura, taking out her cellphone at the same time.

"Huh….may I enquire as to whom you are going to call now?" Asks Antonio, already knowing the answer.

"But why? Of course I am going to greet my dear Tsu Han! It has been a month already." Says Kura, smiling broadly.

Antonio whispers in his wife's ears: "We should've known she would do that!"

"Hihihih….then again, I am curious…aren't you?" She says, giving Antonio a sweat drop. "Besides, I am not up to argue with her. Are you?" Yumiko adds, smiling thinly.

Antonio looks at Kura, then instantly back to Yumiko, after looking into Kura's smiling face directed at them. "Nonono, she just arrived, she must be curious about Tsu Chan." Nods Antonio, sweat over his brow, also smiling

…

* * *

While Tsuruko awaits Keitaro, her cell rings, and she sees it is from her house. 

"Moshi Moshi"

-Tsu han, anata! How are you? -

"Kura han! How nice and unexpected!"

-Ah, you know me…I love to surprise people! But tell me, how is it that I arrive at home and find you out? -

"Eh, indeed. I was a bit of a recluse for some time now, wasn't I, fufufu"

-But I prefer you like this. That is, if you are having a good time…is that the case?-

"Eto…you are a very direct person, Anata. Indeed! I am!"  
And she laughs, a laugh coming from the heart, the incident with the bullies and Keitaro forgotten for the moment.

-I also heard that you are with a young friend. A male friend at that…-

"And I notice Miko and Tony must have already briefed you on the matter!" A smile on her features.

-Ah, yeah… You know that any Special Ops Agent needs info, otherwise how can we plan our actions -

Hihi, worry not. I am well, and having fun! And hey! You should meet Kei Kun…he is a nice man to be around…and a bit intriguing as well."

-Yumiko and Tony already told me a lot…including details about the little show you both gave yesterday. Humm, such synch…I wonder…-

Tsuruko blushes at this.

"Hey, lets not jump into conclusions here!"

Yet she thinks about Kura´s words while smiling warmly.

-I am not…just voicing possible scenarios, huhuhu…now I hope you are enjoying yourself. And I hope the young one does not prove himself to be hasty …or we may end up clearing things with the authorities-

"Ah, no. Not at all. He is very kind…such like I have not met in a long time"

-Gotcha! You said it…you think he is cool! -

_Ack_ "Ano ne…again this is our first time out…" She was getting really red now. _Geeh…it has been a long time now that I have even thought about such a subject_.

"Hey, Kura han, and what brings you home so early? It is nice to have you back, don't misunderstand my question!"

-No hurry with reasons now…we'll talk later. And it is good to be home. I will not hinder you any longer. Enjoy, and send my greetings to the young man. I hope to be introduced to him soon. Later Tsu Chan!-

"Hai hai…and it is good to have you back, Anata! See you soon." And Tsuruko turns it off, noticing Keitaro was at her side, back with the Cotton Candy.

…

* * *

Kura turns off her cell, looking at Yumiko and Antonio. 

"That is it! Be it known by her or not, she has some deeper interest here."

She sports a thoughtful face now.

"I am eager to meet this young man. He must be an interesting one if he was able to break through Tsuruko's armor…and quickly at that."

She looks at both Yumiko and Antonio, curiosity in her features.

"Actually he seemed a nice boy. And indeed, we were impressed by their affinity." Yumiko is happy, that much was clear.

"And by the snack she prepared today, she wants to impress him! " Adds Antonio, cheerfully.

Kura sips a bit more from her tea cup, eyes unfocused for a bit.

_It is good you are moving forth, dear Tsuruko Han…it has been 5 years already…you deserve a new beginning! _Thinks Kura.

"Well, I hope she has more to say when she gets back." She takes her tea cup, while standing up.

"Now, dear ones, I would like to rest a bit. These last weeks have been hectic."

Yumiko and Antonio stand as well, both still curious, as Kura has not said anything as to why she was back.

Kura looks at them, and smiles. "I see you both are curious…but there is nothing to be worried about. But we need to speak tomorrow. Tsuruko will be with us as well, and then I shall tell the why of my early return."

"Well, so be it. Anyway we are glad to see you back, Kura Anata." Yumiko straightens her clothing before bowing to Kura.

"Yup!" Adds Antonio, bowing as well.

"Heh, some respect here! Hah, you both don't need to do so. And anyways, we are family!" She smiles.

"Good rest Kura. We talk tomorrow morning."

"Till later, my friend." Says Antonio.

_Whereas there is nothing really worrisome yet…I still dislike making things move fast here_. Kura goes to her room, to have a good night rest, and to prepare to her next day.

_Ah, but it feels good to see that our Tsuruko is faring better than I expected_. She goes a bit happier to her rest.

As she leaves, Antonio looks to his wife. "Well, that is it. But at least we know it is nothing alarming, or she would say at once."

"That is true." Smiles Yumiko, holding her husband's arm. "Now now…lets have some rest as well, shall we?"

"But of course." Smiles Antonio, leading her to their own room, passing by their daughter in the way.

….

* * *

Keitaro was unsure of his own actions now. He was a bit ashamed…and this helped him feeling a bit unsure around Tsuruko. 

"Heh, here it is, Tsu chan!"

Keitaro hands her Cotton Candy while siting by her side.

"It seems someone got hold of you finally…" Keitaro says, while Tsuruko puts her cell away.

"Hihih…yes! A dear person I was not expecting till the end of this week. It was a nice surprise."

Tsuruko likes her cousin a lot and much of what she learned came from her teachings.

"If you want to head back…"

"Now, why would I want to do that? When I have not been to where I want yet?" Tsuruko smiles while she bites her Cotton Candy

Keitaro, being the way he is, lays his hands at his side firmly, and speaks to Tsu, looking ahead.

"Tsu Chan, I would like to apologize for my lack of action back there, I …"

She puts her hand over his, planted at his side in the bench.

"Look, Kei Kun…again, those two…men…were bullies, and both were stronger than you. I understand you are not a warrior, not as tall and strong as they were."

Tsuruko was just stating a fact, but that stabbed Keitaro like a spear. Ironically that meant absolutely nothing to her, thus she had not a hint that such a comment would actually stir Keitaro's down mood.

…you think a woman like that would be with you?… The words were screaming in his mind now.

Keitaro's Ki was so drawn that Tsuruko, even touching him, could hardly feel it. She does not let this unphase her.

"You've got to understand that I would NEVER expect you, nor anyone, to act against a superior opponent without care or conditions. Especially when I could handle the situation at once." And she holds his hand more firmly. "But I want you to know that I am very impressed, and happy that you moved against them trying to defend me." Her smile was reflected on his features. She looked at him and with a slow gesture, straightened her hair.

"Furthermore, Kei Kun…a warning." Her Ki built up fast…her eyes glowing red again, though her face was not conveying aggression. "NEVER do that again…if you were hurt, I could lose it there…and then we both would be in trouble."

Keitaro looked at her, not knowing what to think right now.

"See, I could have hurt those bullies back there…and after I got you healed, I would beat you to the point that I would expend the next month taking care of you!" She was serious now. "I do not want to see you, nor anyone that I care about, hurt. Got that?" Her red eyes conveying the message clearly.

She blinks, her Ki subsiding, and she looks up, to the stars blinking above. "Lets move on? We still have some fun ahead!"

Tsuruko stands up, holding Kei's hand, helping him up off the bench.

_This will not spoil our night!_ Thinks Tsuruko

_Someone that I care about? Huh? _Keitaro suddenly notices her phrasing just now while standing up.

"Heh" Keitaro scratches his head, looking embarassed, but his spirit was lifting now.

"I will remember…don't want to go through that." He says to his companion.

_I have been through bad moments, but nothing like that…she held that big guy like a ragged doll!_

He then follows her. Actually was dragged by her once more.

_I see this is not a woman to be taken lightly._ He thinks, while following her lead.

They move fast. Tsuruko exchanging the hand she grabbed for his arm, holding him near. She was taller than him, but that did not bother her in the least.

…

**

* * *

At that moment…in a place very far away. **

A woman with a very serious look threads a well illuminated, high arched corridor.

_I really wished my daughter had moved back home…but then again only now her full pardon was issued…and her husband can acquire full citizenship._ Her eyes show worry, even though some new venues were opening for her family.

_I was so worried up to now…and now that she has been pardoned, and even reinstated on the Observation Group, the reason for it all may not be the best of news for her and my son-in-law. And after this meeting, I better talk to her fast, and set things in motion. This may well become a very serious situation…_

She greets the other people strolling in the halls connecting the great Observation Group Headquarters, when she notices a friend among the people passing by her.

"Hey, Youta! Good to see you here!" She greets the man passing by, getting his attention.

"Hey, I thought you would be in a meeting at Naar'ta. But hey, you never liked those boring things anyway" He says cheerfully.

"Well, you know me…though they have great views in their cities." She says, smiling. "But more pressing matters are presenting themselves. And I recall, you were in the Naval Center just yesterday, right?"

"Yes, some of the big brass are wishing to verify if we can accelerate the processes on the Construction Facilities at Port Hope." He displays a bit of annoyance.

"Well, you are from Engineering, and that is your area." She teases the man. "But this makes me wonder, have you perhaps received any info about the 5th Fleet's Admiral? I tried to contact her, but to no avail. Is she out? By what I know, the 5th has returned recently from a patrol tour in the Outer Rim." She says, looking up.

"Well, she was not there, but you are lucky, I actually asked for her, as the requests for the 5th Fleet were pilling up on my files. And they told me she is on R&R. She has a family to care for and is taking some time off now." And at this, he smiles broadly. "Hey, this also reminds me, congratulations! I heard your daughter is off the hook! And her marriage has been made official!" He smiles broadly, as he is an old friend. "Now I hope your son-in-law can pay us a visit here."

"I want that as well! And I will tell her. She misses her friends as well." She adds.

"Well, it's been very nice seeing you, and thanks for the info. Now I know were to find the admiral" She greets the man, and moves to the elevators at the end of the corridor.

_Well, I surely know where to find her. I am sure she will understand the situation, and do some in depth research on these matters. _

She moves fast to the parking area, to get her transport and head home.

_I will call and see if I can pay a little visit to my old friend _

Hatsuho Kazami is a very intense woman, and she never likes to let matters slide, if she could work her way into knowing more of anything affecting her, or her family.

She looks at the bright midday sky of Tao, with its myriads of transports flying fast and, on the horizon, the bigger vessels maneuvering in the skies above the Observation Center Main Port.

_Hey, Mizuho dear, had I foreseen this, I would have simply abducted young Kusanagi and brought him here._ That thought brought a smile to her face.

_Then maybe you both would have stayed here._ She sighs, entering her speedster, ready to fly home and make the calls she needed to.

_Heh, I am sure Maho would have loved to have her sister back home. _Thinks Hatsuho.

"Miruru, set for home. Quick please." Miruru, which was awaiting Hatsuho, just opens its systems to local traffic control and starts the aircar.

Her aircar hovers quickly, and moves swiftly to enter the airways crisscrossing the skies over Imperial City.

Tao Prime, even not being the Capital Planet for the Galactic Federation (Its Capital was not even a Planet…it was a huge Orbital Ring) was by itself a big Center for an Empire covering 5 Star Systems and 3 different races, and a proud junior member of the big and ancient Galactic Federation. (Tao was invited to join the Federation right after the Liberation War against the Slavers, roughly 5,000 years ago)

…

**

* * *

Back to Earth, Onsen Area, Kyoto's Neverland. **

_Hey, where is she bringing me to?_ Keitaro looks to the big arched entry of what seemed to be their destination.

"Err, Tsu chan…please tell me, to where are we going now?"

"Hah, you see…as I told you, I do not have that many opportunities to have times like these! Might take all opportunities to have some fun! And it happens I heard about this place for a long time now" She seems really happy to Keitaro, and that by itself makes him very pleased as well.

_Heh, Onsens are fun…but I cannot see how we are going to enter…I mean…humm…._ Keitaro feels his face redden at his thoughts now.

_Fufufufu…like like like_! Smiles Tsuruko inwardly.

At the Onsen area, right before the big setting for the Onsens themselves, there was a big store, selling bathsuits. Tsuruko stops before its entryway, Keitaro held firmly in her left arm.

"Now some shopping! Is it ok, Kei Kun?" She asks, question in her eyes.

"Sure! No problem." _Oh…she wants to buy some goods here…heheh...My my…I got a bit worried …though not sure why._

Though he didn't realize it at the time, Onsens were connected to some bad memories for our Keitaro. Experiences that were firmly ingrained on him during the last year. And etched in his body, as if to ensure remembrance.

They enter the brightly lit shop. Though at that time of day and week it was not very full of customers, he could see some people around. The place was large with two floors. The store carried goods from the theme park and had a large bathing suit area.

Keitaro was not used to going shopping with a woman. He was expecting to head straight to the women's section. When Tsuruko lead him directly to the men's bathing suits, after surveying the area, he was a bit intrigued.

"Hey, Kei, look these trunks here…I think this one would fit you well. What do you think?" She was holding a blue swimming trunk. It had a nice color.

_Oh, well, why not? At the least it is a nice memoir of the day, and a useful one at that. Good taste!_

He thinks, while looking at it, and verifying its size, which was exactly his fitting.

"Hey, you got the right size straight on! How come?" He asks her.

"Hah, I am a very perceptive girl" She teases him, looking at his whole figure.

"Heheh..I can see that!" Keitaro takes the trunk, scratching his head with his left hand.

"I'll take it. Can't refuse such a nice gesture from a companion. Besides, I really like the color." He smiles at her.

Dealing with girls wasn't exactly Keitaro's forte, but with this woman, Keitaro was intimidated by her figure and her ways, yet he felt warm and happy. As this seemed antagonic, he was a bit confused, but very happy inside.

The incident earlier thus forgotten, all that mattered was now.

She claps her hands together, smiling.

"Sugoi! Kei Kun likes my choice!"

_Heh, funny how I have forgotten some simple things…like this little sensation I am feeling now…hah! I thought this was something reserved to a past time not meant to return._

Tsuruko was startled with herself, at her own feelings, and was enjoying that quite a bit.

"OK! It's set!" She eyes Keitaro, while pointing her right finger up. "Now my turn."

She shows a wide smile, her eyes searching for the feminine bathing suits section.

"May we, Kei Kun?"

"But of course" _Hey, am I doing this? Strolling on a clothing store…kind of…accompanying a woman? Heheh…I thought such was reserved for the lucky ones with girlfriends! _He follows her quickly as she moves fast, having already spotted the desired section.

"Ah, it has been quite a while since the last time I bought a new bathing suit…and these ones seem quite interesting."

She appraises the racks and stands. The styles and designs at the store were quite good, at least for her own tastes…now she had to worry about size…she was not the average Japanese woman, of that she knew. She was tall, and was not exactly thin.

_I will be very upset if I can't find anything of my liking…heheh…quite embarrassing that would be_

She grins a lopsided smile, as she remembered that small issue that usually worried the women in the Aoyama Family. All them are tall and well endowed.

"Heh, Tsu Chan…sorry if I can't give you much advise on this…not exactly my expertise…to be frank I have never accompanied a lady for such things." He scratches his head, just a bit embarassed.

_I also forgot how warming a man's smile could be_

She has not yet fully realized what she really was feeling, but it was slowly dawning on her. For smiling men she had around her all the time…but someone she especially cared for was something she denied herself for quite a time now.

"Oh, it is all right" She rummages through some styles she liked, and was happy to see they did have her size"

_Hah, lucky lucky! This is good._

"Hey, Kei Kun, what you think of these?" She held the botton part of a two piece bathing suit.

"This is kawaii nee?" She smiles, looking without really perceiving it for his approval on the one she liked.

It was a hipster. She did not like those pieces that were too small…this one seemed comfortable and at the same time it would favor her own figure. The upper matching part was a band-like bra, both pieces coming in red with a gold trim to both pieces, or green with a yellow trim.

She personally favored the red one.

Keitaro, even not used to such a situation, did like the image of Tsuruko wearing such pieces, even though that might be something only to be imagined at that moment. "Well." He clears his throat. "I myself liked the red and gold one…but it is ultimately your choice" He smiles at her, still a bit embarassed.

_Gotcha_

She grabs both pieces from the red one.

"This was the one I liked as well! Done! I have a new bathing suit!" She says, displaying the energy Keitaro has come to think so charming. Keitaro was feeling at ease again.

"I must say, you will be great in it"

_Oops_

It came naturally…no time for his conscious filtering.

"Thanks! And you helped me, nee!" She answers. She is feeling great again, as she could perceive his Ki out again…strong.

_This is soo good! The sensation would be good even if I was less sensible to his Ki, but being able to perceive it so clearly…Oh…this is GOOD! _

"Now, shall we?" She grabs his right wrist, carrying him again"

"Hey, Tsu Chan…at this rate you will dislodge my arm " He teases her, though that reminded himself about what he saw earlier. _…then again, if she so wished, she probably could do that. Easily. _

"No…only if you deserved it…and even then I probably would not." But she stops in midway, turning to him. "Unless you try to change my company for another girl!" Her smile was charming, but there was some territoriality in it…too bad that Keitaro was oblivious to it, taking it as just her teasing him. Because deep inside she was just telling her own feelings.

She gave no time for any answer, just resuming her way to the counter.

"Do you want to look at anything else?" He asks, not really wishing to leave yet.

"No, I am finished here…but oh…gommen…do you want to see anything else?" She asks apologetically.

"No, no. I'm all done here too." He says, lying just a bit.

"Ok, then!" She says, going straight to the counters." And she adds, without turning. "Now lets got to our real destination, as we are finally ready for it." she adds, turning to look him in the eyes.

_Huh?!_ Keitaro follows her without really understanding.

…

Keitaro, stepping out of the Shopping Building, looks up, to the skies above.

_Heh, this is funny. I have dreamed of finding my Promise Girl for so long...I never gave myself the chance to enjoy a girl's company...I never really thought about moments like these...passing time only with thoughts of the day I enter Toudai and finding the One Girl I have promised so long ago. _

He frowns a bit, immersed in his thoughts.

_Was I actually afraid, or was I too shy to even try to ask a girl for a date? _

Looking to Tsuruko at his side, he smiles inwardly.

_Had I experienced this feeling before, I could have broken with that damned promise earlier..._ And a bit of sorrow crosses his mind. _… and maybe without so much senseless pain._

"Hey Tsu Chan...the guy at the counter said it is almost time for the Nocturnal Fireworks and Light Show" He looks at her, a genuine smile on his features. "Would you like to watch it with me?"

"With you? Sure!" She says, a bit redened, but the dark shades of the night concealing her roseate face.

Keitaro's Ki was flowing like a Nova. Tsuruko was almost drowning in its feeling…allowing herself to gulp from his Ki.

At this moment, as they were in the middle of the walkway connecting the Shopping building and the Onsen itself, they can hear an announcement in the Park's P.A. system: "We hope that all customers are enjoying your time at our premises and invite you all for a time of magic and fun! Look above you...and you will be able to watch what we have prepared for you all tonight!"

At this, the lights all around the park start to dim, in order to allow a better view of the show up above.

"Do not worry about location. The show is visible anywhere inside the Park! Have Fun! And enjoy your night!!!"

At this, Tsuruko comes closer to Keitaro, as the lights were out now, and she holds lightly his right hand.

"Kei Kun...this day has been so much fun! Thank you!" She says impulsively, holding his hand. She stepped closer and stood by his side, looking above, where the light and fireworks show began its course.

Tsuruko's features were illuminated by the beautiful show above...Keitaro could perceive a smile gracing her face under the shifting lights whle her face was directed to the sky up above.

_She's really kawaii...and so friendly. _"Nee Tsu chan...I got to say, I feel I am a very lucky man, to be here at this time!" _And in such a company_

Tsuruko only listens, but her face becomes a bit more reddened, though still concealed by the dimmed lights and the reflection of the fireworks and lights above.

They stand there, watching the light show. Side by side, enjoying the moment.

Tsuruko holds his hand more firmly. _Moments like these…they are so simple…some people never even pay attention to them _

She looks up again, her eyes lost into the skies above them.

_I have seen things that people would think to be fantasy only…at this very moment, people under my command are dwelling among the stars above me…yet, the magic of a moment like this is something I feel is terribly lacking in my life. More and more… _She looks back at Keitaro, and lowers her face, her hair covering her features now. _I once thought I could live without this. That I would choose not to live such moments, because the pain I suffered cleansed me of the very necessity of this…but how foolish of me! Could I really live my life without feeling the way I am feeling now? Happy for a day spent with someone I can relate with…with someone that is not with me just for an easy treat? _

She remembers some experiences she had, after her loss.

_I had many experiences in the past…and the ability I possess is a curse sometimes…it is so disgusting to feel how some men desire a women only for an easy time of pleasure! But with this young man, I feel from him desire yes, but also respect and tenderness…something I see I do crave…desire included!_

Tsuruko sighs heavily and then holds Keitaro's arm, watching the end of the Light and Fireworks show run before them.

_I am not sure where we are heading now…as we just met, but I sense I do want to know you more, my dear Kei. _She looks at him. _You have more inside you. You are fragile at times…but I sense a strength, and resolution that really warms me. I hope you let me know more about you…and who knows where we might go? _

She looks to the stars shinning behind the moonlit clouds, now appearing after the last Firework ran its sky route. _I may take you to ride up there with me one of these days, my Kei Kun! _

Keitaro feels her hold, and it does make him feel good.

"Ne Tsu Chan! That was beautiful!" He looks at her, while she nods and looks up above, admiring the beautiful night sky over them.

_Have I ever noticed how a moment like this is full of joy? I lost so much time after an empty dream…and life was passing me by. _

_There are so many things that I haven't experienced…like walking with a girl under such a sky…I always kept myself faithful…and to what? A promise made so long ago and to an ideal that was forfeit in the end. Had I paid more attention to my own present life, would I have found someone like this woman before? Heh, not sure, but I am surely enjoying this moment now._

Keitaro holds her hand firmly. _I do not know the future, and tomorrow I may be far away from this beautiful woman, but I will have these moments to remember…and they will always be good and warm memories that I will carry with me from Kyoto! _

He smiles, a sincere one gracing his features this time.

The show had been finished for about 5 minutes when they both finally lowered their faces and looked at each other. A bit startled, but both with smiles on their faces, and eyes shinning inwardly.

"Nee Kei Kun! That was impressive!!! But now, we have our destination to get to! Lets go!" She pulls him again.

"Hey Tsu Chan, chotto matte, nee" He laughs. "I am going!" He says happily, just following the moment.

Keitaro is feeling well, but he then notices that Tsuruko, instead of leaving the Onsen Entry Area, is actually driving him to the very Onsen itself. That brings some concern to Keitaro, he himself not sure why.

_Oh MY…where are we going to? Not actually to the Onsen… _Keitaro's concerns are born from his time at Hinata Sou…his very misfortune there began in the damned Onsen…and many of the beatings he got, and the scars he bore in shame, came from that place. He is sweating, but he's not sure why yet.

Tsuruko, misinterpreting his reactions, just thinks his innate shyness is playing a hand at this moment. _My Kei Kun… you do not need to be shy with me! _

She stops in front of the Onsen gate, holding Keitaro's two hands, looking at his face.

"Kei Kun! We won this ticket and it has been sooo long since the last time I have been to an open air Onsen…what you think of we both using the opportunity???" She is eager now…her own feelings in a roll.

Tsuruko has repressed her inner self, the woman inside her, for 5 years…and even though she never really realized it, the barrier she created was cracking as if it were made of thin glass, feelings and emotions leaking through the cracks more and more every minute she spends with Keitaro.

Keitaro sweats a bit, but finds her smile so endearing. And the proposal was a simple one! _Am I so twisted to see anything more here than a simple invitation to one of the Parks features? And I am not even sure if she is telling me to go on with her on the same Onsen! _He smiles at her, nodding his head. _Hey, even then! It is a Park Feature! Not like a traditional Open Bath! Jeez! _

"Sure, Tsu Chan! Lets go"

Tsuruko claps her hands, happily. "Fufufu…it has been so long since my last time on such a place! I am happy! I used to love these!" She says.

_True…it has been indeed a long time since I visited one of these!_ She thinks.

Keitaro's fears were gnawing at him…his confidence rose after the bullies' incident, but being in an Onsen brings too many memories of his clumsiness…he could feel his back burning already.

_Nah, Keitaro! What is this! You are not what Narusegawa or Motoko always accuse you to be! You know that!!! _

Tsuruko hands him the ticket and they proceed to the Onsen.

_Oh my…I will be in an Onsen…wearing only a swimsuit?_

Keitaro suddenly remembers something that saddens him…and brings him shame.

After greeting the man at the Gate, and handing him the ticket, they proceed to the reception area, where another young man shows them the layout of the place, and where they could take a shower and change into bathing suits.

"See! You got to see the one you choose for me!" Tsuruko says impulsively, making Keitaro red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh..eh….humm…" Tsuruko suddenly notices what she said, and becomes red herself. _Awww…what will he think of me…silly girl! _.

"We better hurry and change…I want to enjoy the waters as soon as possible!" She says a bit hastily, covering her sudden shyness.

_Why this now…ack! Suddenly I feel like a school girl again. Sheesh…it has been a long time since I have been in such a situation with a man other than Antonio…. fufufu…and that does not count! _

Tsuruko is on a roll..she does not perceive Keitaro's face.

He is a bit worried about something. But Keitaro was intent on not appearing like some whimpering, immature youngster, especially in front of a woman like Tsuruko. He is afraid of the whole situation, but he was also aware that his fear came straight from his experiences at Hinata Sou and he would not let that hinder him! He was not doing anything wrong or pervert. He would be using clothing…even though scant ones. But then again this meant another thing…something that troubled him.

As he never experienced a normal day with a woman, he was not sure if he was afraid of making any mistakes or afraid of simply not corresponding to what a woman like Tsuruko was expecting from him as her company.

_BAH! Enough whimpering Urashima Keitaro! I am a man, with honor and able to act properly in front of a sophisticated woman! And besides, what would she be expecting anyway? Omai wa baka na_

He observes as Tsuruko enters her bathing/changing area, and says: "Tsu Chan, I will be waiting you in the Onsen Ok?"

"Hah…ok" She says, still a bit out of her normal way.

Keitaro looks at his own changing area, and at his hand, holding the swimsuit they bought _Heh…and to think I would be using it tonight…_

He sighs and proceeds to take a shower. He goes a bit hastily, as he does not want to falter on his own present decision…his back burning on the places he already knew so well.

…

* * *

Tsuruko looks at the stall, and starts to undress slowly…neatly folding her clothing and stowing them on the cabinet given to her. She looks at the bathing suit she bought…and then heads to the stall to shower. 

_How long since I let a man be this close…after that night? _

Tsuruko sighs…but she is not sad, like she usually got when thinking about her past…her marriage. _As it seems, I did not close myself as well as I thought _

She turns the shower on, stepping under it…letting the water run over her body. _Strange…I never really thought much about this, at least not up to this moment. But this day has turned out to be so full and happy for me…I never really thought much about it, but did I really wish to be alone…and closed off…for the rest of my life? _

She enjoys the sensation of water running down her body…and easing her at the same time. _Not that anything will happen here…though I do like your company, my Kei Kun! But would you want a complicated woman like me at your side? We met just yesterday actually…but oh, you are interesting, kind and do have more than meets the eye in you, my Kei Kun _

She smiles a lopsided one, while rinsing herself.

_Hah, but on the other hand, what says nothing else would happen? _

She slaps herself lightly on her cheeks, reddened by the hot water.

_I surely do not dislike the idea…and he already proved to be a great partner, at least dancing…fufufu._

…

* * *

Keitaro goes to the stall, and without thinking much and trying to avoid being overwhelmed by the sense of dread that was upon him, he washes himself in the hot shower. 

_Oh…my. How will I appear to her in an Onsen…but now I am in for it…no way to back out now _

Keitaro sighs, letting the water flow over his head.

_Of all the places…why an Onsen? This is foolish on my part. I am in Kyoto…very far from Hinata Sou…and SHE invited me in the end… _

He laughs a weak laugh.

…_And there is no Narusegawa nor Motoko to add one more shame markings to me here…though I have enough now, is it not so? _

Keitaro turns off the water and dries himself.

_Why dry myself? I will be in an Onsen soon…_

Keitaro looks at the towel, holding it firmly _Oh…this will come in handy! _

He takes the towel, wrapping his torso in it and exits the stall, going straight to where the reception guy instructed them to go after getting ready: The Open Air Onsen.

Keitaro looks at the sign just in the door to the Onsen. _Oh, great…and now this. We will be the only ones there! Phew…lucky me the girls are not here…they would say I set this up! _

The sign says: Family Open Air Onsen – Up to 6 users with comfort and space. 01 Family per Time -

_Well, lets enjoy. The night is really beautiful anyway! _He steps inside the Onsen, and looks around, trying to calm himself down a bit.

The night is a cool one, causing vapors to rise up from the hot waters. The whole set up was really nice…an irregular pool…boulders smartly positioned around and in the water body…a Fence around the place, in order to keep the privacy…and Keitaro looks above, to the starlit sky. _Really beautiful…and yet…_

He slaps his head, cleaning his mind of any doubts, and proceeds to the water.

He eases himself into the water, as the chill night air makes him shiver a bit. He slowly enters the hot water, slowly sitting at a rock-like step into the Onsen. He does so while holding firmly the towel over his shoulder.

Looking at the skies above, he sits down, thinking. _I used to like this…a lot…before Hinata Sou. _He remembers the last year…his back burning. _I even dreamed of the day I would enjoy such a time with my Promise Girl _He smirks at this thought. _Oh…and I did enter it with her, didn't I? That was the beginning of my downhill with the girls…and my first meeting with HER! _He smirks at the thought, remembering that violence began at the very first moment…though he could understand the anger at that situation.

He looks At his hands…they were trembling a bit…his eyes slightly trembling, with the tears suddenly beginning to fill them. His loneliness taking a bitter taste suddenly, with his mind reeling due the memories this place was evoking to him.

_God…I have long dreamed of someone to love…with a promise that held me firm for what? Years! And when I finally found that very girl…all began to dismantle…and it all began to crumble on a place much like this one. _He looks around, remembering the first day in Hinata Sou…that terrible misunderstanding, Narusegawa's reaction, and the path his life took since that moment.

He is shaking…inside his loneliness, he forgets all, and remembers a poem he heard once. He starts to recite it, sitting there under the stars, partially immersed in the warm waters. The vapors slowly rising into the night air:

---

"Here I am weak and bruised

My darkness seeks to consume me.

The pain of being alone tears at my heart.

But what is this I see

An Angel by me.

The tears in her eyes.

Are they for me?

Is this beautiful Angel crying for me?

I feel her warmth as she wraps her arms around me.

I feel complete.

My heart

It hurts no more.

I gently place my arm around her waist

As I feel her smooth skin

Tears come to my eyes

She is real

She is here

For me

I am wanted

Not hated

I feel her tears as they land on me

She weeps for me

For what I have suffered

I know it's cruel

But I am happy to see her tears

Someone cares for me

I am not alone

My body is weak

It is all I can do to stay like this

Holding her close

I fear if I let go

She will disappear

And leave me

My tears come harder

I don't want to be alone

I want to feel loved

To feel the caress of her hands on my skin

I want to feel her skin under my fingers

If this is a dream

I hope I don't wake

To find myself

Alone again

Alone in a world of People

Alone

To be with you is what I want

To hold you close

To feel your arms

To feel your warmth

Here I am alone

Won't you come save me?

Can you love me?

As I love you

Can I find love?

Or am I fated to be alone?

I feel a sharp pain in my heart

Alone

I don't want to be alone

If I am alone

No one will miss me

If I go

Will you cry over my passing?

Will anybody cry for me?

What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me please

Have I done some great wrong?

To deserve this pain

This pain

Pain I have inflicted on myself

Pain inflicted on me by others

To feel love for the first time

To feel that someone wants me here

To feel that I am loved

To know that someone will mourn for me

All I want is to feel love

Her touch

Her voice

Her love

Is all I want

---

Keitaro feels loneliness and this pours into his voice…his back burning in the places he knew so well.

Up to now, even being nervous with the idea of being in this specific place, he was not thinking much…just going through the motions. But now, seated here, awaiting the very woman that invited him, he was alone with himself…something he dreaded the moment he saw the Onsen.

His experiences over a lot of things, contrasting with the latest decisions he took for his life, plus the day he had also contrasting wildly with his normal life for the past year, they all were bundling together, moving him to think.

Years of pent up emotions and expectations were bursting after entering the Onsen… a kind of turning point in his life a year ago…where reality met the dreams of a young and romantic man…

Dreams shattered by Fist and Steel, beginning in a place just like this one.

He cries silently…he just feared to be alone…to not deserve anyone to have by his side.

Deep inside he also feared to disappoint the woman he just met! Narusegawa and Motoko were always so clear how much of a failure as a man he was.

Longing, fear and shame over past experiences and their markings mixed. They were all overwhelming him now.

…

* * *

Tsuruko ends her shower and slips into her new swimsuit. Her mood is high. 

After going over the day's events in her mind…and analyzing her feelings about her day and her companion, she realizes many things about herself.

As of late, she was becoming a bit introspect…and sad even. Her resolution of 5 years ago was actually eating her inside. She was only 25 years old! Granted life has not been nice 5 years back. Her life was turned inside out…and very violently. But it has been 5 years…time has taken its effect…and life was always advancing.

She tried to move against the flow, and instead of easing her pain, she spent a long time nursing it, feeding it, just like Motoko, running from reality even if it seemed she was a dedicated ShinMei Ryu leader.

Granted they have great responsibilities, but Yumiko proved she could be a ShinMei warrior and leader plus having a life and a family. Sometimes Tsuruko silently resented that. Not that she was angry with her sister, but more like a bit envious. Tsuruko silently mourned her situation many times, justifying for herself that Yumiko had not had her own husband taken from her right after their marriage …and in the terrible way it all happened.

But she knew better…and their parents were killed back then as well. Yumiko was there...they were killed in front of Yumiko's own eyes. She suffered a lot as well. But she carried on…and became a very strong woman, and a good and happy wife.

…now a mother as well.

Tsuruko was starting to realize the foolishness of her own choice. Granted she would never forget…but instead of sulking she would cherish the good memories and even the sad ones. All the experiences she went through.

It was about time to move forward. To start living her life in full and not trying to lead a half-life, being only some distant, lonely, asexual leader.

It was not in her nature. It was slowly eroding her inside. It must end! And it the time is now.

She moves in front of the mirror in the changing area, looking at her own figure.

_Funny thing…all this triggered by our meeting yesterday. Is it right? _

She looks at her figure, greatly admiring the swimsuit she got alongside Keitaro.

_Meeh…what am I really thinking? I meet a man and he seems to be a very nice and charming one. Granted he is a bit enigmatic if you think about that Ki of his, but that adds to his charm even…_

She closes her eyes, smiling to herself.

_He is cute, and knows how to treat a woman…though he is shy._

She opens her eyes, looking at her face.  
_He is also 5 years younger…would that make him refuse me, if I am really getting interested in him? _

She looks down, arms down as well. _Oh right! Stop it alright! Be what it may…though I MAY have a growing interest in him, I will not start doubting myself now! _

She flexes, enjoying the sensation the hot shower left into her body after her little work out with the bullies a bit earlier.

_Hah…I can always kidnap him…though such would anger Risako…and she would come hard on me, ne. _

She wraps herself with the other towel she brought from the counter area, and moves to the door, after getting the key to her storage rack.

_Hah, I am not that bad anyway…I saw his eyes on me before, fufufu…not to mention what I felt from him…funny is that such could have shied me away from him…but it actually makes me happy! _  
She looks at her watch…she was there for over 30 minutes already!

_Oh my! He must be waiting for me…ack! _

She moves faster now, and exits the changing area, moving to the entry she knew was theirs.

…

Tsuruko moved silently…almost stealthily, entering the Onsen.

Looking up, she sees the stars above, and the rising water vapors.  
_What a beautiful night, this one! _.

She proceeds and sees Keitaro, his back to her. He seemed not to have noticed her entry. She refrains from calling his name…suddenly she feels his Ki very tightly wrapped around him again. As she already determines that it is due to distress, she continues to approach silently.

As she nears him, she listens to his voice…it has sadness on it…and she listens to the poem he is reciting.

She feels his emotions…and the poem itself…so much loneliness…and there was pain as well.

_Why? Why this now, Kei kun? _  
She is confused. This was supposed to be a happy moment. Why is he feeling this way now?

She approaches him lightly and touches his shoulder, ever so gently.  
"Kei …kun?"

He is startled and turns fast, drying his eyes with his arm in a fast motion.  
"Uh ? OH…Nandemo nai….it is nothing! Hey Tsu Chan! This place is cool!"

Keitaro says quickly, trying to move his thoughts from the path they were a mere moment ago. He smiles at her, but Tsuruko is not fooled.

She could feel his mood…even though he was trying hard to hide the turmoil inside himself.  
_Why this now? _

Keitaro becomes suddenly very aware of Tsuruko's proximity…and their respective states…and he becomes really jittery…usually at this point he would be kicked into a boulder or through a door. Painfully.

"T-Tsu Chan….I-I can leave if you want to be more comfortable here…" He stutters, noticing she is wearing a towel … _But she bought a bikini! _

Tsuruko looks at herself…and laughs, trying to lighten up Kei's mood as well.  
"Uh? OH! This?" She points to the towel.

"The air felt cold after the shower…"

She takes off the towel. Keitaro almost had the urge to run for cover as at this point he would usually get clobbered…but he controlled himself, realizing there was nothing to fear. _My…what kind of freak am I? Calm down, willya!_

But he cannot ignore Tsuruko's impressive figure, and in the swimsuit he helped her buy….Eyes involuntarily darting up and down.

_She is tall, but nowhere thin, and that bikini! Oh MY!!!! Geez, what am I thinking! _He reddens a bit, and turns his back to Tsuruko. "Heh, this water is really good! And the night sky is a great complement to it all, don't you think so Tsu Chan?"

Tsuruko pouts at his turning away.

_Heey…no way! And I got you there! I just know what you felt right now after staring me._

She moves to his side, entering the water. She then goes to his front, holding a small towel. " Kei kun…would you wash my back?" Offering him the washing towel.

He takes the towel, looking at it, and at Tsuruko. "Huh..o-of course!

She sits down in front of him, using a lower step on the ladder-like Onsen border. Keitaro looks at her, while she puts her long hair to her front.

_Oh…I've daydreamed many times about something like this…heheheh…but wow…with a woman like this…not even I went that far…and I thought Narusegawa was hot? My!!!_

Keitaro was already beyond the overdrive point. He then started to just enjoy the very moment…the feel of the water on his legs...the feel of Tsuruko's skin while he washes her back…the feel of the night wind against his body…

Even his back, the burning sensation, vanished. His mood finally gave in to the present moment and his mind on the here and now.

This made a dramatic change on his Ki and Tsuruko was again basking in a glow and warmth like she has not felt in a long time.

_Kimochii…_ She closes her eyes, her cheeks red.

"Nee, Kei-kun…it has been a great day…and night!" She sighs, enjoying the sensation of Keitaro's hands washing her back.

"I feel the same way!" He says, without really thinking, feeling content.

"This is your first time in Kyoto, you said…are you planning to stay longer? I mean, you have said you were on some kind of trip."

"I am not sure yet Tsu Chan…but I know Kyoto has a lot to be seen…I have hardly scratched the surface of all to be done here."

_Hummm…_ "Hey, I have a very light, calm week …this one at least…you know. I really have some time to myself this week, to do as I please…" She smiles while saying that…not that Keitaro could see it, from behind her.

She was hinting him to invite her…but Keitaro was a little oblivious to certain dating games…or afraid to receive a negative answer to an invitation.

"Heh, I'm glad you choose this first day to spend with me and little Sachiko, nee!" Keitaro says, continuing to wash her back.

_Ack! Will I have to ask him out?! I will do it if that is what it takes! _A small vein pops out on her forehead.  
"Oh, it was so fun! It is good to be with someone with a fresh view on things around here….after all this is where I live"

"And I must say, it is a nice city, with very nice people in it!" _Especially you! _Thinks Keitaro.

_Oh…this is good _Tsuruko revels in Keitaro's Ki.

"And I need to be sincere…it is not often that I get to simply look at a night sky like this." She says, looking up.

"Heh, I need to confess…the same is true with me…I spent so much time reading, studying and working…I had little to no time to just sit and relax." Keitaro looks above. "And it has been ages since the last time I have been to an Onsen other than to clean it, let alone one with a so beautiful sky above it" _And not mentioning being able to just enjoy it…and WOW…with a woman like YOU _Keitaro thinks inwardly.

Keitaro, riding the moment, left his fears and sorrows behind, just enjoying the here and now of his present situation. His memories and experiences where there for sure, but right now he just chooses to enjoy the moment and the company of Tsuruko.

Thus he says, more with his heart than with his wits: "Tsu Chan…would you show me more of Kyoto?" He says while pouring water over her shoulders.

Tsuruko flexes her arms up, and rises in front of Keitaro…making him just observe her figure.

_Oh…err….._. He tries hard to not have any thoughts at all, while observing her figure while she rises, water running down her explendid figure.

_YES!!!!_ Thinks Tsuruko, flexing her whole body up.

"Now, your turn, Kei Kun!" She says, grinning, while she stands up, feeling happy.

At this, Keitaro perceives the meaning of her words, and what that would imply.

_Oh…no! _He starts to rise suddenly.

The sudden shift in the feelings coming from him and his sudden movement makes Tsuruko turn abruptly. Such a movement when inside water, and on a slippery surface, is not really advisable.

Her movement makes her stumble, loosing her balance…and as Keitaro was trying to stand up behind her, she just toppled over him, full body, trampling him under her full weight.

"OUCH!" She yells…and looks at Keitaro, who, while trying to steady her and protect himself, pulled his hands up…ending up holding her right breast.

Keitaro, looking at his hand…and where it has touched, retracts his hand as if t was touching fire.

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!! _His eyes are filled with pure shock!

As he retracts his hand, Tsuruko fells over him, pinning him under her completely.

And at this moment it all went crashing into Keitaro's mind: The Onsen...the girls…the many beatings…the names Narusegawa and Motoko called him, whenever some silly accident happened to him…

Those added to what he saw earlier…the way Tsuruko absently totaled two big guys after being touched by one of them.…his will to not be at fault with Tsuruko, even having met her just yesterday…his dream of not letting his inadequacy with girls making him offend this woman.

It came all at once.

His back was now in flames…while he was trapped under Tsuruko´s body.

…

* * *

Tsuruko moves from over him…red as her ShinMei hakama. She sits, closing her eyes. She went with all her weight over him…her breast was in pain as well, as Keitaro actually held her weight on that spot alone for a brief moment. 

"Itaai!!!" She exclaims, and lifts her left hand to scratch her head, while the right one is holding her offended breast.

Keitaro, seeing her moving from over him, moves like a robot…he is trembling. His mind is reeling.

Emotional tension toppling his thoughts right now…his eyes were glazed…in his mind he was just waiting the beating to start…his memory rolling over and over the many times he went through doors…over boulders…skidding over rough stone.

Silently he bows…trembling. _Wretched being! Pervert! You are nothing but a little pervert! _Echoes in his mind.

Tsuruko bows without opening her eyes "SORRY Kei Kun! It was my fault!!!" She rises, opening her eyes. "Oh, Kei Kun, are you…hurt?!" She stops suddenly, seeing him bowed to her…trembling.

His Ki is reacting in a weird way, a dark vortex over his body…Tsuruko opens her eyes wide.

_KEI!_

She extends her hands over his silently, trembling figure.

At this moment, her Ki, which had a great affinity to Keitaro's, answers to his own.

Her mind is flooded with his feelings…emotions…and present turmoil.

She opens her eyes…and focuses on his back…the black Ki Vortex over him…shrouding him…

She bows a bit…her eyes beginning to glow red. She sees his back…its upper half part covered with scars and gashes…like war marks…

_Oh my…what is the meaning of all this?_

She feels shame…pain…and sadness. She extends her hand, caressing ever so lightly his back…passing her right hand over his skin…covered with those scars.

As she touches his scars, she feels Keitaro stiffen, and at this moment her mind is assaulted with foggy images…two girls…violence…from them! She sees a sword being drawn against…him! A Ki user…shamefully using her ability against someone not prepared to defend himself against it.

She falls to the ground, on all fours. Her eyes glowing red, wide open…she gasps for air…her wet hair cascading over her face. She pants, while the images continue their relentless assault.

…

Two girls…a blonde one…a raven haired one…foggy. She sensed despair…never understanding from them…

She sees not a hint of malice or veiled intentions with such images from him…she senses Keitaro's despair over the lack of understanding…

She felt what Keitaro felt on many of those times…despair.

Their affinity was huge. Imagery was a rare trait…shared with those who would become partners or great friends. She was being assaulted by images and feelings.

He was ashamed because of the scars…the scars resulting of the times he was thrown bodily against wood or stone…and she knew he hide it from everyone…in shame. And also to protect the ones making them…he felt as he had an obligation to care for them, no matter what. But deep inside she could see his sadness.

They call him names…they do not respect him, no matter what he does. They seem to despise him.

He was not a spineless man…she could see his core! But he held himself tight…a great will concealing his worry for never hurting someone he deemed as a friend…or someone he was responsible for.

And she felt his thirst for care…and love?

She foggily sees and feels every time he went to his room, after a beating, to tend for his wounds…alone. His back was the worse…he tried to protect himself many times, and the blows or landings were always hurting where he could not reach easily for treatment, if doing it alone.

And alone he did take care of them. Always.

She could see the man in front of her at his core. So bright. So full of life. She just knew his strength…but she also sees his emotions held at bay, and his experiences clouding the happy, strong man he could easily become.

A man full of love for life and people. Full of energy. A man she could easily respect and admire.

More foggy images.

She also perceives memories of dear ones.

A teacher and good friend…his mentor.

A strong, very intimate woman with him…his sister. He loved and respected her greatly. There was something else concerning his sister, but that was something hidden, even from himself. She could only feel hints of something here. Powerful.

A short-haired woman…somewhat stoic, but he loved and respected her very much. She was one of the people he concealed his wounds from, as she could react violently if seeing those...

A young blue-haired girl…he cared for her like a dear little sister.

Those he loved…she felt almost envious of them.

But there were also other memories and feelings…very different in nature.

Again those first girls images.

A blonde girl. Promise of love, but delivering only contempt and mockery. There was great pain here. No love anymore left on him, crushed …only sadness left.

A raven haired one…she appears to be wearing gi and hakama…she senses respect…from him…but answered only with prejudice and contempt. And violence as well.

There was sadness here…towards someone he perceived as following a sad path. Not anger towards her…only sadness. Even though she treated him with violence.

These latest memories…they were fuelling the dark vortex threatening to consume him. If it was not for his basic nature, this dark vortex would have already consumed him.

But it was so against his core, that the fight was strong. Even though this dark swirling of energy was created by his own being (she could sense it was nothing like a demonic possession or something like that, even though a novice could mistake it for such) it was something against his very nature…like a split personality. Or a dark part he chooses to avoid.

Those images were foggy…unclear, but the feelings... Those were almost physical in their strength.

…

* * *

Her eyes were like two red suns now…her Ki build up was reaching its top. 

She could sense the senseless violence…and the physical scars it left on him. Burning his mind with the fiery sensation of shame and despair.

She was terribly angry. The Ki release would need to come soon. She was in rage! She could not let it go by herself now…she needs to release it outward!

_WHY ? Who are they! How dare they threat anyone like that! USING KI AGAINST AN UNTRAINNED…INNOCENT PERSON!!!! AGAINST HIM!!!_

She sees every scar…the black vortex intensely covering them…highlighting them.

But even then…with that vortex trying to invert his Ki…turning him into the opposite of his true nature…it could not!

His core was stronger than that! It resisted, fought back! So much energy consumed into keeping his core, his SOUL up and high! And it was holding firm, despite the strength of the black vortex over him.

But this was consuming his strength. Diverting his forces from fueling him, moving him ahead.

She gasps for air…supporting her body with her hands, her head still down.

The Ki build up was too strong…she listens to the stone under her palms cracking loudly as she sends a massive Ki wave down…not able to counter her deep rage.

_Keitaro!_

Keitaro looks up…and sees her figure, her head down. He heard the loud cracking of stones under her hands.

"Sorry Tsuruko Sama…for my improper ways…" His voice is weak…and his eyes showed his turmoil. He starts to bow again when she snaps her head up…blood red eyes trailed on him as she yells.

"WHY THE FORMALITY NOW!" Gasping for air."AND SORRY? SORRY FOR WHAT?! IT WAS MY FAULT! I TRAMPLED OVER YOU!" She looks with angry eyes at him. "You did nothing WRONG! NOTHING!!!"

Keitaro flinches at her voice.

Tsuruko stands…she is angry, and confused.

The stone that was under her palms was marred, cracked. The layer immediately under her palms was pulverized.

"I-I …apologize …sorry Kei-kun…p-please excuse me…" She stands and takes the towel, covering herself and moving to the door.

_Was he afraid of me? Did he think I would do something to him like …they did?! HOW COULD he think that!!!_

Tsuruko was very confused…the images and feelings still cutting through her mind.

She was not prepared for something like this. She was angry and distraught.

Keitaro stands as well.

"Tsuruko!" He lifts his right hand, as if trying to call her, or hold her, but stopping before finishing the movement.

She walks out of the bathing area, in a brisk pace.

Keitaro collapses, sitting heavily.

_Pathetic, wretched…piece…of a pervert. _

He has no tears now…he just looks up, to the stars above.

Drained.

…

* * *

Tsuruko storms into the changing room…and sits heavily on the bench lining the wall. 

She sighs and brings her hands to her face.

_My god! That was too strong…so much was held inside him…and so much wrong doings against him! _

She remembers his reaction when she said she was a Martial Artist Master.

_Now I see why he seemed startled when I told him what I am …for one of the persons treating him like that was a Ki user…a strong one. _

_The first time we met…he also thought I could act with violence against him! _Some of the pieces were falling into place.

She looks at her hands. _His experience with someone with Ki control was not happy…not in the least. And those scars! _

She closes her eyes, remembering what she felt right before their little accident.

She rests her back against the wall. _But he is so bright and intense…I touched him…his very core, for a brief moment…my! Such love there…and care! _She closes her hands into tight, trembling fists

_I-I could strangle the ones that made him act like this! _

She looks at her hands again, frowning.

_But I was unfair with him…I was confused. _

She sighs heavily…standing up.

Tsuruko puts back her clothing, not even bothering to take another shower. She knew they were not in a mood for Onsen baths anymore.

But she also knew one thing…after touching the young man's core, she knew him more deeply than one hour ago. Maybe not details…not even those images were clear, but she knew what he feels…his emotions…his heart.

Because when she touched his core…and the memories of the ones he loved were there…she became aware of how in need of such emotions she was.

Because for a brief moment she tasted the man's core.

She was now aware that he needed help…but she was also aware that she wanted to know him more…and she also knew how good it felt to be by his side, if he could just get rid of those memories and move past his experiences.

_Am I that different anyway? _Thinks Tsuruko, with a faint smile…not of amusement, but of self-awareness.

She saw how strong he could be…and caring as well. He was someone with the true ShinMei Ryu ideals written into him.

But he was a troubled man…and even then she felt not a single thought of anger in him…and his fight with the black vortex…his own despair, was raging there.

She finishes dressing and leaves to meet him again…calmer this time. Focused.

…

* * *

Keitaro was outside. He left the Onsen minutes after Tsuruko. 

He was fully dressed. His demeanor was normal…even a faint smile was on his face. He was trying hard to conceal his emotions.

_Useless my Kei Kun…you can't fool me. _

She approaches him, and lightly touches his arm.

"Nee, Kei Kun…sorry for my hasty exit."

"You do not need to apologize, as I…hmmm" She puts her right index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Please…I said then, and I'll say it again. It was my fault. I lost my balance and went right over you. Gommen!"

They move to the exit. Both in silence.

They were both immersed in their respective mindstates…

As they approach the parking lot, and after getting her helmet and stowing all their belongings in the sidecar, she hops into her bike, beckoning him, with his helmet in her hands.

Keitaro moves, but his motions are lifeless…automatic. He felt terrible.

_I should have expected such…sheesh. _Keitaro was trying to hold himself up. _So much for trying to impress…her _

Keitaro focused on the present, and looks at the bike.

_Oh…and I forgot! We are riding the bike again! _

He takes the helmet and climbs the bike, sitting behind her. He tries again to hold onto anything besides the obvious, Tsuruko's waist.

This gets a genuine laugh from Tsuruko.

"Now, Kei Kun! I already told you once…hold onto me!"

She turns on the bike, and rides out of the Parking Lot.

As she gets on the highway, she feels the void behind her. She can still feel his core. After their brief intimate merging, she was more aware of him…she wanted what she felt there to go forth. She hated to see him like that…and even felt a bit responsible. It was an accident, but it all was triggered by that simple occurrence.

She remembers what she felt on those brief instants…

Tsuruko eases her right hand down…and holds Kei hands…fastened to her waist. She holds them warmly…and then she accelerates…hard.

Keitaro has to hold more firmly into her, while she speeds up.

_I am not going home now, Kei Kun…not like this! _Her face is seriously set, her eyes were bright and she speeds up fast, thus making Keitaro hold onto her even more strongly, in order to not fall off.

_You keep holding right there Kei! _

She leans forward, making Keitaro lean even more into her.

She continues in a fast pace towards a place she used to visit a lot…a precious place, which held many memories.

She wants to share more with Kei…and Tsuruko is intent on not leaving things as they are right now. Keitaro deep down was fighting, and she was set to help him in his fight!

…

* * *

After a fast ride, and many, many curves and long lines…going up the mountains around the city, Tsuruko seems to slow down. She finds her way easily to this place, even though it has been a long time since her last visit. She exits the road she is on, entering a little opening into the woods. 

Then she comes to big clearing, where you can see all of Kyoto spreading beneath them…like they were hanging over the city, suspended. Much like The View…only higher…and plus they were alone there.

She uses to come to this area whenever she needs peace and calm…it was a place where she used to come with her then boyfriend…long ago.

It was a high spot on the mountains…just off the main road. A viewing area during the day, with tables and such. There was even a little café boot, which was closed now as at this time the place was normally deserted.

Tsuruko eases her bike near the parapet surrounding the viewing area, and parks it properly. At this Keitaro jumps out, and she also hops out of the bike.

Keitaro takes off his helmet.

"Wow…that was fast!"

"Fufufu….you see, I really enjoy riding my bike from time to time!"

Keitaro goes to the parapet, looking to the view under them. The moon up above and the city down bellow were illuminating all in a faint light…cold somewhat…but also intimate.

He stands there…only looking at the view in front of him.

Tsuruko approaches him from behind, touching lightly his shoulder. "Kei Kun…please…would you talk to me? About you?"

Keitaro looks at her, quizzically.

"But I told you about me…" His eyes pleading…fearing where this might go.

"No Kei Kun…about what troubles you…about what happened back in the Onsen…" Tsuruko looks at him, caring in her eyes.

Keitaro sighs, turning back to see the distant lights.

Tsuruko approaches him more.

"Kei Kun…if you say you do not want to, I will understand…we have just met. But believe me, I care for you…and it pains me to see you like this."

"Tsuruko…I touched you there! I do not deserve your respect nor care!" He says without looking back.

"Who decided that? You? Why? I am the one to decide who I may respect or not…and it was an accident back at the Onsen! You did nothing on purpose…I fell over you!" She kept her voice low…she wanted him to listen.

"I am always like this around women…I am clumsy…and do not know how to act …I…" He stops, looking at her.

"Tsuruko…you are the first women, besides my sister and my Obasan, with whom I managed to spend a day almost without blowing all out…I just wanted so badly to be a good company!" He blurts outright, almost toppling the words.

_Honesty…thank you _She thinks deep down…somewhat happy.

"And I enjoyed the whole day! That accident is over! I had a wonderful day! Thanks to you!" Her smile was genuine. Heartfelt.

"You are so kind…so different from some girls I know." He says, turning again.

Tsuruko comes closer.

He looks out again…eyes glazing.

"I feel ashamed of my reaction back there…" He says in a low voice.

Tsuruko rests her hands on his back.

"Keitaro…" She remembers the scars…and the brief merging with him.

"You saw my back, didn't you?" He is looking to the horizon, not focusing on anything.

"Yes." _And so much more _She thinks, closing her eyes.

"Those, Tsu chan…those are the marks left when Reality shattered my Dreams…" His voice was clear…but he was riddled with emotion now… "When I was there…the idea of you seeing them disturbed me…you seem to be part of a reality different from the one that brought those scars to me" His voice trailed. "But it seems Reality claimed me once more, nee…".

He hated self-pity…but he wished so deeply to impress Tsuruko, and only now he realizes such, the final outcome really delivering a strong blow.

They stand there…Keitaro looking out at nothing. Tsuruko behind him…searching through her own feelings.

The final wall around Tsuruko crumbles. She looks around, remembering the moments she had on this place in the past. The man in front of her in some ways reminding her of her late husband. Tsuruko fully knows that she does not want to be stuck in the past anymore.

She wants more. She chooses more! The past held its relevance, but to be stuck in it would mean to be stagnating her very soul. And she becomes aware that she does not want to be alone….

She lowers her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kei Kun…sometimes life may deliver experiences and situations that seemed insurmountable…" She approaches more, holding Kei's arms from behind him. "But it is up to us to choose our path. I know sometimes what we go through may seem too much…" Her tears become harder, but she is not sad. She is happy…for she becomes aware of her own choices now, after realizing fully her own heart…her past finally starting to become not the driving motive of her life, but one more part of what makes Aoyama Tsuruko the woman she is now.

"Reality shattered my own life years ago, and it hindered me for a time…but I now choose to go ahead…and move forward. _Strange is, only now I am aware of this…_ "We all can do that…no matter what we went through."

She embraces him…imparting her warmth to Keitaro. And startling him as well.

"I do not know what you went through…but remember that you can choose your path. And also remember…I am here to support you!" That came without thinking, and Tsuruko just let it be…feeling the presence of Kei now.

The words made Keitaro remember his dream… …_ "… And be sure of one thing: Your true friends will be always by your side! And I will be there as well, along with you!…" _

He feels warm inside. He is ashamed of what happened…but something fuelled him now…the dark cloud over him giving way to a warm feeling. Yet there was some fear, but a different one now…and something new to him…for he was really feeling the Promise being finally erased from him. _Oh Kana Neesan…you will love to know I am finally over that. _

Not counting Kanako and Haruka, he never had a true talk with another woman…and here he was, talking and sharing with a woman he could relate to. _Thank you, Tsu Chan. _

He turns to her, and sees her tears. "Please Tsu Chan…don't." He reaches her face, wiping away her tears with his fingers…not consciously doing so, but just wishing fervently to make her smile.

His Ki changes completely…the fight is over for now. The Dark Vortex was held at bay…his Ki was spreading again.

Tsuruko sighs…and just grabs him, holding him to her strongly.

Keitaro's eyes went wide…_ Uh…oh…should I…awww…_ He hesitates for a brief moment, but then he answers to her embrace.

…

They both held eachother tightly…drinking in each other's presence…they needed it…so they just stayed like that, under the moonlit sky.

…

After several minutes, they release one another…and they both were blushing when they parted from their embrace.

"Huh…I…well." Keitaro is lacking words right now…his inexperience and shyness taking the better of him now.

_Fufufufu…atatakai (warm)_ She looks down, cheeks very red. Smiling.

"Kei…you said something to me back at the park…remember?" She asks, not looking at him. For now she was not a Martial Artist, nor the head of the powerful ShinMei Ryu…she was just Aoyama Tsuruko, 25 years old, single and a woman.

"Huh?" Keitaro looks at her. A question stamped on his features.

"Nani?? Chotto ne!" Tsuruko pouts, looking sideways to him. She looks to the ground in front of her. "You see, you said you have just scratched the surface of what is to be seen in Kyoto…and I have time this week for myself…then…if you still want…" She stops, looking at him.

_Oh my…yes! _

"Tsu Chan…err….would you like to go out with me to…show me your city?" He says tentatively. He was shy, but he was not oblivious to all.

_She really wants to go out again! _

He is feeling great inside, his mood improving a lot…and fast.

She looks at him, bright smile plastered on her face, noding. "Hai!"

She feels good. She feels young. She feels happy.

And Keitaro feels the same…despite the emotional roller coaster he rode.

They both turn to the city line, and to the Moon high in the sky.

"Tsuruko, thanks for taking me here…this place is gorgeous!" He says, smiling.

"I just wanted to share something mine…that is special, with you." She says, also looking to the distant lights.

"Now we better ride back. You must be tired…and we have more things to see tomorrow!" She claps her hands, full of energy.

"Hai hai!" Keitaro is feeling happy, even to his own surprise.

_It seems a dream, but it is not! Enough empty things. I will enjoy my time! And WOW…with you again Tsuruko! _

They pull back to Tsuruko's bike, and rode back to the city. This time Tsuruko was in a state of joy! She could sense his Ki around her…fuelling her. Feeding her

The ride back was not fast…she took her time…for hers and Keitaro's own enjoyment.

…

* * *

Their ride, even not being fast this time seemed instantaneous for both of them. 

Tsuruko parks in front of Keitaro's hotel. They both step out of the bike, to say farewell to each other.

"Tsu-chan…once more, I want to thank you for your kindness today"

"This has been a wonderful day, so I am the one that should be thanking you."

"Your room is 455, you said." She says, looking into her phone pad. "I will call you tomorrow, but we should be leaving before midday. _Give me just time to clear the daily matters _

"I will be here, waiting…and drawing a bit." Keitaro says. _I do have that drawing I promised for you, anata. _Keitaro was again falling for Tsuruko's charm.

"Oyassuminasai, Tsu Chan! Ashita ne" Keitaro says, flowing with satisfaction.

"Ashita, Kei kun" She says, going over her bike. "Take care…and if you want, please call the cell number I gave you." _I already asked Omoikane to dedicate the line, taking out the standard Aoyama greeting…it's not time to reveal my family name…yet. _

She turns her bike on, waving to Kei and departing fast.

Keitaro looks at the starlit sky. _What a day…phew!_

He enters his hotel, going straight to his room.

As he enters his room, and after taking off his jacket, which has Tsuruko's perfume on it, he falls backwards onto his bed.

_Despite some of the events…this was one of the best days I had in what? Ages? Never! Heheh..this was my first full day with a…simply…gorgeous…and gentle…woman! _

Keitaro looks to his side, noticing the phone set.

_Ack! I told the girl at Haruka's Tea House that I would call later…sheesh. _

he looks at the clock. _Ugh! If I call Haruka at this time, without a real good reason, she may get really upset…I better phone her early tomorrow!_

"Yosh! I will bathe…and read a bit!" He says aloud.

Keitaro, after a time he himself was not even aware how long, was feeling well…in many ways. And even the circumstances at the park were helping him…as he starts to feel like releasing a big weight he has been carrying for a long, long time now.

He sleeps well that night.

Rested.

Happy.

…

* * *

Tsuruko, after parking her motorbike and retrieving the lunch bag, her present, and her new clothing, heads straight to her room 

It was late, and tomorrow she would have time to talk to Yumiko, Antonio and Kura…she was tired…though very happy. She drops the bag at the kitchen, and moves to her room.

_To think that I would have a day like this…WOW!!! _

After setting her present on the little table beside her bed, she undresses to take a shower.

She goes to her bathroom, wishing to refresh herself.

As she turns her shower on, she is immersed in thoughts.

_But even with that happening in the Onsen…I got to know him more…and the problems he may have are FAR outweighed by the well being I felt at his side…and by what I could feel when I was able to connect with his Ki _

She smiles to herself while lathering her body.

_hihihi…lucky me…if I have not seen his own core then, I would have probably left him for good…but under that troubled surface, there is someone very special! Good to learn not to go by superficial impressions! _

But she frowns, remembering what she felt from him. _But if I meet those…ones…that I saw in his memories, I may not control myself. They deserve punishment _The very memory of that moment making her eyes glowing faintly red.

_But lets not focus on this now! I will focus on him _She smiles at this.

_And tomorrow…there is more! _

…

Tsuruko, refreshed now, prepares to sleep when Omoikane advises her that there were messages from Yumiko and Kura. _I imagine they are both very curious about my night, fufufu _

"Ok Omoikane, the messages please"

Tsuruko listens to the messages, and after the last ends she falls back in her bed. _Awww…tomorrow?_ She pouts, closing her eyes.

She opens her eyes, and turns her head to her little present…given with so much gusto, she remembers.

She caresses the little figure. _This is so cute _

She turns the lights off. _Ok, time to sleep. Tomorrow I will talk with them both. _

Tsuruko goes to sleep…tomorrow she would sort all she had to, and would try to do it all BEFORE midday.

After all, she was looking forward to see Keitaro again.

And to carry on releasing herself from her self-imposed closure…regarding her personal life…as a woman especially.

…

**END CHAPTER IX**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Love Hina or any other anime characters portrayed in this story. I only own my ideas and plot. This is a work of fiction, to be deemed as such.

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES - **Check my profile **

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS - **To all my readers, still following this story. I know the delays are big, but again I am trying to deliver the best possible story, in respect to all reading my humble fanfiction. **

* * *

**

MOVING FORWARD 

**BY**

**VOIDHAWK**

**Chapter X**

_**

* * *

**_

Present 

**Streets of Kyoto – Under heavy rain, at night.**

Motoko feels the rain pouring over her. She feels strange. Instead of feeling well for protecting a friend, she felt hollow. A kind of void was inside her, as if something was broken in her very soul.

She tries to dismiss this feeling, blaming the very night around her; the rain; the reminders of past things.

She is being dragged by a deranged Narusegawa, but that somehow is a relief, for she was not sure of which way to take.

They are running, the blonde one towing Motoko all the time humming and mumbling to herself. She sometimes curses aloud. Her face could not be seen clearly by the young Aoyama, as the heavy rain veils her vision. They are running now towards the Inn that they have booked at the moment they arrived in Kyoto.

The Aoyama Family's beloved Kyoto. Harbor of so many happy memories, as well as very painful ones.

_Does Naru Sempai know our way?_

Motoko feels lost, alone, even though Narusegawa is with her. Even though she is on her city of birth. Somehow she feels displaced, as if for some reason she does not belong to the city she loves. A city she was away for some time now.

She looks at her surroundings, but the rain veiled her vision, drowning the light from the streetlamps above. She felt cold, oh so very cold. Few things make the proud young swordswoman feeling helpless, even afraid. But the rain was consuming her. She looks above, rivulets streaming down her face. Haunted eyes trying to look at the night sky above her. Such night evoked strong memories from Motoko's past, and added an ominous feeling to her here and now.

_It is just like that damned night 5 years ago… _She lowers her head, shutting her eyes, letting Narusegawa guide her way. _But this time Tsuruko is not at my side…I am not helpless, a burden needing protection, hindering others! I was able to help a friend. I was protecting someone!_

Even though such are her thoughts now, she is still cold inside. The hollow sensation lingering.

She feels the heavy, somehow _wrong_ weight of her katana on her left hand.

Deep inside her mind she feels an eerie wail. Sad and distant, she does not know if that is the memory of years ago brought over by the rain, or something else. It was consuming her slowly, like the rain falling over her, cold seeping through her clothes, reaching her. Both body and soul.

She tries to look at Narusegawa who is dragging her through the rain, when the blonde one stops as if to take some breath. The air is damp and thick, providing no real respite. Narusegawa looks towards Motoko, after a few gasping sounds, never letting their hands disconnect.

"Let's go Motoko! This weather will make us get a cold…we better hurry back to our room" She tries to clear her eyes with her free hand, in an angry movement. "Even this is Keitaro's fault! I am glad he got a good one this time!"

She looks up, removing wet strands from her face while talking to Motoko, then she starts running again, keeping a cold vise grasping Motoko's right hand.

Motoko, with a chill running her spine, notices Narusegawa's features during this little pause. The streetlamps where enough this time to provide a fleeting glimpse of her friend's face. Motoko's senses where still on overdrive and she could notice Narusegawa's cold eyes. She also notices more on her friend's face.

She was unhurt…the blood Motoko saw before, washed away by the thick rain falling over them.

Washed away…

Motoko's brain tries to process what was happening, and the cold sensation inside her deepens, as the wailing grows louder in the back of her troubled mind.

The rain continuously pours over the two women running through the night.

After treading through the damp streets they reach their destination, after many turns and falls due the rain and their own hurried pace. They hastily climb upstairs to their room, closing the door behind them. Looking at each other, Narusegawa sighs deeply, hungrily, as if she was holding her breath since the moment they left the hotel where they have exacted their justice, dispensing a necessary lesson to a faulty, unworthy and evil person.

Or so thought Motoko at that moment, a moment which seemed ages ago.

Narusegawa did not stare at Motoko's eyes, going fast to the bathroom instead.

Motoko waits. She was just able to look Narusegawa's eyes briefly while the blonde goes to the bathroom. Motoko never saw her friend's eyes in such a way. She was like a different person, not giving away her inner self. Motoko felt strangely uneasy, as if something was nagging her mind. Something in the fringe of her perceptions was bugging her.

She observes her friend after she leaves the bathroom, wearing only a towel wrapped over her body.

Something was wrong...amiss.

Motoko's senses, so sharp when she entered Keitaro's room a while back, were a bit dulled now. She tries to focus her own mind, and she feels something wrong. She blinks fast, her mind going into a swirl of thoughts. An unpleasant sensation starting to make itself appear at the pit of her stomach.

"My my, Motoko Chan, that rain was really awful, don't you think?" Narusegawa sits in one of the two beds in their room. "To imagine we had to go all the way to this place under it." She unwraps the towel at her head, making her damp hair fall over her shoulders.

"We might say it is HIS fault as well, yes!" She dries her hair vigorously. "Serves him well being somewhere under it now!" She looks at Motoko. "But please, go undress and dry yourself. If you want please go straight to the shower. I can wait, now that I have taken off my wet clothing"

She carries on absently drying her hair, as if they were on a vacation trip. Her voice was calm and collected, but the venom over the little comment about Urashima Keitaro was something almost palpable.

She looks at Motoko, quizzically.

"Motoko Chan, are you still bothered by our exit back there?" She cocks her head sideways, eyes sharp now, but with something absent there. "I told you, people would misinterpret things. That damned Keitaro has a way of swaying people to his side, you know that." She sighs, looking to the ceiling. "Remember these last days. What I told you and you yourself became aware after our talk. You know I am right." She looks back at Motoko, standing in the middle of the room. "Better we left that place quickly. Knowing that moron, he must be ok by now...that freak!" She carries drying her hair. "Go take off those wet clothing, and take a bath, you will feel quite well!"

She talks casually, as if nothing had happened. Nothing.

Motoko looks to Narusegawa's face, forcing herself to focus her now really confused ideas.

_She is unhurt...her face...nothing...there is not a single spot on her face! _

Trembling, in dismay, Motoko turns her back to her friend.

_Nor on her exposed arms or legs...not a single dark spot. Only some scrap markings on her knuckles…like she broke something with them…_

Motoko moves to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, eyes far away. A chilly sensation running down her spine.

Closing her eyes, she tries to recall what happened not so long ago, back at Keitaro's hotel.

_She told me he was beating her. I saw him with something on his hand_. She tries to access the memory of the moments before she took action.

Her trembling quickening now.

_His face...I remember blood there. But I dismissed it, didn't I? _She remembers when she saw them. Narusegawa's clothing smeared with blood as well as her face. She was on the ground in front of Urashima Keitaro, while he was shouting at her. When Narusegawa saw Motoko, she started yelling that he was beating her. She remembers noticing the lines of a dark aura swirling around him at that moment.

Not just a pervert, but wielding a dark aura, Urashima Keitaro was hurting her friend.

That would not do!

And the drawing...the drawing she saw on the table at his room. She recognized the person depicted there. Urashima was many things, among them a very skilled aspirant to manga ka.

She recognized easily the face depicted in his drawing.

It infuriated Motoko into a blind rage.

She remembers vaguely his face. She was so infuriated that she did dismiss then his bloodied face, his hand covering his left eye. He looked at her demanding to know what the meaning of it all was, why were they doing it all. Keitaro tried to say something else, his visible eye full of sadness and confusion on her memory now. She really never listened. The dark aura was tight about him, like an armor suit. He seemed hurt, but still standing. She could notice the very own aura keeping him up. Like a demon! It was stronger, clear to her senses while he tried to talk to her.

Motoko was so angry that she never really listened anything. She only heard Narusegawa's enraged voice telling her that Keitaro hurt her, that he was beating her. Narusegawa said that he was lying to Motoko, trying to deceive her as he did with everyone else.

The tall, raven young girl actually wanted a reason to strike, to vent her anger.

Motoko snapped . Too much, too soon. Narusegawa, everything she told her before, was true then.

Keitaro was evil. Manipulating. Deceitful. A coward and possessing some dark Ki around him.

She could see the dark aura around him, intense. She knew he was hurt, badly, but the bloodied Narusegawa's clothing and face told her enough, making her ignore her own perception now. This was not the Urashima Keitaro she thought she knew. This person was beating her friend. And the dark aura, she never saw something like that. She was not versed on the arts of her school yet, but that could only mean something evil. It was at the same time swirling around him and sustaining him, cracking and swirling. In her pride, she knew enough. She did not have time to waste. A Demon should be dealt with swiftly. Even if she could not perceive aggression, what else such _dark_ thing could mean?

She was sharp enough to notice he was badly hurt, thus how could he be even standing now? What else could explain it but the fact he was using demonic powers.

On her mind, the dark energy seen around him was enough. That dark aura could not be anything else but a malignant kind of ability, she decided quickly, even not having studied Ki perception at her dojo yet. She dedicated herself to old sword techniques and crude Ki uses alongside a blade, never going through the more sophisticated studies her family had at the Dojo. Her disagreement with their ways not allowing such. What else could she do, as she felt the ways of her family the reason of what shaked their lives years ago.

She acted fast, and Shisui flew high. This time it was not a simple Ki attack. She swung the very blade towards Keitaro, as she thought that the swirling aura could block a simple ki attack. Fearing to strike with not enough strength to fell Urashima in his present state, she fuels her attack as best she could, even not being a real master wielding her Ki. Her senses told her his Ki was strong, but this dark thing, being out of her expertise, made her decide to act without true planning in her haste to save and avenge her offended friend.

She thought she knew enough, and acted upon her impressions rather than perceptions at that very moment.

Her mistake.

The will to do good is not enough sometimes to really act correctly, especially when someone tries to make use of something without really understanding it.

Motoko's training on Ki was pitifully insufficient, even being so gifted, as an Aoyama.

Her pride and eagerness to act once again leading her actions without time to understand what was really happening. Her will to be strong making her ignore her intuitions.

A lesson the Aoyama Family learned a long time ago was that a powerful gift comes with the responsibility of learning and understanding, to avoid misunderstandings, or else incur in risk of great misfortune.

Motoko's own stubbornness and her time away from her family made her also become ignorant of how to proper use her own abilities...

Her will to overcome her (self perceived) weakness making her act hastily…

The swirling aura never even hindered the movement of her blade. She felt when it did slash at Keitaro, piercing his flesh and bone.

At the same time, the Ki imparted to the blade explodes as well, sending him flying into the woods and the dark under the falling rain. The very fall could prove very hurtful even knowing the fabled recovering abilities of Urashima Keitaro.

He was already badly hurt.

Another proof of his evil Ki in Motoko's eyes now.

At this moment the raining ever since they arrived, as if in cue to it all, started to fall angrier and heavier. She felt a kind of jolt through the hilt of her katana, but Narusegawa grabbed her hand and pulled her, yelling that they should go. She asked to stay and call the police, as the boy was attacking her. Narusegawa, deranged, pleaded her to go, as it could be misinterpreted by others. Motoko was using a blade, and Narusegawa saw when Keitaro was slashed by her.

They would file a complain later.

So they ran…

And now here was Motoko, locked in a bathroom in a hotel in her city of birth, after running from the scene where she struck someone she lived with for more than a year.

Actually tearing his very flash with her blade.

But Naruseagawa's face and what she saw of her body now bit her. She was unhurt and acting as if nothing happened.

How could this be?

The only thing Motoko saw were her knuckles…scrapped. Only her knuckles were hurt.

Her fabled, punching knuckles. And Motoko did recognize that Narusegawa was able to use crude Ki when she was angry.

Keitaro was trying to say something to Motoko…but her mind was hard to focus now.

Motoko leans to the wall, her eyes clouded, and her body trembling. She looks at her hand, to the scabbard of her beloved Shisui. Its blade was always a comforting presence for Motoko, a connection to her family even if she disagrees with them and their ways.

The ancient katana was one of the blades that were said to be gifts from the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, a gift to the Aoyamas, given to them in times lost in history, consecrated to fight evil. No matter how many times it was used, the blade was always pristine. A sacred conduit to an Aoyama's Ki, a blade that acquired its own soul during its services to the Aoyama Family. The material it was made of itself a mystery to the ones wielding it. Every Aoyama from the Main Family was herald of one of the few, precious remaining blades.

It was said among the members of her family that if Shisui or any of its sister blades ever drank from innocent blood, the blades would gradually waste away, defiled by such a dishonored act.

Poisoned.

Cursed by Amaterasu herself, for the blades were meant to be used to protect the innocent and the weak.

_He was attacking Narusegawa…wasn't he? I-I got there before he carried on hurting her?_

The falling sensation coming from the pit of her stomach was increasing more and more.

_What was he saying? Naru Sempai DID say he was beating her…that he was lying to me. What was he saying, damn it!!! _

She could not recall his words, the rush of anger deafening her to anything coming from him at those moments back at Keitaro's hotel.

Her hands, cold and damp, were shacking. She draws her katana in front of her eyes, focusing on the ancient scabbard. She grabs Shisui's hilt, her knuckles white.

She remembers the jolt she felt when the blade cut through Keitaro's flesh, the memory of the very act sickening her now.

Trembling, she pulls her Katana out of its scabbard. She sees blood smears on the scabbard rim, probably put there when she sheathed the blade back after its last use.

The presence of blood quickening even more her trembling, as she never thought of actually slashing Urashima Keitaro's own flesh.

She starts to pull the blade slowly out, but never completed the act, letting the half unsheathed katana and its scabbard fall with a loud clang to the ground.

The once shinning and proud blade was now dark.

Corroded.

Its once ever pristine surface marred.

She leans to the wall behind her, sliding slowly to the ground, feeling dirty. She notices spilled blood on her hands as well, from when she sheathed Shisui the last time.

The drenched clothes she was wearing now were constricting her, suffocating. While she fell slowly, she could sense, more than hearing, the faint wail coming from the depths of her mind, while her eyes, now wide, where riveted to the once proud blade on the ground, half way unsheathed from its scabbard. She could not pretend the wail was not there anymore.

She could not ignore her actions anymore.

She cannot deny anymore that this wailing was with her all the time since she left, as a fugitive, the hotel where they tracked down Urashima Keitaro.

After breaking into it.

Forcing their way there.

Uninvited.

Violating the will Urashima himself voiced to them not so long ago. The time when he said he would finally leave Hinata sou.

The eerie wailing just diminished a bit after she let Shisui fall from her hands...but Motoko knew at her heart that it was not due the fact if the wailing was diminishing, but due the fact that Shisui was not physically in contact with her.

_Oh God! Please…_Motoko is trembling hard, cold sweat mixing with the damp clothing over her body. Tears were flowing freely from her wide open eyes. _What have I really done!?_

She could hear now, through her muddled senses, the low wail coming from her own mouth this time, echoing the one coming from her defiled, ancient katana.

…

Outside, the rain carried falling…it continued to fall for the whole remainder of that night in Kyoto.

…

_**

* * *

**_

5 Days in the Past 

**Kyoto, early morning at ShinMei Ryu Master Dojo.**

After the morning training session and the usual breakfast, the Aoyamas and Antonio are at the Master Dojo facilities.

This morning the Aoyama Sisters were not on their routine stroll through the Old Dojo premises. As matters of importance were brought by Aoyama Kura, she asked for them to meet back at the Main Complex, making everyone take the transport to the Master Dojo after their breakfast.

…

Inside one of the many meeting facilities inside ShinMei Ryu Master Dojo Complex, Kura addresses her companions.

"Now, before we start, I really want to say that your display back on our little morning exercise was very impressive, Tsu Chan" Kura says, face serious and collected, though her voice has some hidden amusement to it.

Seated at the chosen meeting room, Tsuruko sets her small pad on the table, looking to Kura and Yumiko. Antonio laughs silently.

"My my…was it not?" Tsuruko laughs lightly, right hand over her mouth. "But you managed a way to bring me down in the end. Not before I was able to knock _you_ down though, Kura dear." Tsuruko smiles brightly after these last words, eyes full of energy at this moment.

Yumiko adjusts her glasses. "True indeed. That move from Kura enabled me to take you down, but I doubt such will happen again. You were quite sharp today dear sister, and learns fast when it concerns fighting techniques." Yumiko looks briefly to Antonio, who just nods. "I must admit it is good to see you back into shape. During the last months you were a bit off on our sparrings." Yumiko adds, running some info on her pad.

"I feel you had quite a good time yesterday" Antonio adds, looking to the ceiling, arms crossed. "I quite remember the little goods you prepared on your way out yesterday." He reclines on his chair, beaming to Tsuruko. "Not forgetting you arrived quite late, as I recall." He adds slyly.

"Ah, well…let's see. I am sure you all are curious over that." She reclines, looking at all present ones, straightening her bangs with her right hand. "Then again I may save some secrets for a while…not that I would not be curious myself if I were in your shoes, fufufu…." She laughs lightly. She is quite _feminine_ this morning, something the present ones could easily notice. "To tell you the truth, not all things went actually as I expected, but then again mystery and surprises are part of the fun of getting any new acquaintance."

Tsuruko feels really well this morning, and expecting to meet again her young new _friend._

_Ahah, dear Tsuruko, it is better to see you like this…though I want to know more from your little jaunt from yesterday. But now to what actually brought me here._ She is curious, but Kura knew when to press for more info from Tsuruko. Besides, she had matters to bring to their attention.

"Ok then, lets give the lady here a proper time then…though we will demand a debriefing sooner than later."

Smiling broadly, Kura turns to her pad, touching some buttons on its screen. It beeps once.

"So, to the business now… I have uploaded all info from my time at the SG Headquarters, as well as my meetings with the UN personnel last week." She rests her pad on the table. Seriousness emanating from her face.

"For now they are quite happy with the additions we made to the International Forces being assembled now to develop and keep a working Terran United Nations Space Force. We kept the details hidden about the actual cache we have here, but an addition of 15 pods, or Puddle Jumpers as they call them, to the present fleet was quite welcomed. There were questions flying around but the Japanese government was able to convince the UN's CSA board members that we could always help with the ones we kept, if the necessity arises." She sighs. "I am not quite fond of exposing those pods but it did keep their attention from intruding more into ShinMei Ryu matters."

"That is fortunate. Their help was quite welcomed to understand and activate the facilities we have here, but our science teams are quite capable of conducting matters from now on." Yumiko was not very happy to disclose too much of their facilities. Best for all to keep as a low profile as possible. They were not unknown to their own country's government or to other secretive agencies from other countries, but they struggled to keep details for themselves. To have a known name even helped sometimes, but to have their real depth and scope exposed was another thing altogether.

"The Ancient Facilities found in the Master Dojo are at the same time a gift and a burden, we are all aware of that." Tsuruko says, a serious look on her face. "But I trust collaboration, while it does not compromise ShinMei Ryu as a whole, does indeed help."

She supports her chin over her hands at the table.

"But we must keep the details of our operations and such to a minimum. The SG Command does have their own secrets as well, and we can work well together as long as we trust each other on reaching our mutual goals, but this does not mean we need to share all we have under our wings. There are things they would not be prepared to work with anyway."

Tsuruko was well aware that among all activities they have under way, these recent joint operations off world did worry her and the Council of Elders a great deal, but they were committed to it now. Not that such was pleasing much to the Council. The very Gate they had there a clear reminder of the changes they need to undergo. Both a great gift, but as well as a great problem to deal with. Theirs was a special Gate. Bigger than the usual, they were speculating it was designed to ferry big cargo loads. The extension of the facilities they found was still not completely uncovered, nor disclosed to outsiders. The experts doing the researches, all people trustworthy and loyal to ShinMei Ryu, always amazed at what they were finding, like the big hangar with 30 pods sitting in perfect working conditions, uncovered a year ago.

"Well, the matter of the jumpers was nicely conducted, as it made them really happy _and _off of our shoulders." She smiles. "Politicians and bureaucrats are easily led anyway. Give them a little nice present and they get fast happy. Military on the other hand does know the value of discretion, and we made clear we are quite ready to help, as long as we do not start meddling on each other's affairs."

Everyone agrees with Tsuruko. ShinMei Ryu was already very well used to deal with government and politics in general, be them from the Japanese own nation or foreign ones.

"The little _donation_ to the international space effort, plus some well placed bribes, did ensure ShinMei being out of their sights. At least for the time being." Yumiko completes.

Both women were well versed in the kind of power plays necessary to keep their activities flowing without hindrance. Be it by little favors, gifts or the occasional use of raw, brute, deadly force.

"The recent success acquiring a whole starship did help us get a really good support from SG Command, of that you can be really sure. Besides, they do stand at our side where politicians are concerned. They are not exactly fond of them dealing with security affairs" Adds Kura, who was working very closely to the Americans on the past weeks.

Kura leans back on her chair.

"SG Command and the US Government are also happy with us and the little help on moving the Japanese representatives at the UN's Security Council Secret Committee for Space Affairs (CSA for short) to shelf the motion to internationalize all installations and materials referring to Stargate facilities and Ancient Technologies. The idea was finally shelved after the last voting, and the Japanese vote was the one that finally made it go to the freezer. With that, each country possessing Ancient tech will have the full rights over those. Each country possessing such, already part of the UN concerted space effort, vouches to support the UN Space Navy being mounted, but without turning the control of the facilities each possesses." She smiles. "The US was not happy with the possibility of such bill passing through, but they do need the UN and its financial support now. The expenses of building up a working Space Navy are awesomely high, and they are far into it already to stop now, but giving out control over the Stargate Project was not something their military was eager to accept. Our support over their position and the nudge on our government representatives guaranteed that the politics stays as it is now, and they did appreciate the help." She displays a devious half-smile now. "I did make clear who did the motions to assert the Japanese vote, as they knew that Japan was at first supporting the internationalization idea, which would also work against us here ultimately." She rests one finger over the table. "But as it came out, we guaranteed their control over it and also guaranteed our own decision and control over what we have here, and the budget necessary to finance the Space Navy is guaranteed"

"And such now made them indebted to us" Says Yumiko, nodding her head. "Nice move indeed."

Tsuruko looks seriously to Kura.

"I must add that the outcome of these meetings will help our cause with the Council members here at ShinMei Ryu as well, not mentioning the Circle of Founding Families. The whole matter is yet dividing them. Some are still advocating the termination of all activities regarding the Gate. The possibility of disclosing more of our organization was helping their argument, something that is controlled and averted now." She sighs. "Internal politics can be as troublesome as any other." She carries on. "Some members from both groups were still saying that personal vendettas could be the real motivation behind creating our Space Division, and that we were moving too fast concerning this subject." Tsuruko closes her eyes at this. "The last meeting was not an easy one." She recalls the meeting with the Elders and the concern some voiced over her position about the whole subject. The concept of using ShinMei Ryu for personal reasons did hurt her at first, but she could understand the worry over the matter, thus she needed to move with care.

"But" Tsuruko points out. "Your talking with a rather influential person from the Circle Founding Families did pay well regarding this debate, Kura dear" She smiles. "Urashima Kohaku is highly respected by the members of the Elders' Council, not mentioning being himself a high member of the Urashima Family and their representative to the new Circle of Founding Families. His word is highly respected, and he is rather passionate over this subject. You really convinced him about the whole subject of forming our own Space Division." Tsuruko nods in approval. "Quite a feature there indeed! Not only a high ranked member from the Urashima Family, one of the most respect Families within the Circle, but also a personal friend of Fujisawa Risako, the most influent person inside the ShinMei Ryu Council of Elders." Tsuruko rests her hands on her lap. "Though that the simple fact of being from the Urashima Family would mean a lot within the Council of Elders."

She carries on.

"His last speech as Speaker for the Founding Families regarding this subject was impressive, moving the Council of Elders and the Circle into voting to support the whole project, giving us more space regarding the Space Division subject, if you pardon me the little pun"

Tsuruko smiles at the memory of the Meeting when the subject was dealt with by Urashima Kohaku. The vote went as Tsuruko expected after Kohaku Dono's speech, showing where the Founding Families would stand regarding this subject and making the Council of Elders abide to the whole subject, albeit reluctantly.

Yumiko adds. "Also true is the fact that the Council of Elders is trying hard to improve our relationship with the Urashima Family, making them not only a member from the Circle of Founding Families, but also a true ally of the Aoyama Family once more. His opinion, as a priest, scholar and as a member of the Urashima Family, is taken very seriously." She smiles, not of amusement, but of silent approval. "We have been trying hard to straight out our relationship with the Urashima Family for a long time, and after years, it seems this is finally coming about." She looks to Antonio. "I might add that the fact that Urashima Kanako is part of your Space Fighter Team is something that did help us on the matter, as Kohaku Dono has a close attention towards her." She remembers her talk with Urashima Kohaku Dono prior to Kanako's coming to the Dojo, 2 years ago. Details from Kanako's past were something still enshrouded in a veil. The girl was not very open about herself and her past, but Urashima Kohaku himself was with the delegation from the Urashima Family group accompanying Kanako years ago. A High Priest from their Shrine in the south. Something that surprised the Council of Elders at the time. The Urashima Family was very secretive about a lot of things anyway. But they were a trusted member from the Circle of Founding Families.

"We NEED this Division to work and develop properly. Maybe not only due personal reasons, but we sure know what happened here years ago." She closes her eyes, breathing lightly. "It is true we all have been affected emotionally over that, but it is also true that it shows us we cannot ignore what is happening out there. Be it as it may, we would all be involved if things go really nasty. Urashima Kohaku Dono understood that." Kura taps the table with her right index finger. "Yet another reason to finally clear out the mistakes from our past with the Urashimas." She closes her eyes. "Mistakes we abhor, and that were done by people long gone, who paid the price for their foolishness."

Kura Aoyama has been a fierce advocate of ShinMei developing an active hand on the space effort being mounted by the United Nations and the international group formed since the necessity of a real defense against alien threats was recognized as necessary. Kura and her supporters leading a new but already respected group inside ShinMei structure, Antonio himself being a formidable fighter pilot, and assembling a strong fighter pilot force among ShinMei warriors. But the Council of Elders was concerned about the new endeavor and the implications to ShinMei Ryu. Their concern actually dividing the members into those willing to support the Space Division project, and those advocating the simple deactivation of the Gate and the termination of further studies and missions offworld. Their voice was small, but yet hindered a bit Kura's projects. The help from Urashima Kohaku and the support from the Circle of Founding Families were indeed welcomed.

Kura closes her arms.

"Kohaku Dono is a kind and considerate man. Priesthood was deep ingrained into him, as well as his understanding of the realities we are facing now. He understood the implications of what we learned up to this moment. And traditionally the Urashima Family, a family of priests and scholars but also of warriors, has always been known for their innovative and daring ways, not only for their fearsome ability with hand to hand combat techniques as well as their love to help and guide. Something the Aoyamas came to value since deep in the past." _And I am really grateful for his support._

The history from both clans interconnected in many occasions during history, since times already lost in the mists of time.

But there was a deep stain between their relations, a deep rift existing for some time now. Something the Aoyama Family was trying to correct for years now.

Yumiko looks at Kura.

"And Kura dear, be sure of this; the Council of Elders is also aware that you do maintain good relations with Kohaku Dono, and that Antonio seems to have gained Kanako's trust." Yumiko smiles her known devious smile. "Such facts also earned support for our little cause here." She adds then. "Short of getting one of the Urashimas marrying someone from our Family, that is as good a movement towards strengthening our ties."

The fact that members from the Urashima Family have good relations with members from the Aoyama Family and ShinMei is too important to be overseen by the Council of Elders and the Head Masters from ShinMei. The fullest of their history being kept only to the high ranks of the powerful organization ; The rulers of ShinMei and the members of the Council of Elders and the Circle of The Founding Families.

"I have teached you well on political machinations and when to recognize good opportunities, Miko Han." Kura answers.

"Ah, well, pity we do not have such chances as marriage candidates. But we cannot expect to have everything." Tsuruko pauses for a bit, thoughtful. "I sure know how the Council wishes to accomplish better relations with the Urashimas." She rests back on her chair. "Were we lucky enough, we could find someone suitable for Motoko on their Family, if she liked a chosen candidate." She sighs. "Not that such would be easy…"

Kura makes a thoughtful expression. "As Yumiko is already married to our dear Antonio here, we still have you and Motoko indeed on the line." Her eyes looking at the ceiling while saying this.

Yumiko fidgets at her seat, looking to Tsuruko through the corner of her eyes while taking her glasses off for a bit. Antonio just studies his pad. Kura was never holding back with Tsuruko as most people usually do, Yumiko and Antonio included. Kura was always hoping Tsuruko would eventually take such subjects in a lighter way, surelly a sign of finally going over her own past.

_She may blow out, or just ignore Kura last statement. Which will it be now?_ Thinks Kura, awaiting Tsuruko's next words.

"I know Motoko can be a hard case." She looks to Kura. "I know I can be a hard case as well…" She smirks. "But you are Family as well, my dear." She adds, in a light tone, but with bright eyes on Kura. "Therefore we could count you as, by your own words, on the line as well?" Tsuruko displays a half smile then.

_Eh? Making fun of it…that I did not see coming… _Yumiko looks at Tsuruko, trying to hide her surprise just now. Antonio punches a key in his pad too strongly, making it fall to the table, trying to hide his own surprised expression. He witnessed more than one almost fight between Kura and Tsuruko about exactly such kind of teasing.

Kura looks back to Tsuruko, smiling as if satisfied with the brief exchange. "Oh right. I do not have time for this you know, at least for the time being. And on your case, no one would expect the Head of the ShinMei Ryu to marry an Urashima. That would be asking too much of a grace." She looks thoughtful again. "But yet Motoko could be a good candidate, were she ever interested on someone from their family." She changed her target fast, yet Kura was somewhat happy inside.

Yumiko adds then. "THAT could be more of a grace than expecting our Head Master to do so, given Motoko's attitude and no real knowledge of the Aoyama Family history, not talking about knowing who are the Urashima Family, and what we are trying to do here."

They all made light laugh over that, as they all were well aware of Motoko's reaction if such idea was proposed. Chances were she was not even aware of who were the family the woman that owns the place she was living in now belonged to, even if they were disconnected to the Urashima main family; such was her detachment from the real ShinMei Ryu, or the real depth of Aoyama Family's history.

Kura takes a deep breath then, and looks to Antonio.

"But now, let's move towards the reason that brought me earlier back here." She looks serious, her eyes sharp, becoming all business, once more.

"Antonio, how well prepared is the team you assembled to test those fighters the SG Command told us about? That cooperative project with a friendly alien race called Scynthians?"

"Urashima Kanako and Kervona Neo are off world as of yesterday, already with SG Command personnel. We were practicing on some kind of simulation device on Atlantis for a time last month prior to the little starship hijacking jaunt, given that the simulator could not be brought to Earth. They are on the way back to Pegasus now, on the starship Agamemnon, as well as some others from their teams. As for myself, I flew the simulations as well, and feel quite confident to handle those babies" He grins. Antonio was anxious to test those ships, if they could do what he saw on the simulators. "I have two men here, who were with me on the Atlantis simulator before. They are at the Dojo as we speak."

"Good" Nods Kura. "Some recent Intel made SG Command a bit nervous 3 days ago. It seems there has been some kind of activities by unknown parties near the fringe of the Treaty Area. The Intel was acquired by long range sensors, but the energy configuration matches H'Tak specs. Nothing conclusive, but there has been some kind of commotion among the System Lords, says Tok'Ra information gathering. This has made the SG Command and the Scynthian representatives willing to step up their schedule, and begin test maneuvers no later than 5 days from now." She rests back on her chair, looking to Antonio. "Can we do that?" She notices Yumiko's brief smirking at that, but she says nothing.

"Well, yes. I will need to call the others, and we will need to recall the Agamemnon, but they will be in the Milky Way yet for 14 hours before engaging full Intergalactic Drive, therefore we will be able to contact them through SG Command." Says Antonio, though not very happy to leave so early. _Man, they haven't had enough time to rest since the last mission…even the ones offworld were supposedly on stand by for training, still more than 15 days until any new real assignment…_

Antonio is not happy but so are things. Not really a man of complaining, he is already preparing on his mind what he needed to do after this meeting.

"Well, they asked us to have our people ready. A Scynthian vessel will meet the Agamemnon on a pre-set location, as they advised me they already recalled that ship to participate on this test, and the maneuvers will begin as soon as the Scynthian vessel arrives" She turns her pad off. "They were afraid of any suspect activity now. Be it as it may, the present defensive forces we have against the Goaul'd are not what we would hope to really possess. And the Asgard forces are still recovering after their final battle against their age old enemy. They could not assist us now, as they are mopping up their own grounds." She adds then. "We cannot rely on outside help forever anyway. Asgard forces have their own affairs to take care off, and the cure for their genetic problem now accomplished will surely make them first tend to their own for a time. They have their own race to save. What we need is to assemble a working force that can really act as an effective defense for our planet." She sighs. "New times are upon us. ShinMei will definitively need to learn and adapt to these new times. From not knowing about stellar civilizations to now actually being a part of galactic power plays in so little time. "Well… " Kura closes her eyes for an instant. "We NEED to be actively participating on what is being prepared to defend Earth, and we need to develop an active task force to operate out there on our own. We fully know, knowledge carved by fire into us, that we are already a part of it all, even before this alliance was made."

"We do not know what we can do yet, but we need to be prepared should any treat starts to move against Earth and its people." Tsuruko looks a bit sad now. "Life has become quite complicated as of late. Not enough to hunt demons and such…now we know what those really are in nature, and that there are other threats out there as well. Supernatural giving way to science and understanding, and yet every bit as daunting. And now we have a greater universe to deal with…for good or bad." She looks to all present, eyes sharp. "We are already committed to this effort for a long time now, the commitment signed by blood once. Should something like what happened here once come to pass again, we will be prepared. And those daring to defy us will know to think twice before moving against ShinMei Ryu." Her voice was sharp and focused, confident. All present knew Tsuruko's feelings over this very subject.

"Sure, and we are already forming a formidable force here, thanks to Kura and Antonio." Says Yumiko, though she is not happy with the idea of her husband flying away again so soon. "But Kura Sempai, what is their opinion over this possible movement at the borders of the Treaty Space, as you put it?" Yumiko is really worried. "Are we in any definite danger? They are the ones used to deal with such." Yumiko is concerned, and they were still getting used to now being part of something embracing other stars matters. Sometimes Yumiko gets amazed at how strange reality was, and her lack of experience over these new matters still unsettling her a bit. She looks briefly to her husband, while he checks his own pad.

_Superstitions, demons, magis…now we know those are not fruit of supernatural but actually scientifically understandable and part of universe's physical, natural laws…I thought we would enter a more stable, tranquil age, without danger lurking in the shadows…and now we got thrown into some kind of Star Wars thing…and I do not even like science fiction movies._

She sighs inwardly, worried at many things, her husband's safety among those.

"There is no definite threat yet." Kura says. "Ship maneuvers can be seen as normal, legitimate activity. The System Lords seemed not willing to initiate new hostilities after their latest defeat and the confiscation of the H'Tak we helped acquiring." She looks at everyone in the table. " But being prepared is always a healthy way of tackling things, and those new fighters from the Scynthians seem to be a very promising acquisition to the combined effort into the Space Force being assembled now." She sighs. "Times change, so must we. Now we see there are more to the stars above us. Good we start to think on what ShinMei own course will be in these new times. Not only to defend, but also to be prepared to strike when necessary."

"On this I totally agree. We need to prepare our own people." Yumiko knows her own position on all that was happening. "But we need to adapt ourselves as well as learn to adapt to these new times." She adds. "Learn and adapt, to be able to move with purpose and focus."

"On that account we shall prepare!" Tsuruko says, resting her hands on the table. "But never forgetting our responsibilities here as well." She closes her eyes briefly, remembering some moments from last night. "I must point out also that we cannot neglect ShinMei original mandate as well. One of those being the fact we vouched to guide and protect. I recall we acknowledged a long time ago that Ki wielders, being gifted with such ability, are also responsible for acting properly." She looks to all present. "It came to my attention that we may be neglecting one of the mandates we had on ShinMei since its creation; to search and teach people able to use Ki, and ensure that such ability is never abused." She is serious. "Many now are starting to display crude Ki abilities, and so it happens that some are abusing it. Such is not something we can control in full, but we must ask to all operatives and our personnel spread as observers to ensure we can detect any great abuse of Ki abilities, or else innocent people may suffer. And that is something we must always strive to avoid."

Yumiko nods her head. "Although we now know the Universe out there is also something we need to be aware of, we need to carry on tending our people and our old mandates on our little piece on the said Universe." She touches her glasses. "After all, our battles, here or out there, are meant to protect people." She adds. "And losing sight of matters here will not help in the long run. Besides, as things go, we better know who can use Ki and can learn how to really work with it. That means more possible warriors to our own ranks." Yumiko does feel that to be prepared means to be steadily increasing their own ranks.

"On that we all surely agree." Says Kura, to what everyone nods in approval.

Antonio rises.

"If that is all, now I need to go gather my personnel here and explain the situation. Kura san, I will talk to you about schedules and warrior's assignments on the upcoming maneuvers shortly." He stands, bowing. "If you all excuse me" He looks to Yumiko. "Anata, we talk again in a bit. I will join you for lunch." He says serious.

Antonio was a man of responsibility, and as much as he wished to be more with his wife, he also understood the importance of what was said just now.

"Hai" Yumiko nods. "I have some matters to clear with Tsuruko and after I will be working on the material Kura brought us, anata. See you soon" She waves at him, while Antonio leaves.

Kura stands up.

"Ok! I need to prepare some reports to send to the CSA representatives overseeing these maneuvers. I will be back to talk later." She stands, looking at Tsuruko. "And of course there is this situation of debriefing yesterday's activities of a certain ShinMei Master." She sports a really healthy smile. "Jah ne" She nods and departs the room, not without blinking to Tsuruko. "We better never neglect what is really important while dealing with the more mundane matters at this place, is it not true?" She says while passing the room's doors.

"Oh my….she will not let it go, I see." Says Yumiko, straightening her glasses once more.

"That I noticed" Nods Tsuruko. _But I would do the same were we on reversed sides. _She laughs in her mind.

Yumiko looks at her pad. "Eto…it seems I will have to try and ask Morisato Engineering to speed up the visit from his _techs. _As things are faring now, we better upgrade systems as fast as possible." She sighs. "And yet life goes at the Dojo. Ceres Victoria arrival is confirmed. All set as well."

"I can always count on you to straighten things out fast, Miko Han" Smiles Tsuruko, agreeing with her sister on the system upgrading matter. "As for Victoria, well. Teaching is the heart of any Dojo, and we are always happy to offer guidance for those seeking such." Tsuruko nods to Yumiko.

"Ah, Yumiko Han…" Tsuruko, looking her sister in the eyes, remembers a point she wants to try clearing on her mind. "Have you ever met someonewith a dark Ki aura?" Tsuruko cocks her head. "I mean, Ki coloring has nothing to do with intentions and all…but I do recall studying something on dark auras on my Ki lessons." She pouts a bit. "But I was not a really bright student on that subject, I confess."

Yumiko tries to recall her own knowledge over Ki reading lessons.

"I do recall Master Hikari always admonishing us to never go into conventional views or pre conceptions over Ki observation, when we are able to observe Ki manifestations. Bright auras can easily be dangerous for they may cover the wielder's true intentions, and be aggressive ones…bespeaking of lack of control as well. Too much spilled energy, wasted." She closes her eyes. "I recall him also saying that usually the not bright fields usually bespoke of great self control or introverted uses of Ki energy. Such fields usually are more of the protective kind as well, though I cannot be sure right now. But those are not necessarily dark, but just not very bright." She looks to Tsuruko. "I also remember when he entered the class emitting a somewhat dark field…the day when he received the notice of his wife's departing us. He was trying to shield it, but ineffectively. Yes. That day he was engulfed in a somewhat darkened aura, which was held at bay by his will. But I think Master Hikari himself could help you more on the subject, Tsu Han."

She looks quizzically to Tsuruko, over her glasses' lenses. "But why the question?"

"Ah, nothing really. Just curiosity after talking to a friend." _I will talk with Master Hikari then…_

Tsuruko looks serious now. "Miko Han, as Kohaku dono's name was mentioned in this room, what about matters concerning the Urashima Family? How are things faring?"

"Well, Kohaku Dono is really working near Kura on everything related to the Space Division. He is happy wit Kanako and her position within our forces as well." She adjusts her glasses. "We should not haste things up though. He is still not very forthcoming about their family and never said anything about a real alliance with us like we had in the past. We can expect things to improve slowly, but we still have a lot of grief to clear out."

Tsuruko sighs. "True indeed."

Yumiko looks up, remembering some second hand information she had concerning the family from the south. "I heard from members of the Circle that there was some kind of problem within the Urashima Family concerning their old Family Head prior to their comeback to the Circle. The man seemed to have been quite a figure, and one the Urashimas were not really fond of. But little we know aside Circle member's gossip, given the seclude nature the Urashimas reveal when their family is the subject. The only other source close to us would be Kanako, but she was clear from the very start that she had nothing to do with the Masters of her family, keeping herself actually distanced from them for the little she talked about her family. She was surprised when Kohaku Dono came to talk to her back when she entered our ranks."

Tsuruko nods. "I recall those times, and Kanako's stance, though Kohaku dono seems to be slowly reaching the girl." Tsuruko holds her chin above her right hand. "We need to be slow but I wish we could settle those matters from the past once and for all. Aside the subject of clearing past sins, there are more present and serious reasons to be working closer to the Urashimas once more."

"I am quite aware that the researchers who studied the Aoyama blades here are pushing to visit their Shrine and study the fabled Hina Blade, as it is related to the remaining Aoyama blades. The ones here are now partly understood, but as legend is mixed with truth regarding those blades, their request is reasonable." Yumiko crosses her arms. "But the Hina Blade and what revolves around it is still a very sensitive subject. And I will not press Kohaku Dono about this. We could very well end our hopes of straightening out things with the Urashimas if we press this very subject now."

Tsuruko nods, closing her eyes, thoughtful, recalling what she knows about the whole subject.

More than 150 years ago an aggressive and wrong move made by the Aoyamas before the Urashimas' land became part of modern Japan created a bloody rift between the two families, making them rescinding their position at the Circle of Founding Families and breaking any relations with the Aoyamas for over 100 years.

In the last 50 years, they slowly opened for conversations again, and a possible way to regain their trust was once within reach for the Aoyamas

Deep was their shame over what happened in the past, and any talk about the Hina Blade Incident was almost taboo for members of the Aoyama Family, as they were at fault.

But after the discoveries of the Gate and what the connections it had to the family treasured blades and the cache of alien tech found at the Master Dojo premises, the nature of the ancient Hina Blade and the story around it was again taken seriously by the Council of Elders. But they would never again attempt to gain control of the fabled blade by force. The Hina Blade belonged to the Urashimas by right if the legends were to be taken for truth. To forcefully gain control of it again would never happen. They also know that if the stories were really true, they could destroy easily the blade if they suspect others were planning to steal it. They knew how to do it, and they would not hesitate to do so.

The secrets around the blade were many, but the Urashimas would die before anyone touched it without permission. Such was already proved real by the sad and bloody incident from the past, when a really stupid Aoyama Head Master tried to take possession of the blade, saying that ShinMei Ryu should have it, as the legend around the sacred blades belonging to the Aoyamas tied them to the Hina Blade. All of them said to be gifts from the Sun Goddess Amaterasu to both families. And the legend also said that the Hina Blade was special, a key to some important secret.

This Aoyama Master, his name uttered with deep shame, led a secret attack, sending a task force into the Urashima Sun Shrine, under the reasoning that they were more suited to protect the blade, as the Urashimas were not a great warrior family, and that if their blade possessed some special power, it should be with the Aoyamas. In the hand of true Warriors already possessing the other known blades.

He died in the attack, but not before destroying one of the Aoyama's blades by slaying a Priest from the Shrine with it.

The attack was averted but many died then. The very act was a huge betrayal, as both families were allies since times immemorial, even if both existed on different countries, as the Urashima Sun Shrine is located in Osaka, which was not part of the Japanese Country until the end of the 19th century, when it was officially turned into part of Japan.

The incident created a huge rift between both families, and it was deemed as an act of cowardice perpetrated by the Aoyamas then, as they were mostly warriors, whereas the Urashimas were mostly priests and scholars, their warriors being few, but fierce.

It was a time of turmoil. The next Head Master, who was unaware of the attack before it came about and that never supported the idea of taking the Hina Blade by force, tried to explain things out, but to no avail. The members of the Council at the time that were aware of the plan were punished by death, but the innocent blood spilled was a hard fact to just forgive and forget.

The connections were severed, and although the new Head Master swore that no Aoyama, and no ShinMei Ryu warrior, would ever hurt an Urashima again, the grief caused the two families to distance themselves from each other for decades.

This was over 150 years ago…

Now both families claimed the incident was over, and as new times approached them all, the Urashimas were once more open to dialogue, though the Hina Blade Incident was never forgotten.

Actually after over 150 years without a permanent representative in the Circle of Founding Families, the Urashimas were back again. This was related to the fact that Urashima Kanako was part of the task force being assembled by Antonio and Kura, and a member of ShinMei Ryu ranks for over 2 years now. And as the Aoyamas were for a time now trying to bring the old Shadow Warriors Family from the south into a new, renewed alliance, dealings with them and their representatives were taken with great care. The very fact that Urashima Kanako was part of Antonio's Team being reason for happiness among the Elders, even for those against the Space Project under way.

Little meant that at the time the girl came to the ShinMei she claimed to have nothing to do wit her family Masters anymore. She was an Urashima and that was enough. And truth is that soon after her entry into ShinMei Ryu ranks, her family sent a representative to the Circle, making it all seem as some kind of attempt to approach the Aoyama's without a full compromise at once.

It was all seen as a signal that the Urashimas were beginning to open for a possible strengthening of the families' relationship once more. Something even more desirable due the new times unfolding upon ShinMei Ryu. Even though they were deep connected to the spiritual, the Urashima Family was known for their innovative and daring views, as well as never being shy of learning new ways and improving things. ShinMei Ryu valued their dynamic ways now, as ShinMei itself was not that much adaptative, something that could hinder the whole organization sometimes. Big organizations sometimes have the tendency to dogmatism and monolithic thinking, and infusion of new ideas, views and behavior was something they needed. But such to be accepted needs to come from a source they do respect, thus the recognized value of the connection with the Shrine keepers from the south. After years not knowing news from the Urashima Family and its affairs, they seemed to have come through some changes on their last decade's ways, and were starting to open again.

The stain on their relationship severed their link for a long time, being it solely fault from the Aoyama Family, the reason behind the rift between both clans a sore spot on the proud Aoyama Family history and a painful reminder of the responsibilities they have, of their own human nature, prone to errors but carrying a high responsibility by wielding the kind of power they have. They needed restraint and they needed to be aware of what such responsibilities and powers meant.

As a family and as individuals.

The Urashima Family was once again approaching the Aoyamas. The Family itself went through turmoil during the last decades said rumors which could not be confirmed as ShinMei was never able to get a clear information about them, for fearing of straining more the faint ties still existing, but the chance to fix old disagreements and make new ties was upon them, and ShinMei as a whole would not let that opportunity pass.

Especially now that it was possible that the Hina Blade did indeed possess some important secret in it, being it from the same origin as the blades the Aoyama had. Their nature was tied to the Ancient tech found on their grounds, and even though the blades they had were indeed special, they just guessed what the Hina Blade could really do. Their blades were special, but as weapons only, as they kept themselves always pristine and were extremely impervious, but the legend of their origin was clear to say that the Hina Blade was special among those already unique weapons, legends stating it was responsible for keeping locked some great evil, or power, at check. The old documents over the matter were on the original language spoken on the area the Shrine was located, and it was not clear if what the blade controlled or kept locked was indeed evil or some kind of great power.

They could only guess what such could mean by the light of what they were discovering at the Dojo´s premises.

And Aoyama Tsuruko could not risk jeopardizing their slowly healing relationship just by acting in haste. There was simply too much at stake.

"Ok, we will not press for anything related to the Hina Blade subject, but in time we will need to do so. But we can wait for now." Tsuruko knows she will need to talk about that sometime in the future. "First let's build true and strong bridges through which we can amend the past and build a new future for us all." Tsuruko is serious, conscious of her own role within ShinMei Ryu. Since the coward act an Aoyama perpetrated trying to gain power and steal something precious from a friend and ally like the Urashimas once were, deep was the will of every Aoyama to erase and correct this terrible mistake in their history.

The very story of the sad act made by members from the Aoyama Family in the past felt so _wrong_ to Tsuruko. Something inside her always felt repulsed and sad about the whole incident when she was taught the real history between the Aoyamas and the Urashimas. Indeed the act was coward, but ever since Tsuruko learned it, something inside her felt twisted, a deep sadness was felt by her over the whole episode.

Tsuruko would never put at risk the slowly healing process they were finally being able to reach.

Yumiko looks at Tsuruko, aware of the kind of pressure the Council should be exerting upon her over this subject as well.

She also knew that once the Council did proposed Tsuruko to think about marriage with an Urashima. That was shortly after the coming of Kanako, starting a really close relation with them in years. That was one of the few times Tsuruko snapped in a Council meeting, actually quarreling with them. She was not against the idea of a marriage to link the families, but only if both candidates were willing to it, and she was NOT willing to abide to any Omimai. She was not ready yet to open herself to a new companion, even if for the Family.

"Hmm…all right." She seems to recall something. "There is something I wished to bring to your attention as well, Tsu Han." She sets her two hands on the table, as if to support herself now. "As we mentioned Motoko today, is it not time for our young sister to start her studies here at the Dojo? I know her stance over some subjects, but yet she is an Aoyama, and that brings responsibilities upon us all." She seems quite serious. "Actually, with all that is happening as of late, I think it is time for us to talk again with Motoko. We do have a lot happening here, and she is Family, after all." Yumiko was never the one to go around a subject, especially something concerning family matters.

Tsuruko lowers her head, looking at the table in front of her. "You are completely right, my dear, and I thought about that recently myself. But Motoko's attitude always touched a sore point on me." Tsuruko closes her eyes briefly. "But you are right. It has been a long enough time away, and we have given her as much space as possible. And given that by now her own abilities will be revealing themselves more and more, it is time to teach her how to use them properly." _Somehow becoming aware of Kei kun's experiences calls my attention to the fact that Motoko is a great Ki wielder, and that makes her all the more in need of learning how to deal with her abilities and the responsibility such entails. I trust her judgment and intuition, but knowledge is necessary to us all._ Tsuruko looks at Yumiko. "I will call Urashima Haruka and see how things with Motoko are faring_." _

_If more people with responsibility and knowledge are out there, less are the chances of an abuser like the one Kei Kun met to escape unpunished, making innocent and unprepared people suffer. I am sure Motoko would go hard on such shameful people! Motoko Han has many issues to solve, but her sense of honor would make her mad at such behavior as I noticed on Kei Kun's memories, at least by what I was able to perceive yesterday._

Tsuruko misses her young sister, but her own feelings at the matter always hindering her decision of convincing Motoko to come back. A twinge of guilt was always there, even though there were no real reasons for such. But Tsuruko herself feels a bit responsible for never insisting with Motoko to clear out her mind over what troubled her for a long time now.

_For different reasons we never really tried to talk about some subjects, Motoko Han. But it is time for you too to start moving out of your own past._

Tsuruko is intent on correcting the present state of affairs between them and their young sister away from Kyoto.

"Ok, but then let me call Haruka. She is an old friend after all, something no one in the Council ever knew." Blinks Yumiko.

Yumiko kept her friendship with Urashima Haruka for herself during her University days, aware that Haruka and her immediate relatives were actually disconnected to their main Family affairs as her friend told her once, much like Kanako claimed to be as well, both being apparently not aware of their history with the Aoyamas concerning the Hina Blade Incident, something expected as the whole incident was now know to very few people in upper echelons of both families structure. Actually the fact that Motoko was at a house owned by an Urashima was not of common knowledge to the Elders, but they knew the owners should be trusted by the Aoyama Sisters, and that was enough. The Council learned not pushing into personal family affairs a long time ago, acknowledging the sisters to take their actions with responsibility.

For those not aware of the full history between the two families, the Urashimas were just a powerful religious family, with a rich old history, and keepers of a Shrine in the Osaka region for centuries. A Family which had political disagreements with the Aoyama Family in the past, something that created a not very friendly relation between both families for a time now.

"I have not talked with Haruka for a long time." Says Yumiko, while standing up. "Besides, you have things to attend to. I do have some of my own to clear out regarding this latest news, but I did intend to call Haruka anyway."

She starts to leave, but turns at the doors threshold. "But, fearing to unwillingly thread into Kura's steps, I say we still need to talk over your last night. I sense you have a lot to tell, be you aware of it or not, Tsu Han." She says, smiling, while leaving the room. "Jah ne!"

Yumiko departs in a cheery way, but Tsuruko can sense the underlying worry about her husband's upcoming assignment.

_We will surely talk, dear sister. _Her eyes now were lingering a bit on the spot where her sister was a moment ago._ I also sense your own thoughts a bit troubled by these latest news from our American friends. _Tsuruko straightens herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _Being who we are, and doing what we do, our lives are always prone to unexpected and sometimes unpleasant turns. But I am confident all will be fine_. She opens her eyes, a thoughtful but nice smile on her features. _But concerning my last night, I still want to process a bit more of what I saw, felt and experienced._ Tsuruko extends her two arms over the table in front of her, looking thoughtful.

This subject brought by Kura was not expected, and she needed to see the reports over Kura's proceedings while away from ShinMei.

_Again a lot of things are happening fast here_. But she does have some decisions already taken. _I still intend to meet Kei Kun in spite of it all._ Tsuruko is aware of her responsibilities but she is also intent on carrying with caring again for her personal life. _I also intend to talk with Master Hikari before lunch._ She takes a mental note about what she wanted to do. _I just hope things do not escalate into trouble fast around here. I do feel something is brewing up…I can't deny it._ Her eyes sharpen a bit. _But then again, dealing with all this now heightens my will to move ahead myself and makes me cherish even more all the moments such as I had yesterday! After all, what we all do here is ultimately to protect people in general, and those we especially care about in particular._

A fleeting, astray thought crosses her mind: _And good thing I never abided to that Omimai idea, yes…_ She caught herself at this moment, and looks with a reddened face to the pad at the table in front of her.

She rises from her seat, scooping the little pad from the table and moving out of the Conference Room, her loose hair flying around due her swift movement. As she moves out of the Conference Room she taps her head twice with the little pad, sticking out her tongue at her own thoughts now. _Meh, why have I thought that? Fufufu…_

She sports a bright face while going to her office.

As she threads the corridors of the ShinMei Ryu Complex, she activates her pad's comm. pack; "Omoikane, please file the recording of this conversation at Room 17 as Confidential Class A3, to be locked under my own security codes."

- Done as requested, Tsuruko Sama - Omoikane answers almost immediately.

She pauses for a moment, organizing her thoughts. "Now, I have some calls to place; first please contact…" She carries dictating her commands to Omoikane in a cheery voice.

The tall, raven haired warrior moves to her office, already lining her next 4 hours as best she could on her mind. She planned to be done until midday, no matter what.

SSS

Keitaro, having woken up early, is feeling pretty okay this morning.

_Oh my, it is good to be using my body to something more than cleaning service! Or punch bag duty…_

Keitaro was going to his room, after working out on the Resort's Gym Room.

_It has been a while since I made real exercises. I do recall Kana 'Neesan always admonishing me about keeping up with my exercises. _He scratches his head. _She always said that it would not to be fitting for an Urashima to be caught physically weak. Plus girls in general would appreciate someone with attention to health._ He sticks his tongue out to that line of thought just now. _Ahah, I can't say such worry is out of my mind right now to be really honest!_

Keitaro, after the previous and night, was still amazed at how kind, and at the same time, how dangerous, his new friend were. Tsuruko did impress him in many ways. Still, he felt something more there, though he was not ready to fully recognize it himself yet

But of one thing Keitaro was really aware of; He has not felt this good for a long time. But even though that was true, he was a bit afraid of immersing fully into some of his feelings.

_Oh…I can't start drooling for the first woman that seems nice and friendly towards me…but I can't deny that yesterday was one of the most pleasant days I ever had, even accounting those moments at the park with those trolls._

He enters his room, readying himself to take a shower and then tackle a bit more of the ordered drawing.

_I also can't deny she is one of the most gorgeous women I ever met. _He taps his head lightly. _Keitaro no baka! Stay away from problems for the time being. Let's enjoy the moments we have…as for anything else, well. Better not dwell on dreams for a time Urashima Keitaro! Enough problems back at 'home' due dreams and such! _

He enters the shower, and suddenly remembers something.

_Oh! I completely forgot to call Haruka back! I hope she did not wait for my call until late yesterday! _He turns the water on, lathing his head wile thinking. _I will call her after the bath…then back to drawing!_ He smiles, feeling energized and happy. _Then lunch with Tsuruko, and sightseeing Kyoto with her! Niiiice_! He is quite content, the gloominess of not so long ago set aside.

Keitaro was feeling well.

Lately his life seemed to have taken a really troublefull path, and many sad memories were sadly linked to his time as manager of Hinata Sou, adding to his other memories. He did have good memories as well from the times there, but his mistake carrying on trying to endear Narusegawa Naru did carry a lot of grief now, even though he was not aware of such before, holding her as the focus of his old dreams.

Wasted time trying to endear someone that never accepted him. Not that such was new to the young man.

_Seems like I am used to try to be accepted by those who do not care about me._ A fleeting somber thought comes to his head, but goes as fast as it comes, at least for the time being.

He enjoys the hot water over his body, giving in to the simple pleasure of a hot bath after a good workout.

While Keitaro dries himself, he starts thinking about his life, or a part of it.

_What have I done up to this day? Why have I been so caught up with something that brought me so many problems? _He wonders about the promise that held him captive for so long a time. _True, I never put this into doubt, my own attitude with the promise girl and the matter of getting into Tokyo U. But these latest events are finally making me wonder about the whole thing._ He scratches his head, and after changing, he goes to the balcony of his room. The morning breeze and the scents from the forest coming from the woods around the hotel filling his lungs, gave a pleasant sensation. _Oh Kana dear…you tried so many times to help me out of this obsession of mine._ He uses a word he never used before to refer to his Promise. A term Kanako used once when discussing with him, causing them to have a real fight once, years ago. _Now I see your point 'Neesan. Gommen nasai for getting mad at you for trying to make me see the truth. If I think clearly about this, were not for your patience and even those funny attempts to hook me with friends of yours, I could have really become a weirdo, or even a hikikomori, locking myself from the world after the first failures at Todai. _Keitaro closes his eyes, feeling the air around him. _The World holds more to it, I see it now. There is a pain on my heart, and the promise still rings on my heart. But not for that woman anymore, as I know now who the girl really is. But the idea of love and romance, and acceptance, is something that rings deeply inside myself. I never planned to be alone and to become a weirdo, obsessed with empty dreams…but that is what I have been doing for a long time it seems. _

Keitaro, never before doubting his life up to the last events at Hinata Sou and his latest Exams at Todai, is now aware of many things he has not really enjoyed up to this moment. School, friends, the thrill of getting interested in a girl. He went through his life up to now with little to no other idea than getting into Todai. Worst, he now does not even know why. The main drive up to this moment was to find his beloved one. That he did, or at least the girl of the Promise. And everything went downhill from that time on.

_I tried so hard to get into Todai…and never once did I think about what I wished to do there. Whenever I thought about Todai, it was to think about the meeting with the Woman of My Life, the one that accepted and loved me by what I am and not for any other reason, and certainly not by my bloodline or Family. _He leans to the hand rail, looking to the woods. _Gosh, I never even thought about the real woman behind the promise. I was only focusing on getting into Todai and meeting her there. Have I ever really thought how this woman would really be? Not a single time! I was so focused on getting there that I never dwelt on what it would be after meeting the girl._

He sighs._ I must face now that some of the drives behind this are not only due the fabled promise. I see now my own feelings over my relationship with my family are part of the equation…_Thinking about Family was never easy for Keitaro.

He stands, hands firm on the hand rail in front of him. The matters surrounding his family were yet sensitive for the young man to address fully. _In the end it was not even necessary to enter Todai. I met the girl before. And boy…was it not a ride in the end?_

He thinks about the times he was beaten and bad mouthed. About the scars on his body. About the scars on his mind. Granted, some of the oldest scars were gained in another time, under other circumstances. But the time on Hinata Sou added to the physical marks left on Keitaro up to the present. And all of those scars were borne from intolerance and lack of acceptance.

_But a ride I would easily forego were I aware of what was ahead of me. _Even thinking this, he was smiling. _But I can't deny it, not all was unpleasant. The thrill of meeting the Promise Girl for one, albeit a fleeting thrill at that. And acquiring a new friend in little Shinobu. Kaolla chan is charming on her on as well. They both will grow into nice women, giving time. _Keitaro cares for the little ones at Hinata Sou. Shinobu was like a little sister, one he never had. He tried to look after her, the way his beloved older sister cared and looked about him. Kanako have always been a bright star amidst sad memories from his family. His parents, Kanako, Hina San and Haruka. He was proud to be able to say they are his family. But the Urashima family had showed him its hard face as well in the past. He knew well how hard they could be, harsh and unyielding.

He sighs. _Kitsune could be a nice woman as well, were it not for that tricky personality of hers. She should try to act differently. She is beautiful and intelligent. I hope she changes some of her attitudes in time, for if she does that, she would have many men after her. _He laughs. _Not that she is not a success with men right now. I bet she does get a lot of attention. _He remembers his own reaction when first meeting Kitsune. _I may have been focused on my Dream Girl, but I never said I was oblivious to women in general and cute ones in particular. Greater is my own regret now when thinking about this…_

Keitaro leans on the hand rail, lowering his head.

_Motoko chan…I always admired your dedication and strength, but your impulsiveness and your lack of understanding always struck me as wrong. I wondered if your training and rigid views were the reason of such, but then again I met a Master now…a true female Master and a really strong Ki wielder, and she differs from you in so many ways…thus it is not because of your training. Is it family? Your stance at times made me remember old Toriyama Dono._ That was a sour thought for Keitaro_. In any case I wish you really learn otherwise. Try to listen to others. I believe you can be so much more. And yet you did hurt me so many times without even listening to my own side of events. But I do not wish you any bad. I hope you grow to be like the woman I just met. _Recalling the scene in the park, when Tsuruko stood up to defend a young man being physically offended by his friend, he can't deny it was so very hard to remember Motoko's behavior. The differences between both women were more than age. Maturity and personality were so different. Keitaro found it strange that Tsuruko somehow made him remember Motoko. Maybe the raven hair, or the proud stance she bears herself. But the gap between the two was at the same time too big on Keitaro's mind.

He enters his room again, looking at the table where his drawing utensils were sitting, atop the sheet he is using now, a finely drawn image taking shape on it. _And here I am, after meeting the Promise, Dream Girl and discovering that much of what geared my life was nothing but an empty thing. I did noticed that before now, for that is the reason I have come to Kyoto, but after the day I had, it dawns on me strongly how empty an important part of my life has been up to now. _

Sitting at the table, he holds a pencil, toying with it while resting his back at the chair. _I thought until not so long ago that I would find bliss when entering Todai and fulfilling the Dream…but why? Even I am mesmerized at everything now. Once long ago I made a promise to never raise a hand against someone I know, and care for. That promise I can understand now…but this whole mess I made with my personal life up to now is a mystery even to me. Why the idea of that promise rang so deeply on my soul. If I think about it, it was unreasonable, a child's promise! Why then I made this mess in my life! Do I even know what would I really do at Todai? Which classes? Which graduation did I seek for? My only intent was to meet a girl?! How much more pathetic can I be? Maybe Toriyama was actually right about me. _

Keitaro remembers the times when he cried on his room, and Kanako finding him doing so. She raged against the Urashima Family Master and his stupidity, holding Kei to her arms, saying that no one had the right to mistreat her brother. They both longing for their father and the days before his passing away, when they could laugh all together.

Looking at the table, he sees his drawing materials, and also the portable media player holding his collection of mangas and animes. _Since I know about myself I liked to draw. Even my hobbies were geared toward arts, but I never thought about enrolling into any art related school. The idea of Todai was never linked to something to build a career. Gosh! Todai was simply a 'Meeting The Girl' point. I also feared even more being rejected by the Family Elder, if such was possible._

He looks fondly at the drawing he is making. How much fun and enjoyment he has when doing that. _Seta san told me once, when he was visiting Haruka, that I could join him as a drawing assistant any time on his field projects. I had talent for that. Haruka agreed, but there was no such graduation on Todai. I dismissed it as a hobby only. _He sighs, resting the drawing in the works at the table. Tsuruko's face was easily recognizable on the drawing, and he was working fast with it, happy with the results so far. _Finding the Girl before entering Todai took away a bit of the fuel to study, I need to admit. That and taking care of Hinata Sou alone, not talking about the problems I had there. Narusegawa allure was strong on me…she is beautiful, and to finally discover she was the girl I made that promise was a shock. Her attitude towards me was so strange. At one time nice, then_ _vicious and violent over simple accidents or pranks. _He stands, pacing the little space he has in his room.

_I should have known better and tried to clear things up before they went the way they have gone. But her attitude at one time made me nervous about the whole Todai subject. I see now I had a faint hope she could change her attitude towards me once I was there, graduating in some prestigious area. But then again would she be dating me or the area I choose on Todai? Deep down I see now I was becoming hurt with what I was starting to recognize. Maybe I knew even before the latest failure that the main reason to fight and enter Todai was already lost. What would I do there anyway? The main reason was saying out loud and clear what her impression was about me, that on a really daily basis, and sometimes quite painfully._

Keitaro lay on his bed, spreading his arms. _But in the end we both failed. And you know what? That was for the better. Though it was not a decision of mine, it helped me get away from the grip of that Promise. The nudge into reality was big enough this time for me to readdress everything. And the last two days have been so interesting…have I missed how much until now? _

He opens his eyes, sitting in his bed now, adjusting his glasses. _I will make the most of what I am experiencing from now on! I finally started seeing things both Kana 'Neesan and Haruka tried to tell me for so long while I was being a real dumb one. For them both, but also for myself, I will move and experience life as it should be. I may even try something related to what really interests me since a long time ago. This Todai thing was a shame from the start and my attitude is not even something I should dwell much into. Sure the Promise idea still rings a bell within me, not for Narusegawa though…she surely made a nice work on killing whatever I could feel for her…but yet romance is something I always loved. Maybe I will be able to make and fulfill a really valid promise some day, with a woman that truly loves me and that I truly love back. When that comes, it comes. I just can't carry on living focusing on things the way I did up to now._

Keitaro stands, looking to the sky visible through the balcony's door. _Time to wake up. Truly wake up and start caring about me and the things I want! And the people that really cares about me._

He suddenly slaps his head, remembering Haruka's call. _SHIT! I should have called her already. It has been only 2 days, but I bet she wants to know how I am. The way I left I bet made her worried. And I said I would call back yesterday. _

He hurries to the phone, hoping she would be there now. He wanted to go out with Tsuruko soon, and that meant he would take a while to get back, and he did not want to call Haruka much later in the day. Not after already having not called back the previous night. Not that he feared Haruka's reaction. He respected her a lot, but more than that, she is a dear one to him, and he was intent on no longer being a reason for her worries. He was intent on not burdening Haruka nor his older sister Kanako anymore. They already did so much for him.

He sees now that they never doubted him and always considered him as family and friend, and he should have given more consideration to them, and not to those rejecting him, be it Family or friends.

_**...

* * *

At the same time, on Hinata Sou – Haruka's Tea House.**_

Haruka was a bit grumpy this morning. The girls told her Keitaro phoned yesterday, and that he would call back later…

She waited, but the boy never called back.

_Damned timing from Keitaro yesterday! My luck, he phoned when I was out! _Thinks Haruka while drinking hot, pure coffee.

She waited, trying to imagine what to say over the situation now about Todai and this matter of Test Revision, but he did not phone again._ Ah, Keitaro! And what will you do with this information?_

She starts her chores at her Shop, but her mind was still on the situation, and to what could become a really touchy matter if what she feared was remotely true. _Anyway,_ _I hope that whatever comes ahead we can solve without too many problems. There were enough already to really upset me. Now I am really starting to get pissed of. _The fact that she could have gotten Keitaro's contact the previous day was making her even grumpier.

Haruka was still worried about what she verified at Todai the day before. But she knew that to take any further actions, she had to talk with Keitaro. _Well, while I am unable to do much over that specific matter right now, I can do a lot around here, keeping a close eye on Hinata Sou_. She smiles thinly at this thought. A rather dangerous smile, not a really friendly one.

Those who knew Haruka would know to give her a wide berth while she was at her present mood.

…

**

* * *

**

MOVING FORWARD 

**Chapter X**

**End**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – **This is a fanfiction work and it is to be deemed as such. Love Hina characters and all crossover elements and characters are property of their creators. This fanfiction concept and any original characters in this work are responsibility/property of its creator, myself.

**

* * *

**

**MOVING FORWARD**

**By**

_**VoidHawk**_

* * *

…

…

**Chapter XI**

…

…

* * *

…

_**Present**_

…

– _**Sirius Star System – **_

Antonio could see from his cockpit how badly outgunned the Scynthian ship was.

He looks up and down, right and left. Senses in overdrive, he could see they were flying into a hornet's nest, swarming with angry fighters.

He is still shocked at what he saw when Kanako's fighter became a ball of bright light. As his attention was directed right in front of him, he did not see the fleeting image left flying in high velocity after the ball of light vanished.

He was monitoring all exchanges between their wing members. Fast orders, vectors, calculations, all were being exchanged between voidhawks. The AIs of each ship voicing their tactical analysis.

The H'taks were going to win.

Ariel was lost against the pummeling of the two huge warships against it. And the voidhawks were severely outnumbered.

It all seemed like a bad joke. They retreated to seek shelter and inform their comrades of the calamity they had flown into, but as soon as they arrive from the battlefield, they find all hell breaking loose at their supposed safe haven.

[-Attention fighters! This is Ariel. Break out and leave at once! We will not hold much longer-]

They could see it was an open broadcast, in an attempt to make the deathgliders abandon their aggression against the voidhawks. An attempt from the Scynthian captain to save at least the fighter wing pilots.

It was a futile attempt, as the gliders wanted blood and felt assured by their sheer numbers.

[-Attention all voidhawks! We are not engaging gliders. Fly straight to the H'taks. We need to get them off Ariel!-] Antonio listens to their wing commander. It was not the place of warriors to count the odds, and Antonio knew what their duty was.

Ever since he started the development of the ShinMei Ryu Space Division he knew that it was dangerous. But they would try to keep those dangers away from Earth and those who they loved there.

[-Attention all voidhawks, change to emergency configuration. We will attempt to break through using the extra defensive armor. -]

Antonio was receiving, as were all the fighters, the info burst from the leading fighter. They were to accelerate hard and use the gained momentum to hammer through the fighter wall in front of them. The space around them was full of stars…each star a glider reflecting this system's sun.

_Damn, this is madness…and we will not be able to steer. _They were flying maddeningly fast. Behind the enemy fighter wall he could see the Ariel, being pummeled by the H'taks. It was a hideous scene.

Looking above and below him, he could see the silloutes of his team mates as his voidhawk's system enhanced each image.

[-Change now!-] As he sends the mental order to change, he sees his comrades flashing, becoming midnight black spheres hurling towards the enemy fighters.

_Kanako, Takeshi… you both haven't got even the chance to fight…_ Antonio was counting the seconds the AI informed they all would need to pass through the enemy wall…a whole 30 seconds…an eternity! He could feel some bumps in his way, but his momentum was immense, and he kept going on.

The gliders could do nothing, as the diamond hard spheres were flying too fast to lock any weapon on them. Some in their flight path paid the price, being hammered, destroyed in seconds by the kinetic force imparted by the deadly fast spheres.

…

All voidhawks flew through the gliders wall, their vectors straight to the ships locked in battle.

…

_Three…two….one….Change! _He got his system back, and his enhanced eyes could see the ships ahead of them, looming ever faster. But they were still far, and the fighters behind them were hot in pursuit.

[-We proceed ignoring the gliders. Configure for ship-to-ship missile launch as we are near enough. Attention to hear shielding-]

Antonio could see what Gold One wanted. They would try to use their missiles to cause an overload into one of the ships pummeling Ariel. They had not enough fighters to tackle both but at the very least they could try and disable the shields of the nearest attacking ship.

_They cannot fire against us using their anti-fighter batteries before we launch the missiles! _Locked in battle against Ariel, their shields were up, limiting their firing solution.

The idea was good, but suddenly more fighters could be seen leaving the H'tak. _SHIT! They have more? How many of those bastards can they cram into those behemoths!?_

[-Scramble! WE MUST LAUNCH OUT MISSILES OVER THAT BASTARD!-]

Gold One was angry, but focused. Antonio corkscrewed to his left, the enemy tantalizingly near him, and yet not into firing distance but the fighters ahead of him were already firing against them.

As they notice this, the fighters at their backs were also approaching. To his dismay, Antonio saw them fast approaching from behind while they were hurling towards the ones coming from the H'tak. They had to veer to right and left, flying parallel to the enemy's formation back and front.

As their situation seemed lost, he sees a bright flashing above and behind the H'tak they were targeting. His first impression was that another enemy cruiser was coming, and then he could see what was there after the big flash.

"POR DIÓS! MIRA ADELANTE!!!!" He screams into the comm.

A giant barrel shaped vessel was hurtling in between the Ariel and their two assailants. Due the formation the H'taks were in, the Ariel was actually now behind the barrel shaped ship!

The Agamemnon, bristling with plasma cannons firing, dropped out of hyperspace almost on top of the H'taks. It's shielding up, it was barring the firing solution over Ariel, and the H'tak was receiving a full salvo of ship-to-ship missiles and plasma cannons.

[-Here is UNSF Spin Cruiser Agamemnon, Captain Stewart Rowell speaking. You are hereby ordered to withdraw from this area. This is Earth domain by the Asgard Treaty!-]

The H'taks knew Ariel was out of combat condition and recovering from the initial shock, started firing on the human ship.

_Not so good…they are alone. Ariel is too badly shaken. It is still one ship against two H'Taks._

[-Attention Gold and Red leaders, we came to assist you-] Antonio knew that voice. _Kervona! _

Out from Agamemnon hangars they could see fifteen voidhawks coming out, followed by 30 human built space fighters. The fighters from the H'tak were taken by surprise, and the voidhawks caught them unprepared, causing the enemy to scatter.

[-Red wing, we resume initial order. Straight to the H'tak. Let's help Agamemnon! -]

Suddenly, the enemy fighters were scattering, but there were still too many. Antonio could see the new arrivals being chased. Although they were holding right and had better ships, they were still outnumbered in the long run.

As Antonio shoot down two gliders, he saw that four were on top of him, already pummeling his shielding. Overload alerts were already flashing in his mind. _Oh, Yumiko anata, sorry…I think this time I will not be able to come home. _Overload peaking fast in his mind-feed infos from his fighter's systems, he thought about the friends he lost today, and his wife and son. _That is it then…_

As he bids his farewell, unable to shake the fighters over him, two of his assailants suddenly become balls of expanding debris. The energy overloading his system decreases fast, as he saw the remaining two enemy fighters' blow as well.

He sees a fast shadow flying at his side. The configuration was strange. _Who_ _is there…this seems like out of a sci fi movie. _The ship was aerodynamic, like a huge wing or boomerang. It was midnight black as their voidhawks, but that configuration was weird.

He receives a communication burst, actually an open one, just transmitting without being directed to anyone. It was ranting in Japanese: [-Korosu…anatatachi wo korosu! Kaite! Otooto…Kaite neh!!-]

_That voice….it can't be!_ He could recognize the voice.

It was Kanako's voice. But there was something chilling in her voice…something that was not there before. And her ranting: //_…I will kill you all! Come back…little brother…come back!// What is happening? _Thinks Antonio_._

A chilling shriek came through the comm and the black wing shaped fighter accelerates hard, towards the H'taks. He could see that any fighter on its path was fast reduced to plasma. The firing output from that single fighter was fearsome.

"Gold leader, have you seen that?"

[-Red Leader, the beacon says it is Urashima's fighter. Though I cannot discern the configuration, that is her! -]

_That much I know…ah, and yes, the beacon is there…damn I have not even paid attention as I already recognized her voice!_

[-She is opening a path through those fighters. Lets help her now!-] They dive after her fighter, fast towards the H'tak near them.

The Agamemnon was holding firmly, when another flash comes from behind the H'taks. Immediately a loud comm burst is heard from all comm units.

[-This is UNSF Spin Heavy Cruiser Yamato, Admiral Kodai speaking. It seems a little help is needed here.-] The second Earth ship, a brand new heavy cruiser comes out of hyperspace. Longer than the Agamemnon, imparting a sleek feel to its barrel shape, it came out of hyperspace already fighting, missiles flying instantly after its Eisnteinian space inception. And its inception vector allowed it to do something Agamemnon could not in order to save Ariel. It came with a clear shot for its main giant X-Ray Terawatt Laser Cannon.

The outermost H'tak receives a full salvo of missiles, and the Yamato went full power with its huge frontal laser cannon. The force of the missiles overload the H'tak shielding for an instant as it was already receiving fire from Agamemnon plasma batteries thus making it flare for nanoseconds. It was enough. Already over the assault of Yamato's main cannon the shield collapsed, letting the Terawatt Laser Cannon beam pass. The top of the pyramidal ship became red and then it exploded, making the ship move into the explosion's opposite direction. Micro explosions could be seen coming out from its outer hull, while the ship was slowly moving uncontrollably away from its previous position.

The Yamato did not stop.

Unseen salvo after salvo of its X-Ray laser was pouring from its main cannon. The only sign of the mortal discharge was given by the small light produced when the beam went through a plasma and micro debris cloud floating in its path. Differently from the plasma cannons, the X-Ray Laser Cannon discharge was completely invisible in cold vacuum. It continued to rain its main cannon over the crippled ship, mercilessly. It was reducing it to molten debris, and then the whole ship exploded as its main reactor blew.

[-This is not a warning. Any hostile ship in this area is targeted for termination. Leave now or stay at your own peril-] The Yamato commanding officer was A plkkkkkkmmimiimiimimdmiral Sussumo Kodai and he was a relentless, merciless commanding officer.

The Yamato targets a tight formation of enemy fighters away from the other enemy vessels. It could not fire its cannon over the ship near Ariel as the allied fighters were still swarming near it, but the tight enemy fighter formation was a sure shot. A really stupid thing to do in space, such kind of flying was sheer stupidity against a weapon like the giant laser cannons they had. The Laser Cannon vaporized at least 20 fighters at once. The fighters vaporizing as if by magic.

As that was happening, Agamemnon was covering the Ariel, while the fighters were showering the remaining battle ship in missiles. The plasma cannon batteries from the Agamemnon were in full throttle over the ship as well, causing its shields to be severely taxed. As the fighter's exhausted their missiles they start pouring energy lances over the H'tak while protecting the missile bearing ones.

While that, the voidhawks instead of pummeling the H'tak were protecting the others, chasing all enemy fighters within their firing solution.

The fighter that seemed to be piloted by Kanako was doing a gruesome act, destroying every enemy fighter it could get. Its flying was fast and precise, far more capable than the other ships. It was angrily relentless.

In the blink of an eye, the whole situation changed.

They were winning, and the remainder enemy ship started to recede, trying to move away from the ships assailing it.

As the H'tak started to move away from the human ships and the Scynthian crippled vessel, the enemy fighters still engaging the human ships started to move to screen the fleeing H'tak.

As that happens, Antonio, flying very near the enemy vessel, was able to see the engraving in its upper hull, near the apex of the huge pyramid…

He froze for an instant, recognizing the symbols engraved on that ship.

The enemy vessel accelerated towards deep space, running away.

This split second proved a mortal mistake, as two gliders were upon him, discharging everything they got on his fighter. He felt, too late to trying to evade, the enemies' fire hitting his fighter. Five plasma shots hit him at full force followed by a single missile hit. Too much for his shielding, which collapsed.

_Oh SHIT! _The ship's AI recognizing the danger changed into its emergency configuration, and for a moment he thought he would die. Even in such configuration, two fighters discharging over him would prove mortal.

The time passed. He felt a big jolt, as if something grabbed his fighter to make it stop, and after 5 seconds the ship reconfigured to normal flight. Antonio notices that his flight systems were dead, he was stuck in space. Whatever stopped his fighter saved his life, for without his flight systems he was inside a very sophisticated coffin. His most advanced systems were totaled. He disconnects from full merging mode. Most controls were down, as his fighter really received a bad beating in the end.

As his systems were down he starts to send a distress signal, and prepares to wait. As his suit could keep him safe for a long time, he opens the emergency latches, opening the frontal cockpit panel to space. As the cabin was not pressurized (standard procedure when in fighting mode) little effect the action had, and he could see the scene outside his fighter.

There was an expanding cloud of debris to his starboard, and to his port side he could see a figure floating in space, over his now stopped fighter. He looks, gaping at the scene he was witnessing. The figure reminded him of one of the Ground Configurations their voidhawks could change into, but it was bigger…and its shape…it was more human-like…a clearly feminine shape.

It was holding what was left of a glider in its arms. It was midnight black and at least 18 meters tall.

His eyes were riveted on the battle mech holding the glider…as it was literally feeding angrily on the enemy vessel. It was tearing it apart, transforming its matter into energy, and engulfing everything…replenishing the lost mass it used in battle…not sparing anything…be it organic or inorganic.

_Oh my god…what is happening here? _He looks wide eyed to the scene. _Do our ships can do that? _

He was receiving its beacon through the suit's system. It was Kanako's fighter.

A chill runs down his spine as he remembered her words before, and the frightening shriek he heard right before the communication with her fighter ended.

The gruesome act went on as the screams of victory were heard from all the comm channels.

…

…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**…**

**

* * *

**

...

**5 Days in the Past**

**...**

_**Haruka's Cafeteria – Kanagawa – Morning **_

Haruka was still a bit upset with her luck concerning Keitaro, but she was also not sure yet of how to even begin the subject with her nephew.

…

While tending the morning guests at her Coffee Shop, her mind wanders to what is happening concerning her nephew. _What can I really tell him about this? I am not even sure yet myself what is really going on here, though my gut does tell me there is something really fishy going on. Ah well…who knows when the boy will call me again anyway. I need to wait, and when he does call back I will see what to do._

As Haruka tries to dispel her worries without much success, one of her employees calls her from the back of her Shop: "Haruka san, please! Keitaro kun is on the phone!"

Haruka advised them to call her immediately as soon as Keitaro called back.

Haruka quickly excused herself while another of the girls took her place attending to the customers and goes to the phone grabbing it a tad hurriedly: "Keitaro! Why haven't you called back yesterday? You did leave a message telling me that you would call back later!" She sounds hurried, actually noticing that she still has no clue as to how to start the real subject with her nephew. "I did wait, you know!" It went out a bit briskly, rather out of her character that, but Keitaro seemed not to notice it.

-Ah, Haruka! Really sorry! I did mean to call back later, but I ended up caught up in the events here and I got back to the hotel really late –

_His voice is different somehow. A lot more relaxed than the last time we spoke right before he left. "_It seems your trip is being fun already, neh?" Despite being really worried about Keitaro and the possibility of him actually entering Tokyo U, she feels a bit bad right now, for the whole subject would probably upset Keitaro. After all, the affair with the Toudai tests and Narusegawa's actions made him choose to travel, and now both Toudai and Narusegawa are in the middle of the subject again.

-Ah, you can say that indeed! I have had in the past 2 days more fun than in the last whole year, to tell you the truth- His voice was energetic, something she was not noticing from Keitaro for a time now. Such brings more uncertainty to Haruka's intention to tell him her own thoughts

_Am I right bringing this up now?_ Haruka tightens her grip on the phone, now unsure as to what really do. _But if I do not tell him what is happening, he may never really forgive me. After knowing it all he would make a decision over the matter. It is not for me to withhold such information…I am already in debt with the boy for letting him out alone this whole time here._

Haruka objectively knew she was not responsible for the boy's situation, but emotions are emotions, and she cared for the boy.

"So, tell me, how are you faring then? You did not call back in two days." She goes the easy way at first.

-Ah, Haruka…Gommen! It so happens I am in Kyoto right now." A brief silence comes. "Ah, and that reminds me, if I see him around I will make sure to tell him your regards- Keitaro says cheerfully in the other side of the line.

She smiles at his words "Keitaro, thank you" _Ah, were I able to talk to Seta san he could help me with this!_ She sighs silently.

The silence stretches for a minute, when Keitaro goes on – Ah, Haruka, it has been sooo long since the last time I had a time off just for me! It figures both you and Kana 'Nee san were right about me and Toudai. You both always said I should relax a bit once in a while. –

Haruka listens, bowing her head.

-I almost went hikikomori some years ago, remember? - He laughs at this. – But see, I may have come to my senses at last. Enough trying to do something for the sake of empty delusions- His voice is firm – I spent far too much time actually doing nothing but studying and lately working at Hinata Sou. My social life is nonexistent at all but to care for the Dorm these days – He sighs audibly at this – But that is neither fulfilling nor really healthy –

At this, Haruka replies "Come now, you did a wonderful work up there!" She makes an evil grin at this. "And I am making sure your work is not wasted while you are away. You might have some surprises when you are back".

-Surprises? Ah…well. About this, I do not intend to come back soon anyway. Actually I made some friends here this past two days, and one of those already promised to show me around the place. I am really enjoying this time I'm spending here.- He pauses for a few seconds, his voice turning a bit more serious now. – And also, I am beginning to understand a lot of things on my own now. Things I should have seen way before now. But I want to believe it is never too late to change. Jeez, I am only twenty years old anyway…though I feel tired of some things already- His voice went a bit somber now. – Haruka san, do you think I've become a weird person after closing myself off to all the people around me all this time? - He speaks hurriedly now, and Haruka listens quietly at this. – I wish I was a bit different now. A bit more experienced on things. I am already 21 and I feel I have lost a lot of my youth…and both you and 'Nee san always told me to do otherwise. I owe you both quite a big apology for never listening to what you said to me before –

_What is happening now? You did realize quite a bit in a very short time. I wonder what have you being doing this last two days…_ Haruka has always worried about Keitaro's behavior and tried to speak with him at times, but the boy's ideas were like settled in an iron cast. _Whatever is happening, I am glad you are coming out of this well. _She seats at the bench on the telephone side, now feeling suddenly tired for some reason.

_Then what will you do with the news I have here? Will you charge back? Is this really the right thing to do?_ Haruka thought silently for a bit

– Well, I am happy I was able to talk to you now, Haruka! Sorry for not calling before after telling you I would keep in touch. I will call again soon ok, but I need to go now –

_Wait! What am I doing! _"Keitaro, wait! There is something I need to talk to you about!" _I can't keep this in the dark. Eventually he will discover and then what? If his decision is true about his actions up to this moment then this will not be a great deal. On the other hand, be it as it may, he may have a chance to enter Toudai, if that teacher's words were right. It s up to him then, and he will know he was apt to choose fully. _

Haruka rights herself in the bench, making her decision. "Keitaro, neh" she starts "You see, 2 days ago Narusegawa came in and told the girls that her test was reevaluated at Toudai." She stops a bit, and Keitaro listens, not saying a word.

"At this point, she then told everyone that they found out the correction was wrong at the time of the results' publication. Toudai's examination team, after reviewing her tests found out that she passed." She stops, but no reply came. "Keitaro, Narusegawa entered Toudai." She says in a somewhat subdued voice.

-Haruka- Kei's voice came out evenly, calm. – Haruka, you see…we checked the results, as we always keep the answers to check how we did…and our tests came out almost identically in content – He laughs bitterly at this. – Maybe because we studied together all the time after I came to Hinata Sou – He stutters for a split second. – And you see, there was no mistake. We failed. She even got a bit behind me on the answers -

_Ah, Keitaro, that is what is bothering me you see. I know you would not blunder on something like your own results review…_ "I know you did review the results together. But she says she had gone to Toudai to request a review…and the result was that she passed." _And that answer came out too fast!_

Keitaro's breathing is even in the other side. - Haruka - He does not add any suffix here. She knew he was distressed, even if he did not show it.

He goes on, voice even. – I am glad for Narusegawa Kun. - _Formal eh._ Notices Haruka. _–_ But you see, this has nothing to do with me anymore. –

"But Keitaro, I visited Toudai to ask about this situation. They told me that her test was reviewed after her request, a request that must be placed by the affected party. I can't do it for you here. It is possible that if you come and file a review request here, you may pass as well." She goes on. "I know you got upset with this all, but here there may be a way for you to get into Toudai. It is not what you have wanted all this time?"

–Haruka san, that was true some days ago, and I tried as hard as I could for a long time, but I failed time and again. – He raises his voice a tone. –But the drives behind my attempts were in reality empty delusions. My reason to try Toudai was ridiculous at best! I think it is better to leave things be now. Maybe all the failures up to this moment were already a clear sign that deep down I knew my reasons were not the right ones –

Haruka wrinkled her eyebrows, and carried on: "You may be saying this now, but I still think you should at least check this out. If it is true that you passed, it is due your own value and effort, and that should be acknowledged." She carries out before Keitaro replies: "At least as a closure of these latest events on your life, you should check if you passed or not. Then it is your choice indeed entering or not. You can move ahead after this without any regrets…" Haruka fell silent at this, waiting Keitaro's answer.

-Haruka san, gommen neh…I really need to go now. I will call you back again soon. - His voice is faintly strained, but few would perceive it. Haruka would, and so would Kanako if she were talking to him now.

Haruka feels a bit sad for being the bearer of what could have brought a bit more of confusion to Keitaro, but she sincerely felt he needed to act upon this matter. Not because of Toudai or Narusegawa or the damned Promise, but for himself as a man wishing to start anew. She knew that by trying to deny some things and forget them without a real closure we may create worst worries in the future.

"Keitaro, I do apologize…but I had to tell you this. It was an important matter for you for far too long. I still think you should close this matter properly, but I respect whatever decision you may take." She sighs but tries to keep a cheery voice now. "Do enjoy your time there, and be certain I do support you!" _I felt I failed you already and I do wish to atone for that... _"And do call again! I may get upset if you just vanish to have fun with some new friends there!" And she says, in uncharacteristically playful tone now: "Who knows, you might even find a suitable girl there to cheer you up!"

Keitaro coughs loudly at this on the other side. –Ah, well…who knows. Though I feel I have a lot to learn about social manners before starting anything new. I lack experience in many subjects due my own fault neh- He says, laughing nervously. –Then, jah ne. I will call you again-

He hang up, and Haruka set her eyes on the phone at her hands, a mix of curiosity and worry on her face and eyes. _Humm, there is something here…_ She rests the phone back, standing up, her face sporting a strange grin. _He may do as he pleases, but I still think he should come back and see this through. But I do understand why he is acting like this now._ She slams the phone table with her right hand, eyes suddenly sporting an angry look to them.

_And yet, if I find that there is indeed something wrong with this whole matter, there will be prices to be paid, and I will surely collect them personally! Due this it seems I even brought a burden to Keitaro when he seems to be doing really fine…Dammit! _She straightens her apron. _Ah, but he seems to be doing fine indeed._ _I will tell little Shinobu later. I do know the little one is worried about him._

Looking up, she holds her chin, thoughtfully. _It is also time to contact the Aoyamas. Though I cannot do much in the Narusegawa's case right now, Motoko is another matter altogether. Her behavior is worrisome, and I do owe Yumiko a word about her little sister's behavior. The hard phone calls are not over yet, neh._ She looks at her hands and to the door leading to her Coffee's saloon._ But later. Now work!_ She is not very anxious to carry on the phone calls now. Especially considering how the Aoyama's could react about their young representative at Hinata Sou.

Haruka goes back to tend to her clients. She is not completely satisfied with the situation, but at least she did what she thought was the right thing to do for now. For this time on it was not her decision anymore concerning Keitaro, though she would help him on whatever she could.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At Hinata Sou, Kitsune was still upset with the things she was noticing on her friend.

On more than one occasion in the past she disagreed with her friend, which was natural as people have different opinions on many kind of situations, but the latest events where becoming too worrisome for Kitsune just to let it go.

_Ack! I am not sure what to do! I am really sorry for my own behavior all this time, and even if it is late in regards to how I acted all this time to Keitaro, I will talk to him if I have a chance. But Naru…what am I supposed to do with her? _Kitsune scratches her head with both her hands in confusion. _ARGH! I am not used to being this worried! Damn stupid situation this one. But then again we should have expected something like this to come about. At least I should have, for I kind of knew some of Naru's ideas and actions at least concerning her personal life_.

She straightens her hair, and leaves her room. She had her duties to complete and at least for the time being, she would not think about things. Kitsune was aware that Narusegawa had a boy friend for some time now, and deep down she felt bad for Keitaro, but then again it was not her duty or whatever meddle in other people's lives, even though she thought Narusegawa should have properly told such to Keitaro, then the boy could try and forget her. More than once she thought about telling him the truth but backed off worrying that such could be a kind of betrayal to her friend. Now she was feeling more than guilty at to where things have gone.

_Mah, ii neh. Better start working and think about this later!_

…

As Kitsune is bringing clothing from the bathrooms to the laundry, she passes by Narusegawa, who was preparing to leave once more. The sight angers Kitsune, as all the others were doing their part caring for the house.

"Neh, Naru. I thought you were responsible for the laundry today. I have been to the laundry room at least three times already and I have not seen you…"

"Ah, you see, a little problem has come up and I really need to go out for a bit. Just leave everything there and when I am back I will take care of it, ok?" She says with a pleading face, but it was not the first time since they began to tend for the house that she skips her duties.

"Look, it is not for me that you need to ask or explain anything. But if Haruka comes to check then we cannot hid that you are not around…" Kitsune is with a blank face, more disappointed than anything at this stage. It was already hours since she woke up and started doing her duties of the day.

"Look, once again it is not our duty to be doing this! Damn thing is, the one that should be here is out there enjoying his time wherever he is, and now it seems that his "Aunt" took his side. Who owns the place and calls himself kanrinin? I will do it later ok!" Her voice is angry, speaking fast.

"We all are becoming aware of what means to take care of this place…" Kitsune looks to the pile of clothing on her arms now. "Should we not allow some time to Keitaro? He was trying to do a lot of things by himself for a long time now."

"It really seems you are on his side after he threw his little tantrum and ran away after failing Toudai. I do not understand it. And I do not care! I will do what I need later, ok. But first I have some personal things to take care of." She sighs, walking briskly away. "I thought that your words before were unthought-of ones but it really seems you are more a friend of him than mine. Fine Kitsune…be it as you wish."

Dumb folded, Kitsune froze in her place, eyes wide at the blonde's reaction. "Jeez! What is going on here? Weird and weirder…" She has a sad expression. Kitsune was Narusegawa's friend since they were little, but she was acting more and more as a stranger.

Motoko, who was coming from school at this time, was able to hear the last of the exchange between friends, and saw as Narusegawa left in anger.

Looking at Kitsune, she speaks to the girl still looking at Narusegawa's exit direction.

"Err…Kitsune san, it is not my place to put my fingers into others' affairs, but don't you think you should try to talk to Narusegawa san? You've both been friends for quite some time now, even before I arrived here." Motoko even being reserved was worried as to what things were coming about around her. She did not mind the work and all, but she could feel the tension growing inside Hinata Sou, and the reason for her was simple and plain wrong.

Kitsune looks into Motoko's eyes, determination on her own ones. "Motoko chan…would you oversee something wrong, even if a friend was involved?" She sighs. "Would you let things go just because your friends are involved?"

"N-no, of course not! I would try making my friend see what is happening. Wrong is wrong and letting things be would even be wrong towards your friend! You must be true to yourself as well. If you do not like something wrong, you cannot justify accepting it just because of friendship." Motoko answers, a bit surprised by Kitsune's seriousness.

"Thank you, my friend. Now I need to go for it seems there is extra work with this here." She says, showing the clothing on her arms.

Motoko observes while Kitsune follows her way. _That girl is changing. She was always playing around...but those two were so close not long ago. Why this now? Why I feel that since Urashima left things were really falling down?_ Motoko looks at her bokken, thoughtful. _It seems it is really his fault…he seeded this and now look at what is happening. That is why I was against him staying here since the beginning! Things were peaceful before and now look at how things are here…_

Taking the only conclusions she was able at this moment, Motoko goes to her room to change her clothes and start her chores. Right now work in something physical seemed better than dwelling on thought patterns that would just anger her at this moment for she had no way to even vent her frustration over the one she held as responsible for what was happening around Hinata Sou.

Speaking with Narusegawa in the night before made her certain that her opinions over the boy were right all along. Pity in her opinion was that Shinobu and Kitsune seemed not able to see it all. Not even mentioning Haruka.

...

.................................................................................................

...

Keitaro, after listening to what Haruka said, and saying his goodbyes, hung up the telephone, and headed for the bathroom

to splash some water on his face.

He looks at the mirror, looking at his image reflected there.

_And what does this mean now? So Narusegawa did not fail her test…but how? Not that I wished her to fail in the first place, despite the way she treated me, but the question is that we checked all answers. We failed! _He stares at his own eyes in the mirror. _But if what Haruka says is true, shouldn't I request this review? I know my initial drive to enter Toudai was wrong, but then again, entering there is an achievement per si. And I could also study for a career for myself. I could be someone and not just a nobody like me now… _He looks at the mirror, not really seeing anything. _Maybe she would not be so angry with me anymore… _He remembers his last two days, and snaps out of it in an instant, looking at himself in the mirror once more.

_What am I thinking? Would it even matter? Do I need a person that acts like Narusegawa as a friend? Haven't I been through enough already?_

And Tsuruko comes into his mind. _And haven't I seen that the world outside of Hinata Sou and that cursed promise has so much more to offer?_

He combs his hair, a bit nervous.

_And yet, Toudai…I could be someone after studying…for I am really not sure what I am or what I want right now…and that is starting to bother me a lot. _Realization over the time he spent chasing clouds was coming to Keitaro. He was becoming slowly aware of himself as well. Thinking about Tsuruko, he felt somewhat lacking. She seemed so mature and secure. Such thoughts made him wish to become something, someone better.

_But why this now? And truthfully I even abhor the whole Toudai matter now. The whole affair seems so futile. And I am sure I failed the damn exam. Maybe Narusegawa wrote her answers differently from what she saved for our check, but I am sure about my own test…or am I not?_

Drying his face, he goes to the balcony, observing the day outside. _Bah! This is nonsense! Why do I need to go back right now to check at something I don't even care about anymore! Sure it would be nice to know I had not failed, but right now I really do not want to go back. Not to something I am not even interested anymore._

He thinks about what Haruka said, about ending this subject properly. _Ah, but what is it to end, Haruka san! I am not willing to deal with this anymore…I will live what I am living these days, and later I will see things through. Let me be carefree for a little while. And let me enjoy these days with Tsuruko a little more…who knows when I will have the chance to be with her like this again. It has been so much fun this little time we had so far. I wish this to last a bit longer before going back to deal with Hinata Sou and what I made of my own life up to this moment. I do not even know what I want to do with my life right now. Be back to check this Toudai thing may be pointless when I am not even aware of my own goals._

_I am even afraid that I may part ways with that beautiful woman eventually and never see her again…what are the real chances of being more than a friend to such a woman? I should know my place here. _His fear making him wishe to quench any thoughts of Tsuruko right now, trying to divert from her. Making him turn to old paths for safety. But he felt alone doing such_. _He felt that this would not be the answer for him.

He turns towards the balcony's door, resting his back in the balcony's handrails, staring at the telephone. _I imagine Narusegawa is happy now, being able to enter Toudai..._ He suddenly has an image of Narusegawa smiling, in the way that has enchanted him for so long. It has been a long dream. First the promise back in his childhood. Then coming to Hinata Sou and meeting the girls. It was not a very nice beginning one might say, but he was there despite his clumsiness and lack of experience with the opposite sex. He slowly worked his way with the girls, but never quite really tuning with the only one that really moved his heart even before knowing that she was the girl from that old promise, Narusegawa Naru. He held that dream and hope for a long time. The image stood in his mind for a moment. Tears came into his eyes, his heart feeling tight, like a hand was clenching it_. _He tried once to reach Narusegawa's heart, and he thought he could win over the girl he loved. He failed.

_I truly loved you Narusegawa…but it has never been enough._

He remembered some of the nice moments with her, those times when she helped him, when she seemed to be opening for him. Her smile, her scent, her voice.

_I sought your friendship, then your love…but things never really worked between us, is it not true_? The smiling, beautiful image suddenly was not there anymore. He remembered the beatings, the silly misunderstandings that always ended up in pain, when he limped alone to his room, to tend to himself, afraid that Haruka could discover how hurt he was. Not a word of caring, fists and sword coming to his way mercilessly. Not a single small fault was forgiven. And the moral beatings, the scorn she sometimes displayed, launching hurtful words at him. Oh yes, Motoko was there as well, but Naru, her actions were the most hurtful.

_Even though I tried my best, you were so mean at times, so fast to act and so deaf to any pleas…never believing in what I had to say. I was so pathetic I can see it now…_ The image of Narusegawa, face in anger, faded from his mind.

At this moment, he suddenly remembered the beautiful raven haired woman he met so early in his trip. A woman that was both strong and tender, both skilled and patient. Tsuruko could be a frightening sight when she chooses to be, but at the same time she had a grace that mesmerized him. He remembered the dance when he first met her, the time at the park when she defended a boy, the scary act with those bullies, and the onsen.

_Oh my…I thought I was lost then…after touching her body like that. _He looks to his hands, remembering vaguely the feeling of Tsuruko's breast on his hand before he went into complete panic and despair. _Were it with Narusegawa or Motoko, I think I would be in a hospital by now. _He closes his eyes for a moment.

_Had I met a woman like you before, Tsu chan, I bet some things might have been a little different for me._ He laughs at his own thoughts. _Or they would not! I was blind then. I had to wake up from my delusions before meeting anyone!_ _But such things can be painful, though necessary._

He enters back the room. _I may actually have one thing or two to say to Narusegawa before leaving this all behind. I think I can understand that, but in reality I owe her nothing but a lot of pain. I don't feel like even talking to her, though this new situation is weird enough._

He remembers the last events with her, and the way she treated him lately. His back end burning with the memory of more than one spanking.

The matter with the tests did upset him a bit deep down, but at this moment Urashima Keitaro was not interested in dwelling on things that were very painful to him. His present reality was more interesting and pleasing. Far more.

But Haruka was right, deep within he felt that a closure to it all would be necessary eventually. And maybe he would need to take some action. Hinata Sou was under his care after all and he would not be able to run away from his responsibilities forever. But as for right now, the day with Tsuruko was yet to start.

_I am not sure what you did Narusegawa…the review requests were supposed to be open for 4 days only, beginning yesterday. That much I knew since my first year trying to enter Toudai. And the answer itself should take some time. Of course there were some exceptions in the past for justified reasons, but then again we checked our exams…how could we fail to check something so important…and then again the results were there for us to see. There were no answers where we could have been misinterpreted by the checking team…I really do not understand this at all._

Trying to brush the whole subject aside, he sits at his desk, working a bit more on the drawing for Tsuruko. _Ah, you know what, damn it all right now. I will get to this later, but not now…not today!_

In a sense he was still running away but right now that was the only thing he could do. He turned his attention to the drawing he was working in, dedicated to it.

He wanted it to be his greatest masterpiece to date! _I want to see that smile, and to know it was because of something I made for her_. The image of Tsuruko and her smile was engraved in his mind now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Great Master Dojo Training Facilities – late morning –**

…

"So, you see my dear, having a dark Ki can have many meanings, and most of those are very different from what many people thought in the past" A man around his sixties, Master Hikari was athletic and full of energy. But despite the appearance of strength, he had a very gentle voice, controlled and well cultured.

Tsuruko, listening with attention, listens to the Master in respect. Even being the Head Master of the whole ShinMei Ryu, she knew to whom she should pay respect, and this man was one of those she respected the most. Not only for his knowledge and wisdom, but for the past she shared with him. He was one of the few that survived that fateful night 5 years ago, when many where lost at the Master Dojo, including his own wife, alongside Tsuruko's husband and her parents.

"Well, it can be then that the person I am talking about has something really traumatic in his past, and that experience made him, unconsciously, create a kind of defense to protect himself, the only kind of defense he could produce without knowledge on how to control his Ki output ?" Tsuruko asks as her curiosity and worry are reflected in her eyes and voice.

"If it is as you said, with the Ki release more noticeable when under stress, yes that can be true. Such ability can be very useful to retain energy when such is needed, especially to people with low Ki output and no active training in dealing with their own Ki. Then they can harness enough to help heal both body and soul." He looks thoughtful for a bit. "But if the field is too intense, as in the way you described it in his case, it means the person has a high output capability without any knowledge of it. Such could be troublesome, for it would hinder the person to an extent. It could also mean that something really strong happened to them…requiring a lot of energy to be dedicated into the healing, protective process." The Master looks to the room, where many young students were practicing focusing of their Ki. "Such state would not be noticed by most people, even for those with such happening to them. Actually the very field could be harmless through the whole healing process occurring to the affected person in most cases. But if the load, and by that I mean load both to the spirit and the body of said person, is too strong, the field may collapse. And such collapse is more like an inversion. It could be very harmful then. Not because the Dark Ki is inherently bad, but the resulting rebound of inverted energy would act contrary to the field's original function of protection, causing effects that may vary from a mild sickness to really serious health deterioration.

Tsuruko seems thoughtful, eyes showing her inner thoughts. Hikari puts his hand over hers, over the bench they were sharing at the training room. "But for that to happen, a really big trauma would have to befall the person again before the healing process displayed by the dark Ki and the suppression effects run its course. So whoever is that you are worried about, just by having you here asking this is already placing him in a long distance from being into any traumatic situation like that, right? Friends can take care of each other and you are more than capable of helping this person if you are this concerned about him."

He gently looks at Tsuruko, and she becomes as bit red at the thought of her worrying about Keitaro. "Err, thank you. And the person I spoke of is most of the time cheerful and well." _But this kind of explains why I can't feel his Ki at times…whenever he feels a bit nervous or distressed._

"But then the Ki containment effect is not harmful at first?" She asks once more.

"As I said, not in normal circunstances. There is no danger in the effect itself. It just shows the person has a great output capability and no control at all over it, which you said is true at times. Actually it shows that the person has great potential in Ki output terms but with no training at all, be it conscious or not." He looks to Tsuruko, smiling. "In the past people thought that Dark Ki auras and the absence of Ki at certain times were signs of possession or evil. That is born from ignorance and we already learned otherwise in our times. Research on this subject is already producing very rich material. Of course Dark Ki also means the person has come through a lot, and experiences may change people. The kind of experience that creates such degree of protection and healing necessity may well twist people, but as you said, the person you spoke of seems to have a normal Ki flow if not neither stressed nor disturbed. That means he went though whatever and kept himself true, the Dark Aura an effect of his latent capability to focus his energy into a kind of protection and not a sign of being a thorn, twisted person. If I should say so, it already shows a lot about the person. But you are the one that knows him. You are better than me to say anything about that, Tsu chan."

She reddens a bit more at this. "I do not know much about him, but yet I feel he is a very kind man. And I was worried about this. I think I should have paid more attention to our classes in the past." She says, averting the Master's eyes.

"Ahah, true true…you and your sister were never that much into my classes. But then you came to ask when in doubt, and that shows you know your limits. That I respect in you both!" He says, laughing.

Tsuruko stands up, straightening her robe. "Well, I will not take away any more of your time, Thank you once more, Master Hikari." She bows in respect.

"Ah, do not be so formal. And I tell you, I am happy to see you worried by someone like this. You are a nice woman and I am happy to see you asking something about a young friend. " He says his voice low. "Keep it up my dear, and if you need anything or any help, please call." He stands, looking at his students. "Now it's time to get back to work neh." Master Hikari looks to Tsuruko and bows. "It was my pleasure to have you visiting me, Aoyama Sama." He says with affection and respect.

"You can be sure I will call if I need. And I will drop by from time to time to listen to your lectures. Maybe I will catch up with the things I lost when I was younger." She smiles, turning to the exit.

Master Hikari looks to the woman leaving the chamber._ There goes a nice young woman with the possibility of a whole happy life ahead of her if she just makes the choice. I am happy to see you like this. I had a glimpse of your worry for this young friend, and that alone is proof you are ready to start anew. I am happy for you Aoyama Tsuruko._ He goes to his students smiling. _And lucky boy you are, nameless one. Her worrying about you like this is something a handful of men here would fight vigorously for. I just hope your own situation is ok. We all have our issues, but caring and friendship help a lot into solving those._

…

Tsuruko goes to her office to finish things off and prepare for her afternoon.

_I was worried, but most of the time he is ok. I will try to talk more with him_. She smiles. _I will make him more and more comfortable with me, and then I will be able to help him more. Yeah, that is it! Maybe it is something related to the images I saw. But I will show him that Ki wielders can be nice and gentle… _She laughs at this. _Fufufu…especially this Ki wielder here, neh._

Increasing her pace, she goes to her office, relieved to an extent after her talking with Master Hikari, but also worried about how to help Keitaro. She knew more from him now, and adding to what she felt before from immersing briefly into his thoughts, this talk with Master Hikari made her even more interested in the young man. And not in any professional way.

…

Yumiko was at her office, coming up with the activities for that week.

"Herikawa San, please take care about the Computer Core refitting details with Morisato's people. It seems they will be arriving tomorrow, and I want this to go smooth and fast."

-Do not worry, Aoyama Sama, it will be done accordingly. And in regards to the arrival of our guest from England, everything is ready and the Masters in charge of the training are all prepared. They seem to be happy to have some hard practice ahead of them. - The face in the screen, a young girl in her 20's, hair at her neck spoke cheerfully.

- Besides this, the only other matter for this week is the visit to the Old Dojo by Kazami Sensei's group. - The girl in the screen says, looking at something outside the camera view.

"That is an easy one. The Old Dojo staff can handle that easily. Just be sure to set a coffee with us and Kazami san, ok."

-No problem. We talk again later. - Her secretary calls off and at this moment Aoyama Kura knocks at her door frame. "Am I interrupting you?"

"Ah, Kura Sempai! Done with your own schedule already? We can have lunch together then." Yumiko motions for Kura to seat for a moment.

"Ah, well, not really done yet, but well ahead, thank you." She seats, looking to Yumiko. "Err, Yumiko chan…I have not said it back at our meeting, but I am really sorry to be the bearer of news that will ultimately take Antonio out from his vacation a bit early." Kura is really apologetic, and Yumiko smiles at her.

"You see, we here should be used to this already. Not that I like it, not in the least. But when you marry an operative from ShinMei Ryu you need to have some things already settled, is this not true?" She rests her seat back, looking at Kura. "You did nothing, the situation is as it is."

"I know…but he is going far, and we all know you never really liked these trips out. In reality you were at one point moved to support the idea of not creating any Space Arm inside the Dojo. In the end you saw the necessity of it, but never really liked it even though you are working now to develop our space branch very efficiently."

"I always do my best on any task bestowed upon me." She looks up for a moment. "I confess I do not like the idea, but then again I was here years ago, remember? I know it is necessary." Sighing, Yumiko stands up. "Besides, Antonio loves it, and does know the seriousness necessary to deal with it all. In the end I trust him, but I confess I do get worried. I can't avoid it."

Circling her table, she goes to Kura's side, resting her hand over the seated woman's shoulder. "Worry not, I would never hold you responsible for just doing what we need to do. Let's enjoy the time we have now and later work to have more of such times in the future." Tapping Kura's shoulder, she calls her up. "Now, shall we go to where Antonio is? He called me just before Herikawa saying that we should have lunch together. He will free in 30 minutes, and we can walk and talk a bit before meeting him."

As both women leave the Office, Kura feels relieved. "You know, I envy you. I should get less stressed over these matters, but any kind of action regarding our Space Division is delicate to me, and then I worried for being the one to bring the latest news and moving things around here."

"If it were not you, another would have come. Better it to be someone we like and respect."

"Thank you, my friend." They carry on walking through the large halls from the Master Dojo. The place was very lively at this time of the day. "And will Tsuruko join us?" Kura asks.

"No, she has plans for lunch and the rest of her day. I am happy that this matter will not sway her from those plans. She will spend the rest of the day with Keitaro." Yumiko smiles.

"Ah, I see. It is so good to see her having interest in something else but the Dojo. I am really happy with this. Though, I would really like to meet this boy."

"He is a nice young man, and even though not a warrior or anything like that, he and Tsuruko together made a huge impression on the night we first met. My gut tells me the guy is ok. Maybe a bit on the short side, but ok." She laughs lightly.

"Ah, you say…you both are too tall already." Kura laughs. "And you were lucky to marry a man taller than you anyway." She laughs at this. "I hope the boy is ok with that though."

"Hmm, I think he does not care, or maybe even likes it. He is discrete though. Even shy I would say." She looks up. "Well, not that such would be an obstacle for Tsuruko, neh."

"Ah, on that you are right. If she is really interested, I remember she can be really resourceful and decisive in her action…poor boy if he is her target, hahah!"

Yumiko smiles a broad smile. "I am happy for her, and happy that the boy seems a nice one. Where they will get I am not sure yet as it is too early to say anything, but at least she is opening herself again and that is really good!"

Kura sends a side glance to Yumiko. "Have you got any info on him? I mean, Intel is your expertise after all." She smiles to Yumiko, eyes conveying a little malice at this.

Yumiko nods. "Ah, you know, I have toyed with the idea, but I have not done any research yet. Actually, I think Tsuruko would skin me alive if she discovered I was doing such a thing. Let her be for a while. My impression of the young man is good, so for now I will be satisfied with that" Yumiko says, serious. "Though I may do some, um, homework myself, that is, just out of personal curiosity, neh." Her eyes glint in a very dangerous way, the glint of a predator's eye. Yumiko did enjoy her line of work, and was proud of her efficiency on it.

Kura saw the glimpse of the predator there. She respected Yumiko a lot for that. The Aoyama twin was perfect to the position she held at their Organization.

"Oh well, I would not interfere anyway. Tsuruko has been closed to so many things that this happening is something I would not put at risk. As I told you, I trust my gut, and they tell me the guy is ok, if albeit troubled. There are some interesting things about him, but nothing that could be tagged as a problem. At least Tsuruko sees it that way and I agree with her." She looks at Kura, happy. "When you meet him you will make your own conclusions. He may be young and all, but seems a nice company and anyway we do not even know what will come out of this. They may become friends only, or not, but right now what matters is that Tsuruko is happy. Everything else we will deal with later, right?"

"Heh, you are right, better let it all carry as naturally as possible. I agree." Kura looks ahead, at all the activity they can see around them. "Our lives are already full of uncommon things as it is now. Let's not complicate anything."

They both carry to meet Antonio and have their lunch.

…

Tsuruko, while dressing to meet Keitaro, tries to organize an interesting afternoon for them both to enjoy together.

_Jeez, it has been so long since the last time I had a date_. She blushes at the thought. _And I would like it to be a very nice time for him._ _True, for me as well, neh._

While choosing her clothing, she suddenly remembered something she saw at her personal e-mail two days ago. Thinking about Keitaro and what she knew about the boy, it just came naturally to her. She looks at her room's dressing mirror. She got really nice underwear for that day, and now knew what kind of clothing to use, sure as to where take Keitaro that day.

_Yosh!!!! That is it! Perfect!!! I think he will really love where I will take him, plus I will be able to meet some friends I am long overdue for a visit! Yeah!!!!_

Feeling young and happy, she turns around herself once, hair flowing with her movement. She stares at the present Keitaro gave her the night before, and straightens to look at her full image reflected in the mirror. _Ah, I am such a silly girl. But I am happy now, and that is that!_

"Omoikane, please call Keitaro's hotel. Leave a message to be delivered to room 445. Tell them to advise that Tsuruko will be arriving around half past noon, ok." She says in a cheery voice.

[Acknowledged, Tsuruko Sama]

She hurries to finish dressing and leave to get Keitaro for their lunch together, and the day they had ahead.

…

Keitaro, as the time for Tsuruko's arrival neared, came down to the front gates to wait for her, as he did yesterday. This time it would be the two alone. He went down at least 30 minutes before the time she set on the little note she sent to her room number, but he was a bit anxious. This time it was only the two together.

_Ahah, looks like a real date…and that makes me a bit nervous!_ Keitaro looks at his clothing. The best he could do now with the ones he had. As he did not know where they would be going, he was casual but good to fit in almost any place except any expensive club or restaurant. _I hope that we will not go to any trendy place…heheh._ He scratches his head, a bit worried though.

He sits down on a bench at the front gate, observing again the movement around him to let the time pass. This time he was not sad as the day before. His working on the drawing before coming down making him tuned to the day he had ahead of him.

...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

**Halfway to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, onboard the United Nations Space Force Spin Cruiser Agamemnon.**

...

At the rotating section of the UNSF Spin Cruiser Agamemnon, on the crew section, gravity was simulated by rotating the whole section thus creating a centrifugal effect to simulate gravity and then creating an environment healthy for the crew to rest and also work. The main body of the ship, like a needle inserted into the rotating barrel-like section, was kept without gravity. There was located the bridge and the main power reactors, as well as the long barrel for the front Terawatt X-Ray Laser Cannon that was the ship's main weapon.. If the ship entered combat, the rotating section would stop and secure for high g maneuvers.

The whole system was developed by human engineers. Although alien tech was slowly being incorporated into use by human-built ships, the concerted effort from the Earth governments still favored an entirely known technology to commit the kind of money that was necessary to build something like the Agamemnon. At least, where it's functions and designs were concerned. The ship lacked the sophistication of alien designs known to men, but more than compensates it in sheer ruggedness and structural strength. The FTL drive powering the ship and its powerful energy shields were from alien adapted design. But the rest was 100 percent already proved human engineering …

It was not a beautiful or fancy vessel, but when entering combat, it was fearsome.

…

Entering her cabin, Urashima Kanako looks at the woman already inside it, reading a magazine that was already over a week old. Kanako has her head wrapped in a towel, and is wearing a bath robe.

"Uwaa…this spin induced fake-gravity showers are terrible…the water keeps pulling onto weird directions!" She dries vigorously her hair and sets the wet towel in a partition for used clothing. "Next time I will be riding in the H'tak, ok! At least they have true artificial gravity on those."

"You should not complain, Sempai. It would be a lot worst if we had to use the zero g facilities." She looks at Kervona Neo, who went first to the take her shower. The young Chinese girl was right about that.

"Now, wouldn't it be better if you were studying the papers for the upcoming simulations in Atlantis? " Kanako looked exasperated, but that did not disturb the red haired young girl inside the cabin.

"Nah, oh Kana chan, why are you so upset these past days?" She looks into Kanako's eyes. "AH, I see, you are upset because we all are spending a lot of time in the Zero G areas to learn EVA repairs!" She knew Kanako hated those EVA activities.

The slightly upset Kanako sits at the edge of her bunk, pouting. "I can't deny that is true. I really dislike them, but in the end such training can save us all in an emergency situation." She lies back on her bunk, retrieving her small laptop from its wall latch. "But what really upsets me is this delay on our return to Earth. I was expecting to visit my brother soon, and now we are supposed to go to another galaxy altogether! That would be funny if not completely maddening." She turns her laptop on, reading the last e-mails she got from home, in their last drop from hyperspace.

As she browses through her messages, she read again a mail from her brother at least 2 weeks old. "Kei chan already took his exams for Toudai, but no new word from him after the exam's date. This is not a very good sign." She says to Kervona while carrying on scrolling through her messages.

"He should stop trying that and try something he really likes, like anything related to arts and such." She giggles a bit. "I love artists, but he already rejected me once, neh." She makes a fake sad face.

Kanako smiles at her comment while looking her messages, when one, tagged as coming from ShinMei Ryu and encrypted, came into her attention. It came 4 days ago, but then she had not seen her mails since leaving ShinMei Master Dojo.

She decrypted it and began reading, but never read the whole message. By reading the name of the person sending it she knew nothing that interested her was there.

_I just can't understand why this Evangeline McDowell keeps sending me messages. I already told her I am not interested in anything coming from her. Dammit, I want to forget this part of me and this nosy vampire keeps trying to contact me. And using official channels is even more bothersome. I will have to talk with Antonio about this!_

She does not delete the message, but does not read it either.

Closing the laptop and stowing it away, she lays her head back, looking at the bulkhead above her. "Neh, Ker, I hope this last jaunt ends quickly. Besides being tired and feeling a bit claustrophobic here I really wish to visit my brother. It has been already a very long time since the last we met in person and enjoyed some time together." She brings her arms under her head. "The last visits we made to each other where quick lunches and only for short meetings. I still haven't visited him at Hinata Sou. I feel I am at fault with him." She closes her eyes. _And I have felt a bit uneasy lately. But with all the action we have been through as of late, how could I even write him properly._

Kervona Neo looks to Kanako. She knew how much the other girl cared for her brother. "You know that Kei understands, Kana chan. He trusts you when you say your job forces you into being absent for long periods of time. Worry not, because he would tell you if anything was wrong." Kervona knew how those two cared for each other.

"I know, but then again I cannot tell him anything that happens with me, and I keep lying and postponing my visit there. I hope this latest assignment ends fast and I will be able to visit him properly." She sighs. "I feel like a gap is growing between us…I hate this. On the last times we talked to each other and on his e-mails I got the feeling he is keeping something from me. I can't be totally sure though the feeling has grown lately." She pouts. "Since he moved to Hinata Sou I was not able to really spend some time with him. Next opportunity I will surely try to spend some time with him!"

Actually Keitaro was not telling his sister everything that he was going through at Hinata Sou for the sake of not worrying her. He also knew she could become a bit worked up over the other girls there and thus he tried to keep her from knowing everything that happens to him there, much like he does with Haruka.

"Ahah, when you visit him, do invite me ok. Who knows I could try and win him over at last!" She smiles broadly to Kanako, who laughs alongside her younger Chinese friend while Kervona drops her robe and strikes a sensual pose, wearing only her panties on. "He will not resist me this time." Kervona was taller than Kanako, who was slightly taller than Keitaro, and had a splendid body. The girl was impressive.

"You have my support you know that." Kanako tried to hook her with Keitaro once, with no success tough her friend did liked her brother.

_But him being so set on that damn promise, little are your chances, Ker._ Kanako was always worried for her brother. And she already disliked the Promise Girl thing, even without knowing her. _I hope when you find that girl otooto chan, you snap out of this…or marry her if she is ok. But if she is not, I may get really upset with you both._

"Mah, iika….we better go to rest Ker. There is more practicing tomorrow and we need to be prepared and alert." Says Kanako while standing and taking out the bath robe she was using and putting her underwear on.

"Hai hai, aunty Urashima!" Says Kervona, under Kanako's glare.

They both go to sleep, expecting soon to be leaving their home galaxy.

…

The Agamemnon flies in its route towards the boundaries of the Milky Way, and beyond.

…

As the scheduled hyperspace dropout for the last communication with Earth arrives, most crewmembers are asleep per Ship's Internal Rotation. In the bridge, the First Officer is present for the last scheduled communication before the long extra-galactic jump. It was a routine action, but still an important one.

"Sir, drop out of Hyperspace complete. We are ready to establish hypercomm with Earth Control." The comm. Officer says from his station. At the navigation station, Sato Hotaro, the helmsman, says. "H'tak dropped out at this moment, keeping station at 1000 klicks starboard, 12 degrees up."

First Officer Juneau observes the viewport, where the H'tak could be seen.

He then observes his screens while the Hypercom is established. As the communications are up, the messages start to flow between Earth and the Spin Cruiser. At this time, Control calls. –Attention Spin Cruiser Agamemnon, this is Flight Control, please respond.-

As dictated by formal conduct, the First Officer answers the call from his position. "Here Agamemnon, First Officer Juneau speaking, please go ahead." Uncommon for control to call the ship at this moment, as this scheduled comm. stop was mainly for tech info and mail delivery as well as navigational confirmation data.

-Agamemnon, Command has new orders for you now. We are sending a packet with all information regarding the new assignment. Your package is to carry on towards Atlantis. You are being called back to Solar System vicinity. Teams scheduled for training practice in Atlantis are to return onboard Agamemnon instead of proceeding to Atlantis. New coordinates and info are on comm. Packet transmitted now. – Juneau looks towards the comm. Officer, who acknowledges receiving of order's packet.

"Agamemnon confirming receiving of new orders. Package is to continue to Atlantis as per original orders and Teams scheduled for training in Atlantis are to come back onboard Agamemnon. We will input new data and inform crew. Captain Rowell will be informed as this communication ends."

-Affirmative receiving of new orders. A nice fly back. Earth Control out.-

Juneau approaches the comm. officer, and looks into his screen, reading the brief resume of the communication received, mainly navigational data to be implemented as fast as possible. Full packet would be read by the captain. "Well…I guess we have something coming up back home that is making the high brass nervous…." _I bet we will be nervous as well in due time_. He looks at the navigation station. "Mr. Hotaru, please hold our position while I talk this with Captain Rowell. Input new navdata and await ready to start flying homeward." He moves towards the bridge doors, sailing expertly in the bridge's zero g environment. "Mr. Stevez, please inform our package's crew they are going alone from this point on. Bid them farewell and they may proceed as soon as ready." He looks outside briefly through the bridge's viewport, where the big intergalactic fitted ship could be seen not much distant from their own position. "Good that they are fitted for Intergalactic Jump." He says to no one in particular.

…

Leaving the bridge, Claude Juneau has an unreadable face while going to the captain's cabin. But he is a bit worried. Whenever something changes an existing order, usually there will be a complication arising ahead tells him his experience within the military service. _Well, at least I do not need to worry about transferring any personnel from the H'tak, as all ShinMei warriors are already on this ship. One thing less to solve at this moment. _Juneau was a very practical man as well. A trait that ensured him a good position inside the newly formed and yet secret United Nations Space Force.

...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

...

_**Kyoto right before lunch time.**_

Keitaro, who went to await Tsuruko a bit earlier than the expected time by about 40 minutes, ends up napping at the bench in the waiting area of his hotel.

Due the talk with Haruka, his mind was still with ideas of Toudai.

Keitaro dreams while asleep:

...DDD...

Keitaro is in the Toudai campus. It was middle of his first year there. Happy with his studies (which were fuzzy in his dream. He was in Toudai, but not knowing what was his chosen graduation in his dream) he was waiting his girlfriend at an absurdly huge garden he knew was inside the Toudai campus. Somehow in his dream Toudai had a huge garden, like a park, where the students could gather in between classes.

He looks at a tall hill in front of him. At its top, the image of a girl appears. Distant, the image is not clear. The girl stood motionless on top of the hill. This image somehow did not bring him joy…but awareness.

Keitaro looks at the girl for a moment trying to see her features, and then he feels the wind, warmly touching his skin. He looks above and the sun is high in the blue sky.

This wind is bringing with it a nice, pleasant scent in it. A perfume that brought to him a nice sensation with it.

He listens to a voice: "Kei kun! Kei Kun!"

He knew that it was the voice of his girlfriend. He looks to the hilltop, knowing that the voice came from there. The girl weaves her arms from the hilltop. Though she is not at his side, he heard her voice as if right beside him. Not distant but near him. The sensation from instants before, substituted by a happy feeling.

He smiles at her, and she comes running towards him. As she is running from the Sun direction now he could not see her face, but rather her silhouette, hair flowing in the wind. How the sun was high above and then behind his girlfriend did not bother him. Dreams had their own rules.

Graceful, she conveys strength in her stride. Strength and confidence.

_Ah, how can a girl like her be my girlfriend! Can this be really true? _He thinks in his dream, while looking at the girl approaching him.

He is calm, and happy. At this moment, over the hill, he can see another girl coming into view just like the first image he saw over the hill. This time he can somehow see clearly and he knew who she was now: Narusegawa Naru…

Looking at her, he feels a bit uneasy. She is far and, strangely, he could see every detail of her face. She is looking at him with sad, accusing eyes and he can see her lips moving, but no words could reach him. Then she turns to the other side, going away. Despite being uneasy, he feels as if something weighing him was going away. It was a mix of feelings though. A distant ache echoes inside of him. It was painful, and he almost started running uphill, running after the image of Narusegawa going out of his view, away from him.

At this moment, the one he somehow knew as his girlfriend came by his side. He now can see she is taller than him, and has raven hair flowing elegantly, framing her beautiful face. A classic, royal-like beauty, entrancing him with her eyes. He could smell her perfume, nice and delicate. The same scent brought by the wind.

"Anata" Tsuruko says smiling warmly at him, and holds his hand, pulling his whole arm. "If you do not hurry we will not be able to share our lunch. My martial arts class starts soon. Come! I made us a nice bento to share!" She pulls at his arm strongly but tenderly at the same time. Her hands, holding his, are warm and tender.

Keitaro smiles happy at her. "Ahh, Tsu chan…I'm going…wait a little. You are really energetic today anata…" He laughs happily.

All the uneasiness starts to vanish. He is happy and his heart is filled with warmth and joy. The ache he was feeling upon seeing Narusegawa vanishes, substituted by a feeling of calm happiness. He looks uphill for a brief moment, saying his farewell to something that was important to him once, but was truly in the past now.

"Kei kun" She says softly, pulling him near her. He is very aware of her physical presence.

He slowly opens his eyes while Tsuruko's voice echoes in his mind…

...DDD...

Tsuruko, a bit hurried for arriving late, parks her car in the parking lot and hurries to the front gate. She is wearing a short white loose shirt and a light blue dress going half way down her knees. As she wanted to wear something casual but cute, she took more time than expected to choose a dress.

_Ah, after all I ended up choosing a dress, and that made me come with a car_. _Can't ride my bike wearing this. And that delayed me even further._ She closes the car door, sticking out her tongue at her thoughts. _But the effect is nice. I haven't worn this dress in a while and I love it. _

She goes to the front of the hotel. _I hope he is not tired of waiting. I took extra 30 minutes…but I will make sure to compensate._

As she goes to the hotel gate, she sees Keitaro, seated at one of the benches overlooking the entrance of the hotel. And she notices that he is asleep in the bench. _Ah, so I am really late, neh._

Approaching slowly, she stands in front of Keitaro. He seems relaxed. She took a moment observing his face, showing an expression of relaxation as he slept. She also notices that he seems to be dreaming._ Aha, he seems to be having fun there. He is smiling and seems really happy. _

Lowering to get near his face, she keeps looking at him.

_He smiles, and she gets closer to him. He is really deep into dreamland, Fufufu._

Suddenly his face becomes worried, as if something was troubling him.

She calls lightly. "Kei Kun! Kei Kun!" His face slowly becomes calm again.

"Anata" She says in a whisper, without thinking. She wraps his hands at his lap in hers.

Tsuruko feels a heat coming to her face and body. It has been a long time since she had been this near to a man. She looks at his face, now smiling softly, and to his lips.

_Were I to kiss him now, what would he do? _Holding his hands, she slowly approaches his face even further, without really noticing it. She noticed his scent, the light cologne he is wearing. The feeling of his warm breath on the sensitive skin of her lips.

_So nice… _

At this moment, she can see his lips moving, and she hears him speaking in his sleep: "Ahh, Tsu chan…I'm going…wait a little. You are really energetic today anata…"

_Is he dreaming about me? _That startles her a bit.

She is right now fully aware of the young man's presence and the effect it was causing on her. _Oh well…it has been a long time now…_

She basks in his presence, enhancing her own awareness a bit by letting a little of her Ki flowing out_._

_And Kei is so sweet…_

Hearing him calling her anata also made the warmth rush to her even more, if that was even possible at that very moment.

She looks at his lips.

_Really sweet…_

She calls his name again, this time centimeters from his face, holding his hands. Without really noticing she was really near him, actually yearning to kiss Keitaro.

"Kei Kun" She says softly, and at this moment Keitaro opens his sleepy eyes and sees Tsuruko over him. He can see her face, her eyes, and her lips.

He seems unable to focus for a moment, and suddenly his eyes became wide. By reflex he tries to stand straight and the sudden movement startles Tsuruko, who was also almost dreaming, and she backs up fast, trying not to lose balance as Keitaro stands up, letting go of his hands. "Wowowow…." Tsuruko kept her balance by a slim margin.

He seems a bit confused for a moment, and then he blushes red, bowing to her.

"Oh, my…Tsuruko san! Gommen gommen…I-I think I fell asleep while waiting you here."

She holds her hands together, aware of the reddening of her own face, of the warmth running through her body. "Ah, you see, it is all right...do not worry. I am at fault here for I am the one who got here late, heheh." She was fully aware of herself now. The desire not quite quenched. She knew she wanted that kiss.

She laughs a bit awkwardly, which is unusual to her. _Oh my…I almost kissed him while he was sleeping. Get a grip girl!_ She puts her tongue out. "Hontoni gommen nasai, Kei Kun." She says, bowing slightly her head, palms together in front of her face.

She sits at the bench with a small sigh, crossing her legs. Fondling with the little purse she had in her shoulders, now over her lap, she looks at Keitaro. "Kei kun, please sit here." She taps the bench right at her side. "It may make you dizzy to wake up so suddenly." She looks at her hands, blushing. _Awww, I know I do need to sit for a moment… _"Heh, it seems I did interrupt something." She says, smiling at him.

"Err…well." He looks at her. "I woke a bit early and the weather is really nice…it seems I got a little too relaxed. Gommen." He was lightly red.

Keitaro was actually remembering the dream he was having.

"Oh, it is all right." She sports a sly grin on her face now, looking at him. "But it seems unfair…by what I could see I was there with you, and I don't even know what I was doing there." She feels the warmth in her body still flowing strong. "What were we doing? I confess to be a bit curious, as I heard you calling my name." Tsuruko easily recovers from her awkward state of moments before.

At this Keitaro turns completely red, sweatdrops on his face. "Y-You heard me? Calling your name?" He stutters for a bit. "S-see, I was remembering the day we had yesterday. It was really fun, you know." _My…what else did I say while dreaming…damn!_ "And I have you to thank for yesterday." He adds, really meaning it, though he remembers the dream._ I can't tell her my dream anyway, she will think I am weird…and her being my girlfriend…how could I tell her that? If she laughed at me I would really get sad. And what was that about Narusegawa in my dream?! And that face of hers…do I really think I am the wrong one in all this? _His worry now reflected in his face.

Tsuruko looks to his face, tilting slightly her head. Putting her right bang over her ear, she looks at Keitaro with sly eyes. "Now, you seem to be holding something else there. Are you hiding something else from your dream?" She looks ahead, right hand now covering her mouth, laughing lightly. "Fufufu…you may keep your secrets for now, Kei Kun. But you will have to tell me later what exactly I was doing in your dream." Knowing already that Keitaro is a shy man, she takes his actions are due his shyness. She is not that far from the truth anyway. "By the way you were looking there, I bet it was something interesting, neh."

Keitaro looks at her, at a loss of words.

Tsuruko uncrosses her legs and stands up, holding her hands behind her back and turning to look directly at Keitaro. "Mah, ii desu neh. It is all right then! We can carry this on later." _And maybe I will not hold back as well._ "Anyway I also enjoyed yesterday a lot, and that is why I want to enjoy this day even more!"

After what just almost happened she felt even younger than before. Refreshed and happy. _I will have to be sincere with myself here…I am really slowly falling for my Kei Kun. _She is smiling broadly, looking at Keitaro.

He does notice it, and stares back awhile, charmed by her smile. _Ah, in the end she is now even more beautiful than in my dream..._ He stands up, face red. "Err…sorry for startling you there. I almost made you fall." He says apologetically while putting back his glasses which were at his side while he was dozing at the bench.

"Nah, it was my fault for being all over you there, fufufu." She laughs, though the warmth in her body was still there. Taking her more usual approach, she adds playfully. "Next time I will wake you up with a kiss if you are not careful." Face slightly red, she meant every word she said, not that Keitaro really saw it that way.

He scratches his head, and laughs with her. After a moment when they laughed at each other, Keitaro says. "Then, shall we go?"

"Yes, sure! Let's have lunch together at a friend's restaurant first. It has been a long time since I saw her last time, and it is a really nice place famous throughout Kyoto!" She looks at him. "I am starving, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just hope I am dressed accordingly then" _Oh, my…will it be a trendy place? She is so cute now…I should have brought better clothing!_ "Y-you are so well dressed, I am not matching you here." He says almost without thinking, looking at her.

She goes to his side, holding his arms. Keitaro loves it, but feels a bit shy to be touching her that way. "Thank you, my charming companion. I am not that well dressed, and you are perfect! The place is famous but it is not snobbish. My friend would never run a place that would not be inviting to everyone. Besides, there is nothing wrong with your clothing." She motions him to go to the parking lot.

Tsuruko's warmth was not subsiding, rekindled by his comment. _EH! All the time I took to choose my dress really paid off! Yeah! _

They go arm in arm to the parking lot, walking towards her car.

"Today I came by car. Not good to be riding a bike in a dress, right?" She says playfully.

"Well, in that I agree…"Keitaro says, laughing. He feels like in his dream. Happy and warm besides Tsuruko. Remembering that in the dream she was his girlfriend, a little ache crept inside his heart. _This is reality, not a dream. But it is a good reality nonetheless! _He looks at the ground, trying to keep his feelings to show. He looks sideways at her. Sideways and up. Even using a low-reel sandal, she was definitively taller than him. _Oh, my….I really need to be careful here and don't spoils things._ Self confidence still low, he feared mixing things with his new and charming friend.

They got to the parking lot, and Keitaro looks at the sporty car she pointed as hers. It was red and very modern. _Ack! No matter what she says, the place we are going to must be a very trendy one!_

Tsuruko looks at the car, and at Keitaro. She opens the little purse she has on her shoulder and scoops the key out. Looking at Keitaro and the key in her left hand, she asks him: "Kei Kun, one question: Do you drive? Do you have a license?"

"Me? Well, although I do not have a car, I do have a license. I used to drive making errands for the Professor I worked with over a year ago. Why?" He looks at her, puzzled by her question now.

"Ah, you see. I prefer to ride bikes. Would you mind to drive now?" She said, offering the flip up style key to Keitaro.

"Oh…no, not at all. I don't know addresses in Kyoto though. You might get lost with me if I drive here." He says, laughing, right hand in the back of his head.

_I really enjoy his laughing._ Giving him the key, she says: "Ah, there is no problem then. This one here has a voice activated GPS incorporated to its dashboard. We just need to input the address or tell the name of our destination and we will be there in no time." While Keitaro opens the door for her, she adds while entering the car, in a low whisper: "Though I would not mind getting lost with you, Kei Kun."

"Tsu Chan, did you say something?" Keitaro did not hear it as she said it in a really low voice while entering the car, speaking more to herself than for him to hear.

"Me? Oh, um. I was just thanking you for driving for me." She said, smiling while he closed the car's door. She eases into the bucket seat, observing Keitaro while he motions to enter the car. _It has been ages since the last time I visited Satsuki's restaurant. Aha, she will be surprised to see me there and with company. And I miss her and her friends. Keitaro will love the food there. And after that, my little surprise for him!_ She locks the safety belt and giggles a bit. _For him and for me as well. I am really looking forward to our afternoon_.

It would be a very fun afternoon, of that she was sure.

Keitaro enters the car, now ready to get Tsuruko to wherever their destination was. As he was entering the car, his mind was racing.

_It really seems like a date. I am even the one driving her to wherever we are going. Heheh._

He closes the door, and after a moment he starts the car. Putting the car in gear, he slowly pulled out of the Hotel parking lot.

Tsuruko and Keitaro start their first day going out by themselves.

Though both have different thoughts on their minds, they were both really happy at this moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**

* * *

**

End Chapter XI


End file.
